Wanted
by a raindrop of sunshine
Summary: I always get what I want -always- and lately my sights have been set on a certain little pony. Dally's not the only with his sight on lil' Pony Curtis. Will he be victorious in winning the little steed, or will some one else snatch him? WARNING: M/M
1. Desire

~WANTED~

I always get what I want -always- and lately my sights have been set on a certain little pony. Soon he'll be broken in and then I can ride 'em all I want; that's if his over protective brothers let him out of their sight long enough. I constantly think about the certain auburn haired greaser, of how he would feel, how he would sound, beneath me; his sweat slicked skin moving against mine, and how tight his lithe body would be around me as I thrust into him. And the low breathy moans escaping his swollen lips, and how he would beg and plead for more in needy little whimpers as I pounded him into the mattress. These consistent thoughts always lead me to the same place time after time, and right before me was the devilish little steed that plagued my mind.

***

"Hey there Ponyboy" the hood said as he gave the young greaser a nod as he came in the front door, the baby Curtis sat on the couch with his nose in a book.

"Sup Dal" Pony said, looking up from the book in his hands, the fellow greaser making his way further into the house; looking to see if anyone else was there.

"Is anybody else here?" he asked when he couldn't seem to find anybody.

"Yeah, Darry's still here," Ponyboy said as he set his book down on the coffee table before getting up "Steve and Soda had plans so they're off somewhere, and I don't know where Johnny is, and Two-bit is 'probly gettin' drunk somewhere, Johnny might be with 'em, I'm not sure." Pony continued to say as he walked into kitchen, getting himself a drink, "want anything to drink?" he asked from behind the fridge door.

"Nah, I'm good" he said as he plopped down on the couch just as Darry came down.

"Oh, Dally, could you watch Ponyboy; everyone else is busy and I have to work?" the eldest Curtis asked as he was getting ready to head out.

"I don't need a babysitter" Ponyboy grumbled as he walked back into the living room, earning him a stern stare from Darry.

"I wasn't askin' for your input, kid brother," Darry retorted, putting emphasis on the last two words "I ain't' gonna let you be home alone" Darry explained, only to have Ponyboy roll his eyes at him in annoyance.

"Sure, I don't mind watchin' him for a while" Dallas said as he laid down; making himself comfortable, a sly smile snaking its way across his lips as his gaze drifted over to Ponyboy, flashing him a wide grin, only to receive a glare from the younger greaser.

"Thanks Dally" Darry said just before the door closed behind him, leaving Dally and Ponyboy alone.

"I don't need a babysitter" Pony grumbled to himself, a pout forming on his soft lips as his thin eyebrows furrowed together.

"Well don't look at it as me babysittin' ya, look at it as me keepin' you company." Dallas said as he fished around in his pocket for a cigarette.

"Yeah, I guess that sounds better" Ponyboy mumbled, watching as Dallas lit the cancer stick between his lips, 'man what I'd give to have those rough lips cover every inch of body in kisses' Pony thought to himself, making him bite his lip, heat beginning to rise up in him just at the thought of Dallas Winston's lips on him, how his large rough, calloused hands would feel caressing his body-

"Watta'ya standin' around for?" the blonde asked, taking a long drag on his cigarette, snapping Pony out of his thoughts, "sit down" Dally said through a puff of smoke. Ponyboy did as he was told, settling back into the spot on the couch he was in before, grabbing a hold of his book and continuing from where he had left off, as Dallas continued to suck and puff on his cancer stick. "What'cha readin'?" Dally asked, tapping the book with his foot.

"A book" Ponyboy said flatly, still a bit annoyed at Darry. Of course he wasn't thinking of the consequences that would come for "gettin' wise" around Dallas Winston.

"Ha, ha, real funny kid" Dallas said as he put his cigarette out in the ash tray on the coffee table, "I meant the name" Dally said as he tapped the book harder with his foot, nearly making Pony drop it, smirking he did it again getting the same affect. Before Ponyboy even began to answer him, Dallas snatched the thick book from the younger's grasp, earning him a 'hey' from Ponyboy, "Moby Dick?" Dallas quirked with an eyebrow rose.

"Give it back" Ponyboy said as he tried to reach for it, only to have Dally pull it away.

"C'mon Dal" Pony pleaded.

"Come 'n get it," Dally chuckled "it's waitin' for ya" he watched as Ponyboy crawled across the couch to him. His hand barely touching the tattered spine before Dally pulled it behind his head; his arm outstretched far away from the old frayed couch that held the book.

"Dally," Ponyboy nearly whined resting his hand on Dally's knee as he sat in between the blonde's long bent legs. "please" Pony whimpered as he leaned to try and reach it, not noticing, nearly as much as Dally, that his groin was rubbing up against Dally's; just barely enough to cause friction.

"Uht, do I hear whining?" Dallas asked " 'cause I hate whining, it almost makes me wanna, rip a book in half" Dallas teased, gripping both ends of the book in his large hands, pretending that he was going to rip it.

"DALLY! NOO!" Ponyboy screamed, pouncing on top of the older boy; straddling him as he struggled to get his book back. Failing miserably in his attempts to retrieve his book. He was practically lying on top of Dally by now, and was still unable to rescue his book from the hood's clutches. "What do you want!?" Pony asked, annoyance evident in his voice as he looked into Dally's ice blue eyes; figuring that he was only doing this to get some thing from him.

'Got'cha' Dally thought to himself. In one fluid motion he had Ponyboy pinned on his back to the couch, making the younger greaser gasp in surprise. He smirked down at Pony, a glint of evil in his eyes, "Well Ponyboy, ta simply put it," Dallas whispered, their faces an inch apart, "I want you,"

'Why me, of all people? I'm not special, am I?' Ponyboy thought to himself as he stared up at his captor, fear, want, shock, need, confusion, surprise, so many emotions played the little Curtis' features. Little to Pony's dismay, he didn't notice the large hand creeping up his thigh.

"And I have a feeling you want me too" and with that he grabbed Ponyboy's crotch through his clothes. Pony hadn't realized how hard he had become, and when Dally squeezed him he couldn't help but whimper and buck his hips up, his bottom lip pinned between his teeth and his eyes shut tight. "Ya see Pon, I always get what I want and, right now, I want you" he nibbled on Pony's earlobe, moving his lips further up, pressing them against the shell of his ear before tracing it with his tongue, making Ponyboy shiver. Dallas pushed Pony's legs further apart, settling deeper between them as he continued to grope and squeeze the soft body beneath him. Dally rubbed his hands up and down Ponyboy's sides as he grinded against the boy below him, keeping a steady pace. He quickly found his hands on the boy`s adorable ass, giving it a hard squeeze, making Pony groan, before plunging his cool hands down the back of the Ponyboy's pants. The teen gasped at the cold hands as they met his hot skin, shivering as a hand traveled to the front of his pants, lightly playing with the bulge through the thin fabric.

"Dally" he moaned out breathlessly. His limbs were limp, he couldn't do anything against him. Dally grinned down at the smaller greaser before he leaned down and captured Pony's parted lips in a crushing kiss. It was filled with passion, need and utter lust. Pony couldn't help but give into Dally's strong power. His lips seemed to move on their own and when Dallas's tongue pressed hard against his lips he could do nothing more then open them. His hand was still pressed against Pony's crotch and was moving it slightly, causing such gloriously sinful pressure to his cock. Dallas put his other hand to work, letting it travel up Ponyboy's shirt, letting his fingers run across Pony's soft chest, teasing his nipples lightly. Dally loved how Ponyboy looked writhing beneath him, to hear him moan for more. He pressed his hand harder to the teen`s crotch, moving it faster with each mewl. Suddenly the pressure from his cock left and his bruised lips were abandoned, Ponyboy stared confusedly up at Dally, wondering why his glorious torture had stopped.

'I can't do this, not to Pony. He's just too sweet, too pure, and just so naïve. Not now anyway, he's not ready for me; he's gonna have ta want me if he's ready for me' Dallas thought to himself as he stared down at the perfect being beneath him. Everything about him was perfect, his emerald eyes sparkling with such luster, his swollen, red lips having so much color in comparison to his soft, porcelain skin. He just couldn't take Pony's innocence; no matter how much he wanted him, he just couldn't do it to Ponyboy.

"Sorry Pony, I don't wanna take ya right now," Dally said as he leaned off of Ponyboy

"I want ya to come to me. I want ya begging" he said huskily before getting off of him, picking up the dropped book and tossing it back to him. And as if it were all planed, Soda and Steve came barreling through the door. Ponyboy immediately covering his excitement with his book, the blush on his face deepening.

"Hey Dal," Soda said, a bright smile on his face "hi Ponyboy" he smirked at his brother, "oh Pon, baby, what's wrong with ya?" Soda asked with concern, he walked over to his baby brother, pressing his hand to Pony's forehead. "You don't look so good," he said as he pulled his hand away "and you're burnin' up, are ya sick, you feelin' okay? " Soda asked.

"I'm fine Soda, really" Pony said, trying to reassure his brother. But Soda was so persistent.

"Ya sure Pon, you're practically sweatin' through your clothes" he pestered.

"Soda, really I'm fine, quit worryin'"

"I was tellin' 'em about some fun times me and Sylvia had together" Dallas said, a wide smirk across his face as he stared at Ponyboy. That made Soda shut up immediately, Ponyboy was glad that Soda finally gave up. Soda walked further into the house, Steve followed behind him into the kitchen, giving Ponyboy a glare and a snide side comment under his breath. "so Darry put you on guard duty for Pony, ay?" Soda asked, as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Hah, nah, I volunteered" Dallas chuckled, giving Ponyboy a sly smile, making the younger blush even more. "Ponyboy didn't seem to mind though" Dally chuckled at how red the youngest Curtis grew with embarrassment and frustration. Not wanting to deal with his embarrassment any longer, Ponyboy stood up abruptly.

"I'm goin' to bed" Pony mumbled as he stomped off towards his and Soda's room. Finally reaching the safety of his room, slamming the door and threw himself down on the bed. His hands crawled to the pleading area between his thighs; biting his lip as to not release a groan. Caressing the area tenderly at first but grew rougher with his movements as pleaser rose higher and higher within him. His fingers quickly finding the clasp and zipper on his pants; practically tearing them off in his haste. Ponyboy arched his back as he pulled his jeans and underwear down his thighs, grunting as the strain on his dick was gone. He quickly had a hand fisted around his dick as his other was clasped firmly over his mouth. His strokes were quick, hard and tight around his shaft; squeezing tighter when he would reach the head, gliding his thumb across it, making himself yelp in such utter pleasure, his hips bucking up as he did it again, beads of sweat began dripping and running down his smooth skin. His pace quickened as he neared his climax. "Mmmmpph!" Ponyboy groaned in his release, the hot fluid running down his hands and thighs. His chest rising and falling as he let out shaky breaths.

He quickly regained his composure; pulling up his pants, zippering and buttoning them. He rushed to the bathroom to clean himself off. He stripped his clothes off quickly, hopping into the shower; not caring that the water was cold 'it'll warm up after awhile' he thought absentmindedly as he scrubbed himself down. The water began to warm as he rubbed the grease out of his hair as he shampooed it, rinsing the suds out before he got out of the shower. He grabbed a towel, dragging it across his body to get dry before wrapping it around his waist and opening the door.

Attempting to walk out of the steamy room, his face collided with a hard chest. "What the-" looking up the hard chest to see the face of the person he walked into he found Steve, "nice job at bein' a wall, Steve" he nearly growled as he began to walk past the older teen, but a sudden tight grip on his wrist stopped him. Ponyboy wasn't even able to yell at him before he was shoved back into the bathroom and pinned against the sink, his wrists clenched in one hand and pinned above his head to the mirror . "St-Steve" he stammered as the older teen roughly ran a hand up his thigh, lifting the towel as he pushed it up further. "Stop!" Ponyboy tried to sound threatening, but his voice merely coming out in a plead. Steve smirked and continued to fondle him, his hand wandering higher to Pony's ass.

"I don't plan to" he growled, his breath reeking of alcohol, making the younger crinkle his nose in revulsion as the reeking, hot breath fanned over his face. He pressed himself against the smaller boy; his penis jabbing Ponyboy in the stomach, making him cringe in disgust. "Ya know Pony," he said, bringing his face closer to Ponyboy's ear

"you make the cutest noises when you're jacking off."

'He was watching me, the whole time!?' Ponyboy thought as he gasped in shock.

"Just listening to you made my cock twitch" he hissed as he squeezed Pony's ass cheek in a rough grip with his large hand, smirking as he watched him squirm.

"Steve, stop!" Ponyboy commanded angrily as he struggled against the other's hands; not wanting anything Steve Randle was going to give him. "let go, g-get off" he hissed as Steve's finger began to circle and prod at his tight, hot entrance, struggling harder to get him off.

"He said let go," came a threatening, familiar voice from the doorway. Both of them looked in the direction from which the voice came from and found Dallas. His cold eyes in a murderous glare at Steve, his sharp teeth bared, his lips cast in a tight, twisted snarl, his hands clenched in fists of rage. "or do I have to beat you off of him" he threatened menacingly as he stepped towards the two. Steve immediately backed off, not wanting to tangle with Dallas Winston.

"Fine have 'em," he said defeated "s'not like I wanted 'em anyway" he slurred a lie through his teeth, stepping away from Ponyboy, leaving the bathroom.

"Thanks" Pony said, averting his eyes from Dally's as he stared down at the cool, tiled floor beneath his feet. A gentle grasp on his chin brought his gaze to fall on the blond.

"You okay?" he asked, almost sounding worried. Almost; there was still too much hatred and rage in his voice to sound concerned. When Ponyboy gave a slight nod he released his grip on Pony's chin.

"I always thought he hated me" Pony said, looking off to the side as if trying to find the answer.

"He was tryin' to cover up his want for you by treatin' ya like shit," Dallas said, finally calming down enough. "you should probly get some clothes on before you freeze ta death," he said, looking at the half naked Ponyboy in front of him, "then again, I really don't mind lookin' at ya half naked" his words bringing a blush to Pony's face, "though, I'd rather see you completely naked" his voice right next to Ponyboy's ear, making him jump, he hadn't noticed how close Dally had gotten to him. Dallas loomed over him; bracing himself against the wall with his arms as he lowered his face closer to Pony's, his gaze boring into him, almost beckoning him to kiss him, his ice blue eyes taunting him with want and desire. Ponyboy caved, standing on the balls of his feet, he puckered his lips, closed his eyes and captured Dallas Winston's lips in a chaste kiss before darting off towards his and Soda's room. Leaving a stunned Dally in the dust with a buzzing sensation on his lips. Snapping out of his trance, he stepped out of the bathroom heading into the living room, finding Steve and Soda in there watching TV.

"Hey Dal," Soda said, his gaze not leaving the screen, Steve on the other hand shot him a cold glare, which he kindly in return flipped him off. "Ya stayin' the night?" Soda asked, turning his head to him when a commercial came on.

"Yeah, 'm not allowed back at Buck's for a few days 'cause I slept with a girl" Dallas said.

"So what's the big deal? You do that all the time, what's so different about this broad?" Soda asked.

"The chick was his cousin, and she was apparently 'under aged'. Like I was suppose'ta know she was really fifteen. With the rack she was carryin', she looked twenty." Dally laughed "Ya really don't mind me stayin' a few days?" he asked.

"No prob," Soda exclaimed "its always fun ta have company" aside from Soda's excitement, Steve's anger practically filled the room, his glare so piercing it could cut through steel; but not Dally - it didn't even phase him a bit, he just gave Steve a great, big, warm, fake smile.

"I should probly' get goin' if I wanna wake up for work tomorrow" Steve said as he shot up from the couch, angrily snatching his jacket and headed to the door.

"See ya tomorrow pal!" Soda shouted before the door slammed. "I should get ta bed to," he yawned as he stretched "ya okay on the couch?" Soda asked as he went to the hall closet and grabbed a blanket and a pillow, tossing them too Dally.

"Yeah" he replied simply as he took off his shoes, pants and shirt; making it more comfortable for him to sleep.

"Well, see ya in the mornin'" Soda said as he turned off the TV and the lights before heading off to bed as Dally settled into his spot on the couch. The darkness of the room soon began to take him into a light sleep, his breathing getting lighter as he drifted more into darkness. The creaking noise of the wooden floor boards woke him suddenly, his eyes peering through the pitch black of the room. He could vaguely make out the figure as it approached him, its steps shuffled, ands its breath light, garbed in a baggy T- shirt and shorts. As it came closer to Dally he could tell it was Ponyboy, just from its thin, slender frame, his steps so light, and his breathing so gentle. 'What's 'e doin' down here this late?' Dallas thought to himself as he continued to watch the smaller greaser, he seemed to be looking for something.

"Where's my book?" Ponyboy asked himself aloud as he looked under the couch on all fours, unintentionally and unknowingly giving Dally a good view of his ass. Giving up his search he began to head back to his and Soda's room. Dallas just simply couldn't help his devious hand from jutting out real quickly, capturing the boy's thin waist with his arm, pulling him down to the couch "Aaah!" Pony nearly screamed, struggling against the arms that began to wrap around him.

"Pony relax, it's me, Dally," Dallas said as he held the youngest Curtis closer to his half naked body. It seemed as soon as he said that, Ponyboy went lax. Smirking when Pony let out a muttered 'Oh, sorry'. "You're so warm," he commented to Pony, holding him closer to his cold body; not realizing that Ponyboy was blushing, that's why he was so warm. But who could blame him for blushing; being held in the strong arms of a half naked tough as nails, hood- well he's just lucky that those arms don't have him in a headlock, and in a loving embrace. Ponyboy couldn't help but notice the scars the littered the older teen's body, some looked fresh - as if they had healed a few days ago. He couldn't help himself from touching a few healed wounds; letting his fingers drag across the jagged lines of rough skin. Dally, wanting to change the situation; and being his devious self, decided to switch their positions so he was on top of Ponyboy, and being mischievous he slid his leg in between Pony's thighs. "Mmm, you're really warm here" he growled out playfully, chuckling at Ponyboy's reaction, which was to gasp and shiver.

"D-dally" Pony stuttered as the blond kneaded against his groin with his thigh.

"I-I thought you w-anted me to come to y-ou begging?" Pony managed to say through soft moans as Dallas continued his torment, making him arch his back slightly off the couch.

"Yeah," Dally started, his leg pressing harder against the tender area between Ponyboy's legs, nearly making the young greaser cry out. "doesn' mean I can't play with ya in the mean time" he chuckled, kissing Pony's nose.

"Dal?" Ponyboy said, pressing his hands against Dally's shoulders, trying to get the hood's attention as the older continued to torment him "Dally?" he said a bit more urgently, pressing his hands harder against the other's shoulders, but the older greaser didn't seem to hear him as he latched his lips onto Pony's neck. "Dallas" Ponyboy said abruptly, shoving the older teen off of him to have enough space between them to be face to face.

"What is it Pon?" Dally asked, cupping the smaller boy's face, leaning in and capturing the soft, swollen lips in a gentle kiss, stopping when Ponyboy pulled away.

"I think I heard Darry pulling up" Pony said lightly. The whole world seemed to fall silent around them as they both listened carefully, silence filling the room. Then finally, jumping as if lightning had struck the house, they heard the screeching metal gate as it swung open then slammed closed. "Shoot!" Pony muttered to himself, leaping up from the couch tossing the blanket off of him at the sound of the seemingly thunderous stomps up the porch steps. His feet pounded against the floor beneath his feet as he dashed towards his and Soda's room, slipping into the room just as the front door opened. Dally sunk into the couch, pretending to be asleep, surprisingly Darry didn't even notice him as he walked past the couch to his room. 'Mustta' been a long day' Dally figured as he began to drift off, his eyelids slowly starting to close as he began to fall asleep, darkness soon consumed him.

Review Please, there will be more to this. Any suggestions or ideas for the next chapter, just tell me. Thanks!


	2. Attraction

**HELLO!** I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first. Sorry for such a long wait, it wasn't like I was busy doing something else, trust me; I was too focused on this chapter, like ya cant tell by how long it is right. Thank you all for the many reviews and comments as well as the faves! R&R, please and thank you!

***

Ponyboy crept out of bed, practically dragging himself to the bathroom. Everything felt like it took so much effort, from washing his face and greasing his hair to getting dressed.

"Ponyboy?" Soda groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes "Why ya up so early?" he asked groggily as he sat up, the blanket dripping off his bare chest and lay a pool around his waist.

"It's 9:24 Soda, its not that early." Pony explained as he pulled on a pair of socks.

"9:24? What's today?" Soda asked, nearly laughing as he watched his baby brother bounce around on one foot as he tried to put on a sock.

"It's Saturday, why?" Ponyboy asked as he wobbled around before falling on his butt with an "Ooof".

"Good I can sleep in then, don't have work 'til 11:00." Soda said before collapsing back down onto the bed. "Wake me up when Steve's here." Steve. Ponyboy tried to push the thoughts of the incident between the both of them out, but they just kept flooding back. Drunk or not, he still did it.

"Kay." Ponyboy managed to say before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, then making his way downstairs. Pony couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he drank in the sight of the shifty eyed , ruthless, uncaring, conniving, sly, devious, and rough necked sleeping Dallas Winston. Though he may be all those things, he could still smile and laugh without it benefiting from others' pain and misfortune, on occasions. Ponyboy was completely powerless against himself as he leant over the arm of the couch, 'Stop! What are you doing?!' Ponyboy screamed at himself, his face hovering just inches above Dally's. He caved, pressing his lips against Dally's in a chaste kiss, and then quickly pulling away, a familiar blush forming on his cheeks. He made his way to the kitchen hurriedly, not believing what he had just done. He scuttled around the kitchen, collecting the materials that he would need to fix himself something to eat, trying to get his mind off it. Glancing over to the kitchen table he spotted a small piece of paper next to a ten dollar bill, as he picked up the paper he read,

_Soda, or, Pony,_

_Pick up milk, bread, sugar, flour, and chocolate milk from store._

_I won't be home until late tonight, heat up the leftovers in the fridge when _

_you get hungry._

_Thanks, Darry._

Ponyboy stuffed the note and money in his pocket before continuing on with what he was doing.

Icy blue eyes creaked open, only to be singed by the sun's rays as they streamed in through the window.

"Gaaah!" Dallas groaned in pain, quickly throwing an arm over his face, in an attempt to shield his eyes from the blazing and blinding sunlight. Hearing a giggle coming from the kitchen, he quickly snapped his head in the direction he heard it from; catching a glimpse of auburn hair before it disappeared back behind the wall. A smirk rolling across his lips as he clambered his way off the couch. His long strides across the living room soon brought him to his prize - which happened to be in the process of cooking. His long arms wrapping around the boy's waist, pulling him hard against himself, making the smaller teen gasp. "Ya laughin' at me?" the hood growled out playfully, pressing his lips close to the boy's ear.

"No." Ponyboy replied, trying to hide his blush as he continued to cook as the blond ran his lips over his neck, shuddering in response.

"'Cause I don't take too kindly ta people that laugh at me." he snarled false threateningly into Pony's ear, his hands gripping the boy's upper arms in a firm grip; pulling him even harder against him, his hot breath fanning over Pony's neck as he lightly pressed his lower half against Ponyboy's rear. "'Cause I don't see anyone else, so it must'a been you." he said, turning the stove off, turning the boy around. "So are ya lyin' ta me? Is that it, huh? 'Cause I got ways of makin' ya talk."

"Watta'ya gonna do?" Ponyboy asked nervously, biting his bottom lip as he stared up at the older teen, his blush deepening in color when he noticed Dally was only in his underwear.

"What am I gonna do?" Dally asked as he leaned down, his voice sounding threatening and more lust filled as he spoke hotly into Pony's ear, holding him in a tighter grasp and closer to his hard body, casting him a rather leering gaze with his icy blue eyes. "Oh, I'll tell ya what I'm gonna do," Dallas said, dragging his hands down the boy's soft arms roughly, placing them tightly on his hips and pulling him harder against himself. "I'm gonna spank ya" he growled. Before Ponyboy could even question, he found himself bent over the kitchen table with his ass in the air.

"Ahh!" Ponyboy yelped at the hand that came down on his rear, yelping again as the same hand came down harder in the exact spot. "Ah, Dally!" Ponyboy nearly moaned arching his back as he gripped the table; making his ass rise in doing so, enduring the rest of his punishment.

"Now," Dally paused, pulling Ponyboy off the table and turning him around so he could face him "did you laugh?" he asked threateningly. "'Cause I have plenty of other ways of gettin' you talkin.'" he said in an almost southern like drawl as he hooked two fingers into the front of the auburn's jeans, his thumb circling around the metal button that clasped the piece of clothing together.

"I laughed." Pony confessed, unsure if he wanted to go through anymore torture.

"Speak up I can't hear ya, what was that son?" Dally asked, grabbing the boy's sore bottom.

"Ahhh! I-it was m-me! I laughed!" Ponyboy yelped in surprise, his eyes widening to saucers as his hands had a death grip on the edge of the table. "Unmph." he groaned when the hand tightened suddenly.

"That's all I wanted to know." Dally purred as he nipped the boy's ear lightly, letting his hand slip away from Pony's rear. "So, what were ya cookin'?" he asked as he stared down at the frying pan at the uncooked eggs.

"I was makin' breakfast, ya want any?" Pony asked lightly, still blushing like mad as he took his place in front of the stove timidly; still recovering from his 'punishment' and still a bit embarrassed.

"Sure," Dallas called from the living room, garbing himself in his dirty clothes from the day before. "If you don't mind that is." he said as he sauntered back into the kitchen.

"Ya know you don't have to wear your dirty clothes." Ponyboy commented as he glanced at the blonde as he continued to cook.

"Ponyboy! I'm surprised at you!" Dallas gasped, looking at a very bewildered Ponyboy. "You little pervert! I'm not goin' ta walk around naked, you should be ashamed! What do you have to say for yourself?" Dally asked, folding his arms over his chest. Acting completely out of character, 'This seems like some shit Two-Bit would do.' Dallas thought to himself, smirking as he stared at a speechless Ponyboy.

"That's not what I meant!" Pony exclaimed "You can borrow an old pair of clothes from Darry!" Ponyboy explained, trying to defend himself.

"Right, I know what you really meant." Dallas said slyly, his eyes in slits as he stared at the smaller greaser. Ponyboy just shook his head and continued to cook.

"Get me a plate, please," Ponyboy said, turning the stove off. Dally did as he was told, handing it to the youngest Curtis "thanks." he said, taking the dish from the blond, plopping the omelet on it then handing it back.

"Helllll-oooo!" Two-Bit called in, popping his head in.

"In here!" Pony called "Don't slam the-!"

_SLAAM!_

"Door." Ponyboy grumbled.

"Too late." Two-Bit chuckled, walking into the kitchen. "Hey Dal," Two-Bit said, slapping the blond on the back, going to the fridge and pulling out the chocolate cake, cutting himself a slice then taking a seat next to Dally.

"Two-Bit, use a plate, you're gettin' crumbs all over the table." Ponyboy said, putting a plate down on the table in front of the greaser.

"Fine." Two-Bit said with a mouth full of cake, placing the slice down on the dish. Watching as Pony began to clean up the kitchen, his eyes setting on the boy's ass, loving how Ponyboy looked bent over. Two-Bit wasn't the only one starring. Dally glared at Two-Bit, kicking him under the table. "Ow." he hissed, glaring back at Dally "What the heck?" he asked, rubbing his sore shin.

"You know what." Dally said, sticking a piece of omelet in his mouth. Two-Bit stared at him false confusedly, but then smirked.

"You can't blame me man." his smirk widening to his Cheshire cat smile, placing his hands behind his head, glancing at Ponyboy who was in his own little world; his head in the clouds - completely oblivious to the two.

"Yer right, I cant," Dally nodded, smirking at Two-Bit "but I can kick your ass." Two-Bit snapped his head around, his mouth stuffed with cake, making his cheeks puff out.

"Hm?" Two-Bit questioned, cocking his head to the side. 'Why would he care if I looked at Ponyboy, let alone kick my ass? It's not like he likes Pony, or does he?' Two-Bit thought to himself. A huge smile spreading across his face when it came to him, making the cake slip out between the spaces in his teeth and down his chin. Dally scooted away from him, his features contorted with disgust.

"Eww, Two-Bit," Ponyboy laughed "that's gross." he continued to laugh, giving him a napkin, which the greaser kindly took, wiping the cake off his face.

_SLAAM!_

"Hey!" Pony shouted, annoyed that another person slammed the door, looking into the living room, he found Johnny. "Oh, hey Johnnycakes," he said happily "sorry for yellin' at ya." Ponyboy apologized, knowing full well that Johnny gets yelled at enough at his own house.

"It's alright" Johnny said, sitting down next to Dally at the table.

"You want anythin' Johnny; I was gonna make myself some eggs. Ya want any?" Pony asked as he scrambled two eggs in the frying pan with the flat part of the spatula, having turned the stove back on.

"Uh, nah. That's all right." Johnny said, slouching in his chair. Ponyboy finished making his breakfast, setting it on the table before sitting down to eat it.

"Ya got any beer?" Two-Bit asked as he rummaged through the fridge, having gotten up from his seat.

"It should be in the back." Pony said, taking a mouth full of egg into his mouth.

"I can't find it." Two-Bit whined, continuing to rummage through the fridge.

"Then look harder." Dally said, lighting a cigarette.

"What does it look like I'm doin'?" Two- Bit asked.

"It looks like you want me ta kick ya in the ass." Dallas hissed, puffing on his weed.

"Here, get a better view." Two-Bit chuckled as he wiggled his butt back and forth, making Ponyboy and Johnny laugh.

"Oh please, no one wants ta see your nasty ass." Dally scoffed.

"Hey! I take offense ta that." Two-Bit said somewhat sarcastically.

"Well it sure as hell wasn't a complement." Dallas smirked, sucking on his cigarette.

"But Dal, how would know what Two-Bit's ass looks like?" Ponyboy asked in complete seriousness. That really stumped the hood; he didn't know how to answer the brainy lil' Curtis, so he did it the way he knew best.

"Shut up, and don't ask stupid questions, okay." Dally said with a bit of edge. Ponyboy shrugged and continued eating his breakfast; he was used to answers like that- especially from Dally.

_SLAAAAM!_

Ponyboy visibly shuddered. There could be only one more greaser to come to this house. Steve Randle. Pony didn't even yell at him for slamming the door, not to mention that he slammed the door even harder than Two-bit or Johnny; obviously trying to get Pony's attention. He was more than reluctant to be in the same room as him let alone walk past him to get upstairs to his and Soda's room. He'd have to face him eventually, might as well get it over with. Ponyboy took light but quick steps into the living room, passing Steve then nearly running up the stairs, barging into the bedroom where his brother still lay asleep.

"Soda, get up, Steve's here" Pony said as he shook his brother's shoulder before plopping down next to his brother.

"Five more minutes." Soda groaned, putting the pillow over his head.

"No." Pony chuckled. Finding it funny that his second eldest brother was acting like a seven year old. Not giving up in his attempts, he shook his brother again.

"Four more minutes?" Soda asked, still not moving from his spot.

"No." Ponyboy sighed, shaking his brother harder, now with both hands.

"Three more minutes?" Soda pleaded, pulling the blanket over his shoulder.

"Soda, ya told me ta wake you up when Steve was here, and he is, so get up." Ponyboy said as he shook his brother harder. No happier than his brother to be waking him up 'Believe me Soda, if Steve weren't here, I wouldn't be up here botherin' ya.' Ponyboy thought ruefully.

"… Two more minutes?" Soda begged.

"Soda!" Pony exclaimed "C'mon Sodapop, ya gotta get up." Pony said as he shook his brother again.

"No I don't." he mumbled as he stuffed his face deeper into the mattress.

"C'mon pal, get up." Steve said, leaning against the door frame. Pony's head whipped around so fast he thought his face would rip off do to the speed.

'How long has he been standin' there?' Pony thought to himself as he stared at Steve wide eyed.

"Fine," Soda gave in, pulling himself up from the bed. "I just need ta take a shower and get dressed is all." he said as he walked out of the room, leaving Steve and Ponyboy alone.

"So," Steve began to say, kicking the door closed behind him with a loud bang, making Pony jump. "looks like were all alone." he said slowly, approaching Ponyboy cautiously. A disgusting look pierced his face as he continued to approach the younger greaser. Pony shifted uneasily on the bed as Steve began to near him, his heart pounding in his chest. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get out, and he had to get away. Ponyboy shot up from the bed, darting past Steve as he tried to grab a hold of him, making it to the door and twisting the knob, pulling it open just a crack, only to be slammed closed from behind him forcibly by two large hands crashing up against it. "Pony, I just wanted ta talk to ya about last night," Steve said as he looked down at the smaller boy, watching as he turned around to face him. Ponyboy stared up at Steve, unsure of what to do or say. "I didn't mean ta do those things to ya," Steve explained, looking into Pony's eyes. 'I meant ta do more.' Steve thought to himself, inwardly smirking. "I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doin,'" Steve continued, lying through his teeth. 'If Dally hadn't of come in, I would have taken you right then and there.' Steve thought, gripping Ponyboy's chin in his fingers, tilting his head up so he could see the boy's face, 'I would've fucked you _so hard_.' he thought maliciously as he stared at Ponyboy. "ya gotta believe me," Steve said, "do ya forgive me?" his voice almost pleading. The room fell silent; the air was thick, almost solid, making it so hard to breathe.

"I forgive you." Pony said, his voice just a murmur as he looked away, his chin slipping out from Steve's fingers. He couldn't help but feel that Steve was lying, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. 'Maybe he really is sorry; he was drunk after all…' Ponyboy thought, looking back at Steve. He gasped when his lips met Steve's in a light kiss. 'When did he get that close?!' Pony attempted to pull away, but ended up pressing himself to the door, practically letting Steve get closer to him. Before he could shove Steve off, he pulled away, letting go of him.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Hey, can I come in?" Soda asked from the other side of the door. Ponyboy turned around quickly, yanking the door open and darted past Soda and down the stairs, nearly knocking him over. Pony's feet slapped against the floor as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Hey Pony," Johnny greeted when Pony stumbled into the kitchen "ya doin anything today?" he asked.

"I don't think so, what'cha have in mind?" Ponyboy said, sitting down at the table across from Johnny and Dally; he'd go anywhere just to get away from Steve.

"Well, me and Johnny were gonna go over to the Nightly Double when it gets dark, but in the mean time, we were gonna walk around town or somethin'," Dallas said, puffing on a cigarette. "you in?" he asked, blowing out a smoke cloud.

"Sure," Ponyboy said more than happy "lets go." he said getting out of his seat.

"Whoa, hold up," Dally said as he still sat in his chair "I still need ta take a shower."

"JESUS!" Two-Bit shouted as he gripped the table with his hands, causing the table to shake as well as the dishes on it, getting everyone's attention. "I didn't know you took showers! What kinda soap ya usin' cause I don't think its workin' too good?!" he laughed hysterically, pounding the table with his fist, making Ponyboy and Johnny laugh. Dally on the other hand, not so much.

"Ya know," Dally paused, looking up at the ceiling "yer right Two-Bit, I don't take showers. I take baths." he said with a straight face, making Two-Bit snicker. Until saying, "Bloodbaths." he ground out between his teeth as he glared at the other boy. In all honesty, Two-Bit was shittin' bricks he was so scared, but he just could not stop from saying what he had to. He just had to, if he didn't, he might've just died. If Dally didn't kill him first.

"What are ya?" Two-Bit chuckled, trying to suppress his laughter "A vampire?" he asked before continuing to say, " I'm count Dallasula, and I vant to suck your blo-" but before he could finish, he was cut off from a boot colliding with his face. "Ow!" he yelped, grabbing where the boot hit.

"I got another one right here," Dallas smirked, lifting his foot up. "now give it back, I need that." Two-Bit did as he was commanded, tossing it back to its owner.

"No need ta show me, I believe ya." Two-Bit said, rubbing his sore face. 'Man, he must really want Ponyboy!' Two-Bit thought to himself. 'Hope he doesn't mind a little competition.' Two-Bit smiled inwardly. He watched as the three other greasers walked out of the room, his eyes set mainly on Ponyboy.

"Has anyone seen my-!" Soda shouted as he ran down the stairs, but was cut off by Pony shouting,

"Hall closet!" shaking his head at his older brother, "Really Soda, your DX shirt is almost always in there if its not in our room, ya know Darry irons it from time to time." Ponyboy scolded lightly.

"Almost, not always, almost always." Soda retorted with a smirk as he pulled on his work shirt, walking into the kitchen and cutting himself a slice of cake to have for breakfast.

"Sup Sodapop." Two-Bit greeted as he sipped on his beer, watching as Soda nodded at him; his mouth having been too stuffed with cake to utter any words.

"C'mon, we gotta get goin' if we wanna get ta work on time." Steve said as he slapped his friend on the back, guiding him to the door as he glared at Dally walking up the stairs who glared back. Their gaze was soon broken as Steve stepped through the front door, and with that, Steve Randle was out of the house.

"Pony, how do ya work your shower?!" Dallas called from upstairs, sounding a bit irritated.

"You just turn the knobs, and then pull the pin!" Ponyboy shouted up the stairs.

"Ha Ha, real funny, come show me!" he shouted back. Ponyboy sighed as he made his way up the stairs, finding it very unbelievable that an eighteen year old doesn't know how to work a shower.

'Maybe he really doesn't take showers.' Pony mused as he made it to the bathroom. "What were you having trouble with?" he asked the blond, leaning over the tub and turning the knob labeled with a big red H; spurting out water into the tub below. "You turn this knob," he said after doing so "Then you pull the little pin," Pony instructed as he pulled the silver pin in the faucet like part up; causing steamy, hot water to spew out of the shower head. "That should be good." Ponyboy said, more to himself than to Dally as he leaned back up, looking at Dally "Did you really need me to tell you that?" he asked. The older greaser gave him a sly smirk,

"No, just wanted ya to myself for a lil' bit." Dallas purred as he stroked the boy's temple as he brushed a lock of soft, auburn greased hair behind the young greaser's ear before kissing him lightly on the cheek. A blush quickly splashing its way across the boy's soft cheeks, bringing a smile to Pony's lips, his eyes averting to the floor in slight embarrassment.

"I-I'll go get some clothes from Darry's room" Pony said, stumbling a bit on his words, walking out of the room to his eldest brother's room. After rummaging around in the closet for a good while, he found some 'decent'- _decent_, as in Dally will wear them with out a complaint- clothing; a black muscle shirt, a new pair of underwear, a new pair of socks, and an old pair of somewhat worn out, faded, blue jeans. Making his way back to the bathroom with the bundle in his arms, opening the door with some difficulty do to the inability to use his hands. "Dally?" Pony asked, suddenly engulfed by steam as he stepped in, taking a few more steps in, placing the bundle on the closed toilet seat, and looking towards the shower when the water stopped.

"Could ya get me a towel, Pon?" the blond asked from behind the shower curtain.

Pony snatched a towel from the rack "Here ya go." he said, pressing the large cloth to the shower curtain for the older greaser. The curtain flung open, revealing a naked Dallas Winston.

"Thanks." Dallas said, completely unaware of Pony's staring as he dried himself off. "What?" he asked, finally noticing Pony's eyes on him. His voice snapping the young greaser out of a trance, and causing him to flush bright red.

"I, uh, um, sorry." Ponyboy squeaked. That made Dally chuckle; he never knew Ponyboy could squeak like a little mouse, it was rather cute.

"What for?" Dallas asked, a slight growl to his voice, his eyes flashing with lust - darkening in color. Dallas Reached out with his wet, hot hand, making the young greaser yelp in surprise when a hand grabbed a hold of the front of his pants, making Dallas smirk as he yanked Ponyboy through the shower curtain by his jeans, pinning him to the tiled wall by his wrists. Ponyboy couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over Dally's wet, defined, hard, muscular chest; staring in awe as water dripped off the body in front of him as if it were sculpted perfectly from marble with each flawless curve, bend and dip of rough skin littered with scars. His blush deepening as his eyes wandered down lower Dally's body. Before Pony could look any lower his head was tilted up suddenly, bringing his emerald eyes up to stare into icy sapphire; their faces inches apart. "Ya like what ya see?" he teased, making Pony blush even more.

'Oh man.' Ponyboy thought to himself as his heart pounded in his chest, thudding so loud and so fast he thought it might burst, his breath coming out in soft pants, his eyes flashing with slight fear and complete excitement when the blonde moved closer to him.

'I can't.' Dallas was fighting himself; fighting the urge to kiss Ponyboy roughly, rip off those jeans and take him for himself, take that beautiful body he knew the small greaser had as his own as he stared into those green eyes that haunted him. 'I'm hard just thinkin' about it.' Dally thought to himself as he fought the raging urge inside of him; trying to suppress his want, trying so hard that his hands tightened around the smaller greaser's wrists in a bruising grip, making Pony whimper. The older greaser said nothing as he realized the simple truth of the matter; he couldn't resist Ponyboy, he couldn't stop his obsession with the green eyes and auburn hair. The hand that was on Pony's cheek slid to the back of his head, gripping a fist full of soft, auburn locks gently before he was pulled closely to the blond; their lower halves pressed tightly together. Dally continued to struggle with himself 'Dally stop! Ya can't do this ta Pony, he's not some greasy broad that you can have a one night stand with!' Dallas shouted at himself silently as he began to give in to his want; pressing his lips to Ponyboy's in a rough and feverish kiss, his hands slipping from Pony's thin wrists to his hips in a strong grip, crashing their groins together as he pulled the smaller boy away from the wall.

"Mmnnmph!" Pony groaned, wrapping his arms around the blonds' neck, giving Dally complete access to his mouth, which he selfishly took; plunging his tongue into the boy's hot cavern, ravaging the sweetness of the slick walls. Plundering and swirling his tongue in and out of Pony's mouth as he slid his rough hands up the boy's soft, flat abdomen, earning him a soft mewl. Ponyboy gasped as Dallas clamped his teeth down on his bottom lip with a sharp nip. "Dally." Pony moaned out breathlessly as the blond nibbled on his ear. That did it; Dally was on the edge before, but that threw him over.

"You're mine." Dally growled, shoving Pony up against the wall roughly, latching his mouth on to the boy's neck as he slid his hands further up the boy's shirt abrasively as he thrust his leg in between Pony's, eliciting a gasp from the smaller greaser.

_BANG! BANG!_

"Ya almost done in there!" Two-Bit shouted as he pounded his fist against the door. Both greasers jumped, pulling apart as they tried to regain composure. 'Dally better not be doin' what I think he is.' Two-Bit thought to himself.

"Uh, yeah be right out!" Ponyboy yelled as he stepped out of the shower, his voice a bit raspy, Dally stepped out behind him with a towel wrapped around his waist. Pony left Dally to get dressed, having seen enough of Dallas Winston's body for one day. Two-Bit looked him over, as if inspecting him when he came out or the bathroom. "Uh, Two-Bit. What's the deal?" Ponyboy asked, finding the greaser's intent starring odd.

"Oh, nothin,'" Two-Bit said with a shrug, nonchalantly stuffing his hands into his pockets, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. Ponyboy turned to walk away, stepping away from the bathroom door. "Just wonderin', why ya were in the bathroom with Dally for so long." what Two-Bit said stopped Pony in his tracks. He turned around, looking at Two-Bit nervously, watching closely as the greaser stared back at him with an intense stare, watching as he lit a cigarette.

"I was just givin' 'em some clothes ta wear Two-Bit." Pony chuckled, trying to hide his nervousness. He knew he was a bad liar, but technically, he really wasn't, he just wasn't elaborating on the details. Two-Bit continued to suck on his cigarette, his eyes fixed on Ponyboy.

'I don't think that's the only thing you were givin 'em.' Two-Bit thought, puffing out a cloud of smoke, his eyes narrowing to slits as he stared at him.

"You're so strange Two-Bit." Ponyboy laughed, trying to act as if he didn't know what he was indicating. "See ya 'round." Pony said before walking down the stairs, not noticing the other greaser's eyes following him. Two-Bit jolted when the bathroom door crashed open, revealing a ticked off Dallas.

"Don't." Dally warned in a low voice as he shoved past Two-Bit, knocking him out of his slouching posture against the door frame to stand up straight in order to keep himself from stumbling backwards.

"Don't what?" Two-Bit asked, snatching the weed from between his teeth almost angrily.

"You know exactly what, Mathews." Dallas spit out his words as if they were venom, heading toward the stairs.

"Ya can't always get what ya want, Dal." Two-Bit nearly seethed, placing the weed back between his lips. Dallas stopped short, nearly tripping off the step he was on. His eyes met those of Two-Bits as he turned around, walked back up the few steps that he had taken, until he was face to face with Keith Mathews.

"I always get what I want. Always." Dally retorted, baring his teeth as he glared at the other. Two-Bit glared right back, clamping down on the butt of his cancer stick.

"Not this time." Two-Bit shook his head, folding his arms over his chest.

"Watta'ya talkin' about, clown?" Dally hissed, his anger rising. 'I can have whatever the fuck I want! Who the hell is he ta say what I can and cannot have?' Dallas thought. "I can have whatever the fuck I want, when I want it, where I want it, and how I want it." Dally snarled, gripping a fistful of Two-Bit's shirt, pulling him close.

"That's why. Ya can't do that; not this time." Two-Bit said, placing his hands over Dally's, trying to pry them off.

"Tch, just watch clown." Dallas scoffed, shoving Two-Bit away before carrying on his way.

"You'll break Dal. You're goanna break, and nothin' good is gonna come of it." Two-Bit called after the hood, only to be ignored.

'What does that idiot mean by _break_? Hell, I'm tough as nails. Fuck! I could eat nails and shit rails! I ain't gonna break! Nothin' can break me.' Dally thought bitterly, a scowl fused to his face as he stormed into the living room.

"So, we goin' or what?" came the sound of Johnny's timid voice. Dally's eyes snapped towards the two awaiting greasers. His cold stare melting away as a smirk slid over his face, watching as Two-Bit came down.

"Yeah, lets go." the hood said, opening the door before stepping out into the spring day, Johnny right behind, and Pony behind him. Dally looked back at Two-Bit, whom stared back from behind the screen door from in the house. A smirk slithering past his lips as he glanced mischievously at Ponyboy standing in front of him on the front steps, then back at the Mathews boy. Two-Bit's eyes went to slivers as he glared at the blond, his wonderment building as he waited anxiously for Dally to do something. He continued to watch as Dallas stepped down next to an oblivious Ponyboy, watching as the blond lifted an arm slightly behind the young Curtis brother and placing it lightly on the middle of Pony's back. His eyes widening as the hand slid down, grasping a hold of Ponyboy's ass cheek through the denim fabric of his pants. Two-Bit burned with rage as he watched the scene; loathing the soft gasp that Dally derived from the young greaser, disgusted by the pink haze that smothered Ponyboy's face as he stared up at Dally, sickened by the wolfish grin that the hood carried proudly, and angered by the '_ha ha' _smirk that was aimed directly at him from the blond. He watched as the three of them walked away, nearly fuming with anger as he shot daggers at Dally's back.

The trio let their feet guide them along, not caring where they went or how they got there. They ended up at the near by park, walking across the green grass towards the swing-set.

"Dibs on this one!" Dally shouted as he darted to the swing of his choice, snatching the cool metal chain in his hand. Johnny followed Dally's actions, grabbing a hold of the swing beside the blond. Ponyboy came up short; his day dreaming having gotten the best of him, he hadn't heard a single word either of them had said. He jogged up to the swing-set, his eyes laying on the third swing as it still clung desperately to the top bar by one chain, its other arm lay broken and caked with dirt on the ground.

"Hey Pony, got a spot for ya right here." Dally chuckled as he patted his lap as he swung slowly in the swing. Pony's face flushed lightly as he walked over to the hood. "Ya gonna sit or what?" Dally asked as he stopped his swinging. Ponyboy rolled his eyes and turned around, timidly setting himself on the blonde's lap, his hands clutched tightly to Dally's knees as the hood began to push off of the ground with his feet, forcing the two of them backwards. Dally kicked his feet backwards then forwards, causing Ponyboy to loose his grip on the hood's knees, making him collapse against Dally's chest. As Dallas's feet continued to kick at the air, Pony began to slip from the blonde's lap as they rose higher and higher into the air. Before Ponyboy could fall off completely, a strong arm wrapped around his thin waist, securing him to the hard chest in back of him. "You're not slippin' away from me that easily." Dally whispered into the younger greaser's ear as he tightened his grip, making the younger blush.

"Why don't we go down to the drugstore in the shopping center n' get some Cokes."

Johnny suggested, breaking the other boys' concentration on one another.

"Uh, sure. Sounds good to me." Ponyboy said as he slid off the hood's lap after the blond slowed down enough. "What do you think Dal?" Pony asked, turning around to face the blond, whom was still sitting in the swing.

"Sure. Don't see why not." Dallas smirked as he stood up from the swing. "I'll buy, seein' as how you two 'probly don't have the money." Dally teased as they began their long walk.

After walking for a while, they arrived at the drugstore. The whole parking lot was nearly to the brim with greasers and hoods, all talking and reminiscing. Out of the crowd of greased heads, Dally managed to find Tim Shepard.

"Hey, Shepard!" the blond shouted as he made his way to his friend, turning many heads, all watching the three boys as they walked across the parking lot.

"What is it, Winston?" Tim asked as he leaned against his car with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"Goin' over to the Nightly Double later, you in?" Dally asked, motioning to the two greasers with him. Tim looked over to the two greasers, then back to Dally.

"Sure." Tim shrugged, not really caring, seeing as how he had nothing else better to do. Dally turned and walked away with Johnny and Ponyboy towards the drugstore.

"Ladies first." Dally smirked as he held the door open for the two young greasers.

"Oh, you're so kind." Ponyboy said in a sarcastic voice as he stepped in behind a somewhat flustered Johnny. Hearing a few greasers and hoods laugh at Dally's comment, decided to play along "But we're _greasy gals_." Pony's voice seeping past his lips, sounding feminine but mixed between a purr and a growl before he yanked the door out of the hood's hand, closing it tight behind him and watching the blond glare at him from behind the safety of the glass door.

"Whoa-ho, Dally control that broad!" one of the greasers in the parking lot jeered, getting Dally's and a few hoods' and greasers' attention, causing them to add in too.

"Haven't ya heard of the leash law, Dal? Keep that bitch on a leash!" a hood bellowed with laughter, causing others to laugh along with him; provoking others to add in as well with a few of their own snide, yet sarcastic, comments.

"And a tight one at that!" another hood added.

"You goanna take that from a 'girl'?!" a greaser hollered.

"Teach 'er a lesson! Ya ain't goanna let her treat ya like that after ya did somethin' nice for her." Another greaser barked.

"What can I say, its 'probly that time of month." Dally shot back at all of the hoods and greasers, which had them all roaring with laughter. Ponyboy knew Dally was only putting on an act; trying to keep his reputation in tact when he ripped the door open and shoved past him.

"I'll get ya later." Dally hissed close to Pony's ear, playfully taking a fistful of Ponyboy's shirtsleeve, pulling him along as he strutted toward the counter before shoving him into a booth next to Johnnycakes.

"Some performance." Johnny commented as he nudged his friend in the ribs.

"You would've gotten some of the limelight too if you had joined me." Ponyboy countered back.

"Nah, I was better off standing back and watchin' y'all embarrass yourselves." Johnny said as he leaned back in the booth against the wall. Ponyboy chuckled as he shook his head, his gray-green eyes setting on Dally as he walked to the booth with an arm full of cokes, watching as he set the cups on the table. "So where to after this?" Johnny asked as he took a sip of his beverage.

"Well, it's still too early to head over to the drive-in." Dally said as he sat down on the other side of the booth, across from Ponyboy. His icy eyes watching as the auburn haired greaser sipped on his coke.

"Darry left a list of things to pick up from the store. If you guys don't mind comin' with me I was goin' to head over to the grocery store and pick them up." Pony said as he continued to sip on his drink.

"Anything ta kill time man. Finish up then we'll go." Dally said as he gulped down his soda as if it were water; the bubbles seeming to have no affect on him as it would on most people. The two young greasers finished their sodas with a few harsh gulps before leaving for the nearby grocery store. As they walked, they didn't seem to notice the blue Corvair trailing them, until they heard someone shout,

"Greaser!" the soc in the passenger seat shouted as the Corvair pulled up along side them, making Johnny and Ponyboy jump. Dally ignored the socs as they continued to yell at them from their car.

"Hey! It's against the law to litter, so get off the street, white trash!" a soc called from the backseat.

"Nothin' but greasy trash!" another soc yelled from inside the car. The soc's comments and jeers making Ponyboy and Johnny uncomfortable and nervous. Realizing this, Dally had to say something to distract the two.

"Pussy-ass, mother-fuckers, if they had any balls they'd be tellin' us off out of their freakin' car." Dally hissed to Pony and Johnny as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Got enough grease in your hair, greaser?!" the soc driving the car shouted.

"Got enough foot up your ass, soc?!" Dally yelled back, having put up with enough soc-bullshit. "'Cause I got one waitin' for ya right here!" That shut them up, and having nothing left to say, they drove off; leaving the three greasers alone to make it over to the grocery store without any other interruptions.

"So what's on the list Pon?" Dallas asked as they walked into the store, watching as the youngest Curtis dug out the piece of paper from his pocket.

"Milk, bread, sugar, flour, and chocolate milk." Ponyboy read from the list as they ventured deeper into the supermarket. "They shouldn't be too hard to find." Pony said to no one in particular as they wandered up and down the aisles. They quickly found each item; walking up to the check-outline and paying for the items before leaving and heading back to the Curtis house so none of the groceries would spoil.

After a long walk they finally made it back. Walking into the house to find Two-Bit sprawled out on the living room floor watching Mickey Mouse.

"Sup Two-Bit." Johnny and Ponyboy greeted, Johnny plopped down in the chair closest to the couch, Dally taking a seat closer to the T.V.

"Hey! Was wonderin' when you guys were gonna get back." Two-Bit slurred, obviously buzzed from the three beers that he had had, also from the way he stumbled slightly as he got up and sauntered clumsily to the kitchen.

"Two-Bit, could you please clean up your mess, I'm not your mom." Ponyboy said as he walked into the kitchen with an arm full of groceries, setting them on the table before putting them away.

"You could pass for her with all the naggin' ya do at me." Two-Bit said as he stumbled over to the fridge, watching as Pony bent over; his eyes widening with delight as he bent over more.

"Well maybe she wouldn't nag so much if you picked up after yourself." Ponyboy retorted as he moved and rearranged the contents in the fridge to fit the containers of milk. "And did you just indicate that I'm some type of busy little housewife?" Pony snapped as he shot up from his bent position, his hands on his hips as his lips poked out in a puckered scowl as he glared at the other greaser.

"Well, I wasn't sayin' ya weren't." Two-Bit chuckled. 'Man is he cute when he's mad!' Two-Bit thought as Ponyboy began to yell at him about something as he continued to put the groceries away; he really had no clue, he had stopped listening a long time ago. 'I never realized how much Pony looked like a girl before, especially with his slender build, soft, red pouted lips, smooth skin, and silky auburn locks.' Two-Bit thought as he continued to watch Ponyboy move around the kitchen as he continued to lecture him. Two-Bit was suddenly brought back to reality with a shove from Ponyboy. "Oooh, feisty!" Two-Bit chuckled as he followed Pony into the living room, wrapping his arms around the boy's slim waist before swinging him around.

"Ah, Two-Bit! Put me down!" Ponyboy yelped, immediately latching both of his hands onto the thick, strong arms, trying to pry them off. Two-Bit screeched with laughter as he continued to twirl the little greaser around. Before falling over from dizziness, Two-Bit tossed Pony onto the couch, landing on top of him. "Ooof! You're crushin' me Two-Bit." Pony managed to squeak out past his crushed lungs.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Two-Bit apologized sarcastically as he leaned off of Pony, straddling his small waist. "This any better?" Two-Bit asked with a smirk from ear to ear as he tickled the little Curtis.

"Ahh! T- Hahahaha! Two-Bit! Haha! Please, st- hahahahah, stop!" Ponyboy shrieked as Two-Bit continued his torment as he squirmed and wiggled underneath the older greaser.

"Holler uncle!" Two-Bit shouted as he proceeded to tickle Pony; stopping only for a minute to let the kid get air back into his lungs. Ponyboy laid limp on the couch panting and gasping for air.

"NEVER!" Pony shouted, having gained enough air back into his lungs, attempting to push Two-Bit off of him.

"Is that so?" Two-Bit asked, pinning the younger greaser's wrists above his head to the couch, continuing his playful torture.

"Hahahaha! I-I- ahahahah! I gi- haha, I give! I give! Stop!" Ponyboy shrieked with involuntary laughter as he struggled harder against Two-Bit.

"Say it!" Two-Bit demanded, his tickling getting faster and harsher; almost pinching the younger boy's sides, stomach, chest and ribs.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! Just stop, please!" Ponyboy hollered, still trying desperately to get free. Two-Bit released Pony's thin wrists from his vice like grasp, getting off of the small teen.

"Well, if you two girls are done with your tickle fight, we have a movie ta catch." Dally said, standing up from his seat, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the door. Johnny quickly getting up from his seat, standing next to Dally.

"Ya comin' Pony?" Dally asked, opening the door.

"Uh, yeah." Ponyboy muttered as he got off the couch. "Two-Bit, you wanna come?" Pony asked; not noticing the conflict he was causing by inviting him.

"Sure, I don't have work today." Two-Bit said getting up from the couch, casting Dally a smirk, which was returned with a glare.

"You don't have a job." Ponyboy said as he and Two-Bit walked over to the door by Dally and Johnny.

"Which is exactly why I don't have work." Two-Bit said with a smirk, making Ponyboy and Johnny laugh; only making Dallas scowl at him even more. The four greasers set off from the house, crossing Sutton and cutting behind Spencer's Special the discount house, by then it was dark enough to sneak under the back fence of the Nightly Double. Finding seats was easy, seeing as how all of the rows in front of the concession stand were empty.

"Talk about a full house." Two-Bit said sarcastically as they all took seats in the back row, Dally and Two-Bit on either side of Ponyboy, and Johnny beside Dally.

"What's playin' on this screen?" Dallas asked, even though he really didn't care.

"_Do Not Disturb_, I think." Ponyboy said, leaning back in his seat.

"What's it about?" Johnny asked, leaning forward so he could see his friend.

"It's some type of romantic comedy. I think it's about this married couple that move to England when the husband is transferred by the company he works for." Ponyboy said.

"So it's a chick flick." Dally stated more than asked, digging around in his pocket for a cigarette.

"Uh, well not exactly. Kind of, but not really. Somewhat." Ponyboy said, unsure of how to explain really.

"So what's the answer, yes or no?" Dallas said, a bit agitated, lighting the weed between his lips.

"Yeah." Pony said. "But it's more of a comedy than a girl-movie." he continued to say.

"Whatever, a movie's a movie, I don't care, man." Dallas shrugged, puffing on his cigarette.

"Maybe that's why no one's over here." Two-Bit joked. "What a sight ta see, huh? Four tough greasers watchin' a girly movie." Two-Bit continued to joke as the movie began, getting Pony and Johnny to laugh. All the lights around them began to dim, casting the area into an inky black darkness. The four of them sat in silence as the movie continued to play. But Dally being Dally just couldn't keep his hands to himself; especially not with Ponyboy sitting right next to him. He placed his arm around the back of Ponyboy's seat, not even being noticed by the young greaser he was so lost in the movie, but being fully acknowledged by Two-Bit who shot him a glare.

"Ah, what the…" Dally hissed, shaking his hand trying to get whatever that had bit him off, not realizing that it was Two-Bit that had pinched the top of his hand. The hood moved his hand away, his arm still lay stationed on the back of Pony's chair.

"Ya okay over there Dal?" Two-Bit snickered, laughing harder when the hood started glowering at him. Two-Bit, still not happy with Dally's arm slung across Pony's seat, decided to take it to the next level, he swatted Dally's arm off the chair. Dallas retaliated by putting his arm back on the chair, hitting Two-Bit on the side of the head purposely in doing so, smirking when Two-Bit glared at him and cussed him out in a low voice. Two-Bit leaned over slightly as he pretended to stretch, extending his arm until his hand was right next to Dally's ear, pressing his index fingernail against the top part of his thumb, flicking Dallas in the back of the ear, quickly pulling his arm back before Dally could grab a hold of him, giving him the opportunity to rest his hand on the back of Ponyboy's seat. Dally noticing Two-Bit's arm, grabbed a hold of the greaser's fingers in a vice like grip; bending them backwards until they nearly touched the back of Two-bit's hand.

"Youch." Two-Bit yelped in pain as he pulled his hand away. Dallas smirked at Two-Bit as he placed his arm back on the seat. His smirk soon fading when a sudden pain erupted on his funny-bone, pulling his arm completely off of Pony's chair; cradling and rubbing his sore arm as he glared at Two-Bit. Giving up with wanting to rest his hand on the back of the young greaser's seat. Deciding to go even further, he rested his hand on Pony's knee, breaking the auburn's concentration on the movie as he now stared at Dally wide eyed and startled. Dallas grinned, turning his head back to the movie, running his rough hand up Ponyboy's thigh slowly, making him wiggle in his seat slightly. Ponyboy gazed at the movie; not really watching it anymore but trying to focus on something as he tried to steady his jagged and panted breathing as Dally groped his inner thigh tightly. Dallas continued to stroke and caress Ponyboy's inner thigh, loving how warm he felt through his jeans. Gliding his hand up further, he rested it on Ponyboy's groin, making the smaller greaser arch his hips up slightly as Dallas undid the button on his jeans. The hood began to undo the zipper, barely slipping his hand into the little greaser's pants before his hand was slapped away. Dally stared at Ponyboy in bewilderment; stunned that the little Curtis stopped him.

"Not here, s-somewhere else." Ponyboy managed to pant out lightly while trying to surpress a moan. Dallas grinned from ear to ear, shooting up from his seat.

"Me and Pony're goin up to the concession stand, ya want anything?" Dallas asked as he pulled Ponyboy up by one arm.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." Johnny said. Hearing that, Dally nearly dragged Ponboy over to where a whole bunch of souped up cars were parked - obviously belonging to greasers and hoods.

"Where are we going?" Ponyboy asked as Dally continued to drag him.

"You wanted to go somewhere else, right? So that's where were goin'." Dally said with a smirk on his lips, pulling Pony up against him with a sudden tug. After going through nearly all the isles, Dally finally found Tim Shepard's car, walking up to it and knocking on the window.

"What is it Winston?" Tim asked as he rolled down the window.

"I need ta borrow your car for a lil' bit." Dally said, nodding his head over to Ponyboy who was fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt as he tried to cover himself up, trying to avoid Tim's gaze as he looked him over. Tim shook his head and smirked, not believing that his friend was trying to screw the little Curtis kid. Not that he could blame 'em; the kid wasn't bad looking that's for sure.

"Fine, just don't stain the seats." he mumbled getting out of his car, letting the blond hood and auburn greaser into the back seat before closing the car door, leaving the two alone as he walked over to the concession stand.

Dally gripped Pony's soft hips as he pulled him down hard onto his lap, shoving their mouth's together before either of them could utter a sound, fishing his fingers into the boy's auburn locks as he pulled Ponyboy's head closer into a more demanding kiss. Dally's hands started to wander up the smaller boy's torso, pushing the shirt further and further up, until tearing it completely off, making Ponyboy shiver do to the cool air in the car. Dallas stared at Ponyboy awe struck. His icy blue eyes fixated on the beautiful body in front of him; his eyes not getting enough of the boy's soft skin, watching as a draft came whirling into the car from the window that was ajar on the driver's side, causing the boy to gasp - goose bumps forming on his cream colored skin, his tan nipples poking out from his chest. His eyes traveling lower to the boy's waist. His undone jeans barely covering his lower body do to so much rapid movement that they started to slide down. His gaze following the small patch of dark, curly hair starting just below the boy's naval and dipping into the boy's waist band of his underwear. His eyes traveling back up to the boy's flushed face, watching how Pony's emerald eyes sparkled and shined with such luster, and how red his lips looked after how much he chewed at them trying to suppress so many moans. His gaze wandering up further to the boy's hair, marveling at how ruffled and tangled it was as it hung in his face, yet looking as soft as silk and yet as burning as fire. The hood's pants tightened as his eyes drank in the sight of the greaser, thinking of the many things he would do him when and if he were permitted to do so.

"I want ya so bad." the hood whispered hotly into the teen's ear as his hand slid up the boy's back, pulling the small greaser towards him until their chests met, causing the rest of Ponyboy's body to slide forward as well. The blond rubbed his hands up and down Pony's sides as he grinded against the boy above him, keeping a slow pace. He quickly found his hands on the boy`s adorable ass, giving it a squeeze before plunging his cool hands down the back of the boy`s pants. Ponyboy gasped as the cold hands met his hot skin, shuddering as a hand traveled to the front of his pants, lightly playing with the bulge through the thin fabric.

"Mmmn." Ponyboy moaned, pressing against Dally's hand, begging him to continue, stopping his grinding to a slower yet rougher pace against the hood's hand. Dally grinned, loving how Ponyboy looked gripping the top part of the backrest he was leaning against, watching as he shook and shuddered as pleasure tore through him. "Unh, please." the boy begged, he couldn't take much more of the torture that the blond was inflicting upon his throbbing member. "Unngh!" Ponyboy groaned as Dallas suddenly shoved him down roughly to the back seat, watching through half lidded eyes as the hood straddled him. Moaning softly as the blond attacked his neck with his mouth and assaulted his soft body with his rough and calloused hands. Ponyboy gasped at the sudden grip on his hips, arching his back as his pants were pulled down his thighs. "What 'bout you, don't I get to see you too?" Pony asked nervously before Dally could go any further, putting his hands over the hoods so they wouldn't move.

"Didn't you see enough of me in the shower? Ya couldn't keep your eyes off of me." Dally teased, leaning forward and sucking on the boy's neck, chuckling against his soft throat as Ponyboy shook under his touch.

"And you couldn't keep your hands off of me." Ponyboy retorted without thinking; letting it slip past his lips unintentionally, tightening his grip on the blonde's hands as if to prove his point, earning him a sharp nip on the neck, making him gasp.

"With the way you were starin' at me, I thought ya were frozen, not that I could blame you though." Dallas smirked as he began to shred his shirt off his body, tossing it to the side. Ponyboy stared up at him with bright emerald eyes, letting them wander over Dally's defined, hard, muscular chest; watching as the lights from the screen reflected off the windows, casting the hood's body into a bright glow of light. His muscles looking as if they were carved, each flawless curve, bend and dip of rough, cracked skin littered with scars sinking deep into Pony's mind as he tried to remember it all; taking a mental picture of the blonde. Dallas leaned down, kissing Ponyboy a bit roughly as he slid his hands onto the boy's hips, pulling the jeans down a little further before slipping a hand into the teen's underwear with a sudden downward thrust of his large hand.

"Ah!" Ponyboy panted out as the hood twirled his fingers around his warm auburn curls before tracing the boy's shaft with the tips of his fingers, making Ponyboy arch his hips up painfully, letting out a throaty moan as the blond wrapped his hand tightly around his length, stroking it ever so agonizingly slowly. Dallas watched as the boy writhed beneath him, his hands gripping the seat so harshly causing his knuckles to turn a ghostly white, watching as Pony's face contorted in agonizing pleasure as he let out jagged hot pants and gasps, to hear him beg, plead and moan for more sent a bolt electricity down his spine straight to his groin. "Aah!" Ponyboy moaned as Dally ran his thumb over the head of his dick, his hips bucking up as the hood did it again, his fingernails digging into the leather coating on the seat from gripping the seat so tightly in his fists. "Dally." Pony whimpered as the blond began to tease him mercilessly; raking his nails down the boy`s length, then stroking him lightly, then rough and hard, a continuous cycle but never enough to make him cum, making the auburn pant and moan for release.

"I said I would get you later." Dallas chuckled against Pony's ear, loving the priceless look on the boy's face as he continued his torment, watching as he continued to squirm and wriggle below him.

'You've got to be kidding me! Now, out of any other chance, he chooses now?! Damn it he's good!' Ponyboy thought to himself as he tried not to scream as Dally squeezed his dick tightly. Not able to take anymore of the torture, he decided to beg. "Ungh, Dally please, make me cum!" Pony cried out as pre cum began to leak profusely down the his shaft as the hood pumped it slowly.

"Don't mind if I do." The blond said slyly, quickening his pace like mad, making the boy choke on his moans of pleasure as he bucked his hips in sync with his hand. The teen soon came, letting out a throaty moan in his release, his cum spurting over the hood's hand and splattering onto his stomach. Ponyboy collapsed, his body lay limp and sweaty on the seat, gulping as much air as he could into his lungs, his chest rising and falling quickly as Dally moved his face closer to his. "Glad I got ya back?" Dallas asked with a smirk as he loomed over the boy's face, letting his bright blond hair hand in his eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said no." Ponyboy muttered before closing his eyes for a moment, drifting away for alittlewhile.

***

When he awoke, he found himself in a large pair of arms wrapped around his small frame as his eyes stared at shirt covered chest.

"Dallas?" Pony croaked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, knowing he was heard when a hand rubbed his side lazily. "How long was I out?" he asked as he looked up at the blond through tired blurred vision.

"Not long, maybe thirty - twentyfive minutes." Dally yawned, unraveling his arms around the boy as he stretched, then placing them back around him.

"We should get back to Johnny and Two-Bit; they're 'probly worried about us." Ponyboy said as he sat up, manuvering around in the darkness of the car as he clambered his way over the frontseat, opening the drivers side door and slidding out with Dally right behind him. They soon found their way back to their seats, settling down and watching the rest of the movie before heading back to the house.

"The movie wasn't great at all, sure it had _some_ good parts init." Two-Bit said as the four of them cut behind Spencer's Special the discount house, having just crawled back under the fence of the Nightly Double.

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout Two-Bit, I thought the movie was just, _fine_." Dallas smirked as he slung his arm over Ponyboy's shoulder's, pulling him close. "The picture was _perfect_, I couldn't of asked for a better night at the drive-ins." Dally said, winking at Pony with a sly grin on his face, making him blush. They soon reached their neighborhood, Two-Bit and Johnny going their separate ways, leaving Dally and Ponyboy alone with one another.

"Looks like Steve and Soda are home." Ponyboy said as they neared his house, spotting Steve's car in the driveway.

"So does that mean I can't play with ya some more?" Dallas purred in his ear as he ran his fingers across the back of Ponyboy's waistband of his pants, making him shudder at his touch.

"Yes, that's exactly what that means." Ponboy said, gripping Dally's hand with his own as they walked up the few steps onto the Porch.

"Really, 'cause I thought that just ment we were gonna stay outside a bit longer." Dallas said as he pushed Ponyboy backwards onto the couch that sat sluggishly on the porch, leaning forward and kissing him as he straddled the boy's spread legs. Dallas deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Ponyboy's warm cavern, ravishing the whimpering teen`s mouth. The boy`s emerald eyes widened as his face got redder within the kiss, sending out a small moan as he fallowed the hood's swiveling head. "Shit." Dallas hissed as the front door started to open, getting off of Ponyboy quickly, plopping down next to him just as the person stepped out, and turning out to be Steve. Dally cussed under his breath as he glared at the greaser as he walked over to his car, continuing to glare as he drove off.

"It's cold out here." Ponyboy muttered to himself before getting up from the couch and heading inside with Dallas right behind him. Walking up the wooden stairs up to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and hopping in when the water warmed up. Ambleing his way back to his room, throwing on a lose T-shirt and shorts before crawling into bed next to his brother, suddenly getting tangled amongst two heavy arms and legs as they wrapped around him before finally falling asleep.


	3. Launched emotions

-This chap is about their first encounters, making them start to see one another in a whole new light. Sorry it's so short compared to the other chapters please review!-

Dally

Darry had asked Ponyboy and Sodapop to clean the car after having not been done for all the months of winter, seeing as how it was warmer weather; all the salt from the frozen streets caking itself to the body of the car, giving it a dingy look. Both brothers agreed to the punishment, or chore rather, and garbed themselves in old pairs of jeans rolled up to their knees, leaving their top halves exposed. The two brothers rinsed the car off; trying to get as much dirt off before sudsing it up with sponges and scrubbing it down.

"Hey Pony!" Soda shouted from the other side of the car, feeling mischievous as he gripped the hose. His brother having gained his attention, Ponyboy stood up from his squatting position in front of the fender he was busily scrubbing the gook and muck off of.

"Yea-aahH!" Ponyboy began to say but was cut off from cold water splashing against his body, making him yelp and shiver as Soda continued to spray him with the hose. Pony tried to escape, but every direction he tried to go the freezing water would fallow. "Soda!" Ponyboy screeched as he continued to run from the frigged water, not paying attention where he was running. "Ooof!" Ponyboy grunted as he collided with a rock solid body causing him to stumble backwards, his hands reaching out in front of him gripping two fistfuls of a shirt, trying to balance himself as he tried not to fall, failing miserably as he ended up tumbling backwards onto the damp ground as he pulled the owner of the shirt down with him. "Ahngh!" Pony groaned when Dallas fell on top of him, practically crushing him with his heavy weight.

"Who the _FUCK_ wants their face kicked in!" Dally snarled as he got up, just about ready to beat the shit out of the little fuckhead that crashed into him and pulled him down into the dirt, he straddled the person below him so he could get a better look at them. His icy blue eyes glaring down at Ponyboy as he fidgeted nervously trying to get out from below him as he tried desperately to apologize to the pissed off hood.

"I-I'm sorry Dal, I didn't see- I wasn't watching where I was going, I didn't mean to run into you, I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry." Ponyboy stumbled on his words as the hood's stare intensified to a scorching scowl, leaning forward- intentionally pinning the younger greaser to the ground by his shoulders. "I didn't mean to." Pony said in a hushed tone as the hood continued to stare down at him.

'Why does it feel so good to have him beneath me? I don't wanna get up just yet; ta watch him wither and shake in fear just seems like so much fun to see, like a movie or somethin' like that.' Dallas thought as he continued to watch Ponyboy wriggle below him nervously, shifting slightly, accidentally brushing their groins together, nearly making the blond gasp as a bolt electricity shot down his spine straight to the pit of his gut, causing a weird coiling feeling in his lower region. 'What the hell was that; I only get that type of feelin' when I'm with a broad.' Dallas thought to himself, biting his lip as he tried to keep the groan that threatened to slip out concealed. "Just pay attention next time, kid." Dally ground out as he shoved himself off of the teen; abruptly trying to stop any other weird feelings or thoughts, stalking into the house, leaving the two Curtis brothers to finish cleaning the car. 'I want that feeling again, I want Pony's warmth between my legs again, I wanna see him squirmin' below me again, ta hear him plead and beg for me… What the hell am I thinkin'! Ponyboy's brothers would kill me. But damn! That feelin', it just felt so damn good that I just wanna feel it again! I. Want. Him. And I'm gonna take him.' Dallas thought maliciously.

-v-

Ponyboy

The whole gang was in the lot playing football, Two-bit, Steve, Sodapop, and Dallas against Darry, Ponyboy, and Johnny. The score was four to eight; Darry obviously winning the game for Pony and Johnny.

"Okay, I'm gonna fake it to you," Darry said, pointing to Johnny as the three of them huddled together. "Then you're gonna run down; pretending that you have the ball." the eldest Curtis instructed. "Ponyboy, stay open - I'm gonna throw it to you, make sure you're close to the goal when you turn around, kay?" Darry said as they started to break apart, lining up in their spots as they faced their opponents. "Ready! Hut, hut, hike!" Darry shouted, faking a pass to Johnny- faking out the other team as they started to chase after him, leading them to great disappointment once they found out he didn't have the ball. Ponyboy sprinted down the field, reaching the end.

"Darry!" Pony shouted, waving his arms in the air, watching as the football ripped through the air as it spiraled with a perfect arc, landing faultlessly in Ponyboy's arms, bringing it in closer to his body as he saw Dallas flitting furiously towards him from midfield. Upon seeing the raging blond, he started sprinting towards the end of the field, nearing the field goal; past the big oak tree with the tire-swing hanging from it. No matter how hard Ponyboy pounded his feet against the ground, Dally managed to catch up to him until finally tackling the little auburn greaser- sadly for the hood he had already made the touchdown. "Ahghh!" Ponyboy groaned as Dally's body smashed against his, casting them both to fall in a heap on the hard ground.

"Damn kid, ya got a freakin' windup key in your back or somethin'? You're hard as hell ta catch." Dallas spat, the closest thing to a complement he could ever give. "No wonder you're not interested in girls yet, ya don't stay around long enough ta even let them touch you." Dally teased as he got off of the small greaser, making Ponyboy flush lightly; no one in the gang had ever complimented him on his running- even though Dally was teasing him more than anything than complimenting him, but he understood what the hood was trying to say.

-v-

Thanks for reading! Ponyboy is so modest compared to Dally; I think that's what makes this chapter kind of cute.


	4. Love

Darry clambered his way out of his room, no matter how young his body was it always managed to creek like old wooden floorboards every morning as he would make his way around the house.

"Hey." a familiar gruff voice rang through his ears as he clunked down the stairs in his dirt caked work boots. Looking towards the couch he found Dallas Winston sitting down in just his jeans reading the newspaper.

"Hi." he returned tiredly as he shuffled into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. "Hey Dal, ya mind watching Ponyboy for a few days, mine and Soda's schedules are pretty packed." Darry said to the blond hood as he gathered his things for the workday.

"Well, seein' as how I'm still not allowed back at Buck's for the time bein', I guess I could watch the kid." Dally said nonchalantly as he got up from the couch. 'Anything to give me a reason to stay a few nights with Pony, right.' Dally thought, a smirk slicing his lips as he plopped the paper down on the table.

"Soda! Ponyboy! Wake up!" Darry hollered from the kitchen as he began to make breakfast for his younger brothers and guest. The sudden clamber and the pounding of feet against the floor boards arose through the house, fallowed by a few hushed curses when a loud crash emitted from upstairs. "Don't break anything! Hurry up and get down here, your food's gonna get cold!" Darry shouted as he distributed the food between the four of them.

"Sorry Dar, I promised I'd be in for work early, and I'm already kind of late, so I'm not stayin' and havin' breakfast!" Sodapop shouted from upstairs as he got dressed hurriedly.

"Is Ponyboy even up yet?" Darry shouted as he took the chocolate cake out of the fridge, placing it on the table.

"Uhh, not really!" Soda hollered as he sprinted down the stairs and out the door, starting the car up. "Hurry up Dar!" Soda shouted from the car, honking the horn.

"Better go before the kid takes off without me." Darry mumbled to no one in particular as he gathered his and Soda's food together before heading out the door. "Make sure Pony gets up." Darry said to the blond before finally leaving with Sodapop.

"Yeah." Dally mumbled in response even though Darry was already gone, making his way up the stairs with heavy steps. Making it to the bedroom of the two Curtis brothers, the blonde stepped through the doorway, gazing at the sleeping auburn. The covers having been kicked off of him and onto the floor along with his baggy night shirt due to the warm night, revealing his soft chest which rose and fell gently with each breath the teen took. His icy blue eyes seeping in the sight of how his long ungreased tousled locks spread across the white pillow like fire in the sunlight as it streamed in through the window. Dallas walked over to the bed, his steps soft and quiet, being sure not to wake him as he carefully and slowly straddled the slim teen. Leaning over the small form beneath him as his arms supported his upper body, watching as the young greaser's long dark eye lashes fluttered slowly like a moth's wings as his emerald eyes peeked from behind them as he began to awaken.

"Mornin'." Dallas purred next to Pony's ear, making the teen gasp in surprise.

"Dally? What are you doin' up here?" Ponyboy asked groggily as he rubbed the crust from his eyes.

"What, can't I come into your room when ever I feel like without bein' asked why or what am I doin' there?" Dally asked with sarcasm lacing through each word he spoke as he nuzzled the teen's soft neck.

"Not really." Pony said bluntly as yawned, stretching his arms out.

"Nah, Darry wanted me ta wake you up." Dallas said as he leaned over the small greaser staring down at him with his icy blue eyes before capturing the boy's soft lips with his own, making the younger teen gasp, giving the blond the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue into the auburn's warm mouth.

"Mnn! No, I have morning breath!" Ponyboy nearly shrieked as he pressed his hands firmly against the hood's chest, prying the blonde's mouth off of his.

"Trust me Pony, my tongue has been in far worst places than a mouth with morning breath." Dallas said almost bragging; making the younger teen blush, leaning back down to recapture the boy's lips, having been allowed to slip his tongue in this time without being shoved off. Sadly for them their kiss was soon ended from Two-Bit barging through the front door with Johnny in tow.

"Hellloo!" Two-Bit yelled "Ponyboy you up yet, I don't wanna get yelled at by Darry that ya didn't go to school because _you _didn't want ta get up." the older greaser yelled up to his younger friend as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Yeah I'm up." Ponyboy practically groaned as he rolled out of bed, gathering his clothes before heading off to the bathroom to take a shower. Seeing no point in being up stairs, Dally sauntered his way down into the kitchen.

"Hey Dal." Johnny said as he nibbled on his rather large slice of cake; obviously having been cut by Two-Bit.

"Hey Johnnycakes." Dallas said as he ruffled the kids dark greased locks before cutting himself a slice, giving Two-Bit a glare, which was returned with a mock scowl.

"Pony, get down here, we gotta get ta school!" Two-Bit shouted, not wanting to be in the same house as the person that wanted to kill him for just looking at the small greaser the wrong way.

"Two-Bit, since when did you care about school?" Ponyboy shouted from upstairs as he got dressed, having been done with his shower.

'Ever since Dally wanted ta kill me.' Two-Bit thought, staring at the blonde cautiously. "Just hurry up and get down here ya prima donna and quit primping yourself, its no use sista!" Two-Bit shouted, earning him a _'Hey!' _from Ponyboy.

"There! Ya happy now?" Ponyboy said, nearly stomping into the kitchen, clad in a somewhat new pair of jeans, a dingy green t-shirt, and his old pair of white tennis shoes, and as always, his auburn hair greased back to perfection. After wolfing down his breakfast, he dashed back upstairs brushed his teeth and grabbed his books before heading out the door with his two friends.

"Bye honey, see you when I get home!" Two-Bit shouted as he put his arm around Pony's shoulders to Dallas who was standing on the porch , earning him a cold scowl and the middle finger along with a few low curses from the blonde. His icy blue eyes watching as the three of them took off. Deciding that staying in a house all day was a waste of time that he didn't feel like wasting, he came to settle on the thought of going over to Tim's.

'Two-Bit better not even fuckin' think about touchin' Ponyboy again, let alone think about him.' Dally thought bitterly 'I aught'a kick his ass; fuckin' clown.' When Dally came back from his bitter thoughts of his friend, he found himself walking through Tim Shepard's front door, not givin' two shits that he didn't knock first; neither did Tim who was playing pool in the living room.

"Hey Winston." Tim nodded his head at his friend as he continued to knock the billiard balls around on the raggedy, green-meshed table topped, pool table. "Haven't seen you 'round here in a long time." Tim said, catching the blonde's attention.

"Why, did ya miss me since my last visit?" Dally teased as he plopped down onto the couch, knowing full well what their last experience with one another was like, bringing a smirk the other hood's face.

"'_Miss_' wouldn't be the word I would use." Tim countered as he set the pool stick down on the table, walking over to the blond.

"So, crave, need, long, and yearn would be more around the lines, right?" Dally asked slyly, looking up at his friend as he loomed over him.

"Do you ever shut the hell up?" Tim snarled before gripping a fist full of wispy blond locks, pulling the smaller hood's head back with a sharp yank, crushing their lips together in a rough kiss as he straddled the blond, running his hand up the blonde's side as his other hand flew south to the front of the blonde's pants, biting the blondes bottom lip, pulling up as he began to grind the piece of flesh between his teeth, making the hood hiss lightly as blood began to seep out of his bottom lip. Before the Shepard gang leader could go any further, the blonde stopped him.

"When I want to." Dallas sneered as he shoved his friend off of him roughly, causing Tim to fall backwards onto the couch.

"So what you doin' with the Curtis kid?" Tim asked bluntly as the blond hood lit up a cigarette.

"Why, you jealous?" Dallas teased, flicking his ashes at the other hood.

"Na, just curious is all." Tim admitted with a shrug.

"Curiosity can get ya killed." Dally said through a puff of smoke, his eyes narrowing on the dark haired hood.

"I'll take my chances, why ya with 'em?" Tim asked again, snatching the weed from the blonde's fingertips, taking a long drag.

"What, you wanted ta get in his pants but I beat ya to it, is that it?" Dallas sneered, snatching his weed back. "Why do you wanna kn-" Dally began to ask but was quickly silenced by the other hood interrupting him,

"Just answer the fuckin' question." the hood seethed, fed up with the blonde's bullshit.

"Fine, ya little bitch." Dallas snarled, glaring at his friend, making Tim smirk. "He looked like a good fuck; something ta toy around with for a while, ya know." Dallas lied through his teeth; though having been a good enough of a lie since his friend bought it.

"That's some dangerous toy yer playin with." Tim smirked, taking the weed from his friend taking a quick drag before handing it back.

"What's life without livin' on the edge man?" He grinned, hiding his lie perfectly. He would never tell Tim that he actually cared about Pony and loved every single freakin' thing the kid did that made him so innocent, so everything the kid was that Dallas knew he could never be. Dallas growled, tapping the ashes off his cigarette onto the floor.

"Well, I'm gonna go barrow Buck's T-bird for awhile." Dallas stated flatly before leaving without another word.

Ponyboy sat in his fourth period class, algebra, not paying any attention to a single word the teacher was saying - having already grasped an understanding on the subject, he began to daydream, zoning out completely as he gazed out the window. Suddenly being snapped back to reality when he felt the eraser side of a pencil running up the side of his ribs lightly; eliciting a sudden jolt from the greaser, having been a very ticklish spot on him to begin with. Turning around he found an upperclassmen soc staring back at him with an almost leering type of grin. Pony's eyes went to slits before turning back around; ignoring the pest behind him. Trying to any way. The soc and a few of his friends began flicking rolled up pieces of paper at him.

'Seriously, they're stoopin' this low?' Ponyboy thought as he continued to sit through the on going attack.

"Ya know grease, its not as much fun if you just sit there. Why don't'cha move around or something, huh?" Just then the soc jabbed him in the ribs with his eraser, making the young greaser jump and squeak, causing the socs behind him to laugh. Ponyboy covered his mouth in embarrassment, not believing the noise that just came out of him, making the socs laugh.

"Let's see if we can do that again, _squeak toy_." the soc teased, giving Pony a new nickname before jabbing him again with the end of his pencil, getting the same reaction. Ponyboy glared back at them, only to be laughed at by the socs. Ponyboy shook his head lightly, knowing full well that if he were to fight back he would be fighting a loosing battle. Before the socs could do anything else, the bell rang, dismissing all the students to their next classes. The young greaser scurried out of his classroom, heading for his next class; gym.

"Yo, Pon! Wait up!" Two-Bit shouted from down the hallway, weaving in between the stampede of kids as they flowed out of their classrooms.

"Hey, Two-Bit." Ponyboy greeted his friend when he reached him, giving him a light smile before continuing to walk down the hallway to class.

"You think you could help me with my math homework; my mom's been naggin' at me for the past month ta get my F to a B, she must be outta her mind to think I could get anything higher than a C. It's like she thinks I'm smart or somethin'." Two-Bit huffed.

"You are smart Two-Bit, you just don't apply yourself." Ponyboy reassured his friend, trying to make him feel better.

"Apply? You mean like a job or somethin'?" Two-Bit asked, joking around the lil' Curtis a bit.

"No, to work hard or put effort and time into your work instead of flirting with all the blondes in your class." Ponyboy teased, just as a tall blonde soc walked past, catching Two-Bit's eye as he eyed her up and down.

"I don't flirt with all of them." Two-Bit retorted, his attention back on his friend.

"Yeah, just the ones that sit next to you." Ponyboy joked, a grin slipping onto his lips.

"Exactly!" Two-Bit beamed with a smile from ear to ear, making his friend laugh. "But auburns aren't bad either." Two-Bit leered slightly, trying to drop a hint. But the comment flew right over the young greaser's head.

"I haven't seen too many auburn haired girls in school, I guess they're okay." Ponyboy said, completely insensible due to his innocence. Two-Bit nearly slapped his palm to his face.

'How blind could this kid be!' Two-Bit thought, shaking his head as he stared at his friend with a slight smirk on his lips. "Well, catch ya at lunch." Two-Bit said before making his way to his class.

"See ya." Pony said before turning into the boy's locker room; rowdy and loud as always.

"Hey Ponyboy." Johnny said as his friend placed his books in the locker beside his.

"Sup Johnnycakes." Pony greeted back as he put his combination into the lock before getting changed into his gym clothes. Hearing the whistle of their gym teacher, they all filed out of the locker room and into the gym.

"Alright, listen up you little pissants." the gym teacher began "I don't wanna hear shit from your mouths about what were going to be doing today, got it?" snarled, "Got it?" he asked again when he didn't get an answer, this time a bit firmer and more demanding.

"Yes ." the whole class said in more than less enthusiastic unison.

"You're playing basketball." spit out before blowing the whistle for them to line up. He went down the line giving each person a number "One, two, one, two…" pointing to each kid as he walked by before getting to the end of the line. "All ones on this side, all twos on this side." the bulky man ordered, pointing to opposite sides of the gym, luckily for Johnny and Ponyboy, they ended up being on the same team. "Alright _ladies_, you all know the rules." the teacher continued to drawl on before finally starting the game, ironically enough, it was socs against greasers. Since both teams ended up beating the crap out of each other with the ball, there really wasn't much of a score. Let alone a game.

"Ya comin' Johnny?" Ponyboy said as he waited for his friend to finish getting dressed, not being able to stop himself from noticing all of the bruises and scrapes that littered his friend's torso.

"Yeah, don't get yer panties in a twist, I'm comin'." Johnny retorted as he pulled his raggedy shirt over his black mop of hair, making the younger greaser scoff at his remark as they both began to head out to Two-Bits car to go over to the little corner store for lunch.

"Hurry your ass up!" was the first thing they heard when they stepped into the parking lot, and of course no other than Steve Randle shouting it.

"Fuck off Steve." Ponyboy growled under his breath, purposely walking slower, casting Johnny a smirk when he slowed his pace down as well. Finally reaching the car after dragging their feet along "That quick enough?" Ponyboy mumbled under his breath as he got into the back seat next to Johnny, holding on for dear life as Two-Bit sped out of the parking lot. As always for lunch, candy bars and soda were on the menu. The day seemed to go rather quickly; Ponyboy was already done with school and track practice and was now on his way home, not bothering to change from his track clothes back into his regular clothes. Two-Bit had offered him a ride but he said he'd rather walk, it was a nice day any way, why spend it in a car then just takin' a stroll on home. Little to Pony's knowledge, he wasn't the only one out enjoying the evening air, a hunter green mustang was trailing him.

"Hey, greaser!" a soc shouted from the car as it drove alongside him, making Ponyboy jump. Before the socs could do or say anything else, the person in the car behind them was laying on there horn and shouting some rather impolite things at them. Ponyboy turned around to see who it was, seeing a red T-bird he figured it was Buck, seeing as how it was his car and all.

'But he usually doesn't get into it with the socials.' Ponyboy thought to himself as he watched the green mustang drive off and watching as the T-bird pulled up alongside him, only to find no other than Dallas Winston himself inside.

"Get in." Dally said bluntly as he pulled up along the sidewalk, waiting for the auburn to get in and close the door before speeding off. "Don't'cha y'know not ta walk around by yourself?" Dallas asked with a bit of venom in his voice. 'Especially in a get up like that kid, ya tryin' ta get yourself raped or somethin'?' he thought to himself as he eyed the oblivious young greaser.

"I know, I just forgot is all." Ponyboy explained with a shrug.

"Fuckin' Two-Bit could've drove you home for fucks sake, why'd ya walk?" Dallas nearly seethed at both thoughts of the socs and Two-Bit laying their hands on Pony.

"It was a nice day." Ponyboy said meekly, looking down at his feet as bowed his head like a dog would that was getting yelled at. 'Not only am I gonna get yelled at by Darry for not thinking, but now Dally too?' Ponyboy practically groaned.

"Are ya even listening ta me?" Dallas asked, a bit peeved.

"Um…" Ponyboy thought of something to say but ran out of words, 'Um' just seemed like the best answer at the moment.

"Were at yer house." Dallas said bluntly.

"Thanks." Ponyboy mumbled as he pulled on the door handle, making the door unlatch and open slightly, only to be yanked closed by Dally when he tried to get out.

"Dally, what th-, mmphh." Ponyboy began to ask as he turned around, then suddenly being grabbed by his wrist, pinned up against the door and quickly hushed by Dally's mouth over his as his tongue was molested by the blonde hood's. "Ungh, D-Dal-" was all Ponyboy could get out as he gasped for air before his lips were covered once more as his shirt began to be pushed up his abdomen. Ponyboy struggled against Dally to talk, only to be held tighter and groped more, then pulled down to the seat by his hips, making him yelp at the sudden change in position. "Nhh, Dal, I promised Two-Bit that I would help him with his homework." Ponyboy practically whimpered as the blonde attacked his neck, making it very difficult for the young greaser to concentrate as he gripped the hood's shoulders, slowly giving into the blonde.

"He can wait." Dallas growled as he pulled Pony closer to him by his calves until their bodies met; his groin pressed firmly against the auburn's backside, making Ponyboy's face flush a dark crimson red when he felt Dally's rather large excitement knocking particularly hard on his backdoor. Dallas smirked down at the flushed face beneath him, not being able to hold back a laugh as the younger teen flushed a darker shade.

"Wh-what?" Ponyboy squeaked out, feeling completely self-conscious underneath the blonde as he continued to stare down at him, making him wriggle a little, causing the blonde to moan due to the friction on his groin.

"You're so fuckin' cute." Dally groaned as he leaned down, sucking on the teen's collar bone as his hands found the waste band of the boy's track shorts, giving them a good enough of a tug to cause them to rest on the boys thighs along with his underwear.

"DALLASWINSTON!" Ponyboy screamed, a _bit_ infuriated I guess you could say by the fact that he was practically naked in the front seat of Buck's T-bird in front of his house in broad daylight when anyone of the gang could waltz right up to the car at any second and see them.

"Damn Pony, I haven't even done anything yet and yer already screamin' my name ta the high heavens." Dally grumbled as he rubbed his sore ears, trying to ease his ringing eardrums; giving Pony the opportunity to pull his shorts and underwear up, making him blush all the more.

"I promised Two-Bit." Ponyboy said, gathering his books and opening the car door before stepping out and waiting for the blonde as he got out of the car as well and walked over to the auburn greaser, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead before walking into the house behind him.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" Two-Bit cheered from his spot in front of the T.V. before getting up and walking over to the auburn and picking him up and swinging him around the room, causing the teen to laugh.

"Hey Two-Bit." Pony said after having been set back down on his feet, only to fall backwards from dizziness into Dally's arms.

"Ooh, ya fallen head over heels for me Pony?" Two-Bit joked.

"Nah, he's faintin' from the stanky shit that keeps spewin' out yer mouth that you call jokes." Dally snarled, steadying Ponyboy back onto his feet.

"Ya sure its not the smell of that nasty skank on ya that you used ta date?" Two-Bit hissed, finally fed up with the hood and his over protectiveness of the younger greaser. 'He's my friend too, I'm allowed to interact with him; he's not your property ya damn hood.' Two-Bit thought to himself as his anger built. "No matter how many times ya scrub your skin, she's still gonna be there." Two-Bit hissed.

"Okay, kitchen now Two-Bit." Ponyboy said, shoving his friend towards the kitchen before any hell could break loose.

"What the fuck did you say, ya jive ass turkey!" Dallas shouted. Too late.

"Oh, ya didn't hear me! Maybe it's because yer head is sooo far up your ass, but I'll be nice and say it again! I said-!" Two-Bit began to shout, only to be cut off by Ponyboy.

"Guys! Quit it, we don't need any of this right now, Two-Bit, kitchen, now." Pony said in a pleading yet stern voice. 'Why are Two-Bit and Dally acting like this; they're fightin' like cats and dogs, or worse, socs and greasers almost.' Ponyboy thought to himself, almost shivering at the thought.

"Why do I-" Two-Bit began but his question was quickly knocked down.

"Now!" Ponyboy nearly growled, pointing his finger towards the kitchen, watching as the older teen slinked off with his head down and a pout on his face.

"What 'bout me? Where you gonna tell me ta go?" Dallas nearly seethed, his arms folded over his chest as he loomed over Ponyboy, seeing the younger greaser like this turned him on so badly, beckoning him to give him an order that he would refuse to fallow.

"Oh I'll tell you where you can go!" Two-Bit shouted from the kitchen.

"TWO. BIT! Turn to page 195 and start reading!" Pony shouted at his friend before walking towards the kitchen.

"Tell me." Dallas said as he grabbed a hold of the small teen, trapping him up against the wall so he couldn't walk away from him.

"Just stay out of the kitchen." Pony sighed, looking at Dally almost pleadingly. "Please."

"Fine, as long as that FUCKTARD in there! Doesn't start any shit." Purposely raising his voice for Two-Bit to hear.

"Hey, at least I'm goin' ta school unlike some dumb blonde hood!" Two-Bit retorted.

"No wonder ya only dig blonde broads, they're stupid enough ta let ya screw 'em!" Dallas shouted back.

"Wouldn't you know!" Two-Bit yelled back.

"That's it! C'mere ya fuckin' clown, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Dallas snarled as he tore out of the living room and into the kitchen.

"Dally! No!" Ponyboy shrieked as he chased after the enraged hood, diving for the blonde's legs. Dallas fell to the floor on his side with a loud crash before rolling over onto his back.

"What the fuck man." Dally groaned as he rubbed his side. Ponyboy didn't say anything, he was still in a bit of shock from what he just did to the toughest hood in Tulsa and didn't get slugged. "Fine, 'e ain't worth it." Dallas grumbled as he got up from the floor. "Only 'cause it's you." Dally whispered into Pony's ear before walking back into the living room. The rest of the night was rather peaceful in the Curtis house as Ponyboy helped and explained to Two-Bit about math before the greaser called it a night and went back to his own house.

"Can I get ya anything?" Ponyboy asked sheepishly as he walked into the living room where the blonde lay rubbing his side. 'He's so milking it, but I still feel kinda bad for doing it though.' Pony thought as he rubbed his arm gingerly, his eyes caste in a stare at the floor.

"No." Dallas grumbled, turning away from the auburn slightly, giving him the cold shoulder, a bit upset at the fact that a fourteen year old could tackle him to the ground.

'Fuckin' track team, the only thing it's good for is the outfit that Pony has ta wear.' Dallas inwardly cussed.

"Well, I'll be upstairs." Ponyboy said as he made his way up the stairs, not getting a response whatsoever from the blonde. 'Some day man.' Pony thought to himself as he got undressed as the water ran in the tub, getting ready to take a bath; too lazy and way too tired to even consider taking a shower tonight. When the water was at a decent level and temperature, Ponyboy got in, he began scrubbing himself down before rubbing the grease out of his hair as he shampooed it then rinsed off. Soaking in the warmth of the water as he closed his eyes, trying to relax. So busy enjoying his bath, the young teen didn't realize that he had company; oblivious as always as the unexpected guest began to undress and slide into the tub with him.

"It's not good ta fall asleep in a tub filled with water." a voice suddenly purred next to Ponyboy's ear, gasping as his eyes shot open with fear and surprise, only to see Dallas with a broad smirk across his lips as he watched him.

"Dally! What are you doing in here?" Ponyboy shrieked as the blonde moved in between his legs.

"Takin' a bath with ya, what does it look like I'm doin'?" Dally whispered hotly against the boy's neck before latching his mouth onto it, making the teen moan before moving his lips to the auburn's. As their kiss became more intense, Dally began to slide his hands down the boy`s sides to his hips all the way down to his ass cheeks, his finger snaking its way to Pony's tight, puckered entrance, slowly circling his finger around the rim, causing the boy to squirm at his touch.

"W- wait, before you, you know, I have to ask you something first." Ponyboy managed to say as he got enough distance between the both of them. "D-do you really like me, or are you just playing with me?" Pony said quickly, closing his eyes in embarrassment, not wanting to look at the blonde as he continued to say, "'Cause I don't wanna waste your time fallowin' you around thinking that you do." Pony bit his lip as he waited for an answer.

"Ponyboy…" he paused, "Ta tell ya the truth…" he paused again, the air seeming to get heavier and thicker by the second. "I don't like you." his voice completely honest, and his eyes showing truth; something that was never in his eyes. Ponyboy's heart dropped like a rock into the pit of his stomach, tears beginning to well up in his beautiful emerald orbs, as a painful lump started to form in his throat. Ponyboy began to get out of the tub, his hands barely gripping the sides before a cold hand grabbed a hold of his, looking up he saw Dally through teary eyes. "I can't like you," he said gently, pulling Ponyboy into his lap "if I love you." his voice was so gentle it seemed like it wasn't his. Pony's eyes lit up, he was so stunned. He couldn't believe it! He didn't even know that Dallas Winston knew the word love.

"R-really?" Ponyboy asked, almost bewildered; not believing that this was Dallas Winston - The Dallas Winston that could never love anything in this world, the same person that hated everything in this world and rebelled against anything.

"It's hard not to." Dallas said as he stroked Pony's soft cheek with his thumb as he cupped the side of his face, placing a chaste kiss on his soft lips as his hand stroked his thigh softly. "Don't go tellin' no one 'cause they go thinkin' that I'm all soft and stupid shit like that." Dallas warned, making Ponyboy laugh a little. 'You have no idea what ya do ta me; ya make me soft and hard all at once, threatenin' my reputation every time I see ya.' Dallas thought as he continued to kiss the auburn. The bath was quickly ended, both wanting to move to someplace more comfortable, which ended up being Soda's and Pony's room.

"Ungh." Ponyboy moaned softly as the hood moved in between his legs once more, continuing to kiss and caress him. Dally's hands began to wander down the boy`s sides to his hips all the way down to his ass cheeks, his finger snaking its way to Pony's tight, puckered entrance, slowly circling his finger around the rim, causing the boy to gasp at his touch.

"Ya got any lube?" Dallas asked huskily against the boys ear.

"What?" Ponyboy asked confusedly, not knowing what the hood was asking for.

"Do you have any Vaseline?" the hood asked, a bit impatient due to the state he was in.

"Yeah, Soda keeps some in a drawer of the nightstand, I don't know why though." Pony said, a bit puzzled by the question as the blonde searched for it.

"You're about to find out." Dallas growled lightly as untwisted the lid and dipped his finger in, only confusing the naïve little greaser all the more. "Spread your legs a bit more." the hood said without giving reason, watching as the auburn complied. Leaning down and capturing the boy's lips in a kiss in an attempt to distract him from his other actions below, only to feel him gasp against his lips as the cool gel touched his heated skin as he placed the tip of his finger against the rim of his anus.

"Ahn." Ponyboy groaned in slight discomfort as Dallas began to slowly circle his entrance with his finger, gently massaging it, letting him get used to the motion and feeling.

"Ah," Ponyboy gasped as the blonde pushed on the opening of his anus for a few seconds before letting up and doing it again, repeating the motion for several minutes until his opening was relaxed. "Dally." Pony grunted softly as the blonde's finger tip slipped into him, continuing with the circular motion until the auburn relaxed before going deeper.

"You okay?" Dallas asked when his whole finger was seethed inside the young greaser, noticing his discomfort, letting his finger stay lax for the auburn to get used to the size.

"Y-yeah." Ponyboy panted out, gripping the sheets lightly as the blonde continued with the same motion, rubbing the walls of his anus. "Mmnnp!" Pony grunted as Dally began to pull out, unintentionally clamping around the blonde's finger as he screwed his eyes shut and fisted his hands into the sheets in discomfort at the sudden change in motion. Relaxing when the Dallas kissed him lightly on the forehead, reassuring the young greaser before pushing back in, then out and repeating, slowly at first then getting firmer as he went deeper. "Oohhhh!" Ponyboy moaned throatily as Dally struck him a certain way, making him thrust his hips up as well. "Wh-what was that, what did y-ou do?" Pony panted out as he struggled against himself to keep his hips from thrusting against Dally; unsure of what was happening to him.

"I found your sweet spot." Dallas nearly grunted. 'Damn this kid makes the sexiest noises! Just wait 'til I'm inside ya, you'll be singing my name.' Dallas thought as he stared down at the panting teen beneath him, wanting nothing more than to just take him right then and there.

"W-hat's a sw-eet spot?" Ponyboy managed to ask as he tried not to moan, making the blonde smirk, loving the kid's ignorance more and more.

"It makes you feel _real _good; instead of just goin' in and out, it gives ya somethin' ta aim for - like a game, that's why sex is fun." Dally explained hotly against the boy's neck in between kisses. "Don't stop your body from movin'; let it do what it wants." Dallas whispered softly against the auburn's jaw line as he continued to pump his finger in and out, feeling him nod his head lightly as he let his hips rock lightly against the blonde at first. Putting more vigor into his thrusts as the pleasure grew more and more until one finger just wouldn't suffice.

"More." Ponyboy whispered harshly as he rocked harder against the blonde, throwing his head back as he let out a moan as the hood thrust another finger in. Thrusting his hips even harder against both fingers as they continually stroked his sweet spot. Moaning and grunting each time, feeling a familiar coiling in his lower stomach as he began to reach his orgasm. "Dally! I'm gonna-!" Ponyboy grunted, before he could finish, his whole body becoming ridged as he came, his cum spilling out the head of his cock and oozing down his shaft and inner thighs as he caught his beath. "I'm gonna need another bath." Pony said as he sat up, his breathing even as he spoke.

"I could help you with that." Dally said slyly against his neck.

"I think you've helped me quite enough thank you." Ponyboy smirked as he made his way off the bed before heading back into the bathroom to rinse off. Coming back in to find that the sheets on the bed were changed and the blonde hood was nowhere in sight as well as the clothes he was wearing, quickly getting changed into shorts and a baggy t-shirt before heading downstairs to find the blonde sitting on the couch watching T.V. fully clothed.

"Watchin' The Tonight Show." Dallas stated flatly.

"Who's on?" Ponyboy asked as he made his way over to the couch, sitting down next to the blonde.

"Who else? The Beatles; they're on everything lately, the radio, T.V., posters - everything." Dallas said a bit annoyed, he didn't mind the Beatles too much, it's just that they were over played and everywhere. Ponyboy couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the hood for getting that annoyed about a band.

"Ya don't like Lucy?" Ponyboy asked a bit jokingly.

"What?" Dallas asked a bit irritated, not knowing what the kid was talking about.

"Lucy in the sky with diamonds." Ponyboy said in a melodic voice as he tried to sing the song as he tried not to laugh at the confused blonde.

"Nah, I'm more for Pony." Dallas smirked slyly, making the auburn confused.

"What?" Ponyboy asked, the hood's smirk getting wider and wider the more the boy's face contorted in confusion. Dallas leaned over, pressing his lips against Pony's ear, pulling him closer.

"Pony in the bed with Dallas." Dally whispered hotly into the boy's ear, letting his lips brush against the auburn's neck. Dallas could feel the younger greaser tense, an obvious sign that the little Curtis boy wasn't ready for anything that he was planning on doing. "Some other time." Dally said before leaning back into his spot, looking at the auburn with his icy eyes.

"Okay." Pony said shyly, a light blush forming on his cheeks as his eyes were cast down in a stare at the floor, too embarrassed to look back at the blonde. "I guess I'll go up ta bed; school tomorrow." Ponyboy said before heading up off to bed.

YAAAAY! Chapter 4! Please review, it would be very much appreciated, thanks!

A special thanks to all those that left those very helpful tips - no matter how good someone is at something, they're always needing improvement and help along the way to perfection.


	5. Ambivalent

"So, what you guys got this marking period?" Two-Bit asked as he drove Ponyboy, Johnny, Steve and himself to school.

"Me 'n Johnny got health, that's about it," Pony answered for the both of them.

"Eh, not me, I got gym," Two-Bit mumbled, " doin' track - all we do is run; it's so boring! Wouldn't mind if we could toss a football around while runnin' er somethin'," Two-Bit muttered with a sour puss on his face, making Pony chuckle a little.

"The point of track _is_ to run, not much other than that Two-Bit," Pony said with a soft chuckle.

"Well, I still don't like it," Two-Bit huffed.

"He's a foot fairy Two-Bit, 'coarse he likes runnin'," Steve said with a twist of venom on his words as he glared at Ponyboy from the front seat.

"A foot fairy has to do with soccer ya moron," Ponyboy spat back, glaring back at the other greaser.

"Yer still runnin' in either sport," Steve shot back.

"Yeah, but there's a ball and a goal in soccer, not in track," Pony argued.

"Nuh uh, what about that shot put-ter thing? That's a ball," Steve countered, getting Ponyboy flustered. 'This is pissin' him off so much, oh this is great!' Steve thought as he watched as the younger greaser smacked his palm to his forehead.

"Ugh! That's shot put, and you sure as heck wouldn't want to kick that thing around- it weighs at least twelve to eight pounds, and that doesn't even have to do with track, that's field!" Ponyboy scoffed back at the other greaser's comment.

"Whatever, kid. Ya always get so touchy when it comes ta track," Steve said with a bit of edge.

"Only when idiots like you try to bash on it and they don't even know what they're talking about," Pony retorted. Steve's face contorted with anger at the younger greaser's comment.

"You better shut yer dang trap before I-"

"Before you what Steve?" Two-Bit interrupted the other greaser before he could finish what he was about to say. "You just cant take yer own medicine when it's spat right back in yer face," Two-Bit said as he pulled into the school parking lot. Steve settled deeper into his seat, muttering a 'whatever' as he glared out the window. Two-Bit pulled into a space, putting the car in park before turning it off - pulling the key out of the ignition as he got out of the car.

"Catch ya guys later," Steve said as he slung his book-bag over his shoulder, walking towards the front of the school without another word. Two-Bit waited for the two younger greasers as they clambered their way out from the backseat, closing and locking up his car when the two finally made it out. The trio made their way to the school's entrance, scuffling their feet along the cracked and worn out asphalt of the parking lot.

"Don't let 'em get ta ya like that Ponyboy; he only does it ta see ya get all riled up," the rusty haired teen said, slinging his arm across the younger boy's shoulder's. "'Sides, he ain't worth it," Two-Bit grinned, pulling the auburn closer to his body as his arm wound around the boy's neck in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles hard against the boy's scalp, giving the smaller greaser a nuggie.

"Ah! Two-Bit, quit it!" Ponyboy grunted as he clutched his hand onto Two-Bit's thickly muscled arm, struggling and wriggling as he tried to get out of the older greaser's hold. Ponyboy continued to struggle a few moments longer until Two-Bit finally let up, letting the auburn go, chuckling and grinning like a mad man.

"See ya around guys," Two-Bit said before trotting off to his locker down the hall.

"See ya," Pony called after him as he and Johnny walked to their lockers.

The day dragged on as always, agonizingly slowly and boring. Ponyboy sat at his desk in algebra, tapping his pencil absent mindedly as he stared out the window. He had a sub in this class, automatically making it a silent study for the whole period. Feeling an all too familiar jab in his side, making him jump slightly, turning his head to glare at the soc behind him, only to get a smirk in return.

"What, squeak toy broken today?" the soc asked mockingly as he ran the eraser end of his pencil up the auburn's spine, in between his shoulder blades and up the back of his neck, making the young greaser shudder at the unwanted ticklish sensation .

"C'mon, make some noise for us squeak toy," the soc beside the one in back of the auburn said, flicking Ponyboy in the back of the ear, making the greaser hiss in pain. The socs chuckled at the young greaser, watching as he rubbed his sore ear lightly as to ease the pain.

"Ahem!" a loud cough rang from across the room, getting the classes' attention as they looked up from their work, but more importantly getting the socs' attention as well as Pony's. "If there is a problem gentlemen, feel free to see me after class, if not, I don't see why we can't keep our hands to ourselves - now, is there a problem?" the substitute asked, walking slowly down the isle that the boys were seated in, his hands folded behind his back as he eyed each boy; waiting for a response from any of them. "Well is there gentlemen?" the man asked, getting rueful shakes of heads and mumbled no's as a response. "Good, now leave the classroom," just as the man uttered the words, the bell rang, dismissing the students from their classes. Ponyboy let out a sigh of relief as he walked down to his next class, health.

"Pony!" Two-Bit shouted down the hall, getting his friends attention as he ran up to him.

"Hey Two-Bit, need some more help with math?" Pony asked, walking to his class a bit slower with his friend beside him.

"Nah, just felt like walkin' with ya 'sall," Two-Bit shrugged, laying his arm across the younger greaser's shoulders.

"Okay," Ponyboy chuckled a bit, walking along with the rusty haired teen beside him.

"Guess I'll catch ya at lunch," Two-Bit said, waving lazily before walking away, "Hey Johnny Cakes," Two-Bit said as the dark skinned boy walked past him towards Pony.

"Hi," Johnny said, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips at his rusty haired friend.

"C'mon Johnny, before we're late," Ponyboy said, tugging on his friends sleeve lightly. The two greasers made it in just before the bell rang, getting seats right next to one another.

"Alright," the teacher's voice seemed to boom in the chattering classroom, getting the students' attention before he began, "As you all may have figured, this is health," the teacher said, getting a few giggles from some of the immature students in the class.

"I am Mr. Kranderson, I will be teaching this class, whether you part take in this class or not will be up to you and I will grade accordingly," Mr. Kranderson said, leaning up against the desk at the front of the room, scanning the rows of desks with his eyes as he looked at each student. "Seeing where you placed yourselves in the rows of desks, I'm guessing it's near your friends, I have no problem with it as long as _there is __**no**_trouble or unnecessary talking going on between you when I am talking or teaching," the man said flatly before continuing on, "Now, what you will need for this class is a folder and a notebook, the health books will be distributed to you tomorrow, any questions so far?" the teacher asked, looking for any raised hands, finding none, he continued, "Good, now what we will be learning first is the body- how it works, the different muscles and bones, and the reproduction process. Which brings us to what we will be learning after that, STD'S, Sexually Transmitted Disease's- the best way of preventing them from happening is not having sex at all, but we both know that that isn't going to happen, so please have safe sex, in other words - use a condom," the man said as he looked at the class. The class drawled on as the man continued to explain about the class and what they would be doing. At long last the bell rang, students spilling out of the classrooms and into the halls.

"C'mon Johnny, I gotta stop by my locker ta drop off my books," Ponyboy said to his friend as he headed down the hall. By the time they got to Pony's locker the halls had cleared out, the bell just seconds away from ringing for the next period to start.

"Hay'ya grease," the two boy's heard an all too familiar tone; one that all socs use when they're talking to a greaser. Before either of them realized what was happening, they found themselves pinned up against the lockers roughly.

"Quit dirtying up our hallways trash," the soc pinning Ponyboy snarled, pressing the small auburn harder against the lockers. Pony recognized these socs from his algebra class wincing in pain as the soc pressed him even harder against the metal, the socs smirking at the greaser's pain.

"Sure, we're dirtying up halls, but at least we're not stinking them up with bad smelling shaving cologne," Ponyboy gritted out between clenched teeth without thinking.

"What'd you say you little bitch?" the soc that had Pony pinned growled out, gripping a fistful of the auburn's locks, making the younger boy hiss in pain.

"Is there a problem here?" a familiar voice asked, gaining the group's attention. Two-Bit and Steve stepped towards the group, causing the socs to run off.

"Pussies," Steve spat as he walked over to Pony and Johnny with Two-Bit.

"You guys alright?" Two-bit asked, looking at the younger greasers for any obvious damage that the socs might have caused.

"Yeah," Ponyboy said ruefully, fixing his hair the best he could without seeing it.

"Alrighty then, lets go to lunch," Two-Bit said, slapping Pony on the back lightly.

"'Kay, I just need to put my books away," Ponyboy said as he walked a bit of ways to his locker, doing the combo, putting away what he had to and getting what all he needed.

"So why'd you guys come back inside? Were totally lucky that you came when you did," Ponyboy said to the older greasers.

"We had to make up a test in History," Two-Bit said nonchalantly as they walked through the parking lot.

"Hah, yeah, the day we had ta take it, we skipped 'cause we didn't want to do it," Steve added with a chuckle.

The greasers headed over to their usual spot, grabbing lunch and heading back to the school when they were done. The day seemed to finish up quick; Pony didn't have track practice so he headed home with the rest of the gang. It was a typical night at the Curtis house; Soda, Steve and Darry were all at work, Two-Bit was watching Mickey Mouse on the T.V. with Johnny, Dally and Pony.

"Hey, Did ya hear? Mickey and Minnie broke up." Dallas said, getting everyone's attention in the room.

"Why'd they break up Dal?" Johnny asked the blonde, curious to the news he was just told.

"He heard she was fuckin' 'goofy'." Dallas said, causing the two younger greasers to laugh.

"Sounds like you n' Mickey have a lot in common when it comes ta broads, Dal." Two-Bit seethed, still fed up with the blonde. 'If anyone else had made that joke, I would've found it funny, but seein' as how it's him, it's like nails on a chalk board ta me.' Two-Bit thought bitterly. Just about smirking when he saw that the blonde didn't have a come back besides a life threatening cold glare.

"He's more like Donald Duck when it comes to his temper though." Ponyboy said, not thinking before saying it.

"Oh really now?" Dally asked, looming over the younger greaser. "Mind sayin' that again," Dallas said in a low threatening voice against the auburn's ear, a shiver running up his spine as the blonde shoved him down on the couch, straddling the smaller greaser.

"I don't mind sayin' it again if you couldn't hear him. It's completely understandable that ya couldn't hear him, ya know, having your head up your ass 'n all." Two-Bit offered, earning him a glare and kick from the hood.

"Wasn't askin' you, clown." Dallas snarled, his attention having left the auburn to glare at the greaser.

'When are they goin' ta quit it? This stupid fighting has been going on for the past few weeks. What are they even fighting over? They used to get along, but now, they can't even stand to be in the same room together without bickering!' Ponyboy thought to himself as the two continued to go at it. "I'm goin' to bed, don't kill each other while I'm asleep." Ponyboy grumbled as he got up from under the hood, making his way upstairs. 'Trying to break up one of their fights is like trying to break up a rumble; it's pointless and impossible, they're just going to keep fighting no matter what you say or do.' Ponyboy thought to himself as he got into bed, having already taken a shower and gotten dressed in his pajamas. Pony pulled the covers over his body, protecting himself from the cold of the night. Ponyboy couldn't help himself from thinking about the many things that he and Dallas had done on the exact same bed he was in, causing his mind to wander onto their 'relationship' . 'My lust for Dally is in over drive, I crave him more and more after every time we hook up. But no matter how much I crave and lust after this hood, I still know he's Dallas Winston. The same Dallas Winston that hooks up with different broads every night, has an on again off again girlfriend, cheats, lies, and is the coldest, toughest thing in all of Tulsa - making him numb to any type of feelings it seems like almost,' Ponyboy thought as he rolled over onto his side, letting out a sigh, feeling a bit melancholy and confused as well as numerous other feelings. 'Which only makes it all the more difficult for me to give '_it'_ up to him. I know he said he loved me, I love him too- its just. . . I don't know. Were not _really _even in a relationship, and once you give '_it' _up there's no gettin' it back, we just hook up, there are feelings between us definitely, it's just... I don't even know if I'm just a one time thing for him - something for him to tease and chase for a while, or I really am something to him, I just don't know. But I do know I love him, right? And I thought girls were confusing.' Ponyboy thought as he tossed over onto his other side. "And now there's even more ta worry about, STD'S, as if I wasn't scared or timid about sex before," Ponyboy sighed in exasperation, he could still hear the two greasers arguing downstairs, not easing his already tattered mood.

"Fuck off clown!" Dallas growled out as Two-Bit stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind him on his way out. "Nice job slammin' the door like a freakin' jackass when the kid's tryin' ta sleep!" Dally shouted after the rusty haired greaser.

"Well at least I ain't the one shoutin' out the goddamn front door!" Two-Bit snarled as he got in his car and sped off without another word.

"Damn clown," Dallas grumbled, knowing that the greaser was right. "Hey Johnny, ya got a weed?" the blonde asked his friend, trying to get his edge off. The young greaser kindly gave him his last one.

"What was that all about, Dal?" Johnny asked the blonde as he lit up the cigarette he'd given him, watching as he puffed on it for a bit.

"Nothin'. Nothin' you should get yourself into," Dallas said, shaking his head as he let out a stream of smoke through his lips.

"'Kay," Johnny said, not pressing for the blonde to tell him even though he did want to know. "I'm gonna head over to the lot; it's not goin' ta rain so I think I'll be good sleepin' there tonight," Johnny mumbled, getting up from his spot on the couch and heading out the door.

"See ya later," Dallas said as he watched the screen door close behind his friend.

'Damn Two-Bit.' Dally thought bitterly as he sat down on the couch. 'Ya wouldn't be such a damn problem if ya didn't like the kid so much.' Dallas continued to think as he sucked on his cigarette. 'It's definitely a bit out of the friend zone then I like. He's nothin' but a threat, a threat that Ponyboy is oblivious to,' Dally thought angrily as he put out the butt of his cigarette in the ash tray that was on the coffee table, making his way up the stairs to the auburn's room. He let himself in quietly as he made his way over to the bed. Soon finding himself straddling the small greaser's hips as his hands roamed the body beneath him as he set himself on the bed. Ponyboy let out a soft moan as his body reacted to the blondes touches and strokes, as his mind began to awaken from it's dormant, hazy state. Slowly waking as the blonde continued to let his hands roam. Knowing who it was, Ponyboy pushed the blonde down and climbed on top of him, pinning his shoulders to the bed as he straddled the hood's hips, staring down at the stunned blonde.

"Why are you an' Two-Bit always arguing?" Pony asked innocently as he rested his hands on the blonde's chest as he leaned up a bit, lightly playing with the tattered fabric of the t-shirt absentmindedly. The hood rubbed his hands up and down the auburn's thighs as he tried to figure out a way to answer the young greaser.

"It's nothin', don't worry 'bout it," Dallas said nonchalantly as he stared up at the auburn.

"It's not nothin' Dal, I can't stand ta see my friends fight!" Ponyboy snapped defensively, gripping the hood's shirt in his hands as he clenched his hands into fists. "It isn't fair that me and you, or me and Two-Bit can't seem to be around each other without you two starting with one another and I just want to know, why?" Ponyboy asked, almost sounding threatening; still a bit angered from the confusing and frustrating thoughts and questions that raced through his mind.

"If I told you it was nothin' ta worry about, then don't worry about it!" Dallas snarled, nearly glaring up at the auburn.

"I'm not allowed to worry about my friends?" Ponyboy asked almost brokenheartedly, yet mostly defensively. "And I can't know what's buggin' ya?" Ponyboy asked, resting his soft hand on the blonde's rough cheek, gliding his thumb over and back soothingly.

"Nothin's buggin' me." Dally mumbled out a lie as he stretched his arms out.

"Fine, okay," Ponyboy said with a shrug, not pressing any further.

"Nothin's buggin me, I'm just frustrated," Dallas huffed, causing Ponyboy to get a concerned look on his face. Looking as if he were going to ask what was wrong, only missing the chance when Dally continued, "Sexually frustrated," the blonde growled out lowly, quickly lunging forward, pinning the auburn to the bed roughly. "Mind helpin' me get rid of some of my frustration, Ponyboy?" Dallas whispered huskily against Pony's neck as his hand dipped into the boy's short's, feeling him squirm and wriggle beneath him as he gripped him firmly, listening to his harsh moan in response. "Mmm, I'll take that as a 'yes'," the hood chuckled against the auburn's slightly gaping lip's before capturing them with his own greedily, tearing the boy's shirt from his lithe body, tossing it to the floor.

"A-ah-hh, D- Dally," Ponyboy whimpered and gasped as the hood scraped his sharp teeth down his chest and torso, nearly grunting as the hood raked his fingernails down his sides. The auburn has always been a sucker when ever Dally gets rough with him, it drives him crazy; completely driven by lust with each rough touch, grope, stroke and scratch the blonde places upon the boy's willing body. Ponyboy's back arched high off of the bed as the blonde's hot tongue danced across his chest, making him moan. Pony fisted his hand in the hood's straw hair as he sucked on his neck, getting a grunt of approval from the blonde. The hood sucked on his ear, making him moan softly. Pony grinded his hips against the blonde's as the hood continued to kiss his lips roughly - scrapping his teeth against the auburn's bottom lip and tongue. When ever the auburn and the hood are with one another at times like these, Ponyboy forgets about everything, he stops his daydreaming, and stops his thoughts to live in the here and now, and not in some book or dream, but in the real world, with Dallas Winston.

"Don't think you'll be needing these," Dally leered as he pulled Pony's shorts off of him, tossing them to the floor. The blonde smirked as he looked at the younger greaser's red face, loving how the auburn would always get embarrassed no matter how many times they've done this.

"W-what?" Pony squeaked out, his already red face deepening in color to crimson as his blush became more intense as his embarrassment grew.

"You're fuckin' adorable," Dally nearly growled out as he tore his shirt off of his scarred torso, pouncing onto the auburn as he latched his hot mouth onto the young greaser's throat. "Auungh, Ponyboy," Dallas moaned gruffly as the auburn dug his nails into his back. Dallas groaned as he grinded his groin roughly against Pony's as he attacked the auburn's throat. "Ponyboy, I want ya so bad," the blonde groaned, clutching the auburn's thigh tightly as he nipped at the boy's collar bone, "I _need_ you so bad," Dallas said hotly against Pony's ear, starting to undo the front of his jeans. "But are you ready?" Dally asked, leaning off of the auburn, looking down at Pony as he waited for an answer.

Ponyboy stammered and stalled on his words before finally giving the blonde an answer, "I - don't think so, no," Ponyboy said softly, his eyes cast down at the bed sheets to avoid the blonde's eyes.

"Don't feel bad if you're not ready," Dally said as he got off of the auburn, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Believe me," the blonde paused, getting Pony's attention, "You'll be worth the wait," the blonde said with a smirk, making the auburn blush a little. Dallas got off the bed, picking up Pony's clothes and tossing them back to him.

"Thanks," Ponyboy mumbled as he put his clothes back on.

"Hellooo!" a familiar voice rang throughout the house from downstairs, Sodapop.

"Anyone home!" Another just as painfully if not more familiar voice called out, Steve.

"Guess Soda and the jackass are back from the DX" the blonde said as he pulled his shirt on and redoing his pants before heading downstairs, leaving the auburn to get dressed.

"Hey Dal!" Soda chirped, sitting down on the couch next to Steve. "For a second I thought no one was home, me and Steve shouted but you didn't answer," Soda said, cracking open a can of Cola from the fridge, taking a sip before passing it to Steve.

"Didn't hear ya, was busy." Dally said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Busy doin' what?" Steve asked in a sly, suspicious type of tone. 'Probably bangin' his little fuck piece,' Steve thought bitterly.

"Since when the fuck does it matter to you what I do? But if ya have to know, I was callin' Tim up seein' if he wanted to play a few rounds of pool tonight." Dallas lied coolly.

"Oh, so you headin' over there now?" Sodapop asked, taking the soda can back from his friend.

"Yeah," Dally said as he grabbed his jacket before heading out the door. 'I need some action to blow off this damn steam,' the blonde thought as he picked up his pace.

"Tim'll fix it,' Dally thought with a smirk, 'He just doesn't know it yet,' the hood thought, letting out a chuckle. Walking up the few steps of the front porch to the front door, knocking of few times. No answer. "Fuck," the blonde cussed, walking back over to the Curtis's house, finding not a single light on in the house; an obvious signal that everyone was asleep. Plopping down on the couch he found another, not so happy, person there.

"What the hell," Steve cussed, having been the one that had been sat on.

"What the fuck are you doing here Randel?" Dallas growled, "Don't you have your own damn house to go to?" Dallas asked, nudging the other greaser with his foot.

"Fuck off Winston," Steve snarled back, batting the hood's foot away.

"Fine, have it your way, I'll just go sleep in Pony's and Soda's bed," Dallas said with a huge smirk, making Steve glare at him as he headed up the stairs. Reaching the room, he found the door ajar and the light peeking through into the hall, knocking before he walked in.

"Hey Dal, what ya need?" Soda asked as he pulled his night shirt on.

"A place ta sleep, since someone else's ass is in my spot," Dallas said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, Steve's dad kicked him out again," Soda explained.

"Would it be alright if I slept in here?" the blonde asked smoothly.

"Uh, it'd be a bit crowded with three, umm, unless you wanna use my old room?" Soda suggested.

"…Sure," Dallas mumbled, heading out the door and down the hall, kind of pissed that he couldn't get with Ponyboy. Opening the door, flopping down on the bed, kicking off his shoes and tearing off his clothes, leaving his boxers on and drifting off to sleep.

WOOOH!CHAP 5! So yeah, ugh the ending is so bad, don't even say it I already know lol. I guess comment, review, ya know, all that jazz. Hopefully it was worth the wait. Oh, for the people that wanted more Steve/Pony action, just wait, you gonna be drownin' in it man! U gonna needs a life preserver, so sit tight for a while.


	6. Sentenced

Awww snap! An authors note at the top, whaaa-aaat! O.o OMG! it's the sixth chapter, holy crap! I cant believe it! If it weren't for you guys and your wonderfully amazing reviews ;D this would never be up here! Thank you so much, you have no idea how happy I get whenever I see a review from FF, as well as Fav author, story, ect. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

"Where the fuck have you been Tim?" Dally cussed at his friend.

"Around. I was at Buck's the other day, ended up spendin' the night with how fucked up I was, why?" Tim said, letting out a stream of smoke through his lips. "Ya need me for somethin'?" the hood asked before placing the cigarette back to his mouth.

"Why the fuck else would I ask where you were jackass! I needed to blow off some damn steam," Dallas growled, his blue eyes blazing with coldness.

"The lil' Curtis not lettin' ya fuck 'im, that why you're so edgy?" Tim asked with a chuckle, blowing a puff of smoke out his mouth. Dally looked at him dangerously with icy eyes. "Ever since you got your fingers in that tight little ass of the Curtis kid you haven't blown a load," Tim explained to the blonde.

"What the hell ya mean Sheppard?" Dally hissed dangerously, taking a step towards the hood. For the past few weeks Dally's and Pony's 'relationship' hasn't gotten very far other than hook ups and hanging out.

"What I'm sayin' is you need to fight or fuck ta keep yourself balanced, if you ain't doin' either one, then you're edgier and colder than you usually are; like any other greaser or hood in Tulsa," Tim stated bluntly "Why else would you have wanted to see me, either to fight or fuck me, that's how it usually is whenever any of your damn broads ain't puttin' out," Tim growled out, tapping the ashes off his cigarette into an ashtray close by.

"You're gettin' soft 'cause of that lil' grease of yours and I think that's what's pissin' you off so much; with all the shit I've been sayin' I would have gotten a punch to the face and two kicks to the ribs," Tim said, leaning back against the couch. Dallas took the cigarette from his friend, taking a long drag.

"Gettin' soft," Dallas muttered, exhaling the smoke that he'd takin in, handing the cigarette back to Tim. The hood reached out for it, only to have his arm painfully twisted and yanked forward by the blonde. "How's this for soft?" Dallas hissed, grinding the lit cigarette into the hood's wrist, listening to him grunt in pain.

"Fuck off Winston," Tim growled, yanking his arm away.

"Will do Shepard," Dally growled back, belting Tim across the face with his tight knuckled fist, taking his leave as he stormed out the house. 'Fuckin' asshole doesn't know shit!' Dallas thought, striding down the sidewalk, not caring who was in his path he'd plow through them. 'I'm not soft, I'm not getting fucking soft! I'll show that damn little fuck piece I'm not gettin' soft 'cause of him!' Dallas cussed in his head, his jaw clenched tight as he gritted his teeth. 'I'm not fucking soft!' Dallas thought, 'I'm fuckin' Dallas Winston, I ain't fuckin' soft!' the blonde screamed in his head, shoving the person that happened to be walking next to him, carrying on his way as he stormed down the sidewalk.

Back at the Curtis house it was just another typical afternoon with Two-Bit babysitting the youngest greaser, seeing as how Dallas was off somewhere else. Since Pony and Dally's last hook up, Pony's been thinking a lot about 'giving it up'.

'I do love him more than a friend, and I definitely want to be with him I'm just not ready to hand over my V-card.' Pony thought to himself as he gnawed at his bottom lip. 'And I know Dally is wearing thin with my stalling; it's almost hard for him to stop sometimes when he starts to get too into it he wants it so bad,' the young greaser thought. 'I 'probly want him as much as he wants me sometimes, which only makes it all the more difficult for me,' Pony thought, remembering all the numerous of times he and Dally have hooked up. 'Well, when we hook up, it feels pretty good, so wouldn't sex feel ten times better if not a hundred times better?' Pony asked himself, not able to stop the deep blush that covered his soft cheeks. 'So why not, I mean, it's not like its some random greaser or hood, it's Dally, who I love more than friend, which I hope the feeling is mutual to him as it is to me,' the young greaser reasoned with himself. 'But still, I have such a nagging feeling that it's bad, that I shouldn't do it, maybe when I sleep with him it'll go away,' Pony thought, finally deciding on his choice.

"Hey uh , Pony, why don't'cha get me a beer," Two-Bit said as he nudged the auburn with his foot, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Why can't you get it yourself, I'm busy reading," Ponyboy said, shoving the nudging foot away from his side, turning a page in his book.

"C'mon, I'll let you have a sip," Two-Bit offered, nudging the auburn with his foot again.

"You know I don't drink, besides, you already had five," Ponyboy retorted, pushing the greaser's foot off the couch.

"Yeah, well, you didn't get me those five other beers," Two-Bit said, putting his leg back on the couch, continuing to nudge the auburn.

"Really, if _**I**_ didn't, then _**who **_did out of the two people here? You, a lazy bum, or me, the irked fourteen year old that kept getting nudged by a lazy bum's foot 'cause he wanted some more booze? So who got you those other beers, huh, tell me Two-Bit, tell me who did, " Ponyboy snapped back, closing his book and turning to face the older greaser, waiting for an answer from the rusty haired teen.

"Elves…." Two-Bit replied, his face completely stricken with seriousness.

"Elves…." Ponyboy repeated, watching as the older greaser nodded in agreement with the same serious look still on his face. Pony slapped his palm to his face, letting out an irritated sigh. "Stupid drunkard," Ponyboy growled under his breath.

"What?" Two-Bit asked.

"What?" Pony asked back.

"You said somethin'," Two-Bit said, leaning a bit towards the auburn.

"So," Pony said, continuing to read his book as the older greaser moved to the spot right next to him.

"HOLLER UNCLE!" Two-Bit yelled suddenly, tackling Ponyboy to the floor from the couch.

"Ahhhhck!" Ponyboy screamed as they went tumbling onto the floor with Two-Bit on top, nearly crushing the small auburn. "Two - Bit, yer crushin' me," Ponyboy struggled to wheeze out, "Get off of me," Pony gasped, trying to get air back into his crushed lungs as Two-Bit adjusted his position then laid back down on him.

"Two-Bit, get off," Ponyboy said, now able to breathe but not able to move with the heavy weight of the older greaser on him.

"Mmn, no. You're too comfy," Two-Bit said, nuzzling his face into Pony's chest, squeezing him as if he were a teddy bear or a stuffed animal of some sort. 'I could just lay on him forever, he's so damn comfy and warm! Not to mention how great his body feels under me,' Two-Bit thought as he squeezed the auburn even tighter.

"Two-Bit, c'mon get up," Pony said, shaking the Matthews boy slightly, only to find that that the older greaser had fallen asleep. "Ugh! Really Two-Bit," Ponyboy said in irritation, getting no response as he shook the older greaser a bit roughly.

"You didn't holler uncle," Two-Bit mumbled into Pony's chest, his big Cheshire smile plastered to his face when he heard the young greaser let out an irritated sigh. Pony's irritated mood was soon replaced with forced laughter as he was tickled mercilessly by the older teen. "HOLLER, PONY! HOLLER UNCLE!" Two-Bit shouted as he continued to tickle torture the younger greaser.

"Ghh, never!" the auburn shouted back, laughing as he gained the upper hand on the rusty haired greaser, only to be short lived. Two-Bit switched their positions so he was on top.

"Ooof!" Pony huffed, air escaping his lungs from the sudden weight on his chest.

"Holler uncle Ponyboy," Two-Bit said against Pony's ear.

"Fine, you win. Uncle," Pony wheezed out, nearly gasping for air beneath Two-Bit.

"Now go get me another beer," Two-Bit said, getting off of the teen and helping him up onto his feet.

"Get it yerself," Pony scoffed at the older greaser as he made a safe distance between them. A smirk sat itself on his lips when Two-Bit gave him a mock glare.

"Don't make me come after you," Two-Bit warned jokingly.

"Oh really now, what'll you do if you get me?" Pony teased.

"You'll find out when I get a hold of you. Now go get me a beer," Two-Bit retorted, turning to go sit back down on the couch.

"No," Pony stated bluntly, a devious smirk on his lips. The older greaser flashed him a smile, charging after him. Ponyboy took off like a shot - running throughout the house as the older greaser chased him before finally winding right back on the couch. Two-Bit had tackled Ponyboy, pinning him to the lumpy piece of furniture. "So what're you gonna do ta me?" Pony panted out, his wrists pinned above his head as his waist was straddled.

"This," Two-Bit said, placing his index finger in his mouth, wetting it with saliva before pulling it back out. "Wet willy," Two-Bit said with an evil grin, nearly cackling at the look of horror on Pony's face.

"N- no, no Two-Bit please. Don't!" Ponyboy tried to struggle as he pleaded with the older greaser.

"Yes, Pony, ya asked for this," Two-Bit said, an evil smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Pony struggled more as the soaked finger neared his ear, thrashing his head back and forth to evade the inevitable.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Pony screamed as the finger plunged deep into his ear.

"Gh, you're so gross Two-Bit!" Ponyboy shouted as the older greaser swirled his finger around in the boy's ear. "Nghh," Ponyboy groaned when Two-Bit finally took his finger out. Pony bucked his hips up, trying to get the older greaser off of him. Not realizing that he was rubbing his groin against Two-Bit's.

"Ah, Pone," was all Two-Bit could manage before Pony bucked his hips up again harder.

'Dammit Pony, you're makin' this harder on me,' Two-Bit thought, trying to restrain himself from dry humping the youngest Curtis as he continued to try and buck him off. 'Unh, Damn, I'm startin' ta get hard!' Two-Bit said, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning as Pony's groin rubbed against his again. Finally not able to take it anymore, he got off the smaller teen. "Fine! I'll get it myself!" Two-Bit said, nearly running to the kitchen and snagging a beer from the fridge and downing it. 'I should probly get rid of my 'lil' problem before Pony notices,' Two-Bit thought, making his way upstairs to the bathroom.

"Where'ya goin' Two-Bit?" Pony asked, sitting back on the couch with his book back in his hands.

"Pssh! I'm goin' to the bathroom, why ya want ta help me?" Two-Bit asked, seeing the blush flash over Pony's cheeks, taking it as a no as Ponyboy shoved his face back into his book. 'Not that I would mind,' he thought with a smirk, reaching the top of the stairs and out of sight of the auburn. He undid the front of his pants all the way, stroking himself lightly through his drawers as he walked towards the bathroom. Reaching the bathroom door he steadied himself against it before stepping in and setting his butt on the closed toilet lid. His impatient hands tearing at his pants and underwear trying to get to his aching member, thoughts of Ponyboy writhing and moaning beneath him flashing through his head. Finally getting a grasp on his member, stroking it lightly as he thought of his current wet dream - _He had a naked Ponyboy pinned down to the bed by his wrists, watching as the auburn gasped as he touched and stroked his smooth body._

"_Ohnhh, Two-Bit," the auburn moaned out the older greaser's name as he ran his finger tips down his side and back up, eliciting goose bumps from the auburn's skin and gasps from his lips. Ponyboy Arched his chest into Two-Bit's hand, wanting to be touched by all of the older greaser's hand, not by just the tips. Two-Bit caressed Pony's chest thoroughly; feeling the soft skin beneath his palm, feeling the heat of the younger boy's body as he dragged his hand down his torso, both wanting to feel more._

"_Kiss me Pone," Two-Bit said, leaning forward and capturing his lips with a needy rough kiss to distract the younger greaser. Gripping the boy's soft thighs as he settled himself between his legs as he got into position, pressing the head of his cock into the auburn's hot, tight quim._

"_Ahnnh! T-Two-Bit, what about Dally? I can't -" Ponyboy tried to say, only to be cut off._

"_Fuck Dallas, yer mine now Ponyboy," Two-Bit said as he pressed his lips back over the auburn's, deepening the kiss as he shoved his tongue into Pony's mouth._

"_Mmmnn," Ponyboy moaned as Two-Bit pressed his hips closer to his body. Two-Bit's length diving deeper into the boy._

"_Ahn, so tight," Two-Bit panted out, stopping halfway to get used to the tight pressure around his cock. _

"_Uhnnh!" Ponyboy groaned out when Two-Bit suddenly thrust all the way in, filling him with his huge length. Two-Bit nestled his face into the crook of Pony's neck, trying to control his heavy breathing and his crazed want the best he could._

"_Y-ya ready Pone?" Two-Bit panted against Pony's cheek as he steadied his hands on the auburn's hips, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's lips._

"_Mmn'yeah," Ponyboy nodded. Biting on his bottom lip to suppress the yelp that pressed against his tongue as Two-Bit pulled out slowly all the way to the tip before pressing back in. "Auughnh," Pony let out a guttural moan as Two-Bit pressed back in, filling him once again to the hilt. His anus tightening around the intrusion by instinct._

"_Aughn, Pone, ya gotta loosen up a bit," Two-Bit groaned as he tried to pull out, only finding himself a tad stuck in the auburn's tight ass._

"_Ah-ah-ahn - I'm trying," Ponyboy panted out, groaning as Two-Bit continued to try to pull out, only to tighten even more around him._

"_Mmh, Pony," Two-Bit moaned when he finally pulled all the way out, then pressing back in fast._

"_AHHHNGH!" Ponyboy screamed, clutching the older greaser's shoulders. "Mnnh!" Pony groaned as he pulled out just as fast. Two-Bit kept his fast pace, nearly slamming into the smaller teen with such force. Two-Bit's force and speed shook Pony's body; nearly pushing the boy up the bed with each thrust. "Nmnhh, Two-Bit," Ponyboy moaned, gripping a fist full of rusty hair as he wrapped his legs around Two-Bit's waist. The new angle provided Two-Bit direct aim against Pony's sweet spot. "AUUUNGH! W-wh- angh! What did, ahn, yhngh, you hit!" Ponyboy moaned loudly, digging his nails into the older greaser's back in pleasure as he continued to strike the same spot. _

"_Aughnh, yer sweet spot," Two-Bit groaned, thrusting against the same spot over and over, feeling Pony's anus constrict and pulse around his dick. "Ah, Ponyboy," Two-Bit panted against Pony's parted lips, breathing in one another's breath as they looked into each other's eyes. _

"_Mmnnm," Ponyboy moaned, pressing his lips tightly against Two-Bit's, slipping his tongue into the older greaser's mouth. Their tongues tangled and rubbed against one another feverishly as their kiss deepened more and became more vigorous. "Harder," Ponyboy broke the deep kiss to whisper hotly against Two-Bit's ear, nipping at it tenderly, getting just what he asked for. "Auuuhngh, Two-Bit!" Ponyboy groaned as the older greaser pounded into him, hitting his sweet spot straight on every time. "Unngh, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" Ponyboy repeated, moaning with each deep, hard thrust, loving the constant 'Slap! Slap! Slap!' of their sweaty hot bodies colliding against one another._

"_Ponyboy," Two-Bit groaned, roughly pressing his lips onto Pony's in a kiss, nipping at the auburn's bottom lip, earning him a gasp. _

"_Ahnnh!" Ponyboy groaned, nearing his climax, moaning as Two-Bit stroked his member lightly. "Mnnn!" Ponyboy moaned as Two-Bit gripped his cock in his fist, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Pony's body became rigid, stiffening as his body arched upwards. "I, I'm-!" was all Pony could mutter before ejaculating, his seed spilling over his stomach, chest and thighs. He could feel Two-Bit's cock begin to twitch inside him as he neared his climax as well._

"_UUUUNGHNNH! Ponyboy," Two-Bit groaned out, his body convulsing as he came deep and hard inside the auburn, his cock twitching as it spewed out it's hot load._ -Two-Bit leaned back against the toilet's tank, catching his breath in raspy gasps. Finally gaining back his composer after several moments, snagging a few pieces of toilet paper to clean himself of, settling back into his pants and redoing them. Standing back up he washed his hands at the sink, dried them, then headed back down stairs.

"Hey," Ponyboy said, completely unaware of what just went on in his friend's head involving him.

"Heeey," Two-Bit said back with a crooked smirk, thinking back to what he and Pony did in his mind, sitting down next to the auburn. Still in a bit of a horny mood, "Hey, Pone. You ever play, 'Fire truck' before?" Two-Bit asked.

"Umm, I don't think so," Ponyboy answered, curious he asked, "How do you play?"

"I'll show ya," Two-Bit said, his Cheshire smile plastered to his lips as he placed his hand on Pony's knee. "It's a game ta test how ballsy you are," Two-Bit said innocently enough.

"My hand is the fire truck, okay?" Two-Bit said, squeezing Pony's knee lightly, watching as the auburn nodded in understanding. "And if you're comfortable where my hand is and feel ballsy enough, you say 'green light'," Two-Bit said, his hand still placed on Pony's knee. "And if you feel, scared, then you say 'red light', okay," Two-Bit said, patting lightly on Pony's knee.

"O-okay," Pony stammered, agreeing to play the game. "Green light,"

"Alright," Two-Bit said, moving his hand up to the spot above Pony's knee.

"Green light," Pony said, watching as Two-Bit moved his hand to his mid-thigh, groping lightly. Ponyboy paused, reluctant to permit him to go further.

"C'mon Pone, aren't ya ballsy?" Two-Bit teased, rubbing the inside of the auburn's thigh.

"Green light," Pony retorted, watching as Two-Bit moved his hand upwards. Groping the inside of the auburn's thigh right below his groin lightly. "Red light," Ponyboy said, chickening out, a blush flushing his face.

"Fire trucks don't stop for red lights," Two-Bit smirked, thrusting his hand forward, gripping Ponyboy's groin in his large hand, watching the young greaser's shocked expression.

"Ah!" Ponyboy squeaked out in surprise, too frozen in shock to stop the older greaser.

"Hmm, you feel pretty ballsy," Two-Bit said, his lips pressed firmly against Pony's ear, his finger tips feeling the auburn's sack. "You're pretty big for your -," Two-Bit began to say, only to be cut off from an unexpected slap to the face.

"I can't believe you Two-Bit," Ponyboy said, shoving the older greaser away from him, storming off to his room.

"Pony, it was just a game!" Two-Bit shouted after the boy, only to hear a door slammed without another word from the auburn. "Fuckin' A Two-Bit," the rusty haired greaser cussed himself aloud, putting his face in his hands. 'You just had to go and fuck up big time,' Two-Bit thought, shaking his head. A sudden slam of the front door caught his attention, watching as Dally came storming through.

"Where's Pony?" Dallas spat at Two-Bit.

"Upstairs," Two-Bit growled back, watching as the blonde stepped up the stairs. 'Well they're probly gonna fuck like rabbits, not too interested in listening to Pony having his brain fucked out of him by a pissed off hood,' Two-Bit thought to himself bitterly, deciding to take his leave to the small convenience store in town. "I do need a new pack of Kools," Two-Bit muttered absentmindedly as he stepped outside, walking over to his car.

"Pone?" Dally asked, knocking when he found the door locked. He heard a muffled 'Dally?' from the other side, knocking again, "Yeah, it's me, open up," the blonde said, leaning against the door frame as he waited for the auburn to open the door. "Hey," Dallas said as the door opened, revealing the auburn, quickly snatching him up in his arms in a rough kiss.

"Mnn," Ponyboy moaned out softly, feeling the blonde's hand roam south, gripping his ass in a firm hold. Pony's finger's found themselves entwined in Dally's unkempt locks as their kiss deepened. Dallas began to bring their entangled bodies towards the bed, slowly walking the boy back. The back of Pony's knees met the edge of the mattress, his knees buckling against the pressure of the mattress against his knees, falling backwards onto the bed with the blonde.

"Mmh," Dallas moaned, tilting his head as he pressed his tongue deeper into Pony's mouth, loving how the auburn glided his slick tongue against his.

"Mnnmph," Ponyboy moaned as Dally pressed their lips together, their tongues still entangled and wrestling in one another's mouth.

"Ahn," Dally grunted as Ponyboy nipped at his bottom lip, grinding it lightly between his teeth.

"Ah, Dally," Ponyboy gasped as the blonde latched his mouth onto his neck. Groaning when the hood scrapped his teeth against his throat, pressing his hips up against the hood's.

"Mmnh," Dally groaned as the auburn rubbed their groins together slowly, placing nipping kisses on the blonde's lips. "Auungh," Dallas growled, gripping Ponyboy's ass in his hand, pressing the auburn's groin tighter against his, grinding roughly against the smaller greaser. "Pony, tell me you want me," Dallas said, his breath hot against the auburn's neck, his hands working on the front of the boy's pants. "Tell me you want me inside you," Dallas said, his lips pressed tightly against the boy's ear, listening to him gasp as his hand slipped it's way into the younger greaser's pants

"I want you," Ponyboy hesitated, exhaling shakily as he gripped a fist full of blonde locks, pulling the hood's head closer, "inside me," Ponyboy said, his lips brushing against the shell of the blonde's ear. "Ahn!" Pony gasped in shock as his pants were torn down to his ankles. Whimpering as his shirt was pushed up his body roughly before being yanked from him. 'He's being rougher than usual,' Ponyboy thought, trying to push it to the back of his mind; feeling that it began to stir back his fear and uncertainty about doing this. The auburn's green eyes watching as the blonde stripped his scared body of his clothes until he was down to just his undone pants, and even then they were soon tossed.

"Pony," Dallas groaned hungrily, tossing the auburn to the head of the bed, straddling the boy's hips as he grinded against the younger boy's groin with his own, watching as the auburn's soft features contorted in pleasure.

"Nmh, Dally!" Ponyboy moaned as a familiar coiling churned in his lower body as the blonde continued his grinding against him. "Ah," Ponyboy gasped as he was stripped of his last piece of clothing, blushing as Dally tore his off as well before settling between his legs. A sudden twang of fear striking the boy's heart as he felt the hood's large and lengthy member press against his entrance. "W-wait, aren't you going to prep me?" Pony asked panicked.

"I've fingered you plenty of times it shouldn't matter," Dallas said with an edge to his voice, spreading the boy's legs apart roughly as he settled between his soft thighs, pressing his length closer to it's goal.

"Wh-what about the lube?" Ponyboy asked, trying to stall the blonde.

"We used it up," Dallas said, nearly groaning as his tip just barely pressed through the auburn's hot, _tight_, awaiting ass just begging to be fucked.

"I-I can't," Pony stammered softly, pressing against the blonde's shoulder's, trying to make him stop.

"What?" Dallas asked, venom lacing through his words, stopping himself from entering the body beneath him.

"I can't do this," Ponyboy nearly whimpered looking Dally in the face, seeing the hate and anger in the blonde's eyes. 'Why is he being this way? He's lost the love and care is his eyes that was there a few weeks ago, but now…' Pony thought, trying to find what was lost in the hood he loved. 'I can't do this with him like this,' Pony thought.

"Fine," Dallas growled out, shoving himself off of the auburn. "Ya don't wanna fuck, fine," the blonde snarled, snatching his clothes off the floor, putting them back on.

"Dal-" he was cut short.

"Don't" Dallas hissed, tugging on his pants and drawers.

"Dally, please," Ponyboy tried to plead, only to be ignored as the door was slammed behind the blonde as he left, hearing the thudding stomps down the stairs as he made his way out the house. Making it clear that he was leaving as he slammed the screen door.

'I am soft! Dammit! I should've just taken him,' Dallas thought, growling aloud as he stormed his way down the street, not caring where he wound up, but when he got there he was going to get some action.

"Heeey, watch it pal!" came a voice, happening to be the man that the blonde absentmindedly shoved in his fit of anger.

"Fuck off," Dallas cussed back, pushing through the convenience store glass door. "Fuckin' ass," Dallas growled under his breath, knocking a stand of snacks over.

"Excuse me, sir, are you alright?" the elderly man behind the counter asked, watching as the blonde knocked another stand over. "You're going to have to pay for that!" the man shouted, shaking his finger at the hood.

"Make me!" Dallas screamed, shoving a whole row of stands to the floor.

"T-that's it, I'm callin' the police!" the man said shakily, heading to the back for the phone as the hood continued to crash the store.

"Told ya would break," a monotone voice came from behind him, stopping the blonde from knocking another thing over.

"Fuck off clown," Dallas hissed, turning around to see his friend standing an isles length between them.

"I told you," Two-Bit gritted out, watching as the blonde stepped closer to him. "You broke. Ya just couldn't take it, could ya?" Two-Bit snarled. "You can't always get what you want," the rusty haired greaser said, watching as the blonde began to close the distance between them.

"You son of a bitch!" Dallas cussed, lunging at the other greaser, being stopped mid-lunge by hands gripping his arms forcibly. "What the?" the blonde asked as his wrists were soon enclosed in hand cuffs.

"C'mon Winston, back to the station with you," a gruff voice said from behind him, stumbling backwards as the hands began to pull him back before turning him around and shoving him towards the door.

"Get off of me," Dallas said, shrugging the hands off of him, only to be shoved even harder towards the door.

"Shut it Winston," the officer said, gripping the hood's arm, dragging him through the door out to the parking lot.

"Fuck off," the hood hissed under his breath as he was pushed down on the hood of the cop car. Complying as the officer patted him down; searching his clothes and pockets.

Finding a switch blade, a pack of Kools, some change and a few bucks.

"Alright Winston," the officer said, pulling him back off the hood, shoving him in the backseat, taking him down to the station. The hood sat in the backseat, fidgeting every so often due to the cramped space and little leg room, almost relieved as they got to the station. The officer dragged the blonde out of the car, shoving him towards the door of the station.

"Don't I get to make a call first?" Dallas hissed when the officer tried to shove him in the direction of the cells.

"You've never made a damn call before, why the hell now Winston?" the officer growled, pulling the blonde over to a pay phone. Unlocking the cuffs around the blonde's wrists, pressing a few coins in. "Make it quick," the officer said before taking a few steps back to give the hood some privacy as he made his call. Dallas pressed the buttons on the phone, dialing Tim's number.

"Tim?" Dallas asked when he heard the phone pick up.

"Nah, its Curly, what ya want Dal?" the youngest Shepard brother asked.

"I want Tim, not you dip-shit," Dallas cussed, listening as the phone on the other end sounded like it was taken out of Curly's hand.

"What the fuck ya want me for Winston?" Tim hissed, still a bit pissed what the blonde did to him earlier in the day.

"I need ya ta keep an eye on Pony for me when I'm in the cooler; about two ta three months probably with how bad I messed up that fuckin' store," the hood explained quickly, hearing a beeping tone as he ran out of call time.

"Why the hell-?" Tim began.

"Just fuckin' do it Tim, please," Dally nearly shouted.

_CLANK!_

SO, YEAH… Dallys in jail for a few months =C .I know I promised you more S/Pb, next chap I swear. And OMG! Curly! Lol. So I hope you enjoyed this chap, I purposely had Two-Bit recap his wet dream to make up for teasing you guys with the almost smex scenes of D/Pb lol, so hopefully that made up for it =D so yeah review please!


	7. Wasting

Chap 7 ya'll! Some S/Pb! and lil' bit of J/Pb! I hope you guys don't mind that ;D 'course ya don't! Well, a song from the band Weezer made me think to pair up J and Pb, and Johnny's going to have a few lines from the song, just throwing a disclaimer out there to my favorite band. But definitely look up the song: Brave new world by Weezer, It goes perfectly with Johnny and Pony's relationship in this chap. To help you guys decipher which ones are the lyrics and which ones aren't, I'll put the lyrics in _this style_ and the non-lyrics in normal print =) Oh, and fyi, Pony's bein' a bit of a Debby downer and doesn't have much of his fight left in him ever since I sent you know who to da coola

Pony: ;n; y u so mean?

Ponyboy laid in bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Feeling deeply under the weather. Seemingly to have gone into a depression ever since Dally was locked up. Sulking, sighing and moping was all he seemed to do anymore.

'I knew Dal would've left me if I didn't give it up to him, why else would he get himself in trouble like that?' Ponyboy thought, sighing as he pulled the blanket to his chest. 'I was just his damn play thing.' Pony thought angrily, hating himself for actually believing the hood when he said he loved him. 'I can't believe I was so stupid!' the auburn thought, clenching his fists into the blanket, glaring holes into the ceiling. 'I'm more angry at myself for loving him,' Pony thought, rolling onto his side, staring out the window. 'He lied to me,' Ponyboy thought sadly, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Pony, you alright?" Soda asked, settling into bed next to his brother. Rubbing his brother's shoulder as if to coax the words out of him. "I know Dal was pretty close to you, that why yer so gloomy Pone?" Sodapop asked, stroking his brother's arm soothing and sympathetically.

"I just-" Ponyboy began to say, only to cut it off with an irritated sigh, shaking his head.

"Ya just what Pone?" Soda asked, pulling on his brother's shoulder so he was laying on his back; no longer facing away from him.

"I-" Ponyboy paused, unsure of how to break it to his brother. "Can I tell you something? And you _promise_ not to tell anyone?" Ponyboy asked, rolling onto his side so he could face his brother better.

"Pony, you can tell me anythin'," Soda said with a laugh, almost finding it cute how his brother still managed to act like an elementary-Schooler; given his age and his high school stature, he managed to pull it off quite well.

"Well, yeah, me and Dally were pretty close, actually really close," Ponyboy said, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks.

"I'm not followin' too closely Pone," Soda said, not understanding what Pony meant entirely. Feeling a tad apologetic when his brother sighed in irritation.

"I- we-we kinda, had something," Ponyboy stammered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously " We had feelings for each other, and, well…" Soda starred at his brother for a moment before asking,

"So you were seein' each other; like hookin' up?" Soda said, watching as his brother's face flushed completely red as he nodded. "Oh," Soda said nonchalantly. "Oh!" he said again when the realization struck him, "Oh," he said again, nodding his head in what seemed like an understanding or approval, "Oh, naawww!" he said once more, ruffling his brothers hair. "Oh, that stinks, he got himself in jail, Awww. don't worry, it'll work." Soda said, giving his brother a hug.

"Really?" Ponyboy asked, letting himself get pulled into a hug by his brother, laying lax as his brother's arms wrapped around him.

"Yeah," Soda said, rubbing his brother's back. "I know from experience." Sodapop said, patting Pony lightly.

"Experience? Have you dated a guy before?" Ponyboy asked, nuzzling his chin into his brother's chest, looking at him with his big green eyes.

"I didn't 'date' him, I _am _dating him, I guess." Soda said, twirling a lock of his brother's auburn hair.

"Who?" Ponyboy asked, extremely interested.

"Steve." Soda said plainly, not realizing how much of a mental shock his poor brother was in.

'Steve! Freakin' Steve! The same Steve that has been a thorn in my aching side since the day we met? Steve Randel! The same Steve Randel that has been trying to get in my pants?' Ponyboy thought, too stunned to even talk, to even yell in protest, to even be able to tell Soda what Steve had done to him. But he decided it was for the better not to tell as to not break his brother's heart.

"We've actually been goin' out for a while. But yeah we've had feelin's for each other I guess you could say for a while, and decided to, well, haha, ya know," Soda said, making light of the subject. "I know you two don't get along too well, but, neither of you have killed each other, so I guess that's pretty good," Soda chuckled, yawning tiredly before dozing off slightly, murmuring a 'night' before he was too far gone in the dream world.

"Night," Ponyboy nearly whispered, still in shock of Soda's relationship with Steve, managing to doze off after an hour or so of thinking.

Ponyboy woke several hours later, doing his usual morning routine, settling onto the couch afterwards to sulk as he looked out the window.

"Ponyboy," a stern voice said from the doorway of the kitchen. The auburn turned his head towards the voice, finding his eldest brother, Darry. "Get outside, you've been moping around for the past two weeks; go get some fresh air," Darry said, walking back into the kitchen. Ponyboy sighed in irritation, getting off the couch and going over to the screen door, pressing on it before stepping out.

"Is Soda here?" a voice came from the body that was coming up the walk. Pony looked over to the walk finding Steve.

"He lives here, where else would he be," Ponyboy said dryly, watching as Steve came up the porch steps. 'I can't believe you two are dating,' Pony thought, looking the older greaser over from head to toe; finding nothing attractive about him.

"You better shut that pretty little mouth of yer's before I shut it for you," Steve growled out, giving a good shove to the auburn's shoulder, watching as the kid wobbled a bit, falling onto the couch as he lost his balance. Steve laughed coldly, opening the screen door and stepping into the house, purposely slamming the door behind him.

"Ass-munch," Ponyboy cussed under his breath, settling onto the couch comfortably.

His head popping up when he heard the familiar low rumbling of Two-Bit's car, watching as it rolled down the street, pulling into the driveway.

"Hey Pone!" the rusty haired greaser shouted, stepping out of his car, Johnny hopping out the passenger side.

"Hey Two-Bit," Ponyboy said, a small smile on his face as the greaser passed him on his way into the house. "Hey Johnny cakes," Ponyboy said, not noticing him at first.

"Hey," Johnny said, walking around the front of the car over to the walk. Stepping up the porch steps, sitting on the couch next to Pony.

"Wanna go hang by the park for a while, then maybe headin' over to the Nightly-Double?" Ponyboy suggested to his friend.

"Ah, I don't know man, me and Two-Bit were gonna head over to Buck's for a while," Johnny said. "Maybe when we get back the three of us can go; we're not goin' to be too long anyways." Johnny said, a bit of a 'sorry' lacing his words, giving an apologetic shrug as he toyed with a loose button on his jean jacket.

"Sure," Ponyboy said, a bit mellowed that his best friend had other plans; knowing full well that he was never allowed to Buck's under Darry's and Soda's orders, so he wouldn't even be allowed to tag along.

"Ya ready Johnnycakes?" Two-Bit asked, stepping out of the house and onto the porch.

"Yeah," Johnny said, standing up. "Catch ya later Pony," Johnny said as he stepped off the porch behind Two-Bit.

"Later," Pony said in return, watching as they clambered back into Two-Bit's car before taking off down the road.

"Hey, Pony, wanna come with me and Steve ta get some cokes?" Soda asked cheerfully as he stepped outside, patting his brother on the back. Ponyboy was a bit reluctant to answer; unsure if he really wanted to deal with Steve when he was feeling so depressed but decided otherwise.

"Sure, I'll come." he said with a shrug. Steve immediately pulled Sodapop over to the side.

"Why ya gotta go around invitin' him for?" Steve asked, giving Ponyboy a sharp glare, whom gave him one in return just as sharp, if not sharper.

"'Cause he ain't feelin' too good, and I hate seein' him like that. Try and cheer him up, or at least just stop fightin' for today and get along, 'kay?" Soda said, giving Steve a grin, making his friend grin as well. "'Sides, he's my brother, I can't not invite him." Soda explained "For me?" he nearly begged, smiling up at his friend as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." he said, the grin now fading into a smirk.

The three of them were going down to the drugstore in the shopping center to buy some Cokes. Settling into a booth and sipped on their drinks after having ordered them. Soda being Soda, just couldn't sit still. Taking the paper wrapping on his straw, blew it at Steve. Steve retaliated playfully, doing the same to his friend, eliciting a laugh from him, soon Ponyboy joined in. The trio were now goofing around like kids, causing a bit of a scene. The manager not appreciating their obnoxious behavior, put an end to their tomfoolery, asking them to leave.

"I'll meet'cha out front, I have to go to the bathroom." Ponyboy said as he scooted out of the booth and walked towards the restrooms. Little did he know that Steve was trailing behind him. His hand grasped the cool metal handle as he pushed the door open, letting it close behind him. All of the stalls and urinals were vacant, leaving the bathroom empty. After relieving himself in one of the urinals, he proceeded to wash then dry his hands. A sudden slam of the door made him jump, looking to the door he found Steve, giving the older greaser an annoyed glare. He went to walk out, but a shove from Steve made him falter and stumble backwards. "What!" he snapped angrily when Steve shoved him into a stall.

"Soda said to cheer you up," the older greaser said with a leer, pressing the smaller boy up against the stall wall. Placing a hand on Pony's waist, moving himself closer to the auburn as a sadistic smirk sliced his lips.

"I-I don't think this is what he meant." Ponyboy stammered as Steve's hands became more adventurous, shivering as they ran up and down his body. Ponyboy winced as the older greaser raked his nails down his sides. Gasping in shock when Steve thrust his leg in between his thighs as his hands gripped his ass. "Ah!" Ponyboy gasped as the hands on his rear tightened their grip on him, pulling him a bit further up the older greaser's leg.

"I guess all that damn runnin' you do pays off perfectly." Steve growled lowly in the auburn's ear, cupping and rubbing the younger greaser's round ass. 'So nice and firm, wonder what its like on the inside,' Steve thought, continuing to grope the auburn; running his fingers over the rounded cheeks, giving them a good tweak every so often.

"Don't," Pony said as Steve tried to capture his lips with his own, shuddering as he turned his head away from the older teen as he screwed his eyes closed. Stopping Steve's wandering hands with a firm grip of his own. Steve ignored the auburn, pinning Pony's hands above his head by his wrists with one hand. Ponyboy wriggled to try and break free as the older greaser slid his hand under his shirt, feeling the hot, soft skin of his torso.

"Ste -," Ponyboy tried to say, only to be hushed by the older greaser's lips, "Mmpph!" Pony attempted to break away, only giving the perfect opportunity for Steve to slide his tongue into his hot mouth. The auburn tried to break away as he shook his head, only to be stopped abruptly by a rough calloused hand gripping his jaw in a tight grip.

"Mmmnn," Steve moaned as he explored the younger greaser's sweet mouth, swirling his tongue around in the boy's mouth; trying to taste the teen completely. Ponyboy tried to break out of Steve's grip, squirming desperately, but too weakly to get away. Feeling Steve's tongue nudge his own, trying to coax the auburn to kiss back. Giving up on the boy's non-complying mouth, he moved to the auburn's neck.

"Ah!" Ponyboy gasped as the older greaser began to nip and lap at his neck. "S-stop," Ponyboy panted out lightly, squirming as Steve began to undo the front of his pants.

"Nmm, no!" Pony said, thrashing his hips to get the older teen's hand's off of him, but to no avail.

"Quit squirmin' kid, I'll make sure it feels good," Steve leered, groping the auburn's package through his underwear.

"Nghh," Ponyboy groaned softly, feeling himself hardening in Steve's hand. 'N-no, damn body! I really hate you right now, ahnh!' Ponyboy cussed himself, hating how his body betrayed him. "Stop! I-I don't want this!" Ponyboy growled out the best he could, trying not to buck his hips into Steve's hand.

"I think your dick begs ta differ Pony," Steve chuckled, gliding his hand down Pony's shaft.

"Uhngh," Ponyboy groaned, struggling to free his hands from Steve's grasp. "Ngh, no." Ponyboy panted out, feeling the older teen's lips back on his neck. "Ahn," Pony gasped softly, his head falling back, giving Steve more access to his neck.

"Feelin' any better Pone?" Steve growled lowly next to Pony's ear, loving how the auburn gasped and twitched under his touch.

"Nhh, stop!" Ponyboy struggled, moaning when Steve swirled his thumb around the head of his penis.

"I don't think you really want me to," Steve said, squeezing the inside of the boy's thigh, massaging it deeply and slowly, watching as the boy shuddered under his touch. Moving his hand back to the boy's groin, chuckling softly when the auburn moaned and bucked his hips softly. "Let's take this a step farther," Steve said, pulling Pony's pants down to his thigh, reaching back up to stroke the auburn.

"Let go! Ge-get off!" Ponyboy growled, his hips bucking forward into Steve's hand. Cursing himself for doing so. Not able to stop himself from continuing to thrust into Steve's hand. "Ahn," Ponyboy whimpered as Steve forced his mouth over his, shoving his tongue into the auburn's mouth. "Mmnph!," Ponyboy groaned as Steve pressed his tongue deeper into his mouth, only to retaliate with his teeth.

"Ah, fuck!" Steve cussed, pulling away from Pony's sweet mouth. "Not diggin' it?" Steve hissed as he backed off a bit, letting go of Pony's wrists. "No wonder Dally left ya, you're such a prude," Steve gritted out, shoving him away as if he were a bag of trash, leaving Ponyboy in the bathroom to go join up with Soda.

"Dally," Pony said in a choked whisper, a lump in his throat making it hard to breathe. Usually what Steve says to him, he just lets it roll right off or fight back with a snarled comeback of his own. But that struck an ultimate low, it stuck in his head, repeating and rolling over and over again in his mind. So focused on what Steve said, he couldn't even remember how or when he got home, all he knew was that he was lying on his back on his bed starring at the ceiling. 'Maybe I should just forget about Dally to save myself from anymore damn heart ache. I need someone to help me forget about him.' Ponyboy thought, clenching his chest over his heart as if it were in physical pain, only feeling the low 'thump, thump' of his heart.

"Hey, Ponyboy," came a soft, timid voice from the doorway. Johnny stepped in, watching as his friend sat up immediately upon seeing him.

"Johnny," Ponyboy said in voice mixed between excitement and surprise.

"None of the movies at the Double are that good tonight; me an' Two-Bit checked earlier, wanna just head over to the park, we could just watch the sun set instead," Johnny said, stuffing his hands into his pant pockets.

"Sure, a sunset is better than a movie anyway," Ponyboy smiled at his friend, getting up off of the bed and heading over to the door, standing in front of his friend. 'When did Johnny get so tall?' Pony asked himself, finding his forehead coming to Johnny's chin. 'And his build seems…thicker, like he put on some muscle weight. He doesn't look like a kicked puppy anymore, at all, but more like a shy dog,' Pony thought as he looked his friend over. Having never been able to see his friend's toned arms and chest before because of the jean jacket he's always wearing. Having misplaced his jacket, Johnny was clad in a tight maroon t-shirt; not much money came into his home so he had to hold onto old shirts from years ago that were a bit snug but still fit enough to cover. 'I guess he had a growth spurt.' Ponyboy thought absentmindedly. They headed downstairs, and outside, making their way down the street to the park.

"I think the swings would give a better view," Johnny suggested as they walked across the park.

"Okay," Ponyboy agreed, making their way over to the swing-set, settling into the squeaky, whiny swings when they reached them. "I wonder what it would be like if the sky always looked this way, and not just at sunset." Ponyboy said absentmindedly.

"Pretty, I guess." Johnny said, getting a chuckle from the younger teen, making him chuckle a bit as well.

"Yeah, I guess so too," Ponyboy agreed, rocking himself gently in the swing as he pressed his feet to the ground. "The colors mixing together in nature's pallet, stirring with the golden rays from the light of the sun," Ponyboy said, completely mesmerized by the sunset. Johnny tuned the auburn out, completely lost in his own thoughts to be able to listen to Pony ramble on poetically about the sun and the sky

'_I've been scared to make a move, so much left for me to prove.'_ Johnny thought, watching Ponyboy rock gently in his swing. 'Everyone seems to have showed Pony a piece of themselves,' Johnny thought a bit coldly, not fond of the thought that other people have touched Ponyboy. _'I guess it's time for me to show what I've got,' _Johnny thought as he gnawed nervously at his bottom lip. _'Things will never be the same_ between us if I do this,' Johnny thought, debating whether he should fallow through. '_I may snuff the burning flame _within in me that's been burnin' for awhile for him, just one kiss would be enough to satisfy,' Johnny thought, watching the green eyed auburn stare at the sunset.

'_Or I may prove to be much more than I thought,' _Johnny thought, gripping the chains of the swing nervously. _'_But _this will be the dawning of a brave new world, _a brave new me.' Johnny tried to convince himself. '_I don't know where we're goin' _if I take our friendship further; he might hate my guts for kissin' him. _But I know I'll figure it out, yeah.' _Johnny thought, a bit more confident now. _'No more hesitating,'_ Johnny thought, butterflies beginning to take flight in his belly as he gripped the chain of Pony's swing in his sweaty hand, pulling the auburn closer to him as he turned in his swing to face him. Swallowing harshly, leaning close to the younger greaser. _'It's too late to turn back now,' _Johnny thought, leaning his face closer to Pony's.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ponyboy asked, turning his head to look at his friend, suddenly realizing how close Johnny was to him, their faces an inch apart.

"_Yeah,"_ Johnny breathed out, pressing his lips to Pony's in a chaste kiss as he closed the small gap between them.

"Mnnnt!" Ponyboy let out a surprised squeak, a blush staining his smooth cheeks. Closing his eyes, he kissed back, putting his hand over Johnny's hand that gripped the chain of his swing. Ponyboy broke away for a second, getting a better angle, coming back with a bit more vigor as he clamped his lips over Johnny's bottom lip in another kiss. Johnny's face flushed a soft crimson, timidly placing his other hand on Pony's knee, getting a grip on him. Johnny moaned softly as Ponyboy laced his fingers through his thick black hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss as he sucked on his lip softly. Johnny removed his hand from Pony's knee, placing it on his soft, blushing cheek; cradling Pony's face gently as their lips stayed locked. They separated after a few more euphoric minutes. "Maybe we should get back to the house, Darry might start ta worry." Ponyboy panted out softly, his emerald eyes glazed over and half lidded, staring at his friend's flushed face. Johnny could only nod in agreement. Both of the greasers slowly getting off their swings, heading back across the park.

"HEEEY GREEEASEEERR!" a couple voices yelled off to the road from a Mustang before pulling into the park's grassy field, pulling close to the two.

"Damn it," Johnny cussed under his breath. 'I can't have one good night can I?' Johnny thought bitterly as the socs began to pile out.

"What should we do?" Ponyboy asked nervously, watching as one after another of socs came piling out of the Mustang.

"Play it cool, kay? Don't let 'em see ya sweat." Johnny said, he wasn't as scared as Ponyboy, a bit more fed up than anything.

"Greasy, greasy, greaser," one of six socs cooed amorously as they began to circle the two young greasers, eyeing them almost hungrily.

"Go back to your own side of town," Johnny growled out, pulling Ponyboy closer to him, sure as hell not liking the way they were looking at them, especially Pony.

"In due time grease, we just came for a little bit of fun, then we'll be outta this shit hole of a neighborhood," a brunette haired soc said smugly, looking Johnny up and down, his eyes soon wondering over to Ponyboy.

"Just leave, you don't have any damn business being here," Ponyboy snarled, glaring at the socs, earning a chuckle from the group.

"Looks like this ones got quite the mouth," a soc behind Ponyboy said, the circle seeming to be shrinking as the group tightened up on them. Ponyboy shuddered, not liking where this situation was heading. A sudden shove from behind sent Ponyboy flying forward towards the other half of the circle.

"Johnny!" Ponyboy called out frantically as hands gripped at him, holding him so he couldn't get loose.

"Ponyboy!" Johnny shouted, trying to reach out to help his friend as he lunged forward, only to be stopped and put in the same predicament. Both of the greasers struggled fiercely to break free. Three socs on either of the two greasers, making it impossible to break loose.

"Let go!" Ponyboy yelled, struggling desperately against the hands that held him tightly. Twisting and squirming his body to try and break out of their grip.

"Hahaha, he looks so freakin' cute strugglin' like that." the soc gripping tightly onto Pony's left arm said, watching as the auburn continued to twist and grunt.

"Get off!" Johnny shouted, kicking and flailing his legs attempting to break loose, seeing as how his arms were of not much use to him as they were held tightly.

"Feisty fellas aren't they?" the soc clutching Johnny's arm said to his friend.

"Cute too," his friend agreed, stroking Johnny's cheek softly, nearly getting bit. "You son of a bitch," the soc cussed, placing the back of his hand across the boy's dark cheek in a hard slap.

"Johnny!" Ponyboy cried out to his friend when he saw him get struck by the soc, wriggling desperately as the socs continued to man handle him.

"Try something like that again and I wont be so lenient on you," the soc said, gripping a fist full of Johnny's hair, forcing the young greaser to crane his neck up to look at him. Johnny nearly smiled to himself, they obviously didn't know what he went through almost every night with his father.

"I'm fine, worry about yourself," Johnny called over to his friend, as if on cue, a knife was pressed to Pony's throat. Fear coursed through his veins as the blade was ran gently along his jaw bone, his body becoming stiff with fear.

"See, nothin' to worry about," the brunette purred, gripping the area along Pony's ribs as he pressed his body closer to the greaser.

"Ah," was all Pony was able to utter as the soc slipped his hand under his shirt. Shuddering as the hand dipped lower.

"Isn't it better when you don't struggle." the soc purred into Pony's ear, gently plucking and twirling at the trail of dark pubic hair below the auburn's naval. Loving the small whimpering noises he was eliciting from the auburn.

"Stop," Ponyboy shivered, gritting his teeth as the soc dipped his fingers teasingly into his jeans.

"Hmhmm, you don't want me to." the soc chuckled softly, putting his face into the crook of the auburn's neck, pushing his hand deeper into his pants, feeling him tense and squirm slightly.

"St-stop," Ponyboy nearly whimpered, hating how he felt so defenseless against them.

"HEY!" A sudden urgent and enraged voice yelled from a souped up car on the road before pulling onto the grassy field across from the soc car.

"Two-Bit!" Johnny shouted, ever so glad to see his friend, struggling more against the socs as Two-Bit stepped out of his car.

"Mind tellin' me what yer doin' to my friends," Two-Bit said casually as he strolled over to the two groups of socs.

"Back off Mickey boy," a soc seethed, insulting both Two-Bit and his Mickey mouse shirt, earning a few laughs from his friends.

"I don't see why I should, I mean, it's not like I was the type of jackass that came into a rival's neighborhood and started dickin' around with two of their gang members, now am I?" Two-Bit said, a bit of hate tingeing his words as he spat them out like venom.

"I guess you have a point there, grease," the brunette agreed, pulling away from Ponyboy, giving the rest of his friends a head nod to let the young greasers go. "Just watch your backs the next time you're in town." the brunette warned threateningly, smirking at Ponyboy with a leery look on his face as he began to walk past him over to Two-Bit.

"We'll see about that," Two-Bit hissed back when Johnny and Pony were next to his car, safely behind him. The brunette smirked back almost friendly as he walked back over to his car with his friends.

"C'mon, lets go home," Two-Bit said as he got into his car with Johnny and Pony.

"How'd ya know we were in trouble?" Pony asked as he settled into the back seat.

"I didn't, Johnny forgot his jacket in my car so I went out lookin' for 'im and found you guys gettin' jostled around by those damn socs." Two-Bit said, pulling out of the park and down the road back to the Curtis house.

"Well thanks for comin' when ya did," Ponyboy said, truly thankful.

"Don't sweat it, I'm just glad you guys didn't get hurt. Did you?" Two-Bit said, about more than half a block away from the Curtis house.

"Nah," the two greasers said in unison, getting a chuckle from the three of them.

"Well that's good, now get out." Two-Bit said, pulling into the Curtis driveway, parking.

"Thanks," Pony said, jiggling on the door handle having found it jammed closed. "Uh, Two-Bit?" Ponyboy said with a chuckle.

"Awh, that dang handle again," Two-Bit muttered as he stepped out of the driver's side. "head on in Johnnycakes, we'll be right in," Two-Bit said, gripping onto the jammed handle.

"Kay," Johnny said over his shoulder, making his way up the few steps onto the porch, heading inside.

"Let go 'kay," Two-Bit said, and without warning suddenly yanked on the door handle, making the door fly open with Pony still attached.

"Ahh!" Ponyboy yelped as he fell out of the car, practically doing a belly flop minus the water and times the pain. "Ooof!" the air getting knocked from his lungs as he hit the ground.

"Pony! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it! Are you okay?" Two-Bit said frantically, bending down to help the auburn up.

"Ughhh, _cough! Cough!_ Ah, I'll be alright," Ponyboy winced as Two-Bit pulled him up a bit quickly.

"I'm sorry man," Two-Bit tried to apologize, dusting the auburn off.

"It's alright," Pony said, pulling a piece of grass off his shoulder.

"Ya sure?" Two-Bit said, checking the younger greasers palms for any cuts, just finding dirt and some light scrapes from the gravel.

"Yeah, just get that thing fixed; I sure as heck wouldn't want to replay this in the parking lot at school that's for sure," Ponyboy chuckled, rubbing his palms together to try and get the dirt off.

"Ooh, yeah. Could'a sworn I brought it to the DX to have Steve and Soda work on it," Two-Bit said, scratching his head as he tried to remember, walking up the porch behind Pony. 'Man do I feel lousy! Come to his rescue just ta throw him on the ground! Some hero I am.' Two-Bit thought, mentally kicking himself.

"Maybe it got jammed again," Ponyboy said as he stepped into the living room, finding no other than Steve sitting in front of him, "just like the hamster wheel in Steve's fat head," Ponyboy growled out as he glared at the older teen. The rest of the gang appreciating the perfect timing that the dig was thrown out.

"What'd you say?" Steve snarled, standing up in his chair.

"Deaf and dumb, who would'a guessed?" Pony hissed as he shoved past Steve on his way into the kitchen.

"Ohhohohohhoh!" the gang seemed to cheer in unison as Steve stood there with an angry glare on his face.

"Aw, c'mon Steve, ya gotta admit, that was pretty good." Soda laughed, rolling on the couch in stitches. Steve glared at them, obviously not finding it as humorous as the rest of them.

"Oh, lighten up, with how many digs you throw at that kid, it's surprising he hadn't done it sooner." Two-Bit laughed, clapping Steve on the back before he sat back down.

"Shove off Two-Bit," Steve hissed, shrugging his friend's hand off of his shoulder.

"What, cant take a joke?" Two-Bit asked, hitting his friend's arm playfully. "Just gonna sit there with a puss on your face 'cause Pony's tired of takin' your shit?" Two-Bit asked, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Seriously Steve, ya need ta lay off my kid brother," Soda said, finally over his fit of laughter.

"Whatever man," Steve growled, "I only do it when he does somethin' stupid, he just walked in here throwin' a fuckin' dig at me!" Steve said, his voice rising.

"Whoa, calm it down buddy." Soda said, trying to ease his friends mood.

"I'm out," Steve growled, heading out the door.

"Ugh, Ste-" Soda began to say, only to be too late when the door slammed behind him.

"Sheesh, issues much?" Two-Bit said, taking the seat Steve was sitting in.

"Kind of, he and his dad have fightin' for awhile on and off." Soda said, heading up the stairs to bed. "Night," Soda yawned.

"Night," his friends said in unison, their attention suddenly drawn to the bathroom.

"Hey," Pony said, clad in just shorts and socks.

"Whoa, when'd you take a shower?" Two-Bit asked, ruffling Pony's towel toped head.

"Ten minutes ago; I take quick showers," Ponyboy shrugged, heading up to bed. "Night," Pony said, having just reached halfway up the stairs.

"You get the spare bed, I get the couch," Two-Bit said, kicking Johnny off the couch, hearing no protest from the younger teen.

SOOO YEAH! HAHA, CHAPTAAAAH 7! Review please, it would be mighty awesome of you since I stayed up til 12:01 to finish this bad boy ;D on a school night need I mention, but im happy cuz now I get to start on chap 8.

You BETTER have LOVED the pb/s goodness that I wrote for you!


	8. Possesion

So, chapter 8 has finally rolled around ;) thank you for all of your reviews and support, it means a lot 333

Okay, I'm gonna start **answering some questions**:

Darry- I know, some of you are wondering why Darry is hardly ever in this right? He's working. Working, working, working, working. Also part of the reason why he hasn't noticed everyone chasing after Pony, he's not around; he's out of the loop pretty much. Plus he's really not part of the whole, triangle, square, pentagon, oval, trapezoid thing goin' on, so yeah… yes I threw random shapes in there, deal with it, just like you'll deal without Darry - don't worry he'll be in it soon enough.

Johnny and Pony situation- hmm, not sure, it's a bit of a toss up right now. Sorry PB&J fan girls.

Socs and Pony- they're horny, sadistic social bastards, they're not gonna stop. Sorry Pony.

Steve and Pony- is it hot in here? Or is it just them? Haha, some steamy times to occur pretty damn soon, liiiiiike, this chapter possibly.

Two-Bit and Pony- I sense a possible make out session in the near chapters ;D

Is Tim gonna have a go at Pony *le gasp!*? Haha, YOU KNOW IT!

And wanna know what surprised me that NONE of you have asked?

"why isn't Ponyboy smoking, I haven't read about him lighting up a single weed, what's with that?" im just surprised that none of you realized that, or maybe you have and didn't ask. Then again, how could you pick up on something so minute compared to all the hot action goin' on when there are at least five guys wantin' a piece of Pony lol. But if it is a question of yours, just not as pressing as the others. he's doin' track, so therefore, no smoke time, or not much anyway; says so in the book…

And what is going to happen when Dally gets out of the cooler? He's not going to be too happy, I'll tell you that much.

But in other matters… Major Pb/S action alert! I'm not kiddin' this is the Mac daddy of all Pb/S chaps (my pride and joy) you pb/s lovers! you will enjoy this chap, hopefully.

Another thing I should mention, Dally is in this; just showing what/who he's dealing with in jail and how lousy he feels. So, yeah, have fun.

Two weeks have passed since the soc incident, as well as the far too close encounter with Steve. Not much has occurred since then, until tonight.

Ponyboy sat on the couch, reading as usual on a Friday night. Ever since Dally was kicked into the cooler, Johnny started hanging around with Two-Bit. And since Two-Bit usually only swings by the house to grab some food and chug back a few beers, Pony hasn't seen much of his two friends and has been a bit lonely, not to mention that he cant even go anywhere in town without worrying about being jumped by socs. So he's been home bound for the most part other than school.

"Yer always fuckin' reading, and not even anything good." Steve hissed as he came down the stairs, plopping down in a chair across from the couch. Ponyboy rolled his eyes, not even bothering to argue back. Steve was now living with them, seeing as how his dad kicked his ass out of the house and the Curtis brothers are never the ones to turn someone down a place to stay for a while.

"A book is a present you can open again and again," Ponyboy muttered to himself, sadly loud enough for it to catch Steve's ears.

"Yeah, and a pair of socks are a shitty present that I can wear again and again," Steve retorted. Ponyboy glared at him over the top of his book, rolling his eyes at the greaser. What a shitty come back.

"Hey Steve, watch Pony while me and Soda are out, 'kay?" Darry asked as he came down the stairs, gathering his things. He and Soda both had work, Johnny and Two-Bit haven't been around for the whole afternoon, Dally's in the cooler, and Steve was on his day off. "I don't want to hear it Pony," Darry snapped before Ponyboy even had a chance to protest. "And no fighting, I don't need you two tearing this house down to it's foundation." Darry warned as he grabbed his coat and keys.

'No, I cannot be left alone with him, no. Please no.' Ponyboy thought, panic rising in him. "But-" Pony began as he got off the couch, walking over to his brother.

"I don't want to hear it, Ponyboy," Darry said sternly, "I'm already late and I don't need your lip." stepping out of the house without another word, taking off too work.

"Hmhmhmm," Steve chuckled lowly, staring at the auburn with a leery, smug look on his face. A shiver ran down the auburn's spine, feeling Steve's eyes on him. Ponyboy turned around slowly, stepping away from the door. "So it's just me and you," Steve said, looking the auburn up and down. A leer in his eye as he ran his tongue across his top set of teeth.

"Fuck off," Ponyboy growled, trying to hide his fear with anger as he glared at the older greaser, storming into the kitchen, Steve immediately following behind him.

"It'd be wise to watch yer damn mouth seeing as how there's no one here to save your sorry ass if we get into a fight," Steve hissed, shoving the auburn from behind, sending him flying into the kitchen table. Ponyboy braced himself with his hands, preventing himself from falling onto the table. "Or better," Steve leered as he pressed his groin against the boy's ass.

"Back off Steve! I'm not in the mood to deal with you!" Ponyboy shouted as he whipped around to face the older greaser, shoving him back.

"Well that's too damn bad princess 'cause Darry told me to watch you." Steve growled back in the auburn's face, shoving him against the table again, trapping him there with his body.

"Just go away, I don't need you watching me!" Ponyboy snarled, trying to shove Steve away, only finding that the older greaser was unrelenting in keeping him there.

"If I buy you a Pepsi, will you not be as big of a whiney little bitch?" Steve hissed, pressing himself tightly against the auburn when he began to wriggle.

"Shut up!" Ponyboy spat, not feeling too appreciative of what he'd just been called as he hit Steve hard in the chest with his fist.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'" Steve growled lowly, catching the auburn's wrist when he brought his fist down a second time.

"Let go!" Ponyboy shouted as he was dragged into the living room, tugging at the greaser's hand as he tried to get lose, pulling and twisting the best he could; digging his heels into the floor. "Fuckin' let go of me you asshole!" Ponyboy gritted through clenched teeth, cursing and cussing him out left and right. With all his hard effort to get lose, it didn't pay off. He'd been dragged down the porch steps, then pulled over to Steve's car.

"Ya know, for a little runt ya sure got a big mouth," Steve growled, shoving the auburn's shoulder. "Get in," Steve ordered the auburn, only to be glared at by the younger greaser. "Get. In." Steve repeated through clenched teeth, flicking Ponyboy in the forehead.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Ponyboy hissed, swatting Steve's hand away from his face.

"Just get in the damn fucking car! I'm treatin' ya to a free soda you little jackass!" Steve yelled in the auburn's face.

"Your money isn't worth jack shit to me!" Ponyboy cussed, yelling right back in Steve's face, having to get on the tip's of his toes to do so.

"You fuckin'-" Steve cut himself short as he yanked the driver's side door open, grabbing a hold of the auburn and shoving him across the bench seat so he was on the passenger side, colliding with the passenger side door painfully. Ponyboy yanked on the door handle, trying to get out of the car. "It's jammed you tart," Steve hissed as he started up his car.

"Where are we going?" Ponyboy grumbled with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. Figuring it'd only get worse if he put up any more of a fuss.

"Ta get sodas," Steve growled, pressing on the gas as he sped down the road.

"Where?" Ponyboy growled. He hated short answers, he couldn't understand why people didn't just answer him fully.

"Does it fuckin' matter?" Steve asked, looking at the auburn with a pissed off look. Ponyboy rolled his eyes, glaring out the passenger side window as Steve drove down the road. The two fell silent, nothing but the sound of the car was heard between them. The silence was too loud and deafening for Steve. Cranking up the radio, the song Gloria thumping out the crackled speakers, just clear enough to make out the words and tune.

"Tuff system," Ponyboy said, sarcasm dripping from every letter of his words, earning a glare from the older greaser as he slowed down to a stop light.

"This ain't some jukebox, it's a car," Steve said, revving the engine for emphasis.

"A poor excuse at that," Pony retorted, jiggling the jammed door handle. Nearly smirking when Steve glowered at him. The two waited for the light to change, their banter cut down to nothing; neither one having anything else to say. Steve pressed on the gas as soon as the light changed, speeding down the road. The sudden burst of speed had shoved Pony against the seat, seeing this, a chuckle escaped Steve's lips. A few more lights, roads, lefts and rights, they were finally there. Buck's.

"Alright," Steve said, pulling his keys out of the ignition as he opened his door, stepping out. "aren't ya comin' out?" Steve asked, looking at the auburn.

"I'm not allowed to be here Steve, and you know that," Pony spat, glaring at the older teen.

"You're only not allowed to be here if they find out," Steve said, "'sides, it's not like you'll be drinking any alcohol; you're too much of a pussy to anyway." Steve said with a smirk, tugging at the boy's arm, trying to pull him out.

"Stop!" Ponyboy hissed, swatting Steve away as he was pulled halfway across the seat. Trying to escape the inevitable, he was finally pulled from the car. Not without putting up a fight of course.

"Fuckin' twat," Steve cussed under his breath as he rubbed his sore jaw, having been kicked in the face by the auburn square in the mouth, shoving Ponyboy away from his car towards the roadhouse.

"Steve-" Ponyboy gritted out as the greaser gripped his arm tightly, cut short of his words when Steve interrupted him.

"Shut it," Steve hissed, pulling Ponyboy along. "You said so yerself that my money ain't worth jack shit to ya, so I'm goin' where its free," Steve growled out, yanking the door open, shoving the auburn inside.

Ponyboy looked around the place, looking like any typical roadhouse would; pool tables, a bar, smoky air, red lighting, not too well kempt, and the sound of Hank Williams flooding the place. No one was there, seeing as how it was pretty early, for a bar crowd anyway and surprisingly no party.

"C'mon," Steve said, pulling the auburn towards the bar, not getting any resistance from him for once.

"Hey Stevey boy, what'll it be?" the bar tender asked, rubbing down the counter of the bar.

"I'll take a beer, and give him a Pepsi, Vick." Steve said, sitting down in one of the chairs lined up at the bar, Ponyboy following suit.

"Sure thing," Vick said, getting to work on their drinks.

"Where ya goin'?" Steve asked when Ponyboy had gotten up from his seat suddenly.

"Goin' to the bathroom," Ponyboy hissed, jabbing his thumb in the direction of where a restroom sign was placed on the wall.

"Fine," Steve grumbled back, gripping the beer bottle that was handed to him. Waiting until the auburn was out of earshot. "Hey Vick, remember that time when me and Soda helped ya out when ya had some car trouble a while back?" Steve asked, digging around in his pocket for his cigarettes.

"Heck yeah I do, you guys were a life saver. I'm still stickin' to my word; ya need anythin' give me a holler. Why, what ya need?" Vick asked with a waggle of his eyebrows as he dried a wet glass with a bar rag. Vick was a known drug dealer/maker, any drug you name it, he's got it. He had all sorts of drugs, so many it seemed like they could fill a candy store, some people actually called him the candy man - his regulars do, or customers if you will. Now just because he sold drugs doesn't mean he did them. At most a blunt here or there but that's it.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer of yours," Steve said with a wink and a smirk.

"What can candy man Vick do for you?" Vick asked, grabbing a bottle of Pepsi from the fridge.

"Ya got any of those ecstasy roofies?" Steve asked, a leer present on his face.

"Sure do," Vick said, rummaging around under the counter before coming back up with what looked like a prescription bottle from a pharmacy. "Who're these for?" Vick asked, before handing over the bottle.

"The kid that came in with me," Steve said before continuing, "I think he deserves a 'special' drink." a broad smirk spread across his lips.

"No problem," Vick said, popping the top off of the tube. "should 'probly get a glass…" Vick thought aloud, snatching a glass from the shelf, pouring the whole bottle of Pepsi into it.

"How long do they take to kick in?" Steve asked, watching as Vick dropped a capsule into the fizzy drink.

"Well, since it was put in soda; making it dissolve quicker, five ta ten minutes or so." Vick said.

"Good, thanks Vick," Steve said with a smirk.

"Anytime," Vick said nonchalantly, tossing the towel over his right shoulder. Just then, Ponyboy came out of the bathroom, walking back over to the bar.

"Here's your Pepsi," Vick said with a polite smile, sliding it to the auburn when he came back to sit at the bar.

"Thanks," Ponyboy said, unaware that his drink had been tampered with. Seating himself next to Steve, he gripped the drink in his hand before bringing it to his lips, taking a sip.

"If ya'll need anything, give me a holler," Vick said, walking into another part of the road house, leaving the two alone. As time dragged on, they began to reach the few last sips of their drinks.

"How's yer Pepsi?" Steve asked, gripping the auburn's shoulder.

"Ughh- I don't… mmnot feelin' … I feel funny," Ponyboy groaned, pressing his hand to his forehead, trying to stop the strange tingling feeling; swaying back and forth as his vision blurred. 'I can't see, it's like there's a black shroud blocking my vision,' Ponyboy thought, his mind starting to fizzle, making it nearly impossible to think or talk.

"C'mon, I'll take ya upstairs," Steve said as he grabbed a hold of Pony's arm, catching the auburn when he nearly fell off the bar stool. Practically dragging the intoxicated teen towards the splintery stairs. Ponyboy stumbled up the stairs, his legs no longer knowing how to work it seemed, using Steve as crutch almost. His sight hazy, his head felt heavy, his whole body tingled and buzzed with a weird sensation. He could barely make out his surroundings; he felt so out of focus - so out of place, as if he were in a trance. "In here," Steve said before he yanked Ponyboy into the small, musky room, just about throwing Pony down on the creaky, spring bed. The young Curtis let out a grunt of discomfort as his back made contact with the old and over used mattress.

"Wha?" Pony groaned out, trying to fight the drug's effects; trying to stay awake. Ponyboy wriggled as the older teen began to straddle his hips. "Ngh," Ponyboy groaned at the weight of the older greaser pressed down on him. Even if he tried to struggle against the body on top of him, no matter how hard his attempts were, he was just too weak and powerless against the older teen, with or without being drugged. But he couldn't prevent it - too weak, and unable in his state of intoxication. Slowly slipping away into a false coma. Completely lost in the drugs trance he began to feel the other's adventurous hands as they made their way up his shirt, making the fabric crumple together as it gathered in a group of wrinkles on his soft chest just above his nipples. Steve's fingers pressed against the smooth skin of Pony's torso. He traced his fingers up and down the boy's chest and abdomen; marveling at the boy's slender and sleek body. Goosebumps spreading across his skin like the plague from the ticklish sensation. "…!" Pony's breath hitched in his throat, blocking any words from coming out as he felt a hot and moist tongue flick over one of his nipples. His body couldn't help but enjoy the pleasure it was receiving. His emerald eyes clamped shut when he felt a rather wanderlust, rough hand on his crotch through his jeans, letting out a light moan as it rubbed him. Ponyboy let out a choked moan as he bucked his hips up when a sudden jerk of the hand on his groin twisted, bringing a smirk to Steve's lips. Losing complete awareness of what his body was doing and just going with what felt good. His mind was in a haze, forgetting who the person was above him, why he was here, what was going on. His body was doing his thinking for him, fogged over by lust, want, desire, hormones and the drug.

"I'm gonna fuck ya so good Pony," Steve gritted out between clenched teeth against Ponyboy's ear with a chuckle. Steve leaned forward until his lips brushed against the smaller boy's neck, sucking and biting on the soft skin, loving the soft moans from the boy's lips. 'The drug is doin' a damn good job,' Steve thought with a smirk, looking into the auburn's dilated eyes. 'He's so out of it; almost blind. And the ecstasy is a pretty good touch too.' Steve thought maliciously, rubbing the inside of Pony's thigh, moving his hand up to the boy's groin, loving how the boy moaned at the slightest touches. His hand began to unzip the front of Pony's jeans, making the smaller boy shudder as he dipped his hand down the front. 'He's already hard,' Steve smirked down at the defenseless body beneath him, tightening his grip on Pony's length, loving the loud gasp he elicited from the auburn.

"Ah…Ah…" Ponyboy panted out lightly as Steve continued to fondle him, his fingers curling in the bed sheets as he gripped them tightly in his fists. "Nu-hh!" Pony gasped as Steve pinched his nipple; twisting it between his fingers. Steve moved his mouth to Pony's neck, proceeding to bite, suck and nibble on the boy's neck. His large hands dragging the jeans down Ponyboy's thighs. "Ohnh," Pony's voice nearly a moan as the hand teased mercilessly at the sensitive area between his thighs. Before Pony couldn't even take a breath, Steve's rough lips were on his. "Mmmphh!" Ponyboy groaned into the kiss, the drugs setting in completely, he kissed back. Lost in a dream, his mind blank and his hormones raging, ecstasy dosed body in full dictatorship; only going by what felt so damn fucking good. He twisted and curled his fingers in the back of Steve's black shirt, pressing his tongue into Steve's mouth, their tongues tangled in a feverous dance. Suddenly, Pony's jeans and underwear were torn from his body, groaning as his leg was pulled up roughly, wrapping around Steve's waist, bringing their groins closer together. "Mmmnh!" Ponyboy moaned into the mouth connected to his as the rough material of Steve's jeans scratched against his sensitive cock. "Ungh!" Pony yelped when a rough hand squeezed his bare ass cheek with a bruising grip, leaving his mouth open for deeper plundering. "Mmmh!" Ponyboy moaned as the older greaser grinded their groins together.

"Mmmn," Steve moaned as the auburn sucked on his tongue, grinding his groin up against his. "Ah," Steve growled lowly as the auburn bit his bottom lip, tugging at the older greaser's shirt.

"Ahn," Pony moaned softly, tugging at the front of Steve's jeans; begging him to lose that article of clothing since it began to irritate his groin rather than pleasure it. Burying his face into Steve's shoulder, nipping particularly hard at the skin there.

"Nmmph!" Steve grunted, turned on even more than before, tugging the auburn's shirt off with a good yank before undoing the front of his pants, pulling them down halfway along with is underwear. Pulling the auburn back against him, continuing his grinding against the boy beneath him. "Uhngh!" Steve moaned as he felt the heat of the boy's groin against his own.

"Ahngh!" Ponyboy groaned as Steve's length jabbed him continually, grunting as Steve bit his shoulder sharply. The older teen quickly tired of the foreplay and was ready to take it to the next step. Steve slid two fingers into his mouth, nearly cumming at the thought of the auburn doing the same to his dick. He slid his tongue in between Steve's fingers; coating each one in a thick coat of saliva. Steve retracted his fingers from his hot mouth; spittle dripping out the corner of his lips due to excess saliva in his mouth. Steve spread Pony's legs, settling between them as he pulled the auburn a bit closer to him. Steve shoved two large fingers in without consent. "Ahhh!" Ponyboy yelped in discomfort as he was stretched; having not done anything like this in a while, his entrance seeming to have grown taught and puckered once more. Pony tightened around the intrusion as he let out a muffled moan. A chuckle passed Steve's lips as he watched the teen below him begin to writhe and squirm.

'Damn! I never would'a thought that his voice would be such a fuckin' turn on, I might just lose it,' Steve thought, his dick throbbing with every noise that escaped the auburn's mouth. A gasp slipped past the Ponyboy's lips as the older greaser's fingers teased lightly at his walls. He began working Ponyboy hard; twisting, curling and pushing his fingers in, trying to find the auburn's tender spot.

"Engh!" Ponyboy groaned in discomfort as Steve rammed his fingers in and out of him roughly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" a not so familiar voice screamed from the doorway; the door having been kicked in. Steve looked to the door, but the person was already in the room, tearing him off of Ponyboy.

"Tim?" Steve asked before he was thrown to the floor by the pissed off hood.

"Who the fuck else?" he grounded out, hauling the greaser up to his feet by the collar of his shirt. "I ought'a beat the tar outa ya." Tim snarled, raising his fist, getting ready to pumble the greaser. But a groan from the bed stopped him, looking over his shoulder he spotted the youngest Curtis in such a pathetic state - doped up, partially naked with a semi erection, and no idea of what was going on. Turning his head back to Steve, he snarled "But I'll let Dally have the pleasure of doin' it himself." Steve scoffed in the hood's face.

"The bastard's in jail," he nearly laughed "what's he goin' ta do to me, huh? Write me nasty letter?" Steve sneered, yanking Tim's fists off of his shirt as he started out the door.

"Don't think you're gettin' away with what ya did, he's gonna find out, and he's gonna be pissed," Tim said warningly as he stared at Steve, stopping the greaser in his tracks. "Did you even think of what Darry and Soda would say, or do, once they found out what happened to their little brother?" he asked almost threateningly, his eyes narrowing to slits as he glared at Steve. Before either of them could say anything else, Ponyboy groaned, gripping the thin bed sheets that barely clung to the mattress, arching his back as he let out a pitiful moan. Tim glared at Steve before strutting over to the bed. He yanked the auburn's clothes back on half-assed, not bothering to redo the boy's pants.

"Where ya takin' him?" Steve spat, nearly shitting bricks at the realization of what would happen to him if he went back to the Curtis house without Ponyboy; the kid he was supposed to watch. He watched as the hood scooped up the small greaser, his partially limp body draped over his thick arms like a frail rag doll.

"You better stay the fuck away from him if you know what's good for you," Tim growled at the greaser as he walked out of the room, shoving past him through the doorway. A sudden grip at his shoulder made him stop.

"No one has ta know 'bout this Tim, just leave the kid here, let me have my fun, and then I'll bring him home; hell, you can have a go if ya want." Steve tried to offer, only for it to fall on deaf ears.

"Fuck off Randel, ya fucked yerself over on this one. Try tellin' Curtis what happened to his kid brother when he's kickin' yer damn head in." Tim hissed, shrugging his shoulder out of the greaser's hold, making his way down the hall to the stairs.

"Shit!" Steve cussed under his breath through clenched teeth, knowing full well that he'd gotten himself in some deep business; trying to think of something to tell Darry. It was too late to stop Tim, hearing his car rev out of the place and down the street.

"Fuckin' idiot," Tim growled out, speeding towards his house. Ponyboy groaned softly in the passenger seat, moving uneasily in his seat; the drugs still having their effect on the auburn. Tim glanced at the young greaser, eyeing him cautiously. His eyes watching as the auburn's chest rose and fell with steady rhythm as his breath came out in soft pants. His face flush, the groin of his jeans in a perfect pitched tent. Tim snatched his eyes back onto the road, finding his own jeans growing a bit tight as well. The Shepard gang leader made a sharp turn, sending the auburn sliding across the long bench against him. Tim eyed Ponyboy; sweeping the boy over with his eyes, picturing the things he would do to the auburn. Too focused on the greaser, he hadn't noticed the line up of cars ahead of him that were stopped at the light. Quickly slamming on his brakes to avoid colliding with the other cars. The abrupt stop in motion sent the auburn flying into the dashboard due to the momentum.

"Ahh!" Ponyboy yelled out painfully as his head hit the dashboard.

"Shit!" Tim cursed, grabbing the teen before he fell onto the floor. Pony's head lolled back, his body limp in Tim's arms.

"Ugh." Pony groaned as he was set back up in the seat.

"Not too bad, but the kids bruised for sure." Tim growled under his breath, finding this whole '_watching_' bullshit tedious and annoying; he wasn't getting anything from it. 'I just pretty much saved his ass from getting raped; which is what that bastard wanted me to do - keep an eye on the kid while he was in the cooler.' Tim thought to himself, 'The same damn bastard that burnt a fuckin' hole in my arm with a fuckin' weed and belted me a good one across the face.' Tim thought ruefully, rubbing at the burn on his arm, constantly feeling the dull throb of the welt on his cheek. 'So why the hell should I be doin' him any favors; goose guarding his damn cock tease.' Tim thought bitterly, a sneer searing it's place on his face as he glared at the pitiful, helpless auburn. 'All though…' Tim's glare dipping heavily into a leer. 'The kid could pay up for Dally havin' me watch him 'n' all.' The Sheppard gang leader thought mischievously as he thrummed his fingers on the steering wheel. Starring at the auburn, watching as he writhed; feeling the heat radiate off of the auburn. "Fuck it," Tim said with a wide smirk, placing his hand on the boy's inner thigh, listening as the auburn moaned out softly.

"Ahn," Ponyboy grunted at the hood's grasp on his groin through his jeans; the strain from his underwear too much for him to bear on his throbbing member. "Oohngh," Ponyboy groaned lowly, absentmindedly spreading his legs further apart as Tim took it a step further, thrusting his hand into the boy's pants. "Nghh," Ponyboy groaned softly as he shifted in his seat. Tim smirked as he felt the auburn hardening in his hand, stroking the boy softly and slowly. Without skipping a beat, Tim's rough lips were locked on Pony's in a demanding kiss, pulling the auburn down to the seat and straddling him. "Mmn," Ponyboy moaned into the kiss, pressing his lips back against Tim's as his body was pulled tightly to the one above him. Tim moved his hands from the boy's groin, placing them on his ass in a tight squeeze. "Aah," Pony panted as Tim latched his mouth onto his neck, grinding his groin against the boy. Tim's hold on the teen tightened as his rhythm in his grinding increased to dry humping.

"Aughnh." Tim grunted through clenched teeth, wanting nothing more than to fuck the little greaser right then and there in the front seat of his car. "Mmnn." Tim moaned lowly, enjoying the feel of Ponyboy's body beneath his as he thrust his groin against the boy. So entrapped on the boy, he hadn't noticed that the light had turned green, disappointedly the person behind him did as they blared their horn at him to move. "Fuck." Tim cursed, pulling himself off the teen as he settled back into his seat, propping Pony back up into a sitting position. Tim sped off, passing four blocks before reaching his own. Pulling into the driveway, helping Ponyboy out of the car, bringing him into the house. Angela and Curly were at the Nightly Double scoring some action.

"C'mon kid," Tim said, carrying the auburn over to the couch, plopping him there.

'Should 'probly call his brother up,' Tim thought absentmindedly as he took a few steps for the phone, deciding against it when he remembered that both of the auburn's brothers were probably working; seeing as how that's all they seemed to do Tim mused. Hearing a choked whimper coming from the couch, Tim's attention was snapped back onto the teen. A slick smirk rolled across his lips as he eyed the auburn up. "I'll keep a close eye on 'im for ya Dal," Tim chuckled as he walked back over to the auburn. His hands became wanderlust, feeling the boy all over before settling on his groin, squeezing him through his jeans.

"Ahngh!" Ponyboy groaned at the sudden tight hold on his groin, writhing in pleasure as the hand started to rub him thoroughly.

"Real close," Tim smirked, pulling the boy's pants and underwear down to his shins before yanking them off. He marveled at the greaser, wanting nothing more than to fuck the kid. Slipping his fingers into his mouth, lathering them in his saliva real good before sliding them into the auburn easily.

"Ahn," Ponyboy panted out as the two thick fingers pressed deeper into him. Ponyboy moaned softly as Tim began to pull out, moaning again as they pressed back in. The hood couldn't help but love how his fingers slid easily in and out of the young auburn, picking up his pace and force, earning a mewl from the greaser. "Gh," Ponyboy groaned lightly as the fingers curled up inside him, then uncurling once more. Tim repeated this action, never being able to stop himself from enjoying the erotic expressions on the boy's face. Pumping his fingers in faster and faster, never getting enough of the auburns sweet, soft noises.

'I could take him right here, right now,' Tim thought, gripping his hard on through his jeans, rubbing himself as he continued to finger the auburn vigorously. 'Dally would never know.' the hood thought, rubbing his zipper with his thumb; gliding his tongue across his lips at the thought of it. Just the thought of fucking the young greaser senseless on his couch. Just utterly dominating the auburn as he would bend him over and have his way with him as he pleased. Just the thought of fucking the young greaser got any of the hoods or greasers blood boiling and their pants _tight_. Soda and Ponyboy were right in there among the rest of the broads of hood and greaser dirty-talk. Most likely the reason why Ponyboy was never allowed at Buck's, he'd be mauled the minute he set foot in the place. Soda on the other hand could handle himself, though he still didn't spend too much time there; its not like he had enough time anyway, working and all. Darry had overheard a few hoods talking dirty about his younger brothers, and not too keen on what they were saying, well, lets just leave at that they never talked about his brothers if he were anywhere within earshot. Greasers and hoods rebelled against anything and didn't care for any law, rule, moral or authority, so it was no surprise that most if not all had fucked another guy before. A fuck was a fuck just as much as a hole was a hole, it doesn't matter what gender you were when the lights were out - it only mattered if the sex was good.

"Augngh!" Ponyboy moaned out as his whole length was engulfed by the hood's mouth, bucking into the sucking warmth. "Mnnph!" Ponyboy let out a muffled grunt as the hot wetness started to pull back, bucking his hips desperately to get it back only to have his hips pressed back down to the couch firmly. Tim lowered his head again, slipping the boy back into his mouth. Sucking and bobbing at a diligent pace, still not able to get enough of the noises that the auburn made. A small whimper passed the auburn's lips as the hood teased him with his tongue, sliding his fingers into the auburn again. His fingers working the boy well; filling him to the second knuckle with his three thick fingers. Ponyboy's cock began to twitch with anticipation of release, just about on the verge of exploding into the hood's mouth. Feeling that the auburn was about to cum, he began tugging on the boy's balls stopping the urge to release just yet. "Uhngh," Ponyboy groaned, displeased that his climax was taken away from him so suddenly, bucking his hips up as if in retaliation. Noting this, Tim stopped his actions, pulling off the teen.

"Patience is a virtue, babe." Tim smirked as he watched the auburn writhe beneath him, fancying greatly how bad the young greaser wanted his touch. Wanting nothing more than to see him in more pleasurable anguish, he blew on the auburn's wet shaft, causing the greaser to shudder and gasp greatly.

"Ungh!" Ponyboy groaned, fisting the couch cushions in his hands as the hood's tongue lapped up and down at his shaft before finally engulfing him once more. Tim's fingers continued to pump in and out of the auburn as he engulfed his member; moving his head and hand in sync with one another. "Mnggh!" Ponyboy moaned loudly as the fingers brushed against something inside of him, arching his back off the couch in immense pleasure. Pony could feel himself coming close again, so close to release, grunting softly as he felt himself stiffen and twitch. Tim felt that the boy was close on his tongue, picking up his pace, bringing the auburn to a forceful climax. "Uhnngh!" Ponyboy moaned loudly as he came. His back arched painfully as his body stiffened, his body going completely rigid as he came deep in the hood's mouth, bucking his hips as his body spasm from his powerful orgasm. The hood, having had experience swallowed the boy's load easily. "Ahn," Pony panted, his body going lax and loose as he collapsed back down onto the couch, trying to catch his breath before passing out from exhaustion and the drug. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anymore fun out of the greaser, he decided to call the Curtis house; figuring that at least one of them would be home by now. Hearing the dial tone of the phone against his ear, waiting for someone on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?" a groggy voice on the other end asked - Sodapop.

"Hey, it's Tim." Tim replied before continuing, "Pony is over here, he and Steve got into a fight at the Nightly Double, so I took him off Steve's hands before he fucked the kid up too bad." Tim explained, partially telling the truth.

"I was kinda wondering why no one was home when I got in." Soda seemed to say to himself but to Tim indirectly. "Oh, is he okay?" Soda asked, still a bit groggy but concerned and a little more alert. "Well thanks, want me to come get him?" Soda asked.

"He's fine, just a bruise is all." Tim said with a nonchalant reassurance. "Nah, I don't mind him here. Plus ain't Steve stayin' with you anyway, the kid mumbled somethin' about it." Tim said, winging that Steve was staying with them; its almost every other two to four weeks that he's kicked out of the house by his dad.

"Yeah, alright I'll just tell Darry when he gets home, I guess bring him back tomorrow morning." Soda said with a yawn.

"Sure," Tim said back, hanging up the phone with a clank. Looking back over to the couch, he made his way back to the auburn.

"Mmn," Ponyboy groaned softly as he snuggled deeper into the couch. Whimpering weakly as hands pulled him from his comfortable place, unaware that the hands were only redressing him in his clothes and not removing him from the couch. Sighing contently as he settled himself back into the couch, curling in on himself. Before leaving the auburn to rest, he pulled the thin blanket off of the top of the couch, plopping it on the smaller greaser, heading off to his room.

The night's dark hours swept the earth for a short while. The sun soon retaking its place in the sky, slowly creeping its way back on its pedestal. People's dreams slipping away into the morning's dawn as they began to wake into the new day.

"Gnnngh!" Ponyboy groaned groggily as he woke, pain shooting him like a bullet in the back, his head pounding and throbbing unmercifully. The searing sun blinding him as it shot into his face, flopping back down as he groaned out in pain.

"Sleep well?" an unfamiliar voice asked from across the room. Ponyboy creaked an eye open a slit, finding Tim sitting in a chair across from him.

'What is he doin' here- wait, where is here?' Ponyboy thought, sitting up slightly looking around the room. This wasn't his house, his couch, his living room, at all. A painful throb sent him wheeling back onto the couch, groaning in pain. "Uhnngh, my head." Pony said softly, pressing his hand to his forehead.

"You and Steve had a bit of a fight at the Nightly double last night." Tim said, standing up out of the chair, walking over to the auburn.

"Ngh, over what?" Ponyboy groaned, trying to remember but it was all a haze, only to cause his brain to throb more.

"Not sure but he knocked ya pretty hard." Tim said, handing the kid a glass of water.

"Thanks," Pony muttered, taking the glass in his hand taking a gulp. "Why'm I here?" Ponyboy asked, taking another gulp of his water.

"Steve didn't want to deal with ya so he left ya at the drive in, I took you here 'cause my place was closer than your's and your brothers weren't home anyway." Tim said, his false excuse making the boy believe him.

"I don't remember any of that." Ponyboy murmured, touching his forehead as he shook his head.

"Ya blacked out kid," Tim began, "He socked ya one in the temple and I swear your head spun in circles." the hood lied, knowing full well of what really happened.

"I guess so…" Pony said softly, taking a sip of his water as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"Finish your water and I'll take ya back home." Tim said, picking up the newspaper before heading back over to the chair he was sitting in before. Pony sat up, turning so his back was pressed against the back rest of the couch.

"Is that Ponyboy Curtis I see?" a tender voice said from the front door before the body came rushing into the house.

"Leave 'im alone Angela, he ain't feelin' too hot." Tim said, snapping the newspaper open.

"Hmmn, I can change that real easy." She said with a chuckle and a wink at the boy as she rubbed his shoulders. Pony's face lit up with a blush as Angela's hands roamed from his shoulders to his chest. The Shepard sister laughed aloud, "Told ya I could change that real easy," Angela said hotly, her breath fanning over the auburn's neck. "I could make you burn up if you want," Angela said suggestively as her hands began to roam south . "How would you like that Pony?" the broad asked huskily against the boy's ear, her hands ghosting just over his groin before gripping either of his thighs in her hands.

"Enough Angela," Tim said warningly.

"Oh cool it Tim, I'm just toying with him," Angela said, resting her chin in the nape of Pony's neck. "It's not my fault I can't keep my hands to myself when ever a Curtis boy is around." Angela said with a smirk, gripping the auburn's inner thighs tightly in her hands, making Ponyboy jump. "I just cant help myself." she breathed down Pony's neck, the remnants of alcohol on her breath from last night.

"I mean it Angela," Tim growled as his sister continued to run her hands all over the boy.

"Ya always gotta be the fun sucker don't you Tim." Angela pouted, twirling a lock of Pony's auburn hair in her fingers as she eased back a bit of off him. "See ya 'round Ponyboy." Angela said before leaving the greaser alone as she made her way upstairs. Ponyboy was stiff as a board and flushed like mad.

"C'mon, lets go." Tim said, standing up and heading out the door. Ponyboy scrambled to his feet, setting the glass of water down on the table. Ponyboy got in the car just as Tim started it up before pulling out and heading down the road. Pony couldn't help but see a similarity between Tim and Dallas. Both hard, rugged, cold hoods with an immeasurable amount of apathy of laws, rules or morals. Not helping the fact that he could see Dally in Tim; his cold eyes always set in a glare at the world, the shape and tone of his body, how he walks with determination and edge and the constant attitude of 'I don't give a fuck' stated bluntly with their appearance. Pony admired those things about Dally; how he could be tuff at being tough. No soc would ever dream of jumping Dally, it just wouldn't happen.

'He always has his guard up, always looking to fight.' Pony thought. Which is good, especially for me and Johnny, were always getting jumped and harassed it seems.' Ponyboy thought. 'He's protective of me, even when he doesn't need to be.' Remembering all of the quarrels between Dally and Two-Bit. 'Tim's protective, not like Dally, but he didn't have to bring me to his house after Steve slugged me and let me stay the night.' Ponyboy thought, knowing that the hoods weren't exactly alike, but similar enough to one another. The song 'Downtown' thumping through the speakers over the radio as they rode along the road.

_The lights are much brighter there_

_You can forget all your troubles_

_Forget all your cares and go_

_Downtown_

_Things'll be great when you're _

_Downtown_

_No finer place for sure_

_Downtown_

_Everything's waiting for you_

_Downtown_

The song thrummed on as they neared the Curtis house, filling the car with its melody and Petula Clark's voice. Just as the song was ending they reached the house.

"Thanks," Ponyboy said as he got out of the car "you wanna come in for a while?" the auburn asked as he closed the door, having realized that no one was home and he didn't feel like being alone.

"Nah, I got somewhere ta be," he answered back coolly, "Catch ya some other time kid." Tim said before driving off down the road. Ponyboy headed up his walk, stepping up the porch steps before making the short space to the door.

"Ponyboy!" a voice cheered as he stepped in, looking over to the area he heard it he found Two-Bit, suddenly getting swept into the rusty haired greaser's arms.

"Hey Two-Bit." Ponyboy smiled at his friend as he was spun around the room.

"Darry told me to watch ya today 'cause of the fight you and Steve had last night." Two-Bit said as he set the dizzy auburn down, watching as he fell back onto the couch as he lost his balance. "Nice balancing skills ya got there Pony!" Two-Bit laughed, plopping down next to the auburn.

"I try," the auburn said back with a chuckle. 'That's what I like about Two-Bit, other than his sense of humor, he's always there for me.' Ponyboy thought with a smile, remembering how he'd saved him and Johnny from the socs in the park.

"So what you wanna do today?" Two-Bit asked, slapping the auburn on the shoulder. "I don't plan on stickin' around the house all day." Two-Bit said, picking at the dirt under his nails. Ponyboy shrugged his shoulders, he really didn't know what he wanted to do.

"You're gunna have to speak up kid, body isn't my first language." Two-Bit teased.

"But you're so fluent," Pony teased back, getting Two-Bit to chuckle a little.

"C'mon, lets walk around town." Two-Bit said standing up before heading out the door, Pony lagging behind him.

"What happened to your car?" Ponyboy asked as he stepped out behind Two-Bit.

"I left it at the DX to get fixed, hopefully Steve 'nd Soda will fix it this time instead of flirtin' with all them broads Soda draws in." Two-Bit said with a chuckle as they walked down the street..

"So where we goin'?" Pony asked.

"Around." Two-Bit said with a smirk.

**-xXx-**

Cold cement his floor, iron bars adorned his windows, tall metal gates laced with barbed wire atop were his fence - all his boundaries, his restrictions from the world. By far too familiar with each one; immune to the atmosphere to this cold place. His world limited and tight. Knowing how the system works and how to play it, he'd be out soon enough.

"Weren't you here just a few months ago, Winston?" an arrogant voice came from the body across the table in front of the blonde.

"I guess I just like it here." Dallas said with a glare and a cocky tone, looking up from his tray of food that he was served from the dinner line. His blue eyes finding the face of the arrogant, cocky bastard. "Mitch." the man's name coming out the blonde's mouth with great apathy. Being in and out of prison like a light switch, you tend to get to know the guards.

"Mitchell." he corrected the hood. "You must, seeing as how you do all this dumb shit just to get back in here." Mitchell said with a cocky smirk, placing his right foot on the chair closest to him, resting his forearm on his bent knee as he leaned forward, a smirk plastered to his lips.

"Don't you have to be watching the other inmates in the cafe, than terrorizing me, Mitch." Dallas said, leaning back in his chair coolly.

"I ain't the only guard in here, Winston." Mitchell said with a toothy grin at the blonde.

"That's a shame." Dallas muttered, not enjoying the company of the guard.

"What was that?" Mitchell asked, tapping on the table with his night stick.

"That's a shame." he repeated louder.

"A shame that I have enough time to bother you?" Mitchell asked.

"If that's how you take it." Dallas hissed lowly.

"How old are you Winston?" Mitchell asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you somethin' you already-"

"How old are you?" Mitchell said, cutting the hood off.

"Seventeen." Dallas said with a bit of edge. "And you're thirty-five," Dallas said smugly, knowing full well that Mitchell wasn't that old, just toying with him to get his real age.

"Twenty-eight." Mitchell corrected the blonde. "You think you know everything, don't you Winston?" Mitchell said. "You think you've seen and done it all, am I right Winston?" Mitchell said cockily. Dallas sneered at Mitchell, he hated the cocky, uptight attitude he portrayed. And knowing what type of background he had had, irked him beyond belief that he had authority over him. Mitchell came from an upper middle class family, getting most of everything he wanted with a few exceptions. Hanging around with the upper class rich kids, not bothering to ever even consider the lower class kids as anything more than garbage. Just another typical soc. Jumping greasers, being in rumbles, throwing beer blasts. One day society's disgrace, the next, it's hero, playing it all too well. A once rebellious teen, now a hero of great courage and discipline. Conversations like this one have been carrying on for the past two weeks since Dallas first got here; in every discussion they'd find out more about the other, both testing the other, seeing what made the other tick. For Mitchell, it was being called Mitch; Dallas had accidentally found out when he shortened it without even realizing, nearly getting chewed out by Mitchell when he continued to call him that even after he was corrected time and time again. For Dally, it was not being let out early, even if his behavior has been relatively good. He was going to get out of here, he needed to see Ponyboy again, he needed to apologize. And Mitchell wasn't going to stop him. He'd suck up to the guards as much he could bare and stay out of trouble as best he could.

"If you say so, Mitch. You know more than me." Dallas said with an edge to his voice. He couldn't help it, Mitch just had that effect on him.

"Are you getting' smart with me Winston?" Mitchell asked threateningly.

"I'm just answering your questions, Mitch." Dallas said coolly, a taught glare piercing his eyes.

"With this attitude of yours, I don't think your ever getting out of here as soon as you'd like." Mitchell said, a hint of threat lacing his words. Dallas closed up, knowing full well if he were to say anything else, he would explode. "Got nothing to say to that Winston?" Mitchell asked with a smirk, he knew he had the hood, he got him and he was going to keep pressing until the blonde snapped. "You got someone on the outside Winston, that why you're being so good to get out?" Mitchell asked, smirking as he watched the hood tense. "What's their name?" Mitchell asked, getting no answer from the blonde, just proof that it was bothering him. "Are you worried that they're runnin' around on you while you're in here?" Mitchell asked softly, as if he were trying to care and be considerate.

"Other people maybe tryin' to make a grab at them, and without you there to stop them, well, they could easily just have their way with 'em." Mitchell said, seeing that the blonde was on the verge of snapping, pressing it even further. "Shoot, they probably gave up on you and moved on." Mitchell said.

"You don't know what you're talkin' about." Dallas snarled dangerously, his icy blue eyes blazing.

"You said so yourself that I know more than you." Mitchell said with a smug grin and a deep chuckle.

"You don't know shit about him!" Dallas yelled, jumping out of his seat, causing it to go flying backwards. In a matter of seconds guards were all over him, dragging him back to his cell. He was pissed. Pissed that he let himself listen to Mitch, pissed that he lost his cool, pissed that he was even in this place because of what he did to Pony. Colliding with the cement floor with his face, he was back in his cell.

"Cool off in here." a guard growled before slamming the metal bar door behind him.

"Fucking assholes." Dallas hissed as he rubbed his head where it had hit the floor as he got up, making his way to the bed. "Ah." he hissed in pain as he laid back on the bed, rubbing his head, the pain starting to throb even more.

"So I was right." Mitchell's voice came from the other side of the cell door. Dallas didn't answer him, not even acknowledging him. "You're silence just proves I'm right, Dallas." Mitchell said. The sound of his name coming out of Mitchell's mouth caught his attention, for all the weeks he's been here, not once had the man called him by his first name.

"So what if you were." Dallas hissed.

"I could get you out of here," Mitchell paused, watching as the blonde perked up, "If you do me a favor." Mitchell said.

"And what the hell could I do for you?" the hood hissed, getting up from his bed and walking over to the door. Mitchell's hand shot in suddenly through bars, snatching the front of Dallas's shirt collar in his fist, yanking him against the door as he pressed himself closer. The blonde steadied himself as he gripped the bars of the cell door coolly.

"Be my bitch." Mitchell hissed, looming over the blonde, pressing his face closer to the bars. Dallas hadn't realized just how tall Mitchell was before, but now with him towering over him like a fucking sky scrapper, he had to of been taller than Darry and just about as built.

"Yeah right." Dallas spat, rolling his eyes. He wasn't going to be anyone's bitch, let alone Mitchell's.

"So you want to stay in here for three months?" Mitchell asked. "He'll 'probly be with someone else by then." the blonde's eyes blazed with warning. "I'm just sayin' that nobodies open forever, and I don't think they'd wait that long for you to come back." Mitchell said, earning him another glare.

"Like a soc would keep a promise with a greaser. You socs are liars and cheats just as much as greasers, 'cept you're rich." Dallas hissed.

"Not true, what about rumbles. Nothing before the fight." Mitchell said.

"That _**rule **_goes for both parties asswipe, its not a promise." Dallas growled, putting emphasis on 'rule'.

"Well it's a promise not to break that rule." Mitchell remarked.

"You're not gettin' anywhere soc. It goes the same for both sides. It's mutual not to start shit with one another before the rumble." Dallas growled out, fed up with this petty shit.

"That's what I'm getting at, it's mutual alright. You do me a favor, and when the big man asks if you've been good, you'll have a fine report, and then you'll be out of here." Mitchell hissed, trying to keep his voice from rising, not wanting anyone to over here them.

"Why're you doin' this? Wouldn't you want me here longer?" Dallas hissed.

"I knew you wouldn't of done shit for me if there wasn't anything on the line for you. So if I bargained an early release for your 'good behavior' then you'd be more willing." Mitchell said with a smirk. The hood couldn't argue with that.

"You ain't fuckin' with me are you?" Dallas asked, making sure that the guard was being real with him. Mitchell had a point, and he was right.

"Not right now, but I will be." Mitchell said with a sly smile, wrapping his arm around the teen's waist through the bars, pulling the blonde's lower half against the cell door tightly.

"If I do this, you better get me the fuck out of here." Dallas snarled, leaning his face in closer to the bars where Mitchell's was.

"It all depends on your behavior." Mitchell said smugly, gripping a handful of the hood's ass in his hand, loving how the blonde growled out lowly.

"How's this?" Dallas growled, leaning up capturing Mitchell's lips roughly with his own in a demanding kiss. Groaning as Mitchell's hand tightened it's grip on his ass, pressing his groin flush against the iron bared door. Soc isn't his taste, but he hadn't been laid in god knows how long, but he didn't care, if getting laid got him the hell out of there sooner, he'd let any guard screw him if it meant freedom. If anything, it was like killing two birds with one stone.

"Mnngh." Mitchell let out a noise mixed between a growl and a moan as he felt his groin brush against the blonde's as Dallas nipped at his bottom lip.

"Ahh!" Dallas gasped as his head was suddenly yanked back by his hair, groaning as a tongue swiveled around his Adam's apple. He slid his hands down the bars before finally reaching Mitchell's groin, latching his fingers onto it in a firm grasp.

"Mmn, ya got sly hands, Winston." Mitchell purred against the teen's lips as he pulled him back for another rough kiss, groaning as the blonde began to palm him through his pants.

"It's what I'm good at." Dallas panted out before diving back into the kiss, cautiously undoing the belt around Mitchell's waist, the man suspicious of nothing.

"Uhngh, you bastard." Mitchell groaned as the hood stroked his length through his underwear, nipping at the blonde's jaw line.

"Is this good 'nough behavior for you?" Dallas breathed against the man's lips, teasingly sliding his fingers between Mitchell and the elastic band of his underwear, earning him to be pulled into a rough kiss. "Mnph!" Dallas grunted as Mitch bit his bottom lip, earning the man more access to the blonde's mouth as he shoved his tongue in. "Mnngh, fuck!" Dallas hissed into the kiss as his ass was gripped so tightly in Mitchell's hands, nearly equivalent to as if his ass were put in a vice and tightened too its max. "Ah." Dallas grunted in discomfort as his hips were pressed even harder against the bars as Mitchell continued to pull at him.

_**BDZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZCH!**_

The sound of the bell signaled that it was the end of dinner and all inmates should report to the showers.

"Shit," Mitchell cursed, struggling to get his pants fastened as well as trying to suppress his obvious boner. After a difficult struggle, he managed to get his pants on and his erection down to a small bulge after many horrendous thoughts. "Turn around." Mitchell ordered as he pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. The blonde obliged, doing as he was told, feeling the metal latch around his wrists as he was cuffed. Pulling his keys out and finding the right one and unlocking the door. "Alright Winston." Mitchell said, pulling the door aside as he let Dallas out.

"Ya goin' campin' Mitch? I see ya got a tent pitched there." Dallas asked with a smirk as he stepped out of his cell.

"Shut it Winston." Mitchell growled, shoving the blonde down the hallway, making their way to the showers. Their steps echoed down the empty hall as they continued the route to the showers, neither one saying a thing to the other. Just silence between them the whole way there.

"Mind takin' these off?" Dallas hissed as he stood just outside the doorway too the showers. "Unless you plan on washin' me yourself there Mitch." Dallas said over his shoulder with a wide smirk and a chuckle, earning him jab to the back of the head.

The hood had soon entered the room, undressed without hesitation and entered the showers, finding himself an empty nozzle to take his shower. The water spewed down his toned, rigid body as it dampened his rough scarred skin and light blonde hair. Grasping the bar of soap from the dish, he rubbed it between his wet hands udder the water, creating lathery suds before running it across his hard chest and body.

**-xXx-**

"Out and back in the same day." Two-Bit said with a sigh, plopping down on the couch. Ponyboy sat down beside Two-Bit, lazing back against the pocket between the backrest and armrest. Johnny plopped down in a chair across from the two. The pair had run into kicked puppy-dog boy when they were passing the lot, asking if he'd want to join them on their escapade through town. Gladly he excepted and tagged along for the ride, or walk rather, turning into a ride at the end of the day though when they went over to the DX to retrieve Two-Bit's car from the shop.

"Man I'm thirsty." Ponyboy seemed to pant out, getting up from the couch as he made his way into the kitchen. "Ya guys want anything while I'm up?" the auburn asked as he pulled the fridge door open.

"Beer!" Two-Bit hollered.

"What a surprise." Ponyboy said dryly. "How 'bout you Johnny?" Ponyboy offered his best friend.

"Water." Johnny said softly.

"So what happened between you and Steve?" Two-Bit asked. "You got into a fight at the Nightly Double right?"

"I guess we did." Pony said from the kitchen.

"What do you mean 'I guess'? Do you even remember what happened?" Two-Bit asked with a chuckle.

"I - not really, I don't even remember being there, I don't even know what the fight was about." Ponyboy said with a shrug and a shake of his head.

"Looks like ya did quite a number on one another though." Two-Bit said as he rested both of his arms on top of the backrest. "You with the bruise on your temple, and Steve with the one on his jaw." Two-Bit said, as if comparing injuries. "Haha, he knocked ya so hard you can't even remember what the hell happened!" Two-bit laughed hysterically, slapping his knee as he pieced it together. Johnny couldn't help but chuckle along with Two-Bit, the two laughed their asses off even more when they saw that the auburn didn't find it as amusing as they did.

"Hardy har har." Ponyboy said, his face stoic with the exception of the feature annoyance stated bluntly on his face as he stepped back into the living room with his cup.

"Hey, where are our drinks?" Two-Bit asked when he realized the auburn had only brought his own drink when he sat back down next to him.

"I asked if you wanted anything, I didn't say I would get it for you." Ponyboy said with a scoff. He had actually forgotten to grab them off the counter, but decided to be quick with a comeback, knowing full well that two of them would only have made fun of him even more if he said he had forgotten.

"Oh well, well, well, looky here Johnnycakes, looks like we got a waitress that doesn't know how to do her job." Two-Bit said with a huff, placing his hands on his hips.

"Two-Bit, last time I checked, I was a guy, so I wouldn't be a waitress, I'd be a waiter." Ponyboy explained before taking a sip of his drink. "And don't cha both have legs? Get yer drinks yourselves." Ponyboy said, leaning back in his seat.

"OH! Now she's sassin' us!" Two-Bit exclaimed, acting as if he were taken aback or offended by the boy's 'rudeness'. "Well, ya know what we gotta do now Johnny?" Two-Bit asked. "Make her holler uncle." Ponyboy nearly choked on his drink at the words the older greaser uttered, managing quickly and swiftly to place his cup down before being tackled to the floor by Two-Bit. Ponyboy spat the mouthful of his drink into Two-Bit's face, managing to slip away from the rusty haired teen as he was distracted with wiping the drink off his face. "Plaaaaaaaah!" Two-Bit groaned in disgust as he got the final remnants off his face. "Johnny, get 'im!" Two-Bit shouted as the auburn began to crawl away.

"Ahh, Johnny no!" Ponyboy shrieked with laughter as he was pounced on by the other teen. "Don't listen ta him Johnny!" Ponyboy laughed hysterically as the dark haired greaser on top of him flipped him over onto his back with ease. Ponyboy swatted at Johnny as he tried to pin his hands down. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Pony giggled as he continued to struggle against the boy on top of him.

"I'll get his hands!" Two-Bit yelled as he scrambled his way over to the of the entangled teens.

"No!" Ponyboy shrieked in a fit a laughter as he struggled and twisted more against the restraining hands, only to be outnumbered by the duo. "Mngh!" Ponyboy grunted as he bucked his hips upwards, nearly sending Johnny flying.

"Whoa! Ya really gotta hold on ta him there Johnnycakes." Two-Bit chuckled at the boy's wide eyed expression as he was nearly bucked off once more.

"W-what should I do?" Johnny stuttered, gripping Pony's shirt to get a hold so he wouldn't fall off.

"Make 'im holler!" Two-Bit chuckled as Ponyboy twisted and jerked more. "Tickle 'im! Pits and ribs!" Two-Bit shouted, giving Pony's weak spots away.

"Nah! Hahaha! Stop, Ahh!" Ponyboy shrieked as Johnny tickled his armpits and ribs without mercy. Pony struggled to pull his arms back down but only found that it was no use.

"Holler uncle!" Two-Bit smirked down at the auburn.

"Mnngh!" Pony groaned as he shook his head, not giving up just yet; choosing to continue to endure the tickle torture.

"Get more at his ribs!" Two-Bit laughed as Ponyboy let out a noise mixed between a shrieked 'no' and a guttural whine.

"Ahhh! No! No! Please, ahahahah~hahaha!" Ponyboy shrieked with laughter as his ribs were attacked fiercely by Johnny's hands. "Mnnngh, uncle, uncle, UNCLE! Please!" Ponyboy screamed, finally caving in. The three continued to laugh as they got up off the floor and one another.

"So how 'bout them drinks Pone?" Two-Bit asked with a smirk as he stared at the auburn.

"They're on the counter." Ponyboy said, a smile slipping past his lips as he sat back on the couch, as if challenging the other greasers. Two-Bit looked like he was about to threaten the young greaser, but dropped it off at a wag of his finger before walking away into the kitchen with Johnny close behind.

"It tastes better when you get it yourself anyway!" Two-Bit called into the living room.

"And that's why you guys fought me tooth and nail for me to get it for you, right?" Ponyboy asked with smug smile. Two-Bit leaned out of the kitchen real quick, uttering a 'yessss' before leaning back in out of sight, earning a laugh from the auburn. The two headed back into the living room with their drinks, settling back into their seats.

"Wonder what's on." Two-Bit muttered, clicking the T.V. on. Of course of all things on and of all the people to be in control of the channels, the trio were watching Mickey Mouse. Johnny soon headed upstairs to go to the bathroom, leaving his two other friends downstairs.

"So ya really don't remember what you and Steve were fightin' about?" Two-Bit said with a laugh.

"I don't remember last night at all, just that Darry had Steve watching me." Ponyboy said with a shake of his head, really having no recollection of last night.

"Well that bruise is enough to say what happened." Two-Bit said, turning his body towards the auburn. "Mind if I get a better look?" Two-Bit asked.

"Sure." Pony allowed, turning his head a bit more for the older greaser to get a better look.

"Man, he really knocked ya hard." Two-Bit said, cupping Pony's jaw line with his middle and forefinger as he stroked the discolored bruised temple softly; trying hard not to put any pressure on the sensitive area. "It makes ya look tough." Two-Bit said with a chuckle as continued to stare at it, stroking it lightly every so often. Two-Bit's features had drooped down from their usually joyful jokester luster, simmering down into caring, concern, and gentleness. 'Why would anyone want to hit Pony?' Two-Bit asked himself, finding it so unbelievable to maim something so delicate, pure and innocent. 'He might as well as hit a girl, its practically the same thing in my eyes.' Two-Bit thought angrily.

"I think I'm gonna head up to bed." Ponyboy yawned, stretching as he stood up.

"Go wrangle up some Z's." Two-Bit said with a smirk as he leaned back against the couch.

"Okay Two-Bit." Ponyboy chuckled, making his way up the stairs. The creak of the screen door caught Two-Bit's attention.

"Hey." Steve said as he walked in, heading up the stairs to clean off from today's work.

"Sup." Two-Bit said, really not paying the greaser any mind since he was too focused on the T.V. at the moment.

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm, hmm hmm hmm hm hmm, hmm hmm hmm hm hn hmm hmm." Steve hummed a tune as he walked down the hall to the bathroom, a sudden glimpse caught his attention, stopping him in his tracks. The auburn had his door open just a crack, having not bothered to close it all the way. He was clad in just an old pair of shorts that came up to about mid thigh. Steve continued to watch the auburn, loving how he was oblivious of his presence. Loving it even more when the young greaser had gotten on all fours and looked under the bed, giving Steve a great view of his ass cheeks as the shorts rolled up a bit. "Lookin' for the boogey man, Pony?" Steve asked as he pushed the door open the rest of the way with a bit of a bang, making the boy jump. Ponyboy's eyes widened to saucers as he turned around to face the older teen.

"Yeah, found him." Ponyboy said as he eyed Steve with a glare, leaning back against the bed as he rested his elbows behind him on the mattress.

"That bruise didn't just pop up on your face over night, remember that." Steve growled lowly. He knew he didn't 'cause it, so he just went along with what everybody else believed, definitely not daring to tell what really happened.

"Neither did yours, remember that." Ponyboy retorted, casting a glare at the older teen.

Steve tore into the room after the auburn, the startled teen tried to scramble to his feet to be able to defend himself against the older greaser. Ponyboy wasn't quick enough and was quickly snatched up and tossed onto the bed and easily pinned and straddled by the older teen. "Get off!" Pony demanded, struggling against Steve.

"Make me Pony!" Steve gritted out as he clenched his hands tightly around the auburn's forearm above his head. "You always have people bailing you out of trouble, get yourself out of this one." Steve growled as he glared down at the auburn. Ponyboy fought against the older greaser as hard as he could; fighting him with everything he had.

"Get off of 'im Steve!" Johnny's voice came the doorway.

"Point proven." Steve growled lowly next to Pony's ear as he leaned back off of the auburn. "Down pup, I wasn't going to do anything to him. Last night don't matter no more." Steve said as he got off the bed, walking out the doorway down the hall to the bathroom

'Is he right? Do people always come to my rescue?' Ponyboy thought, not entirely sure if he'd ever been able to defend himself and win without the helpful interruption of another person.

"I'm gonna head on over to the lot, sapose ta be a meteor shower tonight; plenty of shootin' stars, wanna come with?" Johnny offered.

"Uh, its kinda late. I really wish I could go with ya Johnnycakes, but Darry would skin me if he found out I went out this late." Ponyboy said with a frown, he really hated to turn his friend down. "Thanks for the offer though, maybe I can watch it from my window instead." Ponyboy said with soft laugh.

"No prob' Pony, I understand." Johnny said with a smile.

"I guess I could walk you out." Ponyboy said as they both started to head out the room.

"Sure." Johnny said with a smile as they headed down the stairs. The two reached the bottom of the stairs, Johnny opened the door and stepped out, Pony soon fallowing behind.

"Count how many ya see for me, 'kay Johnny." Ponyboy said with a smile.

"Hm, sure." Johnny replied with a hummed laugh. "Look! There's one!" Johnny exclaimed as he pointed up at the night sky.

"Where!" Ponyboy asked excitedly as he stared at the sky but found it blank with stiff stars.

"Right here." Johnny said softly, placing a chaste kiss on Pony's cheek before starting down the porch steps without another word.

"G-good night Johnnycakes." Ponyboy called out to his friend, hating himself for stumbling over his words like an idiot and blushing like mad as he bit his lip in embarrassment.

"Night Ponyboy." Johnny called back to his friend with a smile. Ponyboy headed back inside, nearly freezing to death out in the cool spring night.

"You practicin' on becomin' a nudist or somethin' Pone?" Two-Bit asked when the auburn came back inside shivering.

"N-n-n-no-o." Ponyboy managed to say through chattering teeth.

"Get over here Mr. Cool." Two-Bit said with a laugh, pulling the blanket off the back of the couch. Ponyboy shivered his way over to the older greaser, sitting right next to him for warmth. "Oh damn Pony! You're like a freakin' ice cube!" Two-Bit exclaimed when he brushed against the auburn, only making him wrap the blanket even quicker around the frigid auburn.

"I didn't realize how cold it was outside." Ponyboy said, his chattering teeth finally quieting down, though his body was still occasionally wracked with shivers. Two-Bit smiled and shook his head, rubbing the auburn up and down trying to warm him up.

"C'mere." Two-Bit grunted as he pulled the auburn closer to him, slinging his arm across the back of his shoulders.

"Thanks." Pony muttered with a small smile and a laugh as he cuddled closer to the greaser, trying to get his warmth.

"You're crazy for goin' out there in just shorts." Two-Bit said with a shake of his head.

"Maybe I am." Ponyboy agreed. "I'm friends with you aren't I?" Pony asked with a laugh.

"Psssh! You're just insane then!" Two-Bit retorted, squishing the auburn as he held him tighter, making the boy laugh. The two's eyes met, both staring deeply into the others. Two-Bit couldn't stop himself from reaching up and cupping the boy's face. 'I've waited for this moment for too damn long.' Two-Bit thought to himself, leaning in closer to the auburn. Pony's face flushed lightly, knowing what was going to come next, and he didn't feel like stopping it. Two-Bit stroked Pony's cheek softly with his thumb, his eyes drifting back and forth from the boy's lips to his emerald eyes, a bit reluctant to go for it. Ponyboy closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly, being met immediately by a firm set of lips against his. Two-Bit's eyes were glazed and half closed, loving the sight before him of the flushed teen in his arms. Their chaste kiss began to deepen when they pulled apart for a quick moment to get a better grip on one another's lips.

"Mnn." Ponyboy moaned softly as Two-Bit eased him backwards onto his back. Two-Bit gently stroked Pony's face before letting it slip into the velvety auburn locks with each consecutive soft kiss. Two-Bit soon found himself laying atop the small greaser, trying desperately not to crush the auburn with his weight. "Ahh." Ponyboy gasped suddenly when the older greaser's lips moved to his neck, his hands soon finding themselves gripping Two-Bit's shoulders. The auburn shuddered as the older greaser trailed his lips in kisses up his neck, down his jaw line, before finally landing back on the boy's lips. Two-Bit brushed his tongue against Pony's plump bottom lip, begging for acceptance of entrance, which was granted gratefully when he parted his soft lips. "Mmn." Pony moaned as Two-Bit slid his tongue in, tasting a bit of beer and cigarettes as he rubbed his tongue along the older greaser's.

"Mhnngh." Two-Bit moaned as their tongues slid and slipped against one another, not able to get enough of the sweetness in the boy's mouth as he pressed deeper and further in. Two-Bit's hand slyly moved down the boy's bare torso towards the auburn's thigh, making him jump slightly.

"Ah, it's late." Ponyboy muttered softly as he broke the kiss. "Soda'll be home in a bit, wouldn't be good if he came in on us." Pony chuckled softly, leaning forward as he got up.

"Ha, that'd be somethin' ta try and explain." Two-Bit laughed as he got off of the auburn, letting him up.

"Night." Pony said, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes cast down at the floor.

"Night." Two-Bit said, sitting back down on the couch as the auburn headed back up the stairs. 'Did I move too fast on him?' Two-Bit asked himself, really hating that it ended so quickly. The one thing he's wanted most for so long, ripped right out from under him.

'I guess it's better that way; better for him to be ready instead of just forcin' myself on him.' Two-Bit figured, reassuring himself.

"Oh, hey Two-Bit!" Soda exclaimed as he came through the door.

"Hey, Soda!" Two-Bit said with a broad smile.

"You stayin' over?" Soda asked, making his way up the stairs as he pulled off his DX shirt.

"Uh, nah, I got a bed back at my place." Two-Bit laughed. "'Sides, my mom wants me back home before eleven so I can watch my sister while she's at work." Two-Bit said as he got off the couch, heading out the door. "Night." he said before stepping out onto the porch.

"Night." Soda shouted down the stairs just as the door closed. Strutting down the hall, swinging his dirty DX shirt in his hand as he entered the bathroom. Stripping down to bare and hopping into the shower, scrubbing down then hopping out. 'The sooner in and out of the shower, the sooner into bed.' Soda thought to himself with a smile, snatching a towel off the rack, wrapping it around his waist before heading down the hall to his and Pony's room. "Hey, Pony." Soda softly, trying not to wake his brother if was asleep, but loud enough to here if he was, figuring he was asleep when he didn't get a reply. Carrying about his way, he pulled on a pair of shorts before heading back out, scurrying his way over to the second bedroom where Steve was sleeping.

'I couldn't do it again.' Pony thought, clutching the blankets closer to his body. 'It seemed like déjà vu; just how me and Dally started out, and I don't need this again when its already happening.' Ponyboy thought, tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he tried to fall asleep; hoping to escape all of this in his dreams. Finding it a bit difficult with the consistent sound of a creaky spring mattress and hushed moans flooding through the wall into his ears.

WOOOOH! Do your eyes hurt? Hahahahahah, haaaa. So yeah, chaptaaah EIGHT!

OH, AND A HEADS UP! LOOK DOWN BELOW XP

I like to read too people, so can you write something please? And please don't just tap something down, please put some thought into it and don't update everyday, it just shows and proves just how little thought you put into it. (Please take notice that I'm not doing this to be mean, I'm being truthful) And if you take your time you can achieve a great story, or a great anything; put your mind to it and set your heart to it and you can do wondrous things!


	9. Onset

Has it been awhile, or is it just me…?

So, here's the ninth chapter, hope you enjoy… and comment of course! :D

P.S. Is anyone reading this go to Wayne Valley high school of New Jersey by any chances…?

It was a typical day at the Curtis house. Darry, Soda and Steve rushing off to work, Two-Bit lounging on the couch having been told to watch Ponyboy, hardly awake from his late night excursions at Buck's a few hours prior and quickly collapsing on the couch.

"Nmmm." Two-Bit let out a groan as he tossed on the couch.

"Hey Two-Bit, mind goin' into town with me?" Ponyboy asked despite the fact that he knew that his friend was exhausted.

"Mmmn, for what?" The greaser groaned out.

"Just walk around, I guess." Pony said, not even having thought of what to do, just knowing what he didn't want to do which consisted of sitting around the house.

"You can walk around the house Pony, not much has changed in town anyways." Two-Bit said groggily as he tossed over once more.

"All I've been is this house, I just want to go out is all." Ponyboy said with a thread of annoyance lacing his words, nearly pleading.

"C'mere." Two-Bit said with out stretched arms towards the auburn, waggling his fingers as if to bring the boy closer to him. Ponyboy rolled his eyes, stepping over to the rusty haired greaser.

"What?" Pony asked a bit annoyed, only wanting to go outside.

"Just lay down, take a nap, sleep on it, and then we'll go. "'Kay?" Two-Bit said, pulling the boy closer to him as he pulled him down on the couch so he was facing him.

"But I wanna go n-"

"Just sleep, 'kay?" Two-Bit interrupted the auburn, really not wanting to hear his voice or do anything other than sleep.

"Two-"

"Sleep." Two-Bit cut the teen short, wrapping his arms around the auburn as he began to slip into the darkness behind his eyes.

"But-"

"SLEEEEEP…" Two-Bit said, wrapping his arms around the younger teen a bit more as he cuddled his face into the crook of the boy's neck. Ponyboy sighed having given up on going just then, settling into a deep state of sleep. Hours slipped past as both figures lay dormant an the old cushioned piece of furniture, neither stirring.

**-xXx-**

'I fucked up.' Dallas thought, hating how Two-Bit was right. 'I broke, just like he fuckin' said I would.' the hood's icy eyes gazed at the ceiling, hating the feeling he felt inside himself. Not entirely emptiness but not entirely full; a void of self hate. He hated what he had done to Pony, all because he let someone else's words get a hold of him. 'Now I can hear you louder than ever.' Dallas thought, hearing the boy's pleads from that night over and over on the broken record player in his mind. 'Whisper to me help me remember.' Dallas said inwardly to the figment of his imagination where Ponyboy existed. 'Help me remember a better time than this. A time when we weren't apart.' A painful throb coursed through his body at the remembrance of the auburn and the realization that he caused this all to happen. 'I cant see you but were still together, now I can hear you louder than ever.' The hood fisted his shirt in his hand over his heart, as if in an attempt to stop the ache. 'It's a slippery slope, like that mouse trap game.' Dallas figured. 'I'll probably get out of this,' Dallas thought, placing his arms behind his head as he continued to stare up at the ceiling.

_**BDZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZCH!**_

The meal bell rang, the sound of the cell doors clanging open echoed through the cell block. The inmates filed out their cells into the corridor. Dallas swung his legs over the edge of the bed, planting his feet on the floor before standing up and walking over to the open cell door.

"Whoa, hold it there Winston." A voice said with a shove, sending the blonde back-stepping into his cell.

"What the hell Mitch?" Dallas growled at the guard as he was forcefully turned around, wincing as his wrists were painfully twisted behind his back and enclosed in a pair of tight handcuffs.

"This will only take a moment." Mitchell said with a low growl, shoving the hood back around to face him, nipping at the boy's lips with his teeth as his hands gripped tight handfuls of the hood's firm ass. Mitchell pulled the blonde's lower half flush against his groin, smirking as the hood's face adorned a look of shock and anger as his hard well endowed member jabbed against his hip.

"Let off Mitch!" Dallas growled as he tried to get the guard's hands off of him; not in the mood to fuck, but more so in the mood to fill his empty stomach in an attempt to silence it's constant grumble.

"Where's that good behavior of yours you promised me?" Mitchell asked, backing the blonde against the cell wall, latching his mouth onto the hood's neck the moment he could. Never seeming to keep his hands to himself, his grip on the boy was relentless as he felt the blonde's package through his pants.

"Ahh, dammit." Dallas groaned as Mitch palmed his groin through his pants, unable to stop himself from enjoying the much needed attention to the neglected area, absentmindedly spreading his legs further apart. Mitchell's hands soon found their way back to the hood's ass, gripping it tight as he pulled the blonde against him firmly. "Ahhnh." Dallas couldn't help the moan that seeped from his mouth as Mitchell grinded his pelvis against his groin. Mitchell's hand gripped a hold of the blonde's jaw roughly, pressing his fingers sharply into the boy's cheeks forcing his mouth open. "Mnmph!" Dallas grunted as his mouth was forcibly invaded by tongue, teeth and the pungent taste of chewing tobacco. Sliding his tongue against Mitchell's as he kissed back just as fervently, pressing and grinding his groin against the guard.

"Ahn." Mitchell panted against the blonde's lips briefly before diving back into the kiss. Mitchell's hands scraped their way up the blonde's torso, slowly sliding the hood's shirt up, pulling it over the hood's shoulder's and head so it was out of the way. His tongue never able to keep to itself soon latched back onto Dally's throat, trailing down to the teen's chest. A low moan rumbled in the hood's throat as Mitchell swirled his tongue around one of his nipples, pinching the other between his thumb and finger.

"Ahh." Dallas hissed as Mitchell bit down on one of the peachy nubs particularly hard, grinding it between his teeth.

"Let's take this elsewhere." Mitchell growled with a smirk, gripping the front of the blonde's pants as he dragged him over to the bed, shoving him so he was laying face down.

"Ghh!" Dallas grunted as his body hit the stiff mattress with such force. Mitchell straddled the blonde as he undid the front of his pants hastily, catching the hood's attention. "Cheatin' fucker." Dallas growled as Mitchell tugged his pants down to his thighs, feeling the cool air on his bare ass. Dallas wriggled beneath the guard, knowing for sure Mitchell had no intentions of going easy on him.

"Ready for some hard poundin', greaser?" Mitchell growled, fisting a handful of blonde locks as he yanked the hood's head back painfully. A smug smirk crept its way onto his lips as he released his grip from the teen's hair, enjoying how the troublesome hood looked in this position beneath him. Using nothing more than a wad of spit as lube he began stroking himself; covering his shaft with the wad of spittle. Mitchell gripped a hold of the hood's ass, spreading his cheeks painfully apart before he thrust in suddenly.

"Ahngh!" Dallas grunted in pain as Mitchell's cock ripped and stretched his ass to accommodate his large and lengthy member.

"Fuckin' tight." Mitchell groaned as he pulled at the hood's hips so he was in a kneeling position. Mitchell groaned as he pressed his hips forward, still finding the boy so constricting around his throbbing cock.

"Ah!" Dallas grunted as Mitchell sheathed his full length inside of him. Struggling with himself not to scream out as the man pressed in over and over. Writhing under the heavy weight of the man above him. "Ugnh!" As much as Dallas tried to stifle his noises, they tore past his lips as Mitchell pressed deeper with each thrust.

"Ahh!" Mitchell groaned as he neared his climax, tugging on his balls to stop himself from cumming too soon. "Loosen your ass." Mitchell grunted into the blonde's ear as he slowed his pace. Dallas grimaced under the guard's weight as he rested atop of him as he continued to thrust. The tightness around Mitch's cock loosened, allowing him to glide in quicker than before. "Ahh shit! Shit!" Mitchell grunted as he pounded into the hood, biting the blonde's shoulder hard and deep enough to draw blood. Dallas grimaced as the pain from his shoulder radiated outward, feeling it begin to throb and pulse as the blood spilt out.

"Uhngh." Dallas moaned as Mitchell took hold of his dick and began stroking it in sync with his thrusts.

"Louder, I wanna hear you." Mitchell panted against the blonde's ear, picking up his pace.

"Ah, ahaaah!" Dallas groaned as Mitchell tightened his grip around his cock, making it ache.

"Mnm, ya like that?" Mitchell asked, gliding his hand along the teen's shaft. Mitchell slid his tongue between the blonde's shoulder blades, enjoying how the teen shuddered beneath him.

"Mmngh!" Dallas grunted as Mitchell continued pounding into him, gaining little pleasure in the other's ministrations.

"Aughngh!" Mitchell groaned suddenly as he came deep in the hood, his cock twitching as it released it's hot load. Out of breath and panting for air, Mitchell managed to un-cuff the blonde, releasing his arms.

"Ah!" Dallas hissed as his blood drained arms flopped onto the mattress.

"Keep it up Winston and you'll be out sooner than you know it." Mitchell said as he straightened his clothes out, getting off of the blonde.

-**xXx-**

"Ngh." Ponyboy groaned as the sleep from his eyes began to dissipate, waking from his dense slumber. Looking about the living room with clouded vision, blinking several times and rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to clear them. Ponyboy tried to get himself off the coach but finding it quite the struggle. Looking down at the rest of himself he found out why, two bulky arms and a leg entrapped him to the body next to him. "Two-Bit." Ponyboy said, shaking the older greaser's arm to try and wake him. Nothing. "Two-Bit." Pony said again with a harder tone of voice as he shook the rusty haired teen harder.

"Mmmn." Two-Bit groaned, pulling the auburn closer to him, turning the boy towards him in doing so.

"Two-Bit, wake up." Ponyboy said, pushing against the older teen's chest, only to be pulled closer. Managing to wriggle his way out of the older teen's grip, falling off the edge of the couch and collapsing to the floor. Attempting to wake Two-Bit up but nothing seemed to work on the out cold greaser. Giving up on trying, he decided to head out on his own through town. He was tired of being cooped up in that house, and he was tired of always having someone tagging along with him; not that he didn't like having some company sometimes, its just he'd like some time to himself. Besides, its been at least a month and a half since the last soc incident so he really didn't expect to see them. Just about the same time Dally was thrown into the cooler too.

Ponyboy sauntered down the sidewalk, his hands stuffed deep into the pockets of his sweatshirt as his head was caught up else where. His mind high in the clouds as he began to daydream; thinking and pondering the wondrous of things that his imagination began to spring forth in his brain. He had begun to daydream more and more lately, nearly driving his eldest brother Darry gray headed. Pony didn't care though. His mind was a better world to be in now a days. In his mind he didn't have to deal with the pain of a broken heart, damaged mixed feelings, confusion, school, grades, even Darry, or any outer worldly obstacles he didn't want to face. Though he'd escaped the harsh world he lived in mentally, he didn't physically. And sadly, it pays to pay attention.

Hands suddenly shot out from the alley, gripping at his sweatshirt, and yanking him into the dank alley. In the process of having been grabbed, his hood was yanked way over his face, limiting his vision to none. Scrabbling of shifting feet on lose gravel filled the alley before accompanied by low cusses and grunts when the auburn began to struggle fiercely.

"Ooof!" Pony let out a grunt as he was slammed up against the brick wall, his hood pulled back, revealing the group that jumped him. Ponyboy would've been lying to himself if he said he wasn't scared. And in a situation like this is, to play tough, cool and apathetic is the way of making it out alive.

"Guess he didn't believe us when we said to watch your back the next time you're in town." a blonde soc said with a laugh, the others chuckling along with him.

"Were going to play a little game with you." the tall brunette said friendly, leaning in closer to Ponyboy as he rested his hand on his shoulder. Ponyboy recognized these socs from his algebra class, as well as the socs that had grabbed a hold of him and Johnny in the park, it was far too dark to tell what they looked like then. The one with his hand on Pony's shoulder was Todd Chetsule, the same soc that sat across him in algebra, and the one that had practically molested him in the park.

"Well I don't want to play." Pony hissed, glaring holes into Todd, shrugging the hand off of his shoulder as he attempted to walk away, only to be pulled back by his arm roughly by one of the other socs and pressed against the wall.

"It's not a hard game to play, so just relax." the brunette said almost pleadingly, as if to make the auburn change his mind and just stay a while longer. He smirked as he pressed Ponyboy tightly against the wall, pushing himself against him, pining the greaser with his body. Ponyboy turned his head to the side as the soc leaned in close to his face. "You might even have some fun yourself if you don't struggle." the soc purred as his hand traveled up the bottom of Pony's shirt, letting his nails scrape against the smooth skin on the boy's abdomen, making the greaser shutter.

"Get off! let go of me!" Ponyboy growled as Todd pulled him against his body, grimacing as the brunette pressed their groins together. Shivering as the hands continued to grope and prod at him.

"You have such a pretty little mouth you know that." Todd said hotly against Pony's cheek. Smirking at the younger boy's flushed, irritated face as he ran his smooth thumb over Pony's soft bottom lip. "It'd fit perfectly around my dick as I fucked your adorable little face. You'd love me down your throat wouldn't you?" Todd said with a quirky smirk as he pinched the auburn's cheek.

"Fuck off!" Pony snarled as he whirled his fist across Todd's face, shoving him into another soc as he tried to make a break for it. Out numbered as always and caught quickly, he was shoved back up against the wall roughly.

"You little bitch." Todd hissed, rubbing the red mark that stained his face with a painful throb. Vindictively Todd raised his left ringed hand over his right shoulder before letting it fly across the boy's face painfully. Ponyboy closed his eyes tightly as the left side of his face stung with pain as his ears rung from the impact. Todd smiled at the greaser as he struggled in the grasp of two other socs holding his arms painfully behind his back.

"Oh, look at what you made me do." Todd said sorrowfully as he gripped Pony's jaw, looking at the boy's split, bleeding lip. "It doesn't have to be like this." Todd whispered against Pony's cheek, placing a small kiss there.

"Let go of me!" Ponyboy yelled as he twisted his arms, trying to pull away. Ponyboy tried to struggle free of the soc's grip only to be suppressed.

"Tsk, what'd I say about struggling?" Todd gritted out softly, gripping a fistful of Pony's hair gently but firmly, causing the auburn's head to tilt back. The soc smirked slightly at Ponyboy, enjoying the boy's defiant face as it glared beck at him. "If you struggle, the games' not going to be fun now is it?" the soc asked, bringing his face closer to Pony's, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's bloody lips. Ponyboy retaliated, spitting in the soc's eye. Todd pulled his hand from Ponyboy's hair, wiping away the spittle from his face. "So you like swappin' spit, eh?" the brunette hissed, staring dangerously at the young greaser. Gripping Pony's bottom jaw forcefully in a vice like grip, forcing the auburn's mouth open as he dug his fingers into his soft cheeks, shoving his tongue in once the boy's mouth was finally pried open.

"Mmmfph!" Ponyboy grunted as Todd invaded his mouth with his tongue, forcibly trying to make him comply. Pony wriggled in Todd's painful hold, trying to get lose, but to no avail. Ponyboy tried to push Todd off of him, only to have his hands pinned so far out of use above his head as his mouth was plundered deeply. Pony whimpered as Todd began to grind against him roughly, pressing him tightly to the wall. "Ahngh!" Ponyboy yelped in discomfort as Todd's grinding became harsher; his hips collided against the auburn's with fierce, animalistic force.

"Uhn." Todd groaned lowly in his throat, loving how his groin felt against the younger's body and how it fit so perfectly against his. He craved the auburn's little noises and soft pants; it's a task to derive such things from the stubborn greaser, but he found it worth it all the more. "You like it when I touch you like this don't you greaser?" Todd asked as he palmed the smaller boy through his jeans.

"Go to hell." Ponyboy hissed through clenched teeth as he glared at the soc.

"I don't think you really want me to." Todd smirked as he continued to palm the boy with his hand.

"C'mon Todd, let us have a go at him," Pete, the blonde soc griped, tired of just standing on the sidelines.

"We'll all get a turn soon enough," another soc said, "It was Todd's idea to snag this greaser in particular any way."

"Such a bother." Todd smirked as he undid the front of the auburn's pants quickly before pulling them down the boy's slender hips.

"Ahh, stop, don't do this!" Ponyboy shrieked in horror at the realization of his exposure, blushing a furious maroon. Any protesting that he was going to do was certainly out of the question when a cool blade pressed itself against the hot skin of his throat just below his jaw line.

"Mmm, oh but I need to," the brunette purred against Pony's neck, inhaling the boy's scent. "Spread his legs more." the brunette ordered his friends. Watching as either one pressed their foot on the inside of Pony's feet, bringing their foot outward as they pulled the boy's feet farther apart, thus spreading his legs. Todd ran his hands up and down all over the auburn; letting them glide over the boy's hips before finally bringing them to a halt on the boy's firm ass.

"Don't touch me!" Ponyboy gritted out as Todd gripped his ass cheek sharply in his hand. "Stop it." Ponyboy tried to sound demanding, only for his voice to crap out on him, coming out in a hushed guttural grunt. The soc moved his hands, chuckling as the auburn shuddered under his hands as he groped his smooth, hot, firm butt cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs. "St-stop," Ponyboy stammered as the brunette licked his collar bone, shuddering as the soc blew on it.

"You're right, I should just get to the point," the brunette agreed, tugging at the hem of the auburn's underwear. Gliding his fingers over the thin piece of fabric that barely separated Ponyboy from the soc's prying eyes. The brunette's ministrations to the boy's nether regions caused Ponyboy to shudder. Todd's hand shifted it's way to the auburn's ass, quickly burrowing itself between the thin fabric and Pony's skin.

"Lets loosen ya up a bit." Todd purred as he ran his fingers between Ponyboy's ass cheeks, thoroughly enjoying the boy's flushed face.

"Nh, no! stop! Don't!" Ponyboy started to panic, knowing what was going to happen next. He tried to pull his legs back together, only to have the blade pressed even tighter against his neck. "Ahhhn!" Ponyboy gasped loudly as the soc slipped his fingers in without warning, tightening around him instantly, squirming in protest. "Stop!" Ponyboy struggled to say, writhing as the brunette slid his fingers in further, pausing, twisting, then pulling out halfway before pressing back in. "Ahnh!" Pony grunted as the soc pressed all the way in to the hilt of his fingers.

"Relax grease, it's only going to hurt the first few thrusts." the blonde soc laughed, as if trying to reassure the younger teen. "By the time you get to the rest of us, we'll be gliding in easy." the soc smirked, rubbing his growing throbbing member through his pants.

"And what makes you think you'd ever get that fuckin' far with him?" a snarling voice at the end of the alley asked. Ponyboy knew that voice anywhere; rough like gravel, sharper than broken glass and smoother and possibly hotter than molten tar.

"Fuck off, you don't have any business here." the blonde growled out, the once idle group now focusing their attention on the dark figure at the end of the alley. The figure didn't answer, making its way down the alley, stepping closer and closer to the group. "I said fuck off!" the blonde growled, shoving the person away. The figure retaliated, cracking it's fist hard against the blonde's jaw, sending the soc reeling to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" another soc yelled, charging towards the figure, only to be punched in the gut and kneed in the face, then tossed aside. One after another the socs tried to attack the figure, only to be beaten and tossed out of the way. By the time the figure made it over to Ponyboy he had readjusted his clothes, covering himself back up. Todd had booked it out of there as soon as he had seen what the figure had done to his friends.

"T-th- thanks, Tim." Ponyboy stammered, still in a bit of shock of what just happened to him.

"C'mon." was all the hood said before yanking the greaser out of the alley by the sleeve of his sweater, nearly dragging the auburn down the sidewalk towards his car. "Get in." Tim muttered as he yanked the door open as he gave a shove to the boy's shoulder before walking over to his side of the car. Starting up then taking off down the street in a silent ride back to his house. 'The kid is always getting his ass into trouble.' Tim growled to himself in his head. They reached his house soon enough, piling out of the car and heading inside. Tim took off into another part of the house as Ponyboy stood in the living room dumbly, feeling relatively out of place in the Shepard's house. Usually when he was over here he was with Curly, but it seems like now more than ever he's been with Tim.

"Here." Tim said as he shoved a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a dishtowel into the boy's chest, causing the auburn to falter a bit backwards as he clutched the peas. Tim sauntered over to the Pool table, picking up a stick as he set the white ball down at the end of the table, taking a shot. Nursing his swollen lip with the bag of peas, Pony watched as the balls went flying in all different directions.

"Thanks for showin' up when you did." Ponyboy said as he stood at the other end of the pool table as he iced his lip, obviously ill at ease. 'I feel so out of place here, I'm so out of my element even though I'm familiar with this type of atmosphere. I just feel so awkward here with Tim without any of the gang,' Pony thought to himself, jumping when Tim thrust the pool stick across the table, causing the balls to knock against one another as they scattered across the table, tearing Ponyboy from his thoughts.

"Yeah no prob'." Tim shrugged as he walked over to the side of the table, getting a better angle before making his next move. Ponyboy stood silently as he watched Tim play, watching as the balls would collide against one another then ricochet as they rolled away.

"Ya know how ta play?" Tim asked the auburn greaser, breaking him from his thoughts.

"I, uh, kind of, not really- no." Ponyboy stuttered, making the hood smirk slightly.

"I'll teach ya, s'not hard." Tim said as he walked over to the young greaser, handing Pony the pool stick before standing behind him. "The white one is the one ya use ta hit all the other ones. You gotta get all the colored ones into the lil' holes on the corners and sides of the table, ya got all this so far?" Tim said as he instructed the younger teen, pointing to each thing as he told the younger about it.

"Yeah, I know the basics n'all. I've watched other people play, its just that I've never played it myself, so I don't really know how to hold the stick or hit the balls too good," Ponyboy admitted.

"Alright," Tim said, "Just try it out so I know what ta show ya what you're doin' wrong." Tim said to the teen, watching as the auburn bent over the table. Watching as the teen positioned his hands on the stick, eyeing the ball as he glided the stick through his fingers. Thrusting the pool stick closer and closer before taking the shot, only to miss the ball completely. Tim let out a deep chuckle, noticing the auburn's embarrassment as it flooded his face in a soft blush. "Take another shot, bull's-eye," Tim teased, watching as the auburn readied himself again. "Keep the stick steady, 'nd try ta hit it in the middle if ya can," Tim said over his shoulder, fishing through his coat pockets as it hung on the back of a chair for his Kools.

THNNACK! Was the sudden sound of a billiard ball hitting another before falling to the floor with a BALOOMP! before rolling away on the uneven floor.

"Ya hit too low. Ya made it jump didn't ya?" Tim asked, turning around with a lit cigarette in between his lips. He'd heard it plenty of times he didn't have to look to know; the noise was all too familiar to him.

"Yeah." Ponyboy said, walking over to where the ball had rolled over to, picking it back up.

"Here I'll show ya how not ta do that." Tim said, gripping the pool stick as the auburn placed the ball back on the table where it originally was. "C'mere," the hood motioned towards him. Ponyboy stood next to the hood gripping the stick when it was handed to him, getting into his position as he aimed for the ball. Tim settled himself behind the auburn, leaning over him as he gripped the pool stick in his hands. "Here," Tim said, gripping the boys hands with his own - guiding them so they were set properly. "Keep yerself steady," Tim seeped past the cigarette between his lips, noticing how the auburn was shuddering beneath him. "Now just aim fer the center," the hood explained, the weed bobbing up and around every time he spoke. "and then-" he paused, noticing the auburn's shaking again, letting out a simple 'steady' and firm grip on the boy's hands. "Hit." Tim said, watching as the greaser thrust the pool stick against the white ball, watching as the balls seemed to explode and roll in different directions across the table. Ponyboy perked up a little with excitement, thrilled that he'd gotten it.

"Thanks." Ponyboy said as he turned around, a gleaming smile on his face. "How'd I do?" Ponyboy asked, gripping the pool stick in his hands. Tim meekly shrugged as he rested both hands on the pool table to either side of the auburn's hips, puffing on the weed between his rough lips, letting out a simple 'nice' with a smirk as he looked past the auburn, watching as a few balls still rolled. The hood pulled the weed out of his lips, puffing the smoke out of his lungs through his nostrils. Tim towered over Ponyboy with his great height, making the auburn feel so small and weak in comparison. The hood's hand reached up without invitation as it gripped the boy's jaw firmly.

"Swollen 'n' cut, but you'll live." Tim muttered as he looked over the boy's lips. Tim's hand soon found itself latched to the boy's waist as he leaned his body in closer to the auburn's. Ponyboy shuddered at the feel of the hood's body against his, it almost reminded him of how Dally felt against him. "Nothin' a kiss cant fix." Tim said with a smirk as he pressed his lips against Pony's without question, making the auburn jump at his boldness and the pain.

"Ah." Ponyboy gasped against the hood's lips as Tim pressed himself tightly against him, lightly pinning the boy against the pool table. Pony shuddered as Tim placed his hand on his hip, gripping it loosely as he ghosted his groin past the auburn's.

"Better?" Tim asked as he pulled away from the auburn, smirking at the blush that flashed over the auburn's lips; appreciating the boy's innocence.

"Yeah." Ponyboy murmured, slightly embarrassed by his femininity.

"C'mon, I'll take you home." Tim said over his shoulder as he stepped over to the door, Ponyboy fallowing closely behind. Tim turned around so suddenly Ponyboy nearly bumped into him. "Unless ya wanna stay here a bit longer?" Tim asked with a broad, suggestive smirk.

"Uh, nah I'm good, thanks." Ponyboy said with a nervous chuckle. Accepting that his suggestion was denied, Tim opened the front door and stepped out, going down the cricked steps of the porch.

"Hop in." Tim said as he got in his car, starting it up just as the auburn got in. Taking off down the road, Tim to get to the Curtis in a matter of minutes, dropping Ponyboy off before heading off down the road. The young greaser stepped up the porch steps as he made his way inside, opening the screen door to be greeted by a worry stricken Two-Bit.

"Where the hell have you been man!" Two-Bit exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of the greaser in both arms, spinning him around the room before finally dropping him on the couch.

"I went into town." Ponyboy said simply with a shrug.

"What up with your lip Pon?" Two-Bit asked.

"Oh, I ran into some socs." Ponyboy said, a bit hesitant and still a bit shaken up by the incident.

"Why didn't you wake me up, I could've gone with you." Two-Bit said.

"Easier said than done Two-Bit, a mountain would've moved before you ever would've from the couch with how dead you were." Ponyboy said with a roll of his eyes.

"Pshh! Eh, you're probly right." Two-Bit said with a shrug. "So how'd ya get away from the socs, were they the same ones from the park?" Two-Bit asked.

"Tim saved me, yeah, same socs from the park." Ponyboy said, wincing slightly at the thought.

"Hm, well at least you're here now." Two-Bit said, patting the auburn on the shoulder to try and comfort him. "And since you're, make yourself useful and get me a beer." Two-Bit said with a laugh.

"Ha. Ha. So funny, oh, oh no, you're killing me, just stop, I can't breathe." Ponyboy said in a monotone voice with a blank expression on his face as he stared point blank at the older greaser.

"Yeah, just can't help my sense of humor sometimes Pony." Two-Bit said with a broad smirk.

! So there is chapter, what is it? Oh 9, lol so many chapters. CRAPPY ENDING IS CRAPPY, but you have chapt 9 so deal =D


	10. New

Oh here go hell come!

Get ready for a wild ass ride I KNOW you'll enjoy ;D

Like all this storie's chaps, it's worth the wait! And thank you for that!

Pony's life was spiraling downward in a rapid barrel roll. Plummeting deeper into a deep dense crater of depression with no hope of ever escaping from. There was little enlightenment brought upon him from his friends, of what little he got to see of them. He was abandoned in his lonely world, left to fend for himself against the persistent forces that were determined in their quest to drag him down to the pits of self loathing, pity and utter hopelessness. He had no one to go to, no one he could ask for help, to drag him out of this deep ditch he was stuck in. His soul, mind and body battered by his numerous attackers. They cared nothing for his well being, only ever taking from him forcefully. Ponyboy's strength to hold on was waning; his grip slipping as he faded more and more each day.

Ponyboy sat in his seventh period class, trying his best to care for the subject but his interest was just not having it. It was History, and quite frankly he didn't care much that George Washington had crossed the icy Delaware river.

"Mrs. Juncoski, may I use the restroom, please?" Ponyboy asked with a polite dry tone to his voice as he raised his hand. Mrs. Juncoski stopped her lecture briefly to glance at the clock.

"Make it quick Mr. Curtis." the elderly woman said, permitting Ponyboy to leave her class momentarily.

"Yes Mrs. Juncoski, thank you." Ponyboy said as he got out of his desk making his way over to the door.

"Mr. Curtis, the pass." Mrs. Juncoski said to the auburn before he made it out the door, her lightly wrinkled hand pointing at the wooden pass that read, _Rm. 173/ Juncoski_, "Wouldn't get very far without that in the halls now would you Mr. Curtis." Mrs. Juncoski said.

"No Mrs. Juncoski." Ponyboy said softly as he grabbed the pass, stepping out into the deserted hallway, making his short journey to the bathroom just around the corner.

Ponyboy pushed the bathroom door open with a sigh, walking in with shuffled steps.

"Sup." Came an unfamiliar voice from across the room. Pony's green eyes were greeted by the sight of three brooding Brumly boys smoking a few cancer sticks beneath the window by the far end stalls. Ponyboy nodded in response as he took his business to the farthest urinal from them. Ponyboy had seen them around town with Tim Shepard's gang every so often, keeping the two gangs in touch with one another. They were the scum of Tulsa, true cold blooded hoods with shifty eyes and shady intentions. Their posture, if there even was one to consider, was slouchy and apathetic. Their faces just the same minus the sunken in factor from lack of interest in appetite. The boy that had spoken up had heavy greased jet black hair and brown eyes as piercing as broken glass, his pale skin taut against his jaw. The other boy was a dirty blonde misfit with a shaggy greased cowlick with twisted lips courtesy of a jagged scar slicing through them. The other boy leaning up against the stall's frame looked disheveled and battered, his unkempt brown hair spilling off of his head in thick dirty greased clumped strands, his eyes were deep and doe like and his lips pouty and misdeeming.

"Ya wanna tag out with us?" The black haired boy of the Brumly boys asked, exhaling a stream of smoke as he eyed the auburn up.

"What?" Ponyboy asked, not quite catching the other boy's lingo.

"Ya know, tag out man, like cut." The black haired boy said before taking another drag on his stick.

"Uh, nah man, 't's cool." Pony said, trying to sway with their lingo, unzipping his pants as he proceeded to relieve himself.

"Wanna huff?" The black haired boy asked as he offered his lit cigarette to the auburn, pulling himself off the wall he was leaning against, passing it to the dirty blonde haired boy when Ponyboy declined his offer.

"Yer Dallas's piece aint'cha?" The dirty blonde haired boy asked, taking a drag on the cigarette as he stared at the auburn with slit eyes.

"What'cha mean?" Ponyboy asked, finding their interpretation of the English language rather difficult to understand seeing as how they made their own spin off of it.

"You roughin' it up with 'im, doin' the nasty y'eh?" The blonde asked, thrusting his pelvis forward as he put his hands in front of him; dry humping the air to help indicate the two's sexual life. Ponyboy's ears grew hot at the boy's question and wasn't entirely sure how he should go about answering it if at all.

"Roy, Winston's in da stack house, 'member?" The black haired boy said, smacking his friend on the shoulder as if to make him remember.

"Your nights must get pretty lonely, y'eh?" Roy said, taking another drag on the cigarette before handing it back to his friend.

"Think you could ever use some company?" The black haired boy asked with a leer as he made his way closer to the auburn. Ponyboy's ears felt like they were engulfed in flames they were burning so badly from the boys' words. Pony kept his eyes fixed forward in an attempt to evade the boys' pressing questions.

"We'll keep you company while Dallys' in jail." Roy said with a smirk as his eyes slanted in a glowering leer.

"Le' me see it, woudja?" A breathy voice hit the shell of Ponyboy's ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as a tremor rippled down his spine.

"What!?" Ponyboy asked, dumbfounded by the hood's words, looking over his shoulder at the boy.

"Oh, just a peep, eh?" The black haired boy asked, reaching around Ponyboy's waist to his stomach, roaming south for Pony's groin.

"Quit it!" Ponyboy said, pulling away from the hood's prying hand, readjusting his pants quickly as he spun out of the boy's arms. Roy and the other hood made their way over hastily.

"Aww, don't go doin' that." The boy chuckled, stepping closer to Ponyboy.

"What's the game of havin' it if ya just gonna keep it to yerself?" Roy asked with a smirk. "C'mon, I'll share mine with ya." He purred, grabbing Pony's hand and pressing it to his groin, keeping it there despite the auburn's attempts to pull away.

"What's your deal?" Ponyboy snapped, pulling his hand away, making the boys laugh.

"You're somethin' kid." The black haired kid laughed as he stepped closer to Pony. "Something I'd like to get inside." The boy leered, pressing Ponyboy against the tiled wall. "Oh, you'd like me inside ya, I promise that." The boy chuckled, pressing his body closer to Pony's.

"Get off!" Ponyboy demanded as he tried to shove the hood away from him.

"As if yer wingy is big enough, Ricky!" Roy laughed, pulling Ricky away from Ponyboy, taking his place. "Betcha'd like me instead, I'm packin' hefty." the dirty blonde purred as he leaned forward with a smirk.

"Who ya kiddin', yer wingy aint nothin' but covered with schutz!" Ricky scoffed, nudging Roy away from Ponyboy.

"Like you would know!" Roy scoffed back, shoving Ricky away from the auburn and taking his place. Roy pulled Ponyboy's hips to his roughly, a smirk slicing his lips. "How ya like me against ya, feels good y'eh?" Roy asked, slowly grinding his pelvis against Pony's.

"Quit it!" Ponyboy gritted, shoving at Roy's shoulders, making the hood falter backwards.

"Hahaha! He don't want'chu Roy boy!" Ricky laughed, grabbing a hold of Ponyboy's arm and pulling him towards him.

"Let off!" Ponyboy snapped, only to be held and pressed tightly against Ricky's body.

"Mmn, c'mon babe, we'll have a good time." Ricky growled lowly as his hand dipped into the back of Ponyboy's jeans.

"Let go! Get off!" Ponyboy shrieked as he squirmed in Ricky's hold.

"C'mon, quit that! You'll feel good, promise." Ricky laughed, loving how Ponyboy twisted and wriggled to break free from his hold.

"Stop, just let go!" Ponyboy hissed, trying to shove Ricky off of him.

"Hey, c'mon now, quit yer fussin' and -"

**WHAP!**

"Oh sonuvabitch! What the hell was that!?" Ricky screeched, rubbing his sore ear.

"Ah! God damn!" Roy yelped as something hit his neck with a painful sting.

"Who's there!?" Ricky growled as he was hit another time.

"That'd be me." Two-Bit said as he came around the corner of the entry way of the bathroom. His arms were covered up too the middle of his forearms with rubber bands.

"And who the fuck are you?" Roy asked, his neck already swelling painfully red.

"I'm the mother fuckin' Rubber-band Crusader, bitch! That's who I am!" Two-Bit shouted, flinging another several rubber bands at the hoods, nailing each of them. Shouts and yelps echoed throughout the bathroom as rubber bands spliced the air, hitting their targets.

"Augh! Lets get out of here man!" Roy shouted as he ran out the bathroom, the rest of the Brumly boys following close behind.

"Best be gettin'!" Two-Bit shouted as he watched the boys take off out of the bathroom. "Shoot, toughest hoods in Tulsa and they run like a bunch of sissies!" Two-Bit laughed as he looked at the auburn, his Cheshire smile gleaming and big. "Ya alright, they didn't hurt ya none did they?" Two-Bit asked, his face plastered with concern as he watched Pony's body shake.

"If I hadn't already gone, I think I would've damn neared pissed myself Two-Bit." Ponyboy laughed, his abdomen in stitches from his hard laughter.

"It's all in a day's work." Two-Bit laughed, relieved that the auburn had only been out of breath from his laughter and that he wasn't having a seizure or something. "C'mon, lets get out of here." Two-Bit said, slinging his arm over Pony's shoulders, leading him towards the door.

"But I have class." Ponyboy said as he realized that Two-Bit had no intention of sticking around school as they made their way down the stairs.

"Do you really want to stay here?" Two-Bit said with a dry tone, waggling his eyebrows at the auburn, making him laugh.

"Not really." said with a sigh.

"Good, 'cause then I would've had to kidnap your ass." Two-Bit said with a wry look in his eye as he opened a door, making their way out to the parking lot hastily as to not get caught.

"Where we goin'?" Ponyboy asked as he hopped into the passenger seat as Two-Bit settled himself at the wheel.

"Around." Two-Bit said with a smirk and a wink, pulling out of the school parking lot with a loud screech. "It's too late ta catch us now!" Two-Bit hollered as he peeled on to the road, swinging his wheel harshly making Ponyboy slide across the seat closer to him. "Well hey there!" Two-Bit said with a big smile, slinging his arm across the backrest as he lightly cradled Pony's shoulders.

"Hey yourself." Ponyboy said with a smirk, taking comfort in Two-Bit's presence as he leaned against him. Two-Bit moved his arm down until it rested on Pony's shoulders, keeping it there when he found no resistance from the auburn. Two-Bit made everything feel alright, like nothing could ever get him, and Ponyboy appreciated and loved that about Two-Bit. "Thanks for doin' that for me, ya know, helpin' me out back there." Ponyboy said, his green eyes gazing up at Two-Bit.

"It's no problem Pony." Two-Bit said, holding the auburn closer to him. "Hey Pony?" Two-Bit asked as he pulled off the main road on to a dirt road with loose gravel.

"Yeah Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked back as they pulled into a massive open field.

"Is it… Would it be alright if I, if I kissed you again?" Two-Bit said with a soft hue of red on his cheeks as he turned off the car. Ponyboy blushed at Two-Bit's words and smiled softly.

"I don't see why not." Ponyboy said softly as he placed his hand on Two-Bit's knee. Two-Bit turned as he leaned towards Ponyboy as he craned his neck to meet Two-Bit's lips with his. "Mnh." Ponyboy moaned softly as Two-Bit leaned forward until he had the auburn on his back as he straddled him carefully. 'I could just slip away with his every touch.' Ponyboy thought as a heavy flush plagued his face and chest, his eyes glossed over and cloudy. Two-Bit's hands knew just where to touch to make the auburn tremble.

"Pony, ya alright?" Two-Bit asked as Ponyboy shuddered with his every touch.

"I've just missed being touched like this is all." Ponyboy said just above a whisper, wrapping his arms around Two-Bit's neck, pulling him closer until their lips met once more.

"Mngh." Two-Bit moaned as his lips locked with Ponyboy's, pressing himself against the auburn tightly.

"Ahnh, Two-Bit." Ponyboy breathed out as Two-Bit's hand dipped deep into the front of his jeans unexpectedly.

"I'll do you, you do me." Two-Bit breathed into Ponyboy's ear, putting the auburn's hand down his pants, moaning at the sensation of the younger greaser's touch on his dick.

"Mnmph!" Ponyboy moaned as Two-Bit stroked him slowly, too lost in his own pleasure and inexperience to stroke Two-Bit's aching length.

"Just do what I do." Two-Bit said softly against Ponyboy's jaw, stroking Ponyboy slowly in a tender grip.

"Uhngh!" Ponyboy moaned in delight as Two-Bit tapped his fingertips across his scrotum with feather light touches.

"Mnngh!" Two-Bit moaned as Ponyboy complied, stroking his shaft with fluid pumps. Two-Bit sped his strokes up, eliciting pleasurable reciprocation from the auburn as well as orgasmic pants and mewls.

"Mnnugh! Two-Bit!" Ponyboy mewled softly in the rusty-haired greaser's ear, nearing his climax. Ponyboy pumped Two-Bit faster, hoping the greaser would pump him just as quick.

"Ughngh! Pony." Two-Bit grunted, pumping even quicker than the auburn, earning a moan of appreciation from the younger greaser. Both greasers neared their climax closer and closer as they pumped one another faster and faster in unison.

"Aghgnhmghngh!" their moans conjumbled into one as they both came into one another's hands. Their heavy pants filled the space and the silence in the car.

"We should probly get back to yer house." Two-Bit panted out as he adjusted his pants, wiping his hand off on his pant leg.

"Y- yeah, I guess so." Ponyboy panted out, still trying to catch his breath and regain composure.

"You can lay down for a bit, I don't mind ya sleepin' on the way there." Two-Bit said as he started up the car, putting it in gear. Ponyboy took Two-Bit up on his offer and fell asleep right where he laid as Two-Bit drove along.

"Pony, Ponyboy wake up." Two-Bit said as he shook the auburn, disrupting the boy's nap.

"Oh damn, what am I gonna say to Darry? I'm home way too early for a school day." Ponyboy said nervously as realization hit him.

"Don't worry, just pretend you got a stomach bug and I'll drag ya in." Two-Bit said with a reassuring smile.

"Alright, ya sure it'll work?" Ponyboy asked hesitantly as he opened the door.

"I'm sure, just let me get over to your side so I can help you out, 'kay?" Two-Bit said as he got out of the car, hustling his way over to Pony's side. "Easy now." Two-Bit said as he helped Ponyboy out of the car. "Start groaning, sound like you're sick." Two-Bit whispered as he slung Pony's arm over his shoulder as he hooked his arm under Pony's armpit. "Wobble a bit," Two-Bit said, "and hunch." Two-Bit nearly smiled to himself with how well Ponyboy was pulling this all off.

"Ohh, ugh! My stomach, ahghghhh!" Ponyboy groaned and moaned as they made their way up the porch steps, reaching the door.

"Ya really got to sell it Pone." Two-Bit said before they headed inside, socking Ponyboy hard in the gut with his fist. Ponyboy began to cough sputter, wheeze and gag as his stomach coiled in pain as Two-Bit dragged him into the house.

"Auuhgh! Oh God!" Ponyboy groaned loudly as he doubled over in pain clutching his battered stomach.

"What happened!?" Darry asked as he shot up from his chair, practically throwing the newspaper from his hands when he saw Ponyboy in such a pathetic condition.

"Ughh, ohhhh ah ha ha!" Ponyboy moaned as Two-Bit plopped him down on the couch rather haphazardly and clumsily.

"Pony got some kind of stomach bug in school, found 'im blowin' chunks in the boy's bathroom." Two-Bit said as Darry rushed over to the couch.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Darry asked as he ran his hand over Pony's forehead.

"What am I some kinda Doctor or somethin'?" Two-Bit said, "It'll probly pass in a couple days if it's just a stomach bug." Two-Bit suggested with a shrug.

"Well, can you watch him tonight?" Darry asked as he moved away from the couch, making his way into the kitchen.

"I really cant Dar, my mom needs me ta watch my little sister tonight, I already promised her." Two-Bit said with an apologetic shrug, watching as Darry filled a cup up with water.

"Alright, thanks anyway." Darry said as he walked back into the living room. "Ponyboy sit up." Darry said in a demanding voice, watching as his youngest brother shakily did so. "Drink this." Darry ordered as he shoved the glass into his brother's hand before heading back into the kitchen, returning with an empty garbage pale. "So ya don't have to go far." Darry muttered before heading back over to his chair, picking up his news paper and continued reading.

"Well I guess I'll be headin' out." Two-Bit said as he made his way out the door.

"Look's like Steve's watching you today." Darry stated flatly as he filled his cup with water from the faucet. Ponyboy perked up at his brother's words, visibly shuddering. "I already told him if he ever pulled another stunt like that I'd kick his head in." Darry said as if trying to reassure the auburn that everything was taken care of.

What in Darry's right mind thought it was a great idea for Steve to watch his youngest brother once more after the last stunt the brunette had pulled was past Ponyboy. He was honestly beginning to believe that his eldest brother hated him if he were willing to have him endure hours of torment from Steve god damn fuckin' Randel.

Ponyboy sat on the couch as he read his book, not particularly into the story but chose it over the T.V. which had little channels to begin with and none of which interested him as he tried to nurse his bruised stomach courteous of Two-Bit.

"Can't somebody else watch me?" Pony asked with a bit of gritted tone.

"Two-Bit's busy, me and Soda'll be in work, Dal-"

"What about Johnny?" Ponyboy cut his brother off to ask, it pained him every time he heard the hood's name.

"You're kiddin' me." Darry said with a shallow glower.

"Why not? He's older than me." Ponyboy said as if to persuade his brother

"By a year Pone." Darry added with a scoff, taking a sip from his cup.

"'Sides I at least like Johnny." Ponyboy grumbled, a slight hue of red adorning his cheeks at his words.

"Doesn't matter, I haven't seen Johnny around at all today even if I were planning on asking 'im." Darry said with a fold of his arms. "Steve should be here in a bit anyways." Darry said as he made his way to the living room.

"What if-"

"Ponyboy I don't want to hear it." Darry gritted, cutting his kid brother short, brushing past him as he walked into the living room, gathering his things for work.

"But what if I just hang by the DX with Soda?" Ponyboy asked as he followed his brother around the room as he grabbed his tools.

"Sure." Darry said as he slipped his hammer into his tool belt.

"Really?" Ponyboy said excitedly, his spirit rising.

"With Steve." Darry said as he grabbed his jacket, "Besides he's already here." Darry said, looking out the window as the greaser pulled in. Ponyboy was too deafened by the sound of his hopes and spirit shattering into millions of pieces to hear the sound of Steve's shit-mobile pulling up. Accepting his defeat, Ponyboy threw himself onto the couch, snatching his book in his hands continuing where he'd left off. "Well, I'm off." Darry said as he pushed the screen door open, letting it slam.

"Hey Dar." Steve said as he made his way up the porch steps, stopped by the eldest Curtis brother as he reached the porch.

"Now I don't want no monkey business ya hear." Darry warned, his hand wagging as his finger jutted out at the greaser.

"Yeah I hear ya." Steve said, swinging the screen door open as he stepped into the house.

"A'right, see ya 'round ten." Darry said as he made his way down the walk to his truck.

"See ya then." Steve hollered out the door as Darry started up his truck before pulling off. Looking over to the auburn laying placid on the couch with a book in hand, he slammed the screen door with a forceful shove purposely, smirking as Ponyboy jumped. "Hey dick lips, get me a beer." Steve ordered the younger greaser cockily as he sauntered into the living room, plopping on to the couch. "Did ya hear me penis breath?" Steve growled as he nudged Pony's shin harshly with his foot, agitated that he was being ignored by the auburn.

"Get it your fucking self." Ponyboy snapped back.

"Better watch that sweet little mouth of yer's if ya know what's good for ya." Steve threatened, giving a sharp kick too Ponyboy's shin.

"Fuck off." Ponyboy growled under his breath as he pulled his battered leg back, ignoring the desperation to rub his sore shin as not to give Steve the satisfaction that he'd hurt him.

"Get off your ass and get me a beer." Steve growled, kicking Ponyboy in his knees.

"Ahh, get it yourself fuck face, your legs ain't broken!" Ponyboy hissed, pulling his legs in closer to himself.

"Nah, but your's are about ta be if ya don't get up." Steve threatened as he pulled his leg back for another kick. "Go 'fore I kick ya again." Steve sneered at the glaring auburn.

"Can't fucking believe this." Ponyboy grumbled under his breath as he slammed his book down on the coffee table, getting up from the couch as he made his way to the kitchen.

"At'a boy, slow on the up take but ya got it!" Steve sarcastically praised the younger greaser, his eyes fixated on the auburn's ass as he walked into the kitchen. 'Damn would I dip into that!' Steve thought, caressing his groin at the idea of his cock burrowing deep into the boy's tight ass.

"Fucking asshole." Ponyboy gritted as he yanked the fridge door open, pulling out a beer bottle from the drawer before slamming the fridge door. "Here." Ponyboy gritted as he tossed the bottle to Steve.

"Watch the attitude." Steve warned the auburn, glowering at the auburn as he set his beer on the coffee table. Ponyboy ignored Steve as he snatched his book off the table, making his way to the stairs with heavy pounding steps. "Where the fuck do you think yer goin'?" Steve barked as he shot up from the couch.

"Where does it look like I'm going, upstairs." Ponyboy snarled as he gripped the railing, only to be yanked back with harsh hands.

"Like hell you are." Steve gritted as he pulled the boy back over to the couch.

"Let go!" Ponyboy yelled as he pulled against the older greaser. "I'll pop ya one right in the face!" Pony threatened as he tugged against Steve's grip. His words only made the elder greaser chuckle.

"I'd like ta see ya try." Steve laughed, letting go of the boy's arm, turning towards him. "Gimme yer best sho-"

_**THMPNK!**_

Ponyboy landed his fist quick and hard against Steve's face, hitting him square in the jaw. It was a cheap shot and he knew it, but Ponyboy couldn't help but take pride in his accomplishment of nailing him.

"You little spit fuck!" Steve growled dangerously, lunging for the auburn. Ponyboy back stepped quickly away from the older greaser, trying to evade Steve's grabbing hands as he tore after him. Ponyboy dashed towards the kitchen in hopes of escaping through the back door. "Sonuvabitch." Steve gritted lowly, snatching a hold of the auburn's right arm just before he made it through the doorway too the kitchen. Steve yanked Ponyboy back sharply into the living room, he wasn't going to let the auburn get away form him that easily.

"Augh!" Ponyboy grunted as he was shoved against the living room wall face first roughly. Hissing in pain as his entrapped arm was painfully twisted behind him and pinned between his shoulder blades. "Let go!" Pony gritted as he tried wriggling his arm out of Steve's clutches.

"Don't fuckin' think so." Steve snarled, fisting a hand full of auburn locks as he yanked Pony's head back.

"Ahnh." Ponyboy whimpered as Steve twisted his hair painfully, wincing as the grip tightened around his arm. "Let go of me!" Ponyboy yelled, jerking his body as if to loosen Steve's grip.

"Not a goddamn chance Pony." Steve growled dangerously, pulling the auburn's arm further up his back, making the boy yelp in pain.

"Steve stop, uncle!" Ponyboy hollered, desperate to get out of Steve's grasp.

"I don't play that game." Steve hissed, digging his dirty blunt nails into Pony's arm, adoring how the boy hissed in pain.

"Ah, Steve stop!" Ponyboy shouted as Steve tightened his already vise like grip on his wrist.

"Why should I Pony?" Steve snarled, pressing his lips to the auburn's ear, releasing his grip on the boy's hair. His hand roamed south for Pony's groin, loving the shudder that ran up the boy's spine as his fingers ghosted over the waistline of his jeans.

"Steve no, stop." Pony's voice quivered, his free hand grabbing a hold of Steve's hand, twisting in an attempt to get away. Steve quickly shook the teen's hand off, grabbing both the auburn's hands in a swift movement before pinning them to the wall above Pony's head with one hand. "Ngh!" Ponyboy groaned as he tried to pull his wrists out of Steve's unrelenting hold.

"No one's here to save you Pony." Steve purred against the boy's ear sickeningly as he undid the front of Pony's jeans with his free hand.

"Stop!" Ponyboy yelled, thrashing his hips in an attempt to stop the brunette's hand from undoing his pants. "Get off! Let go, let go, stop!" Ponyboy screamed, thrashing and twisting the best he could to get Steve off of him. Ignoring the auburn's disapproval as he thrust his hand down the boy's pants, pressing him tightly to the wall with his pelvis, inhaling deeply as his groin was flush against the boy's ass.

"Get off!" Ponyboy growled, trying to press back against the brunette in an attempt to break free, only working to his captor's advantages. Steve forced Pony's hips backwards, keeping the boy's ass fixed against his pelvis as his hand held him their by his groin.

"Mmm, how ya like that Pone?" Steve asked as he caressed Ponyboy's cock, making the auburn twitch and spasm uncomfortably.

"Stop!" Ponyboy hissed, bending his knees in tight, shifting his hips backwards from the prying rough hand, only pressing his ass tighter against Steve's groin unintentionally.

"Quit avoidin' it and just enjoy Pony." Steve chuckled against Pony's ear, "Ya know ya want it." Steve murmured against the boy's ear, nipping at it tenderly.

"No I don't! Stop, I don't want this! Get off!" Ponyboy shouted, thrashing violently to break away from the older greaser.

"Mmn." Steve groaned lowly as Ponyboy squirmed, every jerk the auburn made only made his dick harden. "Keep doin' that Pone, yer ass feels fine against my cock." Steve moaned, gripping the auburn's dick in his hand, making the boy cry out as he pumped it with quick strokes.

"Let go of me, get off!" Ponyboy shrieked, twisting his hips in an attempt to shake him off. "I'll tell!" Ponyboy screamed, "I'll tell everyone. I'll tell Sodapop!" Ponyboy was whirled around so quickly and slammed back against the wall, wincing in pain.

"No one's going to believe you." Steve hissed, viciously grabbing a hold of Ponyboy's jaw, digging his fingers into the boy's cheeks sharply, watching as he winced in pain. "Who the fuck would believe you?" Steve snarled.

"Soda would beli-" Ponyboy gritted as he gripped Steve's arm, only to be silenced as Steve interjected.

"He wouldn't believe a damn word ya had to spit out!" Steve scoffed, forcing Pony's head back against the wall, digging his fingers in deeper. "No one would believe what a god damn kid had ta say!" Steve gritted, thrusting his leg in between Ponyboy's thighs, making the boy jolt. "Darry wouldn't believe ya, he'd say that you're head is in the damn clouds just like it always fuckin' is 'cause ya never fuckin' think!" Steve hissed, throwing the auburn to the floor with vicious force.

"Aughn!" Ponyboy grunted as he hit the floor hard, quickly being straddled and pinned down by the brunette. "Ngh!" Pony gritted as he struggled against Steve as he tried to pin his wrists down, despite his efforts he was inevitably dominated.

"And forget about Two-Bit 'n' Johnny!" Steve gritted as he clasped another fistful of greased auburn locks. "Two-Bit's a goddamn drunk fool, and Johnny wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it anyway." Steve hissed in Pony's face.

"You don't know that! They're my friends!" Ponyboy shouted, struggling against the older greaser.

"Oh I know so Pony, if they were your friends they'd be here instead of me." Steve growled. "Two-Bit's 'busy', my ass! Busy gettin' drunk off his ass and chasin' broads, and Johnny's 'probly with him." Steve gritted. "And you can just forget about Soda, he loves my dick and would pick it over you any day." Steve purred next to Ponyboy's ear as he rubbed the boy roughly through his jeans. "He begs for it every night, wantin' me ta fuck 'im so hard he can't walk the next day." Steve growled . "You want my cock don't you, Pony?" Steve said hotly against the boy's throat, slipping his hand into Ponyboy's pants, loving how the boy wriggled beneath him. "Ya wanna beg for it like Soda does. He begs me ta pound his deep ass all night, ya want that don't you Ponyboy? You want my dick deep in that tight virgin ass of yers, don't ya, hmm?" Steve gritted into Pony's ear, caressing the auburn's dick with his hand.

"No! Get the fuck off of me!" Ponyboy cried out, thrashing violently beneath the brunette. "Get off of me! Stop!" Ponyboy screamed at Steve.

"No one's going to come for you Ponyboy, just give in." Steve gritted in the boy's ear. "You can't win. I'm stronger than you." Steve said lowly, holding Pony's wrists in place as he thrashed beneath him relentlessly. "You can't stop me from having my way with you." Steve growled in Pony's ear as he stroked him slowly. "You're mine Ponyboy." Steve's breath fanned across the auburn's neck, making the boy shudder involuntarily. "I'll make ya feel so good Pone." Steve murmured against Pony's neck, smirking as he ran his slick tongue over the auburn's throat, giving himself pleasure knowing that it bothered the greaser as he shuddered beneath him. Ponyboy panicked as Steve began to undo the front of his own pants.

"Steve no, please!" Ponyboy nearly cried, watching in horror as the brunette shimmied his hips as he pulled his pants and underwear down, revealing his throbbing cock.

"Let's get yours out to play." Steve purred lowly, pulling Pony's jeans down to his thighs in a fluid yank. Ponyboy shivered as the air hit his bare skin, wanting nothing more than for his life to escape him as he lay helpless on the floor, at the will of the beast above him. To die right then and there would be the greatest pleasure.

"Please stop." Ponyboy begged, his voice raspy and horse from his consistent yells of protest, his voice nearly as dead as him.

"I haven't even gotten started Pony." Steve chuckled darkly as he leered at the boy, a smirk slicing his lips as the boy's body shuttered beneath his touch. "Mnnm!" Steve moaned as he gripped his and the auburn's dick in his hand, gliding his hand down both their shafts slowly.

"Nh!" Ponyboy whimpered as Steve's hand reached the base of their dicks. As much as he wanted to deny the pleasure his body said otherwise. "Ahn!" Ponyboy panted as Steve's strokes grew in pace and pressure. "Agh, no!" Pony shook softly as pleasure coursed through his body, he didn't want this despite what his body felt. "Mngh!" Ponyboy couldn't stop the moan that seeped past his lips.

"You like this don't you Pony?" Steve smirked as he watched the auburn writhe beneath him.

"Ngh stop, ahnh!" Ponyboy panted, his strength depleting as his body was consumed with tainted pleasure. "Mnggh! Don't do this!" Pony whimpered pathetically, trying desperately to fight off the urges of arousal.

"You want this Pony." Steve whispered huskily into the auburn's ear, stroking their shafts in his calloused hand, making the boy shudder and twitch with each caress. "Your dick is so hard in my hand." Steve purred, loving how Ponyboy gasped as he ran his thumb over the tip of the auburn's cock.

"Mmmnph!" Ponyboy bit down on his lips, keeping his moans contained for the sake of his pride. "Stop! Steve, please!" Ponyboy begged, twisting his wrists in Steve's grasp.

"Tell me you like this." Steve gritted in the auburn's ear, licking and suckling on Pony's throat as he continued to stroke him.

"N-no, I don't want this, stop." Ponyboy rasped, fighting his ever growing urge to give into the brunette and his actions.

"Say it." Steve whispered against Pony's ear, stroking the auburn painfully slowly, grazing his blunt nails over the boy's shaft. Ponyboy kept his silence despite the brunette's demand.

"I'd be lying if I did." Ponyboy gritted, spitting in the brunette's face, aggravating the beast above him. Steve released Ponyboy's cock from his grasp, swiping the spittle from his face.

"Ahughnh!" Ponyboy yelped as Steve shoved three thick fingers into his entrance roughly.

"So fucking tight!" Steve gritted as he thrust his fingers in and out of Ponyboy.

"Ah! Stop!" Ponyboy cried out in pain, the brunette's dry fingers were tearing and stabbing into him clumsily due to the brunette's animalistic haste. "Please!" Pony whimpered as he thrashed his hips in an attempt to evade Steve's fingers.

"Mmph, fuckin' take it!" Steve gritted, pumping his fingers in, loving how his hand was swallowed up by the auburn's plump ass cheeks. "This is all you're good for." Steve hissed in Ponyboy's ear, drinking up the pathetic whimper that escaped the auburn's lips. "No better than a sleazy whore." Steve gritted, shoving his fingers in harshly, watching as the boy jolted in pain from the rough thrust of his fingers. "Nothing but a bitch aren't you?" Steve growled lowly, lapping at Ponyboy's lips with his tongue, the auburn immediately turning his face away in disgust. "Just a fucking cum slut!" Steve gritted out.

"Stop, Steve no, please." Ponyboy choked out, clenching his teeth in pain as the brunette spread his fingers.

"I'm gonna give the little cum slut just what he's been begging for!" Steve growled, pulling his fingers out of the auburn hastily.

"Aghhngh!" Ponyboy whimpered as Steve grabbed a hold of his thighs and pulled him roughly across the carpet. Steve quickly clambered on top of the auburn's torso as he knelt on Pony's elbows and sitting on his chest, making it hard for Ponyboy to breath.

"Mmmn yeah, you want this, right cum slut." Steve groaned as he caressed his erect cock against Ponyboy's cheek. Ponyboy grimaced as Steve proceeded to tap him in the face repeatedly with his dick. "Mnnmh!" Steve moaned as he began to pump his dick fiercely in front of Pony's face. "Augh, yeah! I'm gon- gonnna! Auuughghgh!" Steve grunted, cumming hard over Pony's face, riding out his orgasm as he spurted his cum in dribs and drabs on the auburn's face. Ponyboy grimaced as Steve's load spewed onto his face, his stomach churning in revulsion. "Go clean yourself off you dirty skank, you're fucking disgusting!" Steve spat at the auburn with a contemptuous snarl, shoving himself off of Ponyboy roughly. Ponyboy dragged himself off of the floor, fixing his clothes as he stood up, hating his very existence to ever have let Steve do that to him. It was his fault, everything was his fault, he could never do anything right. He stripped off his clothes once he made it too the bathroom, wishing that he could just peel his skin off along with it. He felt disgusting, filthy, dirty, worthless garbage, pondering whether Steve was right, if being a cum slut was all he was good for. The water could never be hot enough to wash away the filth from his skin, not even the holiest of holy water could cleanse his body. He felt worthless, he could never amount to anything in life, just a no good low life of a greaser is all he could ever be.

Everything seemed to be in a haze, he didn't remember coming out of the shower, getting dressed, getting into Steve's car but yet they were at the DX and Soda was handing him a Pepsi.

"Here ya go Pone." Soda said with a smile, watching as his younger brother took the bottle from him.

"Thanks." Ponyboy muttered softly, saying nothing more. Dieing on the inside, wanting nothing more than to tell Soda, but he wouldn't believe him. Just like Steve had said.

"Hey Steve, could ya come here for a bit? I need ya ta check on a car for me in the garage." Soda said with a grin to his lips.

"Sure, no prob' Soda." Steve said as he made his way over to his friend a bit hurriedly. The two made their way to the garage entrance, quickly disappearing from sight of the store.

"C'mere." Steve growled lowly, grabbing a hold of Soda, throwing him down on the hood of the car roughly. Soda leered approvingly as Steve settled between his legs, immediately undoing the front of his DX shirt, pulling up the white undershirt above his perky tan nipples.

"Mngh!" Soda moaned as his and Steve's lips collided in a demanding kiss, biting at one another's lips with their greedy teeth. Soda groaned as Steve's hands wandered over his body, arching to meet his heated touch.

"Ahhgh!" Steve groaned as Soda's eager hands worked his pants, quickly diving into his briefs without permission, not that he needed one. Steve hastily reciprocated Soda's ministrations, tugging at the front of Soda's pants before yanking them down swiftly to his thighs.

"Ahnnhgh!" Soda groaned in pleasure as Steve grabbed a hold of his cock in his clenched fist and pumped him rapidly. "Mnngh, fuck me!" Soda moaned throatily as Steve attacked his chest and abdomen with bites and kisses, latching his fists into Steve's hair tightly. "Oh! Ahh, yeah!" Soda cried as three slick fingers were shoved into his anus, quickly swallowing them deeply into his ass. "Mngh, fuck yeah!" Soda growled, biting at the brunette's bottom lip, grinding it between his teeth tenderly.

"Ah, beg for it!" Steve growled, shoving Soda back down on the car, attacking his chest mercilessly with kisses and bites, teasing his entrance with his fingers.

"Oh god just give me your fucking cock Steve! I need it in me now!" Soda growled as he fisted a handful of Steve's hair in his hand. "Aughngh, fuck yes!" Soda growled lowly as Steve complied to the greaser's demand, thrusting his cock deep into Soda's ass.

"Auugh!" Steve grunted as his cock was swallowed up by Soda's deep ass. "Mmmph, fuck, ahh!" Steve groaned as he pumped his cock into the greaser beneath him.

"Mmnnm," Soda moaned, pressing his lips tightly against Steve's, slipping his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Their tongues tangled and rubbed against one another feverishly as their kiss deepened more and became more vigorous. "Harder!" Soda growled against Steve's ear, nipping at it tenderly, getting just what he asked for. "Auuuhngh, Steve!" Soda groaned as Steve pounded into him with earth splitting thrusts.

"Augh! Aughngh!" Steve groaned as he began to hit his climax, plowing the deep ass at the end of his twitching rock hard cock. "Mmnph! Take it! Take it! Fuckin' take it bitch!" Steve grunted as Soda shuddered as he came all over his chest and abdomen. "Auunghghngh! Fuck!" Steve groaned out loudly as he ejaculated in Soda's ass.

"Mghn." Soda panted out, watching as Steve pulled his limp cock out of his ass.

"Ahngh." Steve growled as he clutched the back of Soda's head in a demanding kiss, possessively pulling the greaser off of the hood of the car. "Get dressed and head back ta work." Steve growled lowly with a coy smirk, smacking Soda's playfully as he pulled up his pants.

-**xXx-**

Heavy boots made their way down the corridor towards a particular hood's cell, the sound of their heavy steps reverberated off of the walls of the cell block along with the sound of a night stick clanking against the cell doors. Mitchell's keys clinked against his hip as he stopped in front of the cell which held his recent plaything. A sly smile slipped past his lips as he leered at the blonde leaning promiscuously against the cool iron bars with his bare chest as his arms reached high above his head as his hands grasped the bars loosely. Mitchell stepped closer to the cell door, pressing his body lightly against the bars towards the enticing young blonde. Dallas slid his hands down the bars until they were down to about his hips.

"How's it hangin' Mitch?" Dallas purred softly, as he slipped his hand out, sliding his fingers over the front of Mitchell's waistband teasingly.

"Why don't you get on your knees and tell me." Mitchell growled lowly with a cocky grin, knocking against the iron bars with his night stick. The hood obliged with a smirk, keeping his eyes locked with Mitchell's as he made his way down slowly. "Mmm." Mitchell moaned as the hood caressed his length through his pants, making his pants grow tighter as the blonde suckled and lapped at his nightstick. Dallas took it upon himself to lap at the bulge in Mitchell's pants with his tongue, getting a groan of approval from the guard as he placed his hand at the back of the blonde's head. The hood caressed Mitchell's thighs tenderly with his hands, with each lap of his tongue and kiss of his lips and light nip of his teeth, his saliva began to saturate the front of the man's pants. "Take me in your mouth." Mitchell hissed hastily as he thrust his pelvis in the hood's face.

"As you wish." Dallas breathed out as he undid the front of Mitchell's pants, keeping his eyes locked with the guard's.

"Aghugh!" Mitchell moaned as Dallas engulfed his entire cock, sucking and bobbing with great vigor. "Ah, yeah! Take that cock in deep!" Mitchell groaned as he thrust his hips forward roughly as he held Dallas's face against the bars.

'Want him like ya would want Ponyboy to want ya.' Dally thought to himself bitterly, trying with all his might not to just bite Mitchell's dick off. Repeating it over and over in his mind.

"Stand up." Mitchell ordered the hood, watching the blonde do as he was told as he unlocked the cell door, stepping inside. "Back against the bars." Mitchell growled, smirking as the blonde complied. "Strip." Dallas tugged at the elastic of his waistband until it rested around his ankles. "Hands up." Mitchell sneered as he pulled out his handcuffs, latching one cuff too one wrist, looping the chain around a bar before hooking it too the other wrist.

"Mnngh!" Dallas moaned as Mitchell stroked his semi-erect dick, panting heavily as Mitchell's strokes gained a fast pace. "Ahngh." Dallas groaned as Mitchell's fingers teased and groped at his balls. "Just, mngh!" the hood gritted, tired of Mitchell's cock tease.

"Just what?" Mitchell smirk as he swirled his thumb around the blonde's left testicals. "Is there something that you want to ask me, _bitch_?" Mitchell purred against the hood's ear, nipping at it tenderly.

"Aughnh, Mitchell fuck me!" Dallas nearly pleaded, getting just what he wanted. Mitchell grabbed the back of the hood's thighs and rested the blonde's calves on the crooks of his thick muscular arms as he thrust into the blonde with his hard cock.

"Auunghnghh!" Dallas moaned throatily as he was impaled on Mitchell's engorged cock and fucked so hard his body slammed against the metal bars.

"Auungh! Take it! Take it! Fuckin' take it ya little bitch!" Mitchell growled as he pounded the hood's ass, loving the moans he was pushing out of the blonde with his cock. "Ugghnnhgh! Get some! Get some! Yeah, fuckin' take it! Fuckin' take it!" Mitchell groaned as he pounded harder and deeper into the hood.

"Augnh! Aughngh!" Dallas grunted as his ass was repeatedly penetrated with Mitchell's massive dick. "Ah! Ahn! Aughhnh!" Dallas moaned as his dick swelled and began to leak, beads of cum seeping to the tip of his aching erection. "Mhmghgha fuck!" Dallas moaned loudly as his cock began to twitch profusely as Mitchell continued to pound his ass deeply.

"Aughaughngh!" Mitchell groaned as he hit his climax, thrusting deep into the hood's ass at the end of his spasming dick as his seed spilled out off Dallas's ass and back splashing onto both of their thighs.

"Ahhnghgngha!" Dallas moaned throatily as he came all over his abdomen and chest. Mitchell released the hood's legs from his grasp, watching as the hood hung there by the handcuffs, his legs having lost circulation and intern were incapable of supporting him.

"You're good to go Winston." Mitchell said as he adjusted his pants, sifting around in his pockets for the cuff keys, pulling them out when finding them and unhooking the limp hood. "Fucked ya good did I Winston?" Mitchell chuckled as he held the wobbly teen up before tossing him on the bed. "Get the blood back in you're legs, shower up, end then ya can get the hell out of here." Mitchell said as he tossed the hood his pants before leaving the cell to carry out his other duties. Dallas couldn't help the smirk that rolled across his lips as he rested up, freedom was his at last. Mitchell soon returned, bringing the hood to the showers, and then he was off to the front of the jail in his clothes that he was dragged in with.

The sun never felt so good on the hood's skin as he stood outside on the jail steps. Filling his lungs deeply as he breathed in the fresh air. Taking his first steps of freedom as he made his way down the stairs. 'Birds flying high you know how I feel.' Dallas thought as he saw a blue jay soaring through the breeze. 'Sun in the sky you know how I feel.' feeling the warmth of the sun caressing his skin so tenderly. His hair whipping in the cool breeze, rustling the trees' leaves above him, 'Breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel.' Being enclosed for so many months in a six by eight cell had made freedom taste so incredibly sweet, 'It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life, for me. And I'm feeling good.' The hood was as elated as he had ever been to get out of that godforsaken place. 'Sleep in peace when the day is done.' Dallas thought to himself, a smile gracing his lips as he pictured a particular auburn in his arms in his bed by the end of the day. 'And this old world is a new world, and a bold world, for me.' This was his town, he new every inch of it, and yet it was all new and exciting at once. 'Oh freedom is mine, and I know how I feel.' the hood thought, having the ever growing feeling of the capability to take the world as his own. 'It's a new dawn' Dallas thought, realizing that he could start anew.

'It's a new day' He could start over, apologize to Ponyboy for what he had done.

'It's a new life for me' Dally thought, he would try to do his best to stay out of jail for Ponyboy, and for himself. 'And I'm feeling good' He felt better because he knew Ponyboy would just be waiting for him as soon as he came through the Curtis's front door, apologize, and then make the sweetest, hottest freakin' love to the kid then fuck his damn brains out.

-**xXx-**

It was a typical Saturday night consisting of Two-Bit, Johnny and Pony lounging in the living room watching T.V.

"Hey Pony, did you buy a ticket?" Two-Bit asked from the doorway of the kitchen, a slice of chocolate cake in hand.

"A ticket for what?" Ponyboy asked after a moments hesitation, looking over at Johnny with a questioning look. Knowing just as much as Pony, Johnny shrugged his shoulders in response.

"A ticket for the gun show, POW! POW!" Two-Bit exclaimed, flexing his bulky muscular arms, causing the two greasers to laugh.

"Whoa! Better put those things away before ya kill somebody." Ponyboy laughed, playing along with the rusty haired greaser.

"Bit of a small artillery if ya ask me." Johnny said with a chuckle, teasing the older greaser.

"Y'won't be sayin' that when I have Ponyboy in a headlock." Two-Bit said with a waggle of his finger at Johnny, stepping into the living room.

"Hahah- Wait, what?" Ponyboy asked with a tad concerned look.

"You're not that big." Johnny said with a smirk. "'Sides, anyone could take Ponyboy." Johnny laughed. Unexpectedly the floor seemed to be coming a lot closer and a lot faster so suddenly to Johnny. "Ugh!" Johnny hit the floor with his chest, having been shoved from the couch by Ponyboy.

"What were you sayin' Johnny?" Ponyboy asked from his seat on the couch, putting his feet up where Johnny once sat. A sudden bang brought their startled attention to the front door.

"'Sup greasers." Dallas drawled coolly as he sauntered into the living room.

"Hey Dal!" Two-Bit and Johnny said in excited unison. Sure Two-Bit and Dally had their quarrels and are in competition for the same auburn, but that didn't mean they couldn't still be friends through it all when it came down to it. Two-Bit had to admit, he did miss the brooding hood

"So what's been happenin' while I was locked away?" Dallas asked with a smirk as he sat down next to Ponyboy, slinging his arm across the backrest behind the auburn. Noting this action, Ponyboy got up from the couch and made his way upstairs.

"Meh, not much, just the usual." Two-Bit said with a shrug before continuing on. The hood paid no mind to the rusty haired greaser as he watched the auburn ascend the stairs.

"Yeah, that's cool." Dallas tossed over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs. Finding his way to the auburn's room like he had many times before. The door was open, revealing the auburn standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed over his chest with his back towards the door. The hood stepped in without permission, walking up to the young greaser until he was flush against him, wrapping the smaller teen in an loose but secure embrace with his arms.

"Don't come in here thinking you can just wrap your damn arms around me like its fucking okay what you did to me!" Ponyboy snapped, turning around fiercely. Catching the blonde off guard with a harsh shove into the dresser, causing a few things to rattle and clamber. Dallas didn't retaliate, he knew he was wrong for treating Pony the way he had, but he sure as hell he didn't get fucked by a damn soc to get out of prison for this. Dallas stepped towards the auburn, enduring what else he had to say. "You really hurt me." Ponyboy choked back under his breath.

"I know." Dallas muttered lowly.

"No you don't! You weren't here for what I went through dammit!" Ponyboy nearly screamed, managing to choke back his pain the best he could, on the verge of tears as he struggled with the over flow of emotions. "You weren't here for me! You've never been there for me!" Ponyboy said angrily. "You just upped and left my ass! Literally!" Ponyboy yelled. Dallas had nothing to say. What was there to say? The kid was right.

"You okay now?" The hood asked, getting tired of this one sided screaming match.

"I'm not okay! I'm not o-fucking-kay!" Dallas stared at Ponyboy questioningly, the auburn couldn't of been getting this worked up over what he'd done, and he sure as hell didn't remember that bruise or cut lip adorning the auburn's face before he left. Ponyboy brushed past Dallas as he made his way to the door, crying out in pain as the hood grasped his bruised wrist tightly, pulling him to him. "Stop, let go!" Ponyboy yelped, trying to yank his wrist out of the blonde's hand, beating his fist against the hood to make him let go. Dally lost his grip on Pony's twisting wrist but still held the auburn's sleeve tightly in his fist. Pony's sleeve rode up his arm as he wriggled more to get loose. Dally's eyes widened at the massive hand shaped bruises on either of the boy's wrists, letting go of Pony immediately, making the auburn stumble backwards.

"What happened while I was gone?" Dallas said warily as he stepped closer to the young greaser. Ponyboy shook his head, pulling his sleeve back down his arm as tears began to pierce the corners of his eyes, wiping them away quickly. "What happened?" Dallas asked again with more demand. Ponyboy was closed up, he couldn't utter a word, he couldn't speak, mute with pain and sorrow and uncertain how to explain. "What happened Ponyboy?" Dallas growled, he needed to know who caused Pony to get like this.

"I- it, was Ste-ve." Pony's voice quavered through his tears, choking softly on his repressed sobs. "And the socs." Ponyboy managed as his body began to tremble.

"What did he do?" Dallas's eye's seeped deep into a dense dark glare as his anger flared. He couldn't get a hold of the socs tonight, but he sure as hell could get a hold of Steve. "What did he do to you Ponyboy?!" Dallas snarled angrily as he gripped the boy by his upper arms, shaking him roughly as if to get the answer out of him.

"He, he, h-e." Ponyboy managed through his tears as he tried to choke it all back.

"He did what!" Dallas gritted through clenched teeth as he tightened his grip on the auburn.

"Molested me." Ponyboy choked out a whisper, gripping two handfuls of the blonde's shirt as he tugged him forward, shoving his face into the hood's chest as sobs wracked his body as he sobbed uncontrollably. "I begged him to stop! I didn't want it, I didn't want." Ponyboy sobbed. Dally wrapped his arms around the boy tightly as he stained his shirt with tears. Ponyboy rehashed all that's been done to him, about Steve, Socs, and hoods that have gotten a hold of him; letting all of his skeletons out of the closet. The auburn blubbered out a few more things to the hood, but was muffled against his chest. Dallas managed to pick up only a few words, 'hate him', 'took advantage of'', 'weak' , 'afraid' , 'alone' ,'used', 'cheated', 'scared'. Each word made the blonde's teeth clench.

"It's okay." Dally said as he rested his chin on top of Pony's head as he rubbed his back slowly and soothingly. "Where is he now?" Dallas asked, pulling away from the auburn so he could tell him.

"T-the DX, h-his shift might be over." Ponyboy stammered and sniveled as he wiped his face of his tears. Dallas let go of the auburn, moving him aside as he made his way out of the room. "Where're you going?" Ponyboy asked as he finally gathered his composure. Dallas didn't answer the auburn as he made his way out the house. Storming down the stairs before pounding out the door, nearly tearing the screen door off it's hinges before making his way down the street.

"Need a lift." a familiar gruff voice asked from the car that pulled up along side him, turning his head to the driver he saw that it was Tim.

"I thought I fucking told you to watch him." Dallas hissed from outside the car as he continued to walk along.

"I have other priorities Winston, babysittin' ain't at the top of 'em." Tim said as he continued to coast down the road. "I did what I could ta keep him outta trouble but that kid is like a fucking magnet." Tim growled. "So where you headin' with that pissed of look of yours?" Tim asked the blonde.

"I'm gonna beat the living fuck out of Steve and then I'm gonna kick his ass." Dallas said coolly with a twinge of a snarl to his voice.

"Ya find out he drugged the damn kid then tried ta fuck 'im?" Tim asked, knowing for sure that the blonde didn't know, just letting it slip for the first time. Dallas yanked open the car door before getting into car and slamming the door behind him.

"Get me to the fucking DX." Dallas hissed before Tim pealed off down the road. "So how the fuck do you know about this?" the blonde growled as he glared at his friend.

"I went to Buck's one night, when I pulled up I saw Steve's car parked in the parkin' lot." Tim explained. "When I headed in I didn't see 'im in there, figured he was 'round back takin' a piss or somethin'." Tim said as he made a sharp turn, cutting a car off as he merged so suddenly onto the road. "A bit low on cash I figured I'd hit up your stash, so I headed up stairs." Tim said, halting to a line of cars at a stoplight. "I heard some moans comin' from one of the rooms, so I kicked open the door just ta be an ass, but found them." Tim said as he crept up through the line of cars that slowly started to go as the light turned green. "I pulled Steve off of Pony and got him outta there." Tim explained coolly as he sped through a yellow light.

"How far did he get?" The hood asked.

"The kid was already naked, and he was finger fuckin' the kid with his pants halfway off." Tim said, watching as the blonde's entire body tensed as he grit his teeth.

"Stop!" Dallas shouted suddenly as he clutched the dashboard in one hand and the door handle in the other, steadying himself as Tim slammed on the breaks. The dark haired hood was about to ask what the hell the blonde's problem was until he saw a lone figure walking down the side of the road. Steve. "That mother fucker." Dallas hissed under his breath as he jumped out of the car, making his way over to the greaser with long determined strides. Tim drove off, figuring that this wasn't his fight and he didn't need to stick around to find out who would win, he already knew. "Hey you piece of chicken shit!" Dallas spat as he neared the greaser. "Waitin' 'til I was out of the way before you went foolin' around with him, huh?!" Dallas yelled as he got closer and closer to Steve.

"Yeah, and he felt great!" Steve shouted as he picked up his pace towards the blonde. "Ya should of heard him moan like the bitch he is!" Steve taunted as the distance between them became shorter and shorter quickly. "I never knew he was such a cock guzzler!" Steve sneered as he gripped his crotch through his pants for emphasis. They were soon face to face as they stood in front of one another. "Gotta say, ya picked a good-." was all Steve got out before a fist was landed on his face with great force. "Ah! FUCK!" Steve screeched as he hunched over in pain, holding the lower half of his face and nose as blood began to spill from both of his nostrils.

"Get your hands off your face." Dallas growled dangerously as he yanked the hunched over greaser up to make him stand straight. "You can't fight with your fucking hands on your face." Dallas snarled as he punched the greaser in the stomach, causing him to fold forward, only to be greeted with the hood's knee to his face .

"Ahh!" Steve cried out as he fell over backwards onto the pavement.

"Get the fuck up, I'm not done with you!" Dallas growled, kicking the greaser in the sides harshly. "Get up!" Dallas snarled as he stomped on the greaser's stomach. "Don't you curl in like the fuckin' worm you are!" Dallas growled as he kicked Steve's arms and legs away from one another as he tried to curl into the fetal position. "Get up you fucker!" Dallas yelled as he kicked Steve in the head, enjoying the pain filled scream that was torn from the greaser's throat.

"Ah!" Steve yelped as Dallas kicked his arms away from his face. "Ahhhhh!" Steve screamed as the hood stomped on his face with his foot, kicking it once more when he tried to place his hands over his face. Steve finally managed to get onto his feet, swaying a bit as he tried to steady himself. Wiping the blood from his face, spitting a wad of shredded cheek and blood out of his mouth. The blonde threw his fist out at the brunette, Steve managed to dodge it, wrapping his arm around the back of the hood's neck as he grabbed a hold of his shoulder, holding him there as he landed consecutive blows to the hood's ribs.

"Gh!" Dallas grunted as the greaser landed another blow to his ribs, managing to finally shove him off, caught off guard by a punch to his jaw, faltering back a bit. Steve gripped a hold of the hood's shirt, tugging him closer to him to land another hit, only not expecting the head-buck that was delivered hard by the hood.

"Ahh." Steve groaned as he let go of the hood's shirt, faltering backwards as he held his head. While Steve was still hazed from his blow, Dallas landed a kick to the greaser's stomach, sending him flying to the ground.

"You pathetic fuck! How can you even live with yourself?" Dallas growled as he jumped onto Steve's ribs, hearing several satisfying cracks and snaps as the greaser screamed out in pain. "You deserve every fucking bit of this!" Dallas spat as he walked around the greaser. "GET UP!" Dallas screamed, grabbing two fistfuls of the brunette's bloodied shirt, dragging him up off the ground. "You were talkin' shit like you could fight twenty men." Dallas said as he shook the greaser relentlessly before letting him go. "What happened you piece of chicken shit?" Dallas snarled, spitting in the greaser's face.

"I went easy on ya." Steve wheezed, smiling with blood stained teeth.

"Oh my, my, my." Dallas said with false concern and fear before continuing. "It's a good thing ya let me have all the shots at ya, it's only fair that you walk away with just a few scrapes and bruises then kickin' my skull in." Dallas said as if he was thankful, sarcasm lacing his words.

"No problem." Steve managed before coughing up a bit of blood.

"Well, in that case." Dallas said as he let go of Steve's shirt, letting him hit the pavement. "Thanks." Dallas said calmly as he stepped in between Steve's legs, slowly raising his knee before bringing his foot back down on Steve's groin, grinding his foot into it deeply. Steve couldn't manage any noise other than a bit of pained gasping. Dallas brought his foot up quick before bringing it back down again even harder, continuing for several more minutes. Dallas took a few steps until he was standing over the brunette's torso, popping a squat on his chest, watching as he gasped and wheezed for air. Dallas gripped a fistful of Steve's hair, looking the brunette in his eye, pulling out his knife, flicking it open just centimeters from his bloodied face. "You ain't gonna put that thing anywhere near Ponyboy unless you want it cut off." Dallas threatened, moving his switch behind him, pressing the tip to the crotch of Steve's jeans. Feeling that the greaser hadn't gotten his message, Dallas dug the knife into Steve's right thigh deeply.

"Augh!" Steve grunted in pain as the blade dragged through him, tearing apart the muscle that laid beneath his skin. "Stop!" He cried out, trying to stop the blonde but his aching body screamed in waves and twangs of pain.

"Did you stop for Pony?" Dallas hissed, twisting the blade, making the greaser scream.

"Fuckin' thought so ya pussy ass motherfucker." Dallas spat, pulling his knife out of the greaser as he got up. As much as he'd like to kill the bastard for what he'd done, he left Steve bleeding on the side of the road. Making his way to the Curtis house, reaching it in no time. Stumbling up the stairs of the front porch, yanking the door open and letting it slam as he made his way upstairs. Johnny and Two-Bit completely oblivious to the blonde, their eyes too captivated on the T.V. screen. Dally stumbled into the bathroom, making his way to the sink.

"Where did you go?" Ponyboy asked with more concern than demand than he meant. Leaning in the doorway of the bathroom as the hood ran his hands under the water of the sink. Dallas rinsed his face and mouth, spitting blood and some shredded cheek out of his mouth. "What did you get yourself into?" Ponyboy asked as he stepped into the bathroom, shocked at the sight of the hood's bloodied, battered hands, watching as blood whirled around the sink before diving down the drain.

"Nothing." Dallas muttered as he turned off the water, grabbing a towel and drying his face and hands off, trying to avoid the auburn's prying eyes as he stood beside him.

"It's not nothing if you're trying to hide it." Ponyboy said as the hood sat down on the toilet seat, quickly snatching the towel off of the blonde's hands. Ponyboy knelt in front of the blonde, grabbing the home made first aid kit out from under the cabinet beneath the sink. Pony rifled through the container, gathering gauze, some medical tape, scissors, and anti-bacterial disinfectant spray. Ponyboy gripped the hood's hand in his as the other held the spray.

"Aw hell no, you ain't puttin' that shit on me." Dallas said as he tried to pull his hand away from the auburn, knowing full well that the spray hurt like hell on open cuts.

"And why not?" Ponyboy asked, snatching the blonde's hand back in his.

"It stings like fuck, that's why." Dallas hissed, attempting to pull his hand away only to find it in the tight hold of the auburn's hand.

"If it stings, that means its working." Ponyboy retorted, glaring up at the blonde. Dallas gripped the toilet seat as the auburn readied the can of spray, waiting for the sting to hit.

"Bullshit!" Dallas hissed as the spray hit his hand, feeling the sting seep in. Ponyboy couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's childness. Dallas hissed as the auburn bandaged his hand up with the gauze and tape.

"Gimme the other." Ponyboy said, can still in hand.

"Fuck no!" Dallas exclaimed as the auburn reached for his hand.

"Pansy." Ponyboy stated flatly as he stared up at the blonde with an un-amused look and pursed lips as his arms crossed over his chest.

"Tch!" Dallas scoffed at the auburn, shaking his head as he crossed him arms over his chest.

"It doesn't sting forever." Ponyboy said, grabbing the blonde's hand, spraying it quickly before the blonde could pull away.

"Ahhhhhhh! Dammit!" Dallas growled, pulling his hand away immediately. "You buggy little bastard." Dallas hissed at the auburn who was now laughing his ass off on the floor. "I wasn't ready!" Dallas exclaimed at the auburn.

"As if it would've made a difference." Ponyboy chuckled as he knelt back in front of the blonde. "For a big, rough, tough hood, you're a bit of a pussy." Ponyboy said as he grabbed the blonde's hand, bandaging it up.

"I'm not a pussy, I just don't like that damn spray, it doesn't even do anything." Dallas retorted, watching as the auburn put the contents back into the container, standing up and putting the box back under the sink.

"Just keep tellin' yourself that." Ponyboy said, leaving the bathroom.

"Hey get back here! You can't just say somethin' like that and leave!" Dallas exclaimed as he went after the auburn.

"Just did!" Ponyboy called back at the blonde as he walked down the stairs.

_**BAAAAAM! **_

Soda came bursting through the door with a limp Steve Randel on his left shoulder as he tried to clutch onto his friend as he dragged him into the house.

"HELP!" Soda shouted as he laid his friend on the couch.

"What the hell happened to him!?" Two-Bit asked as he looked his friend over, not believing the bloody mess in front of him.

"H- he said he was jumped." Soda said, in a bit of shock as he stared at his friend.

"Pony, get the kit!" Sodapop said urgently, beginning to panic.

"Ya got anymore of that?" Dallas asked, pointing to the beer in Two-Bit's hand.

"Fridge." Two-Bit said, wide mouthed at the situation unfolding before him.

"Here's the kit." Ponyboy said, handing it off to his brother, letting him go to work on Steve. Dallas stepped back into the room beer in hand, unable to hold back or hide the smirk that crept past his lips. Ponyboy noticed the blonde's smirk, pulling on his jacket sleeve as he lead him towards the stairs, bringing him to his room.

"Did you do that to Steve?" Ponyboy asked with an unsure tone, watching as the blonde sat down at the foot of the bed. Their conversation in the protection behind the closed door from the others. The hood didn't answer the auburn, just gave him a look as he took a swig of his beer. "Is that why your hands are all cut up?" Ponyboy asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the blonde. "Answer me Dally. Did you do that to Steve?" Ponyboy asked with a bit of edge.

"Yeah, I did it." Dallas admitted with a smug tone, answering the auburn.

"How could you?" Ponyboy asked in disbelief, shaking his head with an indescribable look on his face.

"He deserved it Pony." Dallas gritted. "He shouldn't of treated you the way he did." Dallas argued. "You don't deserve that shit." Dallas growled at the auburn.

"I cant believe this." Ponyboy said with a small shake of his head as he stepped closer to the blonde. "I cant believe you would do that." Ponyboy said in a hushed tone, his head never seeming to stop shaking back and forth. "That is the nicest thing, anyone, has ever done for me." Ponyboy said, tears pricking his eyes as he stood in front of the blonde with a smile on his face. The blonde was taken aback by the auburn's words, he had thought the boy was upset with him.

"Yeah well, just get over here." Dallas growled as he grabbed a hold of the bottom the boy's shirt, pulling the auburn towards him, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist in a tight hug as he nuzzled his head into the auburn's abdomen.

"I can't believe you did that for me." Ponyboy said, gently wrapping his arms atop the blonde's shoulders as he hugged the hood back.

"I cant believe you think I wouldn't do that for you." Dally muttered as he held the boy in his arms, never wanting to let go.

"Thank you." the auburn said just below a whisper, running his hand through the hood's blonde hair, placing a chaste kiss on his head. Dallas looked up at the auburn, staring deeply into the emerald orbs that were embedded in porcelain.

"Do you forgive me?" Dally asked as the auburn continued to run his fingers through his blonde hair soothingly. Ponyboy moved his hands from the sun stained locks, placing them on the hood's face; cradling the blonde's jaw in his hands as he stared down at him. Dallas unraveled his arms from around the boy's waist until they were locked by his laced fingers on the auburn's lower back. The hood would hate to ever admit that his heart pounded in his chest as a cool sweat plagued his skin as he waited in anticipation for the auburn's answer.

"Yes." Ponyboy answered quietly against the hood's lips before connecting their lips in a long needed kiss. Their lips locked in a tugging embrace as they held one another; both having missed the touch of the other. Ponyboy pulled away as soon as he felt the hood beginning to pull him deeper into the kiss. "But don't you ever," Ponyboy gritted, gripping a sharp handful of the blonde's hair, "_ever_ do that to me again." he finished with a hiss. Dallas couldn't help the smirk that was aimed up at the auburn, quickly pulling the boy onto his lap with ease.

"Trust me," Dallas purred as the auburn's thigh's straddled his, "it wont happen again." the blonde breathed against the young greaser's lips as he rested his forehead against the boy's, staring deeply into the ivory irises with his icy blue orbs.

"You better mean that." Ponyboy said as he traced the curves and twists of the hood's left ear with his fingers gently, keeping his eyes locked with the blonde's.

"I mean what I say, and I say what I mean." Dallas said, stroking the boy's cheek softly.

"I love you." the hood said as he buried his face into the auburn's shoulder, pulling him close.

"I love you more." Ponyboy said as he hugged the blonde tighter.

"Not possible." Dallas muttered into the auburn's shoulder with a smirk as he flipped the boy over onto the bed, quickly straddling him. It was beginning to get too sentimental for him, and even though he missed the kid more than anything, he was looking forward to exchanging kisses and caresses rather than words.

"Pony!" Soda's voice rang from the bottom of the stairs, making the two halt their actions. "Pony c'mon, we gotta take Steve to the Hospital, he's pretty bad!" Soda's apprehensive voice carried a tone of dread and anxiety.

"I got 'im, don't worry Soda!" Dallas hollered from the bed. "You go off with Steve, I'll watch Pony for ya!" Dally said, reassuring Soda that his baby brother had someone to watch him.

"Dally?" Soda asked, surprised that the hood was out of the cooler, but quickly thanked him as he remembered the task at hand before dashing out the door with Two-Bit, Johnny and a battered Steve. A soft touch to his cheek brought his attention back to the auburn.

"Ponyboy." Dally breathed out as if in a sigh of relief and content, leaning down swiftly he latched his lips onto the auburn's neck, placing heated kisses upon the sensitive skin. The blonde's hands wandered Ponyboy's body, having greatly missed the boy's body beneath and in his hands.

"Dally." Ponyboy rasped, trying to enjoy the pleasure being given to him, but fighting so desperately to fight off the memories that plagued and tortured his mind with every touch the blonde had placed upon him. Like harsh waves crashing onto the shoreline, the memories of his assailants taking advantage of him wracked his mind with pain and shame.

_Attempting to walk out of the steamy room, his face collided with a hard chest. "What the-" looking up the hard chest to see the face of the person he walked into he found Steve, "nice job at bein' a wall, Steve" he nearly growled as he began to walk past the older teen, but a sudden tight grip on his wrist stopped him. Ponyboy wasn't even able to yell at him before he was shoved back into the bathroom and pinned against the sink, his wrists clenched in one hand and pinned above his head to the mirror . "St-Steve" he stammered as the older teen roughly ran a hand up his thigh, lifting the towel as he pushed it up further. "Stop!" Ponyboy tried to sound threatening, but his voice merely coming out in a plead. Steve smirked and continued to fondle him, his hand wandering higher to Pony's ass._

"_I don't plan to" he growled, his breath reeking of alcohol, making the younger crinkle his nose in revulsion as the reeking, hot breath fanned over his face. He pressed himself against the smaller boy; his penis jabbing Ponyboy in the stomach, making him cringe in disgust. "Ya know Pony," he said, bringing his face closer to Ponyboy's ear _

"_you make the cutest noises when you're jacking off." _

'_He was watching me, the whole time!?' Ponyboy thought as he gasped in shock._

"_Just listening to you made my cock twitch" he hissed as he squeezed Pony's ass cheek in a rough grip with his large hand, smirking as he watched him squirm. _

"_Steve, stop!" Ponyboy commanded angrily as he struggled against the other's hands; not wanting anything Steve Randle was going to give him. "let go, g-get off" he hissed as Steve's finger began to circle and prod at his tight, hot entrance, struggling harder to get him off._

"Agh!" Ponyboy grunted as he tried to focus on the pleasure that was being given to him, but the memories bombarded his mind with an overflow of hurt and grief.

"_Soda said to cheer you up," the older greaser said with a leer, pressing the smaller boy up against the stall wall. Placing a hand on Pony's waist, moving himself closer to the auburn as a sadistic smirk sliced his lips._

"_I-I don't think this is what he meant." Ponyboy stammered as Steve's hands became more adventurous, shivering as they ran up and down his body. Ponyboy winced as the older greaser raked his nails down his sides. Gasping in shock when Steve thrust his leg in between his thighs as his hands gripped his ass. "Ah!" Ponyboy gasped as the hands on his rear tightened their grip on him, pulling him a bit further up the older greaser's leg._

"Aungh!" Pony groaned as Dally's lips traveled to his throat, lapping at the skin there. Ponyboy was loosing his desperate fight against his memories.

"_Johnny!" Ponyboy called out frantically as hands gripped at him, holding him so he couldn't get loose. _

"_Ponyboy!" Johnny shouted, trying to reach out to help his friend as he lunged forward, only to be stopped and put in the same predicament. Both of the greasers struggled fiercely to break free. Three socs on either of the two greasers, making it impossible to break loose._

"_Let go!" Ponyboy yelled, struggling desperately against the hands that held him tightly. Twisting and squirming his body to try and break out of their grip._

"_Hahaha, he looks so freakin' cute strugglin' like that." the soc gripping tightly onto Pony's left arm said, watching as the auburn continued to twist and grunt._

"_Get off!" Johnny shouted, kicking and flailing his legs attempting to break loose, seeing as how his arms were of not much use to him as they were held tightly._

"_Feisty fellas aren't they?" the soc clutching Johnny's arm said to his friend._

"_Cute too," his friend agreed, stroking Johnny's cheek softly, nearly getting bit. "You son of a bitch," the soc cussed, placing the back of his hand across the boy's dark cheek in a hard slap. _

"_Johnny!" Ponyboy cried out to his friend when he saw him get struck by the soc, wriggling desperately as the socs continued to man handle him._

"_Try something like that again and I wont be so lenient on you," the soc said, gripping a fist full of Johnny's hair, forcing the young greaser to crane his neck up to look at him. Johnny nearly smiled to himself, they obviously didn't know what he went through almost every night with his father._

"_I'm fine, worry about yourself," Johnny called over to his friend, as if on cue, a knife was pressed to Pony's throat. Fear coursed through his veins as the blade was ran gently along his jaw bone, his body becoming stiff with fear._

"_See, nothin' to worry about," the brunette purred, gripping the area along Pony's ribs as he pressed his body closer to the greaser._

"_Ah," was all Pony was able to utter as the soc slipped his hand under his shirt. Shuddering as the hand dipped lower._

"_Isn't it better when you don't struggle." the soc purred into Pony's ear, gently plucking and twirling at the trail of dark pubic hair below the auburn's naval. Loving the small whimpering noises he was eliciting from the auburn._

"_Stop," Ponyboy shivered, gritting his teeth as the soc dipped his fingers teasingly into his jeans._

"_Hmhmm, you don't want me to." the soc chuckled softly, putting his face into the crook of the auburn's neck, pushing his hand deeper into his pants, feeling him tense and squirm slightly._

"_St-stop," Ponyboy nearly whimpered, hating how he felt so defenseless against them._

"Nnggh!" Ponyboy whimpered as Dallas's hands continued to roam, bringing back the feeling of so many other's hands on his unwilling body.

"_Get off! let go of me!" Ponyboy growled as Todd pulled him against his body, grimacing as the brunette pressed their groins together. Shivering as the hands continued to grope and prod at him._

"_You have such a pretty little mouth you know that." Todd said hotly against Pony's cheek. Smirking at the younger boy's flushed, irritated face as he ran his smooth thumb over Pony's soft bottom lip. "It'd fit perfectly around my dick as I fucked your adorable little face. You'd love me down your throat wouldn't you?" Todd said with a quirky smirk as he pinched the auburn's cheek. _

"_Fuck off!" Pony snarled as he whirled his fist across Todd's face, shoving him into another soc as he tried to make a break for it. Out numbered as always and caught quickly, he was shoved back up against the wall roughly._

"_You little bitch." Todd hissed, rubbing the red mark that stained his face with a painful throb. Vindictively Todd raised his left ringed hand over his right shoulder before letting it fly across the boy's face painfully. Ponyboy closed his eyes tightly as the left side of his face stung with pain as his ears rung from the impact. Todd smiled at the greaser as he struggled in the grasp of two other socs holding his arms painfully behind his back. _

"_Oh, look at what you made me do." Todd said sorrowfully as he gripped Pony's jaw, looking at the boy's split, bleeding lip. "It doesn't have to be like this." Todd whispered against Pony's cheek, placing a small kiss there. _

"_Let go of me!" Ponyboy yelled as he twisted his arms, trying to pull away. Ponyboy tried to struggle free of the soc's grip only to be suppressed. _

"_Tsk, what'd I say about struggling?" Todd gritted out softly, gripping a fistful of Pony's hair gently but firmly, causing the auburn's head to tilt back. The soc smirked slightly at Ponyboy, enjoying the boy's defiant face as it glared beck at him. "If you struggle, the games' not going to be fun now is it?" the soc asked, bringing his face closer to Pony's, placing a chaste kiss on the boy's bloody lips. Ponyboy retaliated, spitting in the soc's eye. Todd pulled his hand from Ponyboy's hair, wiping away the spittle from his face. "So you like swappin' spit, eh?" the brunette hissed, staring dangerously at the young greaser. Gripping Pony's bottom jaw forcefully in a vice like grip, forcing the auburn's mouth open as he dug his fingers into his soft cheeks, shoving his tongue in once the boy's mouth was finally pried open._

"_Mmmfph!" Ponyboy grunted as Todd invaded his mouth with his tongue, forcibly trying to make him comply. Pony wriggled in Todd's painful hold, trying to get lose, but to no avail. Ponyboy tried to push Todd off of him, only to have his hands pinned so far out of use above his head as his mouth was plundered deeply. Pony whimpered as Todd began to grind against him roughly, pressing him tightly to the wall. "Ahngh!" Ponyboy yelped in discomfort as Todd's grinding became harsher; his hips collided against the auburn's with fierce, animalistic force. _

"_Uhn." Todd groaned lowly in his throat, loving how his groin felt against the younger's body and how it fit so perfectly against his. He craved the auburn's little noises and soft pants; it's a task to derive such things from the stubborn greaser, but he found it worth it all the more. "You like it when I touch you like this don't you greaser?" Todd asked as he palmed the smaller boy through his jeans._

"_Go to hell." Ponyboy hissed through clenched teeth as he glared at the soc._

"_I don't think you really want me to." Todd smirked as he continued to palm the boy with his hand._

"_C'mon Todd, let us have a go at him," Pete, the blonde soc griped, tired of just standing on the sidelines. _

"_We'll all get a turn soon enough," another soc said, "It was Todd's idea to snag this greaser in particular any way."_

"_Such a bother." Todd smirked as he undid the front of the auburn's pants quickly before pulling them down the boy's slender hips._

"_Ahh, stop, don't do this!" Ponyboy shrieked in horror at the realization of his exposure, blushing a furious maroon. Any protesting that he was going to do was certainly out of the question when a cool blade pressed itself against the hot skin of his throat just below his jaw line._

"_Mmm, oh but I need to," the brunette purred against Pony's neck, inhaling the boy's scent. "Spread his legs more." the brunette ordered his friends. Watching as either one pressed their foot on the inside of Pony's feet, bringing their foot outward as they pulled the boy's feet farther apart, thus spreading his legs. Todd ran his hands up and down all over the auburn; letting them glide over the boy's hips before finally bringing them to a halt on the boy's firm ass._

"_Don't touch me!" Ponyboy gritted out as Todd gripped his ass cheek sharply in his hand. "Stop it." Ponyboy tried to sound demanding, only for his voice to crap out on him, coming out in a hushed guttural grunt. The soc moved his hands, chuckling as the auburn shuddered under his hands as he groped his smooth, hot, firm butt cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs. "St-stop," Ponyboy stammered as the brunette licked his collar bone, shuddering as the soc blew on it._

"_You're right, I should just get to the point," the brunette agreed, tugging at the hem of the auburn's underwear. Gliding his fingers over the thin piece of fabric that barely separated Ponyboy from the soc's prying eyes. The brunette's ministrations to the boy's nether regions caused Ponyboy to shudder. Todd's hand shifted it's way to the auburn's ass, quickly burrowing itself between the thin fabric and Pony's skin._

"_Lets loosen ya up a bit." Todd purred as he ran his fingers between Ponyboy's ass cheeks, thoroughly enjoying the boy's flushed face._

"_Nh, no! stop! Don't!" Ponyboy started to panic, knowing what was going to happen next. He tried to pull his legs back together, only to have the blade pressed even tighter against his neck. "Ahhhn!" Ponyboy gasped loudly as the soc slipped his fingers in without warning, tightening around him instantly, squirming in protest. "Stop!" Ponyboy struggled to say, writhing as the brunette slid his fingers in further, pausing, twisting, then pulling out halfway before pressing back in. "Ahnh!" Pony grunted as the soc pressed all the way in to the hilt of his fingers. _

"_Relax grease, it's only going to hurt the first few thrusts." the blonde soc laughed, as if trying to reassure the younger teen. "By the time you get to the rest of us, we'll be gliding in easy." the soc smirked, rubbing his growing throbbing member through his pants._

"Mghh! Dally!" Ponyboy cried out softly, pressing against the blonde's shoulder's in an attempt to gain his attention. The next wave of memories pained him greatly as they hit him with such force.

"_Augh!" Ponyboy grunted as he was shoved against the living room wall face first roughly. Hissing in pain as his entrapped arm was painfully twisted behind him and pinned between his shoulder blades. "Let go!" Pony gritted as he tried wriggling his arm out of Steve's clutches._

"_Don't fuckin' think so." Steve snarled, fisting a hand full of auburn locks as he yanked Pony's head back._

"_Ahnh." Ponyboy whimpered as Steve twisted his hair painfully, wincing as the grip tightened around his arm. "Let go of me!" Ponyboy yelled, jerking his body as if to loosen Steve's grip. _

"_Not a goddamn chance Pony." Steve growled dangerously, pulling the auburn's arm further up his back, making the boy yelp in pain._

"_Steve stop, uncle!" Ponyboy hollered, desperate to get out of Steve's grasp._

"_I don't play that game." Steve hissed, digging his dirty blunt nails into Pony's arm, adoring how the boy hissed in pain._

"_Ah, Steve stop!" Ponyboy shouted as Steve tightened his already vise like grip on his wrist. _

"_Why should I Pony?" Steve snarled, pressing his lips to the auburn's ear, releasing his grip on the boy's hair. His hand roamed south for Pony's groin, loving the shudder that ran up the boy's spine as his fingers ghosted over the waistline of his jeans._

"_Steve no, stop." Pony's voice quivered, his free hand grabbing a hold of Steve's hand, twisting in an attempt to get away. Steve quickly shook the teen's hand off, grabbing both the auburn's hands in a swift movement before pinning them to the wall above Pony's head with one hand. "Ngh!" Ponyboy groaned as he tried to pull his wrists out of Steve's unrelenting hold. _

"_No one's here to save you Pony." Steve purred against the boy's ear sickeningly as he undid the front of Pony's jeans with his free hand._

"_Stop!" Ponyboy yelled, thrashing his hips in an attempt to stop the brunette's hand from undoing his pants. "Get off! Let go, let go, stop!" Ponyboy screamed, thrashing and twisting the best he could to get Steve off of him. Ignoring the auburn's disapproval as he thrust his hand down the boy's pants, pressing him tightly to the wall with his pelvis, inhaling deeply as his groin was flush against the boy's ass._

"_Get off!" Ponyboy growled, trying to press back against the brunette in an attempt to break free, only working to his captor's advantages. Steve forced Pony's hips backwards, keeping the boy's ass fixed against his pelvis as his hand held him their by his groin._

"_Mmm, how ya like that Pone?" Steve asked as he caressed Ponyboy's cock, making the auburn twitch and spasm uncomfortably._

"_Stop!" Ponyboy hissed, bending his knees in tight, shifting his hips backwards from the prying rough hand, only pressing his ass tighter against Steve's groin unintentionally._

"_Quit avoidin' it and just enjoy Pony." Steve chuckled against Pony's ear, "Ya know ya want it." Steve murmured against the boy's ear, nipping at it tenderly._

"_No I don't! Stop, I don't want this! Get off!" Ponyboy shouted, thrashing violently to break away from the older greaser. _

"_Mmn." Steve groaned lowly as Ponyboy squirmed, every jerk the auburn made only made his dick harden. "Keep doin' that Pone, yer ass feels fine against my cock." Steve moaned, gripping the auburn's dick in his hand, making the boy cry out as he pumped it with quick strokes._

"_Let go of me, get off!" Ponyboy shrieked, twisting his hips in an attempt to shake him off. "I'll tell!" Ponyboy screamed, "I'll tell everyone. I'll tell Sodapop!" Ponyboy was whirled around so quickly and slammed back against the wall, wincing in pain._

"_No one's going to believe you." Steve hissed, viciously grabbing a hold of Ponyboy's jaw, digging his fingers into the boy's cheeks sharply, watching as he winced in pain. "Who the fuck would believe you?" Steve snarled._

"_Soda would beli-" Ponyboy gritted as he gripped Steve's arm, only to be silenced as Steve interjected._

"_He wouldn't believe a damn word ya had to spit out!" Steve scoffed, forcing Pony's head back against the wall, digging his fingers in deeper. "No one would believe what a god damn kid had ta say!" Steve gritted, thrusting his leg in between Ponyboy's thighs, making the boy jolt. "Darry wouldn't believe ya, he'd say that you're head is in the damn clouds just like it always fuckin' is 'cause ya never fuckin' think!" Steve hissed, throwing the auburn to the floor with vicious force._

"_Aughn!" Ponyboy grunted as he hit the floor hard, quickly being straddled and pinned down by the brunette. "Ngh!" Pony gritted as he struggled against Steve as he tried to pin his wrists down, despite his efforts he was inevitably dominated. _

"_And forget about Two-Bit 'n' Johnny!" Steve gritted as he clasped another fistful of greased auburn locks. "Two-Bit's a goddamn drunk fool, and Johnny wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it anyway." Steve hissed in Pony's face. _

"_You don't know that! They're my friends!" Ponyboy shouted, struggling against the older greaser._

"_Oh I know so Pony, if they were your friends they'd be here instead of me." Steve growled. "Two-Bit's 'busy', my ass! Busy gettin' drunk off his ass and chasin' broads, and Johnny's 'probly with him." Steve gritted. "And you can just forget about Soda, he loves my dick and would pick it over you any day." Steve purred next to Ponyboy's ear as he rubbed the boy roughly through his jeans. "He begs for it every night, wantin' me ta fuck 'im so hard he can't walk the next day." Steve growled . "You want my cock don't you, Pony?" Steve said hotly against the boy's throat, slipping his hand into Ponyboy's pants, loving how the boy wriggled beneath him. "Ya wanna beg for it like Soda does. He begs me ta pound his deep ass all night, ya want that don't you Ponyboy? You want my dick deep in that tight virgin ass of yers, don't ya, hmm?" Steve gritted into Pony's ear, caressing the auburn's dick with his hand._

"_No! Get the fuck off of me!" Ponyboy cried out, thrashing violently beneath the brunette. "Get off of me! Stop!" Ponyboy screamed at Steve._

"_No one's going to come for you Ponyboy, just give in." Steve gritted in the boy's ear. "You can't win. I'm stronger than you." Steve said lowly, holding Pony's wrists in place as he thrashed beneath him relentlessly. "You can't stop me from having my way with you." Steve growled in Pony's ear as he stroked him slowly. "You're mine Ponyboy." Steve's breath fanned across the auburn's neck, making the boy shudder involuntarily. "I'll make ya feel so good Pone." Steve murmured against Pony's neck, smirking as he ran his slick tongue over the auburn's throat, giving himself pleasure knowing that it bothered the greaser as he shuddered beneath him. Ponyboy panicked as Steve began to undo the front of his own pants._

"_Steve no, please!" Ponyboy nearly cried, watching in horror as the brunette shimmied his hips as he pulled his pants and underwear down, revealing his throbbing cock. _

"_Let's get yours out to play." Steve purred lowly, pulling Pony's jeans down to his thighs in a fluid yank. Ponyboy shivered as the air hit his bare skin, wanting nothing more than for his life to escape him as he lay helpless on the floor, at the will of the beast above him. To die right then and there would be the greatest pleasure._

"_Please stop." Ponyboy begged, his voice raspy and horse from his consistent yells of protest, his voice nearly as dead as him. _

"_I haven't even gotten started Pony." Steve chuckled darkly as he leered at the boy, a smirk slicing his lips as the boy's body shuttered beneath his touch. "Mnnm!" Steve moaned as he gripped his and the auburn's dick in his hand, gliding his hand down both their shafts slowly._

"_Nh!" Ponyboy whimpered as Steve's hand reached the base of their dicks. As much as he wanted to deny the pleasure his body said otherwise. "Ahn!" Ponyboy panted as Steve's strokes grew in pace and pressure. "Agh, no!" Pony shook softly as pleasure coursed through his body, he didn't want this despite what his body felt. "Mngh!" Ponyboy couldn't stop the moan that seeped past his lips._

"_You like this don't you Pony?" Steve smirked as he watched the auburn writhe beneath him._

"_Ngh stop, ahnh!" Ponyboy panted, his strength depleting as his body was consumed with tainted pleasure. "Mnggh! Don't do this!" Pony whimpered pathetically, trying desperately to fight off the urges of arousal._

"_You want this Pony." Steve whispered huskily into the auburn's ear, stroking their shafts in his calloused hand, making the boy shudder and twitch with each caress. "Your dick is so hard in my hand." Steve purred, loving how Ponyboy gasped as he ran his thumb over the tip of the auburn's cock. _

"_Mmmnph!" Ponyboy bit down on his lips, keeping his moans contained for the sake of his pride. "Stop! Steve, please!" Ponyboy begged, twisting his wrists in Steve's grasp._

"_Tell me you like this." Steve gritted in the auburn's ear, licking and suckling on Pony's throat as he continued to stroke him._

"_N-no, I don't want this, stop." Ponyboy rasped, fighting his ever growing urge to give into the brunette and his actions._

"_Say it." Steve whispered against Pony's ear, stroking the auburn painfully slowly, grazing his blunt nails over the boy's shaft. Ponyboy kept his silence despite the brunette's demand._

"_I'd be lying if I did." Ponyboy gritted, spitting in the brunette's face, aggravating the beast above him. Steve released Ponyboy's cock from his grasp, swiping the spittle from his face._

"_Ahughnh!" Ponyboy yelped as Steve shoved three thick fingers into his entrance roughly._

"_So fucking tight!" Steve gritted as he thrust his fingers in and out of Ponyboy._

"_Ah! Stop!" Ponyboy cried out in pain, the brunette's dry fingers were tearing and stabbing into him clumsily due to the brunette's animalistic haste. "Please!" Pony whimpered as he thrashed his hips in an attempt to evade Steve's fingers._

"_Mmph, fuckin' take it!" Steve gritted, pumping his fingers in, loving how his hand was swallowed up by the auburn's plump ass cheeks. "This is all you're good for." Steve hissed in Ponyboy's ear, drinking up the pathetic whimper that escaped the auburn's lips. "No better than a sleazy broad." Steve gritted, shoving his fingers in harshly, watching as the boy jolted in pain from the rough thrust of his fingers. "Nothing but a bitch aren't you?" Steve growled lowly, lapping at Ponyboy's lips with his tongue, the auburn immediately turning his face away in disgust. _

"_Stop, Steve no, please." Ponyboy choked out, clenching his teeth in pain as the brunette spread his fingers. _

"_I'm gonna give the little cum slut just what he's been begging for!" Steve growled, pulling his fingers out of the auburn hastily._

"_Aghhngh!" Ponyboy whimpered as Steve grabbed a hold of his thighs and pulled him roughly across the carpet. Steve quickly clambered on top of the auburn's torso as he knelt on Pony's elbows and sitting on his chest, making it hard for Ponyboy to breath. _

"_Mmmn yeah, you want this, right cum slut." Steve groaned as he caressed his erect cock against Ponyboy's cheek. Ponyboy grimaced as Steve proceeded to tap him in the face repeatedly with his dick. "Mnnmh!" Steve moaned as he began to pump his dick fiercely in front of Pony's face. "Augh, yeah! I'm gon- gonnna! Auuughghgh!" Steve grunted, cumming hard over Pony's face, riding out his orgasm as he spurted his cum in dribs and drabs on the auburn's face. Ponyboy grimaced as Steve's load spewed onto his face, his stomach churning in revulsion. "Go clean yourself off you dirty skank, you're disgusting!" Steve spat at the auburn with a contemptuous snarl, shoving himself off of Ponyboy roughly. Ponyboy dragged himself off of the floor, fixing his clothes as he stood up, hating his very existence to ever have let Steve do that to him. _

Ponyboy couldn't suppress them any longer, "Ugh, Dally stop! I cant! I cant do this! Please stop! Stop! Please!" Ponyboy cried out hysterically, shoving the hood back as he sat up in the bed. Dallas sat back on Ponyboy's thighs bewildered by the boy's actions, watching as the auburn shook and shivered as his eyes averted to the floor.

"Pony what's wrong!? Ya alright, I didn't do nothing did I!?" Dally asked with an anxious edge to his voice.

"No, I- I'm not alright." Ponyboy rasped, his throat tightening on itself as tears began to flow out of his eyes.

"Pony." Dallas breathed out, clutching the boy to his chest tightly as he wrapped his arms around him as if to protect him from the pain he was feeling. It pained him terribly to see Ponyboy so damaged and broken up.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" Ponyboy cried out, his loud cries muffled by the hood's chest.

"What is? What's your fault?" Dally asked, still a bit caught off guard by the boy's actions but wanting to know what had caused the auburn to become debilitated.

"Everything! I can't do anything right!" Ponyboy wailed, clenching his fists in the back of Dally's shirt. "I'm a screw-up! A fuck-up! I'm so fucking worthless!" the auburn shouted as his face grew hotter and hotter with tears "Good for nothing!" Ponyboy cried out.

"Babe, no don't, don't say that." Dallas cooed softly in Pony's ear, rubbing the boy's back soothingly.

"It's my fault for what happened, I deserved it. All of it!" Ponyboy sobbed, twisting his fists in the hood's shirt.

"Don't'chu ever say that! You never deserved any of the things that were done to you!" Dallas snapped, pulling the auburn away from his chest to get a good look at him, and in the hopes that maybe the boy would get his words clearer. "None of it!" Dallas gritted as he shook the weeping greaser. "Ya hear me!? None of it!" The hood gritted out, watching as the boy continued to cry. "Ya didn't deserve any of that!" Dallas snarled out when the auburn began to shake his head in disbelief.

"W-wh, then why'd they do it? Why'd they do those things to me?" Ponyboy sniveled as he wiped his tear streaked face, only for more tears to cascade down his face.

"They wanted you." Dallas said, rubbing Pony's shoulders tenderly. "They wanted your innocence." The hood spoke genteelly as if to not spook the auburn. "They wanted to steal it from ya Pone." Dally attempted to explain. "Fucking greedy bastards wanted yours because theirs' was stolen or misplaced from them a long time ago, and yours was the easiest to get Pony, so they wanted to steal it away from you." The hood gritted out as he held Ponyboy close to him.

"Why? W-wh-why me?" Ponyboy choked out, looking up at Dallas with his tear stricken eyes.

"Everyone wants ya Pony." Dally said simply. "You and Sodapop. 'cept Soda knows it and flaunts. You don't know, you're so damn naïve that socs, greasers and hoods alike just want to take advantage of ya so damn bad." Dally said, enlightening the young greaser of peoples' sick intentions. You're so delectable

"I'm tired of being so god damn weak! I'm tired of people just using me and taking advantage of me!" Ponyboy gritted out angrily "I'm not something you can just fucking toss aside like a damn piece of garbage!" he cried out painfully. "I don't want people to always having to come to my rescue because I cant do shit for myself!" Ponyboy seethed as his jaw was taut with clenched teeth. Dallas listened to the weeping auburn, coddling the young greaser as he soothed the pain by rocking the auburn gently in his arms. Ponyboy's anger and pain was released from his body as he slowly grew weary, draining the energy from him. That was what he'd needed, just someone to listen to him, let him collapse in their arms in a blubbery mess and still hold onto him as he screamed and cried.


	11. Yours

Wow, a special thanks to Silver wolf for the jump start/a kick in the rear to get me in gear! Well hello there my fine foxy followers, hope ya didn't want to kill me- I mean miss me too much when this was on HIATUS. No, not all…

FYI: you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince, so Ponyboy isn't a man-whore, he's just trying to find the right one.

The sunlight streaked through the blinds of the cluttered room softly, as if to not wake the inhabitants of the disheveled bed. The mattress, which had seen better days in its youth when it was new, slumped over the box-spring at it's corners where the covers desperately attempted to cling on but fell limp where no support was given. It groaned as its patron began to stir from his sleep, tossing and rolling to evade the sunlight as it grew stronger coming through the blinds. The mattress shook and creaked pleadingly at the auburn to stop as he tossed and flopped his body fitfully, having begun to slip out of the cradling arms of sleep and into the clutches of consciousness. The other inhabitant quickly snatched the boy into his arms and pulled him close to cease any further excessive movement. The auburn groaned as he burrowed his face into what he thought was his pillow before lazily slinging his head up as his eyes creased open.

"Mhgh, Dally?" Ponyboy murmured tiredly as he rubbed away his blurry vision along with the crust around his puffy eyes.

"Hey there." Dallas replied lazily, his eyes still closed as he breathed softly with the auburn still in his arms. Ponyboy couldn't help but appreciate the scene that was before him; The Dallas Winston, a reckless non-stop ravaging tornado of a shifty eyed hood lay asleep in his bed cradling him so tenderly as he rested peacefully. The blonde almost seemed out of place to the auburn, it was almost like seeing your teacher in the store and thinking to yourself 'what are you doing here? You don't exist outside of school.' Ponyboy chuckled softly, nuzzling his forehead into the hood's chest. Pony was grateful for Dally and what he did for him. The hood stayed with him the whole night, keeping him in his embrace regardless of his breakdown. The hood truly cared for him and was certainly proving it to him. The two could lay there enjoying one another's warmth and cradling arms along with the symphony of their shallow breath's paired with the low trum brum bum of their beating hearts'. That is until…

"Pony! Get up, the dishes aren't gonna do themselves!" Darry yelled from downstairs. Ponyboy groaned aloud, he swears that his eldest brother was a murderer; he could be such a moment killer sometimes.

"Yeah, okay!" Ponyboy heaved the words out of his lungs as he still struggled to wake up, and the hood's arms around him didn't make the task any easier. Ponyboy's body began to peel itself from the bed only to find itself being pulled back to the mattress by two strong arms. "Can I help you?" Ponyboy asked the hood with a wry look in his eye.

"Yeah." Dallas mumbled lazily with an insistent tugging at the corner of his lips

"Yeah?" Ponyboy repeated as he nipped at his bottom lip as he watched the corners of the blonde's lips tug further outward.

"Yuh can help me by keepin' this bed warm." the hood smirked mischievously as he pulled the boy closer to him until their chests met, trapping him in his arms.

"Yeah?" the boy chuckled giddily with a wide smirk.

"Yeah." Dallas chuckled back just as giddy and just as wide of a smirk if not wider as he began to close the gap between their lips.

"PONYBOY! The dishes, now!" An earsplitting yell reverberated up the staircase and rattled the foundation of the house.

"Alright! Be there in a bit!" Ponyboy yelled back. 'And yet another murder committed by Darrel Curtis.' Pony mused to himself, peeved at his brother's impeccable timing.

"Not in a bit, now!" Darry shouted.

"It's not like the dishes are goin' anywhere!" Ponyboy grumbled loudly.

"Exactly! Get 'em out of the sink and clean!" Darry retorted.

"He's got ya on that one." Dally laughed as he lay beside the peeved teen.

"Oh shut up." Ponyboy swatted his hand in the air at the blonde as he attempted to get out of bed.

"What'd you say?" Dallas asked as he pulled the auburn back down, clambering atop the teen and straddling him easily.

"Oh c'mon, I'm already in trouble." Pony groaned as he tried to get up, only to be pressed back down to the mattress.

"Yeah, well now you're in trouble with me." Dallas said coolly as he pinned Pony's wrists above his head with both hands, either hand gripping the wrist securely. Ponyboy couldn't help the shiver of excitement that ran up his spine as he stared up at the blonde, his words easily excited him.

"Your legs better be broken Ponyboy!" Darry said as he made thunderous steps up the stairs, each step louder than the last as he closed in on his brother's room.

"I'll get you yet." Dallas whispered hotly against the auburn's ear before rolling across the bed to the other side, laying perfectly still just as Darry opened the door.

"Nup, not broken, get downstairs, and wake Dallas up." Darry said when he popped his head in, leaving the door open and walking off. Shouting something like 'don't make me come back up there again.' as he made his way back downstairs.

"Ooof!" Dallas grunted as he was hit with a pillow, snatching it off of his face only to find it's wielder bounding across the bedroom towards the door and then quickly down the stairs. Ponyboy dashed like a mad man to the kitchen, clutching the kitchen sink like it was his lifeline.

"Bout time you got down here." Darry muttered as he scrapped some scrambled eggs out of the frying pan onto a plate. "Eat up first, 'kay." Darry said as he pulled out a chair for his brother. "Hey, Dal ya want some eggs?" Darry offered the hood as he swept through the doorway of the kitchen like a phantom, slowly enclosing on the shuddering auburn.

"Sounds dandy." Dallas replied coolly as he took a seat next to Ponyboy, his icy stare fixated on the young greaser, getting so much elation as he watched the boy visibly shudder. He knew the boy was anticipating him to do something to him, but he'd rather watch the boy writhe for awhile as he enjoyed his eggs.

"Soda's still at the hospital with Steve, he said he'd be home around noon so it'd be best if you guys were out of the house so the kid could get some rest. Seein' Steve like that really took a toll on Soda. " Darry said as he grabbed the toast from the toaster, tossing it on a plate before putting it on the table. "He must've dooped someone for them to come at him like that; they put him through serious hell whoever got a hold of him." Darry said with a shake of his head.

"How bad is he?" Ponyboy asked taking a forkful of his eggs. Last night he couldn't even recognize that the bloody mess lying on the couch was even a person.

"Pheeew, his entire ribcage is just about annihilated, both of his eyes are swollen shut, the brow above the one was cut pretty deep ta get stitches. His nose was broken in three places, his lips were torn just about to shreds with how many times they were knocked against his teeth. And his teeth are a crooked mess of shattered pieces. He had a pretty big gash in his thigh that took fifteen stitches to patch up; he lost a lot of his blood 'cause of it." Darry shook his head in near disbelief, "Whoever got a hold of him must'a wanted to rearrange Steve's face, or kill him." Darry said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Or both." Dallas said coldly, tearing into his piece of toast begrudgingly.

"HOWDY!" Two-Bit's voice seemed to hit every wall in the house and bust just about every eardrum.

"Hey Two-Bit, in here." Darry said, putting the frying pan in the sink.

"How you tuff kids doin' huh?" Two-Bit chuckled as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Fine, til you showed up." Dally tossed out of his mouth sideways.

"Haha, that's what your mama said when you were born Dally!" Two-Bit laughed as he slapped the hood on the back before making his way over to the fridge. Ponyboy got up from the table with his plate in hand.

"Ya done?" Pony asked Dally as he gripped the hood's plate, the hood waved him off as a sign that he could take his plate.

"Don't forget the-" Darry began.

"Dishes, I know." Ponyboy said, cutting his brother short.

"Alright." Darry said before leaving the kitchen, getting ready for work as he began to gather his tools.

"Ya guys got nothin' ta eat!" came a whine from Two-Bit as he closed the fridge door.

"So we're out of beer ya mean." Ponyboy laughed as he started on the dishes.

"Haha, yeah." Two-Bit laughed as he made his way into the living room, flicking on the T.V.. Ponyboy turned back to the sink with a shake of his head and a chuckle. Busying himself with the egg residue stuck to the inside of the frying pan, he didn't notice the ever sly hands as they began to slip their way around his waist.

"Augh!" Ponyboy jolted at the sudden dabs to either side of his waist causing him to drop the dish he was scrubbing and was showered in mucky sink water. "Ugh! Gross, now I need a shower after this." Ponyboy groaned, wiping his face off with his forearms, turning back slightly only to find a pair of icy blue eyes and a slick smile staring back at him.

"Told you I'd get you." Dally whispered against Ponyboy's cheek as his hands rested on the auburn's hips, giving them a gentle squeeze, making the boy shiver slightly.

"Ahh!" Ponyboy gasped as the hood's hands dipped into the front of his pants. Biting his bottom lip to stifle his moan as Dallas softly gripped his package through his underwear.

"Hmmh." Dallas let out a pleased sigh as his hands gripped the inside of Ponyboy's thighs tenderly; loving the smooth heated skin beneath his palms and fingertips. Dallas breathed down Pony's neck, eliciting a plague of goose-pumps across the boy's body. It elated the hood to no end when the boy shuttered in his grasp; the feel of Pony's heated thighs tensing under his hands as his body was wracked with a tremor of pleasure.

"Water! Need some water!" Two-Bit exclaimed as he came parading into the kitchen, making the two jolt apart. "Es squeeze me." Two-Bit said as he nudged himself between the two and the sink "Just need to get in here for a lil' bit." Ponyboy's head was buried deep between his elevated shoulders, trying desperately to hide his crimson face from the rusty haired greaser as he busied himself with the dishes.

"Hey Two-Bit," Dally said, his hands placed steadily on Pony's hips as he stood behind him protectively. He knew what the greaser was trying to do and he wasn't having it. Two-Bit was trying to get between him and Ponyboy as much as he could. Trying to make Pony shy off from Dally and make the poor kid feel awkward.

"Hmm?" Two-Bit asked with a mouthful of water as he leaned against the sink.

"Piss off." Dally hissed. Two-Bit looked at Dally with a smirk, spewing all of the water from his mouth to the hood's face. "The fuck!" Dallas growled dangerously, making to lunge for the greaser, only to be held back by an ever lifesaving auburn.

"Oh, my bad! I thought you said 'spit out', c'mon it was an easy mistake!" Two-Bit laughed hysterically at the damp faced hood.

"I think it's best if ya stepped out for a bit Two-Bit." Ponyboy said, suppressing his laughter the best he could as Dally's vocabulary lit up with an array of colors as he cussed out the other greaser. "Dally, just calm yourself." Ponyboy nearly chuckled, his smirk wider than ever as he tried not to laugh. The hood looked like a wet cat, soaked hair and a pissy face he nailed it.

"He spit on me!" Dallas screeched, jabbing his hand in the air at the rusty haired greaser. "Got my shirt wet too." Dally grumbled as he tugged at the collar of his shirt in disgust.

"Guess I'll take my leave." Two-Bit said as he grabbed his cup and went into the living room.

"Yeah, get the hell out of here." Dally gritted as he yanked his shirt off. "Ya got one I can barrow?" Dallas asked as he balled his shirt up in his hands, catching the auburn's flushed stunned look caused a smirk to creep onto his face. He forgot how bashful the kid could be sometimes. Dallas took the auburn in his arms quickly before he could protest and kissed him deeply and tenderly.

"Mhmph!" Ponyboy gasped in surprise at the sudden flickering of a tongue in his mouth, but kissed back just as enthusiastically. It was the first time that morning that they'd gotten to kiss one another. "Mnnh." Pony moaned softly as Dally's hands rubbed and caressed his sides, pulling them closer so their bodies were pressed together.

"Pony are those dishes done yet!?" Darry called out from the stairs as he clunked down the steps with all his gear. Dallas pulled away from Ponyboy so quick it nearly knocked the auburn over. His legs were practically jelly, and without Dallas holding him he could hardly stand.

"Uhn, uh, yeah." Ponyboy's voice seemed to have left him, his words came out raspy and weighted. "Yeah! Almost done!" Pony shouted, miraculously finding his voice as he clung to the kitchen sink; desperately trying to regain strength in his legs. Ponyboy hurriedly finished the rest of the dishes, dashing upstairs to get the suds and muck off of him.

"Catch ya guys later!" Darry called before heading out the door, each saying their goodbye's in a mingled unison.

Ponyboy shred off his dank clothes that he'd been wearing since yesterday before quickly hopping under the hot water of the shower and closing the curtain upon his entry. His 'friend' below his waist twitched uncomfortably between his legs, all that teasing just to be let down was just rude. Ponyboy bit his bottom lip as he tried to sooth his aching companion, gasping as a rush of pleasure whirled through his body so rapidly. Ponyboy caressed the underside of his cock tenderly, bringing it to life as it tensed and surged with pleasure. "Uhngh!" Ponyboy moaned softly as he lightly fondled his balls, bracing himself against the cool tiled wall of the shower to ease the shaking of his legs. "Mmmnngh!" Ponyboy let out a pleasure filled moan as he rubbed his cock and balls up and down in long fluid strokes tenderly at first but grew rougher with his movements as pleaser rose higher and higher within him. His strokes were quick, hard and tight around his shaft; squeezing tighter when he would reach the head, gliding his thumb across it, making himself yelp in such utter pleasure, his hips bucking up as he did it again. A tremor tore through his body as he thought of a particular hood's hand in place of his. "Ahnh!" Ponyboy moaned as he neared his climax, his strokes quickening in pace as his mind plagued him with thoughts of the blonde hood. He envisioned the hood's hands placed upon his body, "Ungh!" A throaty moan slipped past Ponyboy's lips regardless of how hard he was biting them to keep them sealed. Ponyboy couldn't keep his climax at bay for much longer as his strokes became too powerful for him to handle, "Guhngh!" he groaned harshly with his release, the shower quickly wicking away the mess he'd made on his abdomen and hand, resting against the cold tiled wall as his body seemed to want to collapse beneath him. Regaining his composure, Pony snatched a bar of soap, scrubbing and lathering his body and face before rinsing off, his mop of hair sopping up with water like sponge as the water beat against it. Tweaking off the shower he shook off the water from his hair with a vigorous shake of his head. "AHH!" Pony nearly screamed as the shower curtain was ripped open, covering his privates out of instinct.

"'Cause it's not like I don't have one either right?" Dallas laughed at the bashful auburn.

"Wh-what are you doin' in here?" Ponyboy already knew the answer to that and he wasn't entirely sure why he'd even asked.

"I came in here ta finish what I started." the hood said with a devilish smirk as he closed in on the auburn. Ponyboy shuttered as Dally gripped him, pulling him towards him with that devilish smirk still on his face. Ponyboy felt like his skin might just melt off with how hot his face was burning up.

BAM!BAM!

"Hurry up in there! I gotta take a shit!" Two-Bit yelled from the other side of the door. Like hell he was gonna leave the two alone.

"Be out in a bit!" Ponyboy called out as he stepped out of the tub, yelping when he felt a quick smack on his ass.

"Better watch that thing around me." Dallas smirked with a wink, loving how the auburn blushed like mad in return as he hastily wrapped a towel around his waist in front of the sink. Ponyboy's blush began to fade as he opened up the medicine cabinet, pulling out a jar of hair grease, twisting off the lid before setting it down on the sink counter. Ponyboy shook the water out of his hair with his hands before slicking his hair back hastily before dipping his fingers into the hair grease, rubbing his hands together before running them through his hair.

"Ya loose somethin' over here slick?" Ponyboy asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow as he cast his eyes at the watchful blonde.

"Not my fault ya look so damn cute when you're doin' up your hair like that." Dallas smirked as he stepped behind the auburn, placing his hands on the greaser's waist as he watched him in the mirror.

"Like what?" Ponyboy laughed softly as he primped and tucked some of the loose strands behind his ears with a bit of grease left on his fingertips.

"Fussin' over it and makin' it just so." Dally exhaled with a chuckle close to the nape of Pony's neck, his breath making the boy twinge ticklishly and laugh with a scrunch of his nose and eyes in response.

"I'm not fussin'!" Ponyboy argued back with a laugh as he started on his hair with a comb, gliding it through his soft locks.

"Sure ya are." Dallas snickered, poking at the boy's sides, making Ponyboy twist wriggle and jerk.

"Ah! Quit it!" Ponyboy giggled, swatting at the hood's hands playfully as he tried to screw the lid back on the jar of grease, managing to get the jar back into the medicine cabinet miraculously without dropping it as his ribs were under a barrage of flitting fingertips.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" Two-Bit hollered from the other side of the door, hearing the ruckus on the other side of the door rose his suspicions. Two-Bit pressed his ear against the door, he heard a bit more scuffling before stepping back quickly when the door finally opened, revealing a rather blushing auburn. Two-Bit watched as Ponyboy scuttled down the hallway to his room, wanting nothing more than to just have a peek of what was under that towel.

"Mmmn, well that was good." Dally said with a satisfied groan as he rubbed his crotch contently. "Oh, hey Two-Bit." Dallas said with a sly smirk and a cocked eyebrow as he leaned in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Like hell you did, so quit actin' like it." Two-Bit scoffed as he glared at the hood.

"Like hell I didn't." Dallas smirked as he grabbed at his crotch for emphasis. So what if he and the kid didn't do anything, but to place the thought in Two-Bit's head that he and Pony had done risqué kinds of things and to see the greaser pissed about it almost made up for not getting as far as he'd wanted with Pony.

"You're more full of shit than my ass." Two-Bit gritted as he shoved past the smirking blonde into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with excessive force. Dallas chuckled as he made his way downstairs, figuring he'd terrorized the greaser enough, for the mean time. "Fuckin' bastard." Two-Bit gritted, wanting so badly to kick in one of the walls, but he knew Darry would kick his head in for sure if he did. As much as it angered him to feel this way, Two-Bit couldn't help but feel that Ponyboy was drawn to Dally on more than just a physical level, and if that made Ponyboy happy who was he to take that away from him. "Eh, were both full of shit." Two-Bit chuckled with a shake of his head as he stepped out of the bathroom, never even having to go, making his way downstairs into the living room.

Fixed in a pair of blue jeans, a faded t-shirt and his beat up tennis shoes, Ponyboy came clomping down the stairs, finding Two-Bit sitting in a chair close to the couch. "Hey Two-Bit.", Pony said as he strode over to the other end of the living room, earning a 'Hey Pone.' in response as flicked on the T.V.. Ponyboy laid on the ragged couch, gazing at the black and white T.V. as the program lit up the screen.

Dallas sauntered in from the kitchen coolly, casually taking a spot between Ponyboy's legs. The blonde hood nestled between them comfortably, spreading the auburn's legs wide to accommodate his torso. Leaning back until his back was flaccid against Ponyboy's chest, resting the back of his head in the crook of the auburn's neck.

"Hmmh." Dally sighed contently as Ponyboy softly ran his fingers through his blonde locks, lightly caressing his scalp absentmindedly as he watched T.V.. Dally could feel Two-Bit's hate radiating off of him from across the room. Noting the greaser's displeased feelings, Dallas turned over onto his stomach and wrapped his arms around Pony's waist. He was gonna have a little fun.

"Ah! Behave yourself!" Ponyboy gasped quietly to not alert Two-Bit when he felt a grab at his ass, swatting at the blonde's hand.

"Haha, I'm about as behaved as I'll ever be around you." Dallas chuckled against the boy's jaw line as he moved his hand back. Two-Bit glowered at the pair with distain. The kid didn't have a chance, the hood was conniving and could persuade anyone to get what he wanted. "C'mon, don't be so shy." Dally breathed hotly against Pony's ear as he tried to grab a hold of the boy's crotch, causing the boy to squeal in a fit of laughter as he struggled to fight off the hood's persisting hand.

"Is he any good, Pony?" Two-Bit gritted out suddenly, stopping the two's playful struggle against one another.

"Why don't ya ask yer mom Two-Bit, she'll tell ya." Dallas shot back. It bugged Dally that Two-Bit would attack Pony like that all because of what he was doing to the kid. Two-Bit shot up from his chair, storming off to another part of the house, having nothing to counter back with without getting violent with the hood.

"Hey Pony, Let's head over to the drugstore in the shopping center n' get some Cokes." Dallas said as he shoved himself off the couch, figuring he'd give himself and Ponyboy some privacy.

"Ok." Pony said as he got off of the couch, fallowing Dallas outside.

"Hop in." Dallas said as he yanked open the driver's side door on Two-Bit's dragster.

"But won't Two-Bit mind?" Ponyboy asked as he stepped closer to the car.

"We won't know fore sure till we find out now won't we." Dallas said with a smirk, jiggling the keys in between his thumb and index finger. Pony smirked and hopped in the car with Dally fallowing in behind him. He started up the car we ease, smirking when he knew the sound of the dragster would catch Two-Bit's attention, and sure enough he was there standing behind the screen door like a dog peeking out the front window of it's owner's home. "Just gonna put some mileage on it, if ya know what I mean!" Dallas shouted as he leaned out the window as he revved the engine, slinging his arm around Ponyboy's shoulders with a cocky smirk.

"SUNUVABITCH!" Two-Bit yelled as he ran out of the house, banging on the hood of his car as Dally began to peel out of the driveway. "Get back here ya bastard!" Two-Bit screeched as he chased them for about half a block before his legs burned and cramped with pain. "Ugh! Goddammit!" Two-Bit panted harshly as he watched his dragster peel down the road. "He's gonna fuck the kid in my damn car! He's - gonna fuck 'im - in my damn - car." Two-Bit wheezed, his speech getting interrupted by his ragged breathing. "Dammit! Clean the seats when you're done!" Two-Bit shouted down the street even though the car was long gone by then.

"King's Inn? Why're we here?" Ponyboy asked with a tilt of his head, and the wide smirk the hood gave in reply didn't help any either. They both got out of the dragster and made their way to the entrance of the Motel.

"Hey, Franky!" Dallas said enthusiastically in a manner as if he'd seen an old friend. He sauntered into the lobby of the Motel like he owned it, the Lobbyist's head snapped up at the sound of his name, and seemed to shudder at the sight of the hood.

"Hey Dal." Franky said with a hint of uncertainty to his voice. The only reason the hood ever came to him was to mooch off of or swindle him, and he wasn't in the mood for it.

"Remember that time ya said you owed me one?" Dallas asked as he leaned against the front counter, eyeing the guy up with slanted eyes. Pony assumed the guy had to be a fellow hood that Dally knew.

"I owe you one? When did I say that?" Franky asked bewildered with an incredulous look on his face.

"Just now. So if you could get me a room charge free, I'd say were even, 'kay." Dally said as he picked at the dirt under his fingernails, paying no mind to Franky's glare.

"Look man, I really can't get-" Franky began, only to be cut off by the hood.

"Just get me a goddamn room would ya Franky." Dallas hissed as he fisted his hand in the front of Franky's shirt, nearly pulling him over the counter.

"Alright, alright." Franky gritted as he tried to pull himself back off of the counter and out of the blonde's grip. Franky readjusted his shirt as he took a couple steps over to the key boxes on the wall. "Here, room 24." Franky handed the key to the hood. "And don't take too long, my boss'll have my ass if he knows about this." Franky gritted as he held onto the key as the hood gripped it.

"No prob'em." Dallas smirked as he yanked the keys away, making his way out the front door with Ponyboy close in tow. Dallas strutted down the pavement, passing the first couple of rooms until he reached room 24. "This is it." Dallas said as he gripped the doorknob, jabbing the key into the slot before giving it a harsh turn and a push. They stepped into the lavish room, the shag carpet was a burnt orange color and the curtains had a palm leaf pattern on them and touched the floor. The bed was the biggest thing in room and took up most of the space with nightstands on either side of the headboard and a wooden desk with a chair sat at the foot of the bed a few feet away against the wall. wood paneling was plastered to all of the walls except for where the bathroom door jutted out.

"Wow." Ponyboy said under his breath as he looked around the room in awe; he'd never stayed in a motel before, it was a big change from the cracked paint walls of his room and no books scattered about or laundry covering the furniture. Ponyboy snapped out of his wonderment, looking at Dally with a bashful smile when he felt the hood watching him.

"I should've given this to you before, but-" Dallas said, reaching into his coat pocket, pulling out a silver chain necklace with a ring dangling from it. "Pony, would ya wear my ring around your neck?" Dallas asked, holding it out to the auburn to see. Ponyboy was taken aback, over ridden with joy that he meant this much to Dallas for him to give him his ring to wear. "Well?" Dally asked with a soft chuckle and a smile, finding the boy's stunned silence both humorous and adorable.

"W-I-I- um- uh- y- yes. Yes!" Ponyboy stuttered, still shocked by the blonde's words. "Yes, yes I will!" Ponyboy said affirmatively, incapable of hiding his elated grin as his face lit up like a blazing fire. Dallas stepped closer to the auburn with the necklace as he pulled the sliver of a chain, widening the hole of the necklace in an effort to make it easier to put on the auburn. Ponyboy lowered his head as Dallas raised his arms slightly as he put the necklace over the boy's head, letting it rest around the boy's neck. Dallas smiled down at the auburn as he placed his hands on either side of Pony's cheeks as he looked up at him. Dallas leaned down, placing a chaste kiss on Pony's soft lips. Ponyboy gently placed his hands over Dally's as he kissed him back, pressing himself closer to the hood.

"Dally, I want to be yours." Ponyboy whispered against the hood's lips softly, slowly opening his eyes, leaving them partially open as he gazed into the icy irises of Dally's eyes, watching them melt into a calming sea with depths that knew no bounds.

"As long as I'm yours too, Ponyboy." Dallas whispered back, rubbing his lips against the auburn's lips, caressing them softly with light pecks.

"Have me?" Ponyboy asked in so soft of a voice it felt like velvet against Dally's ears.

"We'll have each other." Dallas said with a firm yet soft voice, caressing Ponyboy's cheeks softly with his fingertips, a smile rolling across his lips as he stared down at the auburn.

Their hearts fluttered with eased excitement and anticipation as their hands pulled away one another's clothing in tender caresses and strokes until their bodies stood bare pressed against one another.

"You ready?" Dallas asked as he stared at Ponyboy, his eyes soft like a puddle of melted ice.

"Yes." Ponyboy nodded, pulling Dally's face closer to his for a kiss, moaning softly as their lips enclosed one another as Dallas moved them to the bed, pulling the sheets and covers away. Their eyes locked as they settled down to bed for the first time, blonde atop auburn. Dallas untwisted the lid of the Vaseline jar that was close by and dipped two fingers in, swabbing enough of the gel as he leaned down and encased Ponyboy's lips in a kiss in an attempt to distract him from his actions below. "Oh!" Ponyboy gasped against Dally's lips as the cool gel touched his heated skin as Dally placed the tip of his finger against the rim of his entrance. "Mmnngh." Ponyboy moaned approvingly as Dally slipped his fingers in with ease.

"You're hot all over." Dally said as he wrapped his cool hand around the auburn's cock. Ponyboy, gasping, bucked his hips at the unexpected feel of a tight hand stroking him; it started slow and tender, but before long, his pace had quickened. "You're doing fine." Dally whispered as he lightly caressed Ponyboy's mouth with his own. With each beat, Ponyboy's heart slammed so unbearably loud against his chest that he wondered how it was impossible for Dally not to hear it.

"Ah…Ah!" Ponyboy cried out in time with Dally's strokes and thrusts, which matched even the beating of his heart.

"Do you want me instead of my hands?" Dally breathed, finding it difficult to resist to not pounce on the moaning auburn.

"Ahh, ah, ohhnh please." Ponyboy panted, finding the suspense unbearable. Ponyboy twitched and spasm in anticipation as he watched the hood stroke the remainder of the lube up and down his shaft; preventing any chances of discomfort and undesired complications.

"We'll keep it slow, 'kay?" Dallas said reassuringly as he caressed Ponyboy's legs and thighs softly with a gentle smile. Placing heated kisses from Ponyboy's knees, thighs, waist, stomach, chest, shoulders, neck, until he reached his lips, placing a gentile kiss upon them as he pulled the covers over them.

"Mngh." Ponyboy moaned softly as Dally pressed into him, unfamiliar to the hood's length inside of him as it stretched his sensitive soft virgin walls as it pressed in deeper. "Ahh." Ponyboy gasped as the hood shifted his body weight as he continued to press in further.

"You okay?" Dallas asked, stopping his movements as he kept his body as still as he could manage, stroking the boy's cheek gently with his thumb as he cupped his face.

"Mnngh, y-yeah, it's just different." Ponyboy breathed out, blushing softly at his choice of words. He attempted to focus on keeping his breathing steady, than the indefinite stretching feeling inside of him. Dally leaned down capturing the auburn's lips in an attempt to distract Ponyboy as he pressed in further. Ponyboy laced his fingers through the hood's locks as he kissed him back tenderly, moaning into the auburn's mouth as his cock was sheathed as far as the boy could manage.

"Uhngh." Dallas groaned as he began to pull out, the constricting pressure of Ponyboy's tight quim around his aching cock, making it difficult to retrieve his member from it's suction like swathe.

"Mnnngh-ah!" Ponyboy yelped as the hood pulled back too quickly, wincing slightly as he gripped the sheets in discomfort.

"Sshhh, sshhh, ssshhhh." Dally hushed Ponyboy, rubbing the auburn's thigh's softly in an attempt to soothe him. "You alright?" the blonde asked softly.

"Yeah, ahh, just take it slow." Ponyboy breathed out, unclenching his hands from the bed sheet, caressing Dally's hands.

"Here," Dallas began, gripping Pony's arms in either hand, "put your arms around my neck, 'kay?" Ponyboy complied in doing so and a nod of his head in acceptance. "Alright." Dally said with a smirk before placing a kiss on Ponyboy's lips, feeling a bit of the auburn's jitteriness fade away. "Just hold on to me 'kay." Dallas said as he held Pony's hip in one hand as he braced himself with his other arm against the back board.

"Nmmph!" Ponyboy groaned as Dally pressed deeper into him, clutching the hood to his chest tightly, slightly inhibiting the blonde's breathing.

"Mmmph! Ponyboy, let me see you. I wanna see you." Dallas grunted into the pillow as he tried to lift himself out of the auburn's death grip around his neck. Dally leaned back as Ponyboy's grip loosened.

"S-sorry." Ponyboy stammered softly, his cheeks burning crimson as his eyes crinkled shut in embarrassment.

"It's alright Pone." Dally chuckled softly, caressing the boys cheek as he kissed him tenderly on the lips. Ponyboy eased with the blonde's touches, relaxing his body as Dally's words comforted him. "It's alright." Dally breathed softly against Ponyboy's lips. Gripping his hips with his hands, his gaze locked on the auburn, Dally pushed inside him an inch at a time. He began to move, agonizingly slowly at first.

"Ahh, ahhhh, ugh, ngh, ha." Pony panted softly as Dally slid in and out of him smooth and even paced. The auburn's breath hitched in his throat as pleasure began to ripple through his body. His body was engulfed in a prickly-tingly heat sensation, his chest rising and falling heavily as his lungs gapped for air.

"I love you Ponyboy." Dally panted against Pony's heated flush cheek.

"I love you too." Ponyboy gasped as he nuzzled his face into the nape of the hood's neck. Every muscle in his body seemed to clench and spasm. The hood pushed deeper, gradually increasing the pace of his thrusts. Moving beneath him, Pony's hips rising and writhing, he ground against his pelvis as he sunk further inside him. They panted into one another's mouths, their heated breaths fanning over one another's faces, their temperatures spiking. Ponyboy could feel Dally's heated desire for him it was nearly tangible, but he could feel it all the more as it was thrust inside of him. "Mmph!" A smothered gasp escaped Ponyboy's lips as the older teen kissed and suckled at his soft lips. Ponyboy struggled to control his trembling as he desperately whispered, "Take me further."

That was all the invitation Dally needed as he pressed his throbbing cock deeper into Pony's tight hole. The virgin flesh stretched to accommodate the intruding mass, and Ponyboy shuttered against the frisson of pleasure that ripped through him. He could barely get out a ragged gasp before Dally covered his quivering mouth with his own, smothering his whimpers. The blonde leaned over the lithe but willing body beneath him, pushing his slick manhood deeper into Ponyboy's recesses until his balls met with heated flesh. Between gasps, Dally comforted Ponyboy with soothing tones as the auburn whimpered and clung onto Dally's shoulders.

"Hah, hah, mnngha ha!" Ponyboy panted and moaned as Dally plunged into him with incessant breathtaking thrusts. Dally leaned down and kissed Ponyboy, slipping his tongue between his lips. Ponyboy felt every nerve in his body tingle in response. "Mmmphh!" Ponyboy groaned into the kiss, he slung his arm across the back of Dally's shoulders, leaning up to, press his tongue further into the hood's mouth. Their tongues tangled in a feverous dance, mimicking that of their lower halves.

"Mnnngh ah!" Dallas grunted as Ponyboy grinded against his pelvis, sending him deeper. His thrusts were unrelenting, he'd give anything to keep this feeling, this rapture of ecstasy with the trembling auburn beneath him.

"Mnngh, ah! Ohh god!" Ponyboy howled as Dally struck something deep within in him.

"Ungh, do that again!" Ponyboy mewled with yearning, panting heavily against the hood's damp neck, kissing it tenderly and loving the salty taste on his lips. "Nhgggh, ah! Oh!" Pony cried as the blonde struck the same spot. "Ooohnmh! Right there, right there, ughnh! Yes, mnn yes!" the auburn let out a slew of cries as the hood pleasured him.

"Ahh, ahhhh, ugh, ngh, ha!" Dally grunted, gripping Ponyboy's hips so tightly it was bound to leave bruises. But in the heat of passion he couldn't care; his loins tensed with heated pleasure as his body collided with the ever so willing penetrable body beneath him. "Mnnngh, ahh, ah, ahn, uhnh Ponyboy!" Dallas grunted as he grazed his teeth along Ponyboy's throat, eliciting a slew of mewls and moans of approval from the boy's heated mouth against his ear.

"Ah, ahaaah!" Ponyboy cried out, wrapping his legs around the hood's waist, sending him deeper into his quivering body. "Uhngh god, please!" the auburn whimpered out at the constant friction between the skin of their lower bodies. "Ahhh, mnnnngh!" Ponyboy groaned out throatily as he fisted his hands into the thick, sweaty blonde mess atop the hood's head. "Uhngh! Dally!" Ponyboy cried out, the pleasure was almost unbearable for Ponyboy to handle.

"Uhnghnh!" Dallas grunted as a tingly heat erupted from his chest bone and cascaded across his ribcage like a fleeting sparkler. The sound of his name escaping Ponyboy's lips in an ecstasy filled cry evoked some kind of pleasure thirsty sex demon from the pit of his stomach. "Say my name again." Dallas demanded as he plunged his cock into Ponyboy's excepting entrance with a world-shattering thrust, thrusting harder into the auburn beneath him, his thrusts began to push Pony further up the bed with a new found abundance of stamina.

"Nhgggh, ah! Oh Dally!" Ponyboy gasped as the hood gripped his legs and slung them over his shoulders. "Ahh, ohhh Dally, ah, please! Mnngh, ah! Ohh god!" Ponyboy cried out as he desperately clung to the hood's muscular arms as he rode him long and hard. The new position allowed for Dally's cock to strike Ponyboy's sweet spot dead on with each unwavering thrust. "Ohh, don't stop, don't stop! Ohhh!" Ponyboy pleaded with raspy breaths as he clutched the hood's thighs, his fingernails digging into the skin as he gripped the hood so tightly. "Ahhh, mnnnngh Dal! Ahngh Dally!" Ponyboy gasped for air, his eyes creased open and the sight before him was riveting. He watched as the sweat slicked body glistened above him as the muscles beneath the skin tensed and released as beads of sweat rolled down the strong chest and arms. The hood's brow's were furrowed and his eyes clamped as he panted and grunted heavily through his parted lips as his teeth clenched and unclenched in synch with his muscles and thrusts. "Ahnh!" Ponyboy gasped when Dally's eyes snapped open, turning his head away slightly, feeling as if he'd gotten caught in the act of gawking at the hood's body without his knowing. He couldn't break his gaze with the icy blue eyes above him no matter how high the intensity of embarrassment he was feeling. Comfort quickly took place of his embarrassed feelings as Dally caressed his shin's soothingly, placing a kiss on the inside of his left knee.

"You're mine." Dallas grunted out as he leaned forward so suddenly, latching his mouth onto Pony's neck.

"Aungh Dallas!" Ponyboy whimpered as he clutched the sheets in his fists, twisting them tightly as he arched his back high off of the bed. The new angle that Dallas got him into made Pony's knees just barely touch his ears, causing him slight discomfort as it stretched him in ways he didn't even know how. "Ahhh, mnnnngh!" Ponyboy groaned as his breathing hitched in his throat. "A-ah-hh, D- Dally," Ponyboy whimpered and gasped as the hood scraped his sharp teeth down his chest and torso, shuttering as the hood raked his fingernails down his sides. Ponyboy got a rush, completely driven by lust with each rough touch, grope, stroke and scratch the blonde placed upon the his willing body. Ponyboy's back arched higher off of the bed as the blonde's hot tongue danced across his chest, making him moan. "Mmmnnngh!" Ponyboy moaned out throatily as he felt a hot moist tongue flick over one of his perky nipples. Pony fisted his hand in the hood's straw hair as he sucked on his neck, getting a grunt of approval from the blonde. The hood sucked on his ear, making him moan softly. Pony grinded his hips against the blonde's as the hood continued to kiss his lips roughly scrapping his teeth against the auburn's bottom lip and tongue.

"Hah, hah, mnngha ha!" Dallas grunted against Ponyboy's throat as he drove his cock deep into the quivering boy beneath him. "Mnnngh, ahh, ah, ahn, uhnh Ponyboy!" The hood panted, caressing the auburn's face and neck with kisses. The pressure around his cock was breathtaking, and the feel of the soft inner walls of the auburn's ass made the hood's member twitch as it neared it's climax, hoping that he could last a little longer atop the auburn.

"Augh!" Ponyboy groaned as he felt the hood's cock spasm inside of him, enticing his to near it's end. "Auuughnnh!" Ponyboy groaned throatily as Dallas began to pump him in time with his thrusts. Mnnngh, ahh, ah, ahn, uhnh Dally!" Ponyboy panted as his cock began to twitch uncontrollably in Dally's fist, nearing his climax with each pump of his hand.

"Nghauughnh!" Dallas groaned as he came deep and hard into Ponyboy's ass, he could feel the boy shudder beneath him as his hot load filled him.

"Ngh!" Ponyboy grunted as Dally's heat filled him to the brim, trembling at the feel of it trickling out of him down his crack and clenched cheeks. Dallas continued to pump Ponyboy, not taking long before the auburn grew even closer to his climax. "Auunghnh!" Ponyboy groaned as he fisted the pillow in his hands, his abdomen and thighs coated in the hot mess he erupted all over himself. Ponyboy's chest rose and fell heavily as he tried to regain his breath and strength, watching through hazy tired vision as Dallas pulled his legs off of his broad shoulders carefully before flopping over onto the bed on his side. Dally wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's waist, pulling him closer to his body, letting his hands roam his newly conquered territory before they drifted off slightly, trying to regain their composure and strength. Ponyboy nuzzled his face into Dallas's chest drowsily, tuckered out from their 'activities', enjoying the feel of the hood's hand running through his hair softly before he slowly drifted off. Dally watched Ponyboy rest so soundly in his arms, the auburn always had a way of putting him at ease, his eyelids began to droop and before long he found himself in a restful sleep. The two rested soundly in one another's arms for a short while, the hood stirred first from his sleep, looking down he found the auburn in the same spot.

"You okay?" Dally asked as he rubbed Ponyboy's back soothingly as he woke the boy, hoping he didn't hurt the kid. He loved even after what they'd just done, the boy managed to blush madly before pulling the sheet over his head and burying his face in the hood's chest in an attempt to hide it. "What're ya lookin' ta find down there?" Dallas teased as he poked at the auburn's sides, making the boy pop back up from under the sheets, the blush still evident on the boy's face as ever before.

"I'm fine." Ponyboy squeaked out against the hood's chest, feeling it compress and expand as the blonde laughed.

"That looks good on you." Dallas said as he watched the auburn fiddle with ring around his neck, earning a smirk in return.

"I thought so too." Ponyboy said, craning his neck up to kiss the hood on the lips, feeling him laugh against his lips.

"We should 'probly head out in a bit." Dallas said as he stroked the boy's arm softly.

"That is if you're done hiding under the covers." He laughed, earning him a jab to the ribs from the auburn. Dallas got up from the bed to hop into the shower to clean off, pulling the exhausted greaser across the mattress towards him.

"Mmgh." Ponyboy groaned when he tried to stand up, his legs wobbled beneath him like a baby deer's legs would just after being born. His first couple of steps were shaky and unsteady, but with the help of Dallas he was quickly whisked off to the bathroom. The two quickly showered together, stepping back out to dry off and dress before heading out to their original destination plan.

"Hey Shepard!" Dallas shouted out the window as they pulled into a spot next to his friend's car, getting his friend's attention.

"What Winston!" Tim shouted back, shoving himself off of the hood of his car as he made his way over to the blonde. "What the hell you doin' with Two-Bit's dragster?" Tim asked as he leaned into the driver's side window, nodding Pony a hello when he spotted the kid in the passenger seat.

"Barrowed it." Dallas said with a smirk as he stepped out of the car, Ponyboy fallowing after him.

"Uh huh." Tim nodded with a chuckle. He cast Dallas a glance after he looked between the kid and the hood for a bit. "So where ya been?" Tim asked with a wry look.

"Had a chat with the King." Dallas said with a wide smirk, and with that nearly the whole parking lot erupted with cheers and applause for the blonde hood. To say 'Had a chat with the King.' was code for having getting it in at King's Inn. Ponyboy looked at Dallas a bit confused, making Dallas and Tim laugh.

"How's the Queen?" Tim asked, stifling his laughter with a bite of his top lip, reinforcing it with his fist held against it, desperately trying not to laugh as he awaited his friend's answer. To ask this was code for how the person was that they'd slept with.

"A bit bowlegged now but she'll mange." Dallas said with a smirk and a wink as he wrapped his arm around Ponyboy's shoulders, pulling him closer a bit roughly, earning more cheers and applause. The greasers and hoods applauded and cheered even after the two had headed into the drugstore.

"What was that all about?" Pony asked as they sat down at a table.

"Just an inside joke." Dallas smirked as he sat down across from the auburn. Ponyboy laughed with a shake of his head. The two's attention was soon brought to the hand gliding down Ponyboy's arm, trailing his eyes up to the person it was attached to.

"Hey grease." Todd cooed with a coy smirk as he eyed the boy as he carried on his way with his posse to a booth near by. Ponyboy's attitude became drastically reclusive instantly as he pulled his arm off the table and his eyes down cast.

"Who the fuck was that?" Dallas asked dangerously, his eyes fixed on the skittish teen.

"The socs that…" Ponyboy gritted painfully, as he cradled his arms close to his body.

Dallas got up from his seat, "C'mon." he said as he pulled Ponyboy by his arm out of his seat. Dallas's steps were determined long strides towards the door, nearly dragging Ponyboy behind him with the velocity of his movements.

"What car is his?" Dallas gritted as he yanked the auburn in front of him.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" Ponyboy asked nervously. He was uncertain of the look in the hood's eyes; frigid, dangerous and unpredictable like the rough waters of the Artic ocean. Ponyboy nearly froze when the hood's gaze was cast upon him; a non-verbal threat to the boy that it wasn't of his concern to know what the hood was going to do and just tell him what he asked. "The green Mustang." Ponyboy said with a tremor to his voice as he pointed to it, it was parked a coupled spaces away from the entrance of the drugstore.

"Head back to the car." Dallas gritted before he made his way over to the car. Ponyboy did as he was told, he didn't dare question the hood again when he was in a dangerous mood. He watched from the car as Dallas situated himself atop of the hood of the mustang, quickly catching the attention of the socs inside.

"What do you want hood?" Todd hissed at the blonde as he stomped towards his car.

"Not much, just admiring yer car; such a sweet bod' its got." Dallas said as he stroked the smooth metallic frame. "Mustang, right?" Dally asked as he rubbed hood of the car admiringly.

"Yes it is, now refrain from touching it." Todd growled through clutched teeth as the hood settled himself on the hood of the car closer to the windshield on the driver's side. "I don't need trash like you placing their grubby hands on it." Todd glared.

"So ya don't like other people touching your things, huh?" Dallas said with a nonchalant nod of his head, flicking out his switch knife, watching it glint and shimmer as he titled it in the sunlight. "Yeah, me neither." Dallas said, his eyes narrowing to slits as he glared dangerously at the Soc from beneath his furrowed brow. "I know how ya must feel right now, with me _all over your _car, ya must want ta rip my head off and kick it down the street." Dallas chuckled darkly as he fiddled with his knife, a sickening grin slicing his lips as he stared at the Soc from under his steeped brow as he plunged the blade deep into the fender of the car.

"I'm calling the cops." Todd growled as he turned around to head back into the drugstore, only to be halted by the cluster of hoods blocking the entrance of the store.

"Only thing yer doin' is comin' with us, princess." Dallas growled as he pressed the tip of his blade against the Soc's lower back, gripping the back of Todd's neck, Dallas shoved him towards a nearby alley.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Todd growled out as he was backed against the end of the trash cluttered alley.

"It don't matter what ya did to me, it's what you and yer friends did to one of us. To one is to all." Dallas seeped past his lips.

"My friends will be looking for me! They'll get me." Todd threatened, slightly panicked and uncertain as to why the hood's were ganging up on him solely, typically a rumble would be called for if there was a spat to be settled. The hoods' faces were bleak and cold as they stood in a crescent line in front of the soc.

"Some shit friends if ya ask me." A hood spit out from the cluster, coolly gnawing on the toothpick that jutted out from the left corner of his lips which bobbed with every bite and word.

"Where're they now if they're yer friends?" A greaser added, a sickening snap, crackle and pop resonating from his fists as he cracked his knuckles.

"What fuckin' makes you think you can do that to a greaser, huh?" Dallas hissed as he gripped Todd's shirt in two fistfuls so suddenly, yanking Todd to him roughly then shoving him back with his fists, eliciting a pitiful whimper from the soc.

"Is that what this is about?" Todd laughed as he clutched the hood's wrists in attempt to evade any further shaking. "The tramp practically asked for it." Todd smirked at Dallas cockily. "If anything, I was doing him a favor; I gave him a taste of the rich life, and quite frankly, I think he liked it." Todd said, his nose upturned as he pulled the hood's hands off of his shirt.

"He's too good for a skuzzy ass soc like you." Dallas gritted out, getting in the soc's face.

"Oh please, nothing could ever be too good for me to have." Todd laughed as he polished his nails on his shirt before pulling his hand back to take a look at them.

"He's mine." Dallas growled, "And ya don't fuckin' touch things that are mine!" Dallas snarled.

"Oooh, doggy don't wanna share his bone?" Todd asked in a baby-talk kind of tone as he pouted his lips. "He's just a little fuck piece, don't get so testy hood." Todd gritted out with a roll of his eyes. A flash of white blinded him from his world, quickly fading back to his vision with a misty black frame. "Ahgh." Todd groaned with a shake of his head, finding himself on the mucky pavement of the alley.

"What ya want us to do with 'im?" a hood asked as the blonde made his way out of the alley.

"Stomp the fucker out." Dallas said coolly, lighting his cigarette up, taking a long drag before stepping out of the alley, smirking as he heard the pitiful pleas and cries of the soc as the hoods and greasers had their way with him.

"What'd you do?" Ponyboy asked when Dally got back into the car.

"He's not gonna bug ya any more." Dallas gritted as he peeled out of the parking lot, getting to the Curtis house in record time. "You can have your car back." Dallas said as he tossed the keys to Two-Bit who was sitting out on the couch on the front porch. Dallas stepped inside the Curtis house with Ponyboy close in tow behind him.

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" Ponyboy asked as he stood in the ajar space between the door and doorway.

"Sure." Two-Bit said with a harsh shrug, obviously upset but failing to hide the fact that he was with a half assed smirk. Pony stepped out onto the porch, carefully closing it behind him so it wouldn't slam.

"I just…" Ponyboy paused, not sure of what to say, reluctant to sit down on the couch next to the greaser. "Uhh, I…" His words were as uncertain as he was, he didn't know how to tell Two-Bit without hurting him. "Me and Dally…" Ponyboy's hands fidgeted clumsily over each other as he twisted his fingers between one another, his eyes side cast as he looked over the side of the porch into the distance. "We, uhh… erm…" Ponyboy struggled with his words even more so horribly as his embarrassment grew.

"Are a thing now." Two-Bit said with a laze to his mouth and eyes, his face the epitome of apathetic as he looked at the fidgeting auburn.

"Yeah." Ponyboy let out with a sigh of relief as he flopped down onto the couch beside Two-Bit. Ponyboy watched as Two-Bit nodded with a scowl on his face, his nodding quickly changing to shacking back and forth as his scowl grew more intense. Two-Bit shot up from the couch so suddenly it took the auburn by surprise. The greaser looked like he wanted to tear the porch apart but refrained himself from doing so; his jaw was clenched tight, his fingers curled so tightly into his palms that his fists shook, his eyes were a dark murderous grey color and his nostrils flared out as his breathing became harsh. "Two-Bit?" Ponyboy asked softly as he watched the back of the greaser tense, his heart picking up in pace as Two-Bit turned around, almost jumping in terror at the older teen's features. This was a drastic change from the usual laughing, wisecracking, jokester of a greaser.

"It's not fair of me ta be mad at ya." Two-Bit mumbled as he stuffed his hands deep into his pockets as his eyes were downcast at the floor, swaying his body slightly back and forth as he kicked at the ground a little bit.

"I'm sorry." Pony said as he fidgeted with his hands as he looked down at his shoes.

"Pony, I wouldn't want you to be sorry for Dally if I were with you, so don't be sorry for me." Two-Bit laughed as he knelt down quickly to stop the auburn's fidgeting hands with his own. "So I guess it's over." Two-Bit said with sigh, watching as the auburn nodded his head softly not yet looking up.

"Over." Ponyboy said as he kept his eyes down.

"It's alright." Two-Bit heaved out as he rubbed the auburn's hands. Ponyboy looked up with a smile tugged up on the right side of his face, his soft emerald eyes stared back into Two-Bit's grey-onyx eyes. "Someday I'll be coming for you. You know what I'm wanting to do, I know the words to say to draw you in so close to me." Two-Bit said with a smile as he took Pony's hands in his. "Hang on till I see you again, I'm going to be more than a friend, you know that this isn't the end, so hang on, hang on." Two-Bit said, his smile inching towards his ears as it grew wider. He wasn't going to give up on Ponyboy, he knew that they still had something between them. He'd give Dally and Ponyboy their space, but as soon as Pony got rid of Dally he'd be on the kid like white on rice. "This was just a very first start, there's more that I hold in my heart, I'm waiting for a chance to show you how I long to be." Two-Bit said as he pressed Pony's hand to his chest over his heart. "Over and over we swore it was over, but just like wild clover, love grows at light speed." Two-Bit said as he pulled the auburn closer. "Sweet thing, as long as I'm breathing and my heart is still beating, I'm gonna be coming for you." Ponyboy could feel Two-Bit's heartbeat beneath his palm, his smile grew wider as Two-Bit continued his rant. "You know that this isn't the end, so hang on." Two-Bit said before planting his lips firmly over Pony's one last time, overjoyed that the auburn kissed him back. He quickly pulled away and bounded off the porch steps to his car, starting it up and speeding off down the road.

**Some questions/opinions for the readers:**

**-in your review just put the numbers of the ideas you like**

**1 )**Do you guys want a prelude/background of the story, like how Soda and Steve's relationship developed/their side of the story when events in this story is going on

(like in the first chap when Dally's watching Pb because Soda and Steve are 'busy' elsewhere. Also touching base on Dally's and Tim's relationship.) And would you rather it as an entirely other story and it'll be titled 'Wanted: on the other side' just to keep ties to this story so ppl aren't like "WTF mate?" when they read it, or keep it here as part of this story, but the thing is that I don't want to make this story too long because I feel that really deters a lot of readers when they're just looking for a quick fix of smut (at least it does me anyway…)

**2 )**You can just about bet your ass that Dally and Ponyboy are a thing now, so, there will be plenty of sex to ensue in the next couple of chapters ( 4 chapters remain!) Yes, 4 chpts of the basic story remain, but there will be a chpt titled 'Sextras' which is the start of all the nummy goodness that is Pb/D sex which will probably include some more Two-Bit and Dally quarrels bcuz they're funny, sex in crazy places and hot positions! Instead of breaking off from this story and doing a drabble series where again ppl would be like "WTF mate!?", I'd like to keep these tid-bits together with Wanted bcuz I could do couplings of oneshots in one chpt and yada yada yada yeah. I'll also touch base with things from wanted in these drabbles that's why I don't want to break off from it.

**3 )**Because FF doesn't allow chpts to be author's notes, this is for my other story 'The Hard way'. I'm a tad stuck with it incase you couldn't tell by my delay to update it, but it originally was just going to be a oneshot of Pony getting raped because I'm a sadistic bitch and I love to abuse the boys :D. so I was wondering if you guys would much rather a drabble series of each chpt being of one of the boy's being abused by either socs, hood's, greasers, police and so on with endless smut, straight up yaoi with a bit of a plot, just sex and abuse mainly though. I promise if I were to take that route with the story it will be updated a lot sooner than before.

**4 )**I was contemplating on making an outsiders blog on tumblr (if I ever get around to it) ooooh I know so original right? but this blog will strictly be for drawings, literature, and what not. Idk if any of you have a tumblr, but my name on it is kukukachoo so look me up if you want, I barely have anything on it at the moment but I'll probly upload some of my work.

**5 )** So apparently you can put covers on here for your stories now? Which I thought was pretty friggin' radtastic and since I'm already asking for input and opinions, would you guys like me to put a cover for this story? I like all of these ideas and I'll probly do them all of them and put them on my tumblr and deviantart so yeah. So what of these ideas (or your own) would you like:

**a) **all of Pony's 'suitors' (Tim, Steve, Johnny, Two-Bit, Dally, the soc) all trying to make a grab at him but they'd be like shadow figures so you cant see their faces or anything and then there'd be Pony just standing there looking lost and slightly terrified.

**b) **Ponyboy is standing with his arms around someone's waist looking a tad melancholy in the someone's arms.

**c) **a naked pic of Pony from the chest up with different hands and arms grabbing a hold of him, a hand covering his eyes as another hand is creeping it's way up Pony's throat to cover his mouth.

**d) **a naked pic of Pony from the chest up but the set up is like a face card like in a deck of cards (king, queen cards) He could be the prince of broken hearts. One half is of Ponyboy before the events of Wanted all happy, innocent and bashful, and then the other half would be of him battered and disheveled (getting roughed up by Steve and the socs, the bruise on his face, cut on his lips and the bruises on his wrists and throat). This one I feel ties in the premise of it being a game/competition to win Ponyboy.


End file.
